Vicious circle
by Megara-Liancourt
Summary: G1. Was the death of Starscream his end or his true beginning? My version of what happened after Galvatron shot him to death in the first movie. Chapter 19: Squaring the circle, part 3. Last chapter: Will it be a tragedy or a happy ever after? Complete
1. Chapter 1: End and Beginning

Transformers G1 are copyright Hasbro and Co., I own none of the characters of TF G1 (unfortunately), only the original characters that I might introduce.

**

* * *

Vicious circle - Chapter 1: End and Beginning**

**Planet Cybertron, Year 2005**

Starscream rejoiced inwardly when the crown made contact with the metal of his helmet and beckoned Astrotrain to step back. He puffed his chest and stretched his wings, looking prouder than ever. Tossing his cape back with a theatrical grace, he gazed about his "subjects" condescendingly. After eons of struggle and betrayal, he had finally become the "Prince of the Decepticons". No, better: he was now the "King of the Decepticons" and the others were nothing else than his subordinates. It was thrilling and exciting beyond his wildest dreams. Holding his crowned head gracefully, he quickly sorted out what he wanted to say and prepared to declaim his first speech as Supreme Decepticon Commander.

"My fellow Decepticons, as your new leader, I-"

His speech was interrupted by the throbbing sound of engines. Looking up, he saw a big purple spaceship landing among "his subjects", sending them flying for cover in sheer panic.

"Who disrupts my coronation!" he shouted, already in a paroxysm of irritation.

Once the shuttle reached the stairs of the coronation platform, a silver and purple mech jumped out the open canopy and landed with arrogance at the bottom of the pedestal.

"Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy!"

The aggressive stance of the Transformer awakened a diffused feeling of insecurity in Starscream. The sensation worsened when the shuttle switched to robot mode and stood behind the first mech like a faithful follower. For some reason, the scene remembered him the countless times he had stood by the side of Megatron. _'Oh! Primus! This glare! This voice… The cannon… Could it be HIM?'_ he wondered in shock.

As a reply to his silent interrogation, the new comer shot him a glare which made Starscream recoil in fear. The blazing look was filled with anger, madness and desires for murder. _'It's him!'_ he thought as energon ran cold in his pipes. Only the sensation of the crown fitting his head reminded him he was the mighty leader of the Decepticons, giving him enough confidence to utter a word.

"Megatron, is that you?" he asked in a quavering voice.

The warlord cast him a look full of hatred. "This is a hint!" he replied as he transformed in a split second into a sophisticated cannon which didn't look of Cybertronian origins. However, this wasn't the most urgent point as the weapon aimed straight at him.

"Wait!" Starscream stepped back but not quickly enough to avoid the beam which burst his chest and pierced his spark casing. He saw purple, blue and green lights blazing in front of his optics before intense warmth coursed through his circuits and switched off all his systems. His optics blurred and his audios failed to work as he fell into nothingness.

O

Galvatron looked without emotions the treacherous Decepticon's paint job turning to grey and his body falling to ashes. He outlined a smirk when the crown tumbled down the stairs with a clicking noise, although an indefinable feeling of déjà vu seized him. He had seen this object already before… but where? The crown stopped at his feet and he stared again while the same feeling became stronger. Yes, he had seen the ornaments when he was… _Who?_ He scanned his memory bank but found nothing else than information about his personality and the orders of Unicron.

'_No. There is nothing to remember.'_

He stopped there his researches and crushed the disturbing object under his foot. He was over with Starscream, and that was the main thing. Besides, he had a new army to lead for the glory of Unicron! Laughing darkly, he turned around to glare at the scared Decepticons, ready to deliver his first speech as leader. He didn't realize that the shattered crown had disappeared from the ground.

_

* * *

Cling! Clang! _

His crown... It was falling... And his life was going away.

_Cling! Clang!_

It was so unfair... He had waited a so long time to become leader… And his life had been wasted so quickly…

_Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang! _

What was this sensation on his body? He felt coldness spreading on his plating, as if he lay on the ground of Cybertron.

_Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang! _

That couldn't be… He had been shot to death! He was dead, wasn't he?

_Cling! Clang! Cling! Clang! _

He was dead, for sure. He had seen his body turned to hash.

_Cling… Clang…._

_Cling... Clang!_

Starscream rested his head on the hard surface and slowly put on his optics. He could hardly believe that he still had a body and a processor working. His relief didn't last long since his internal checkup system quickly pinpointed major power failures. The most alarming warning reported a hole on his chest and a bunch of broken fuel lines spilling his vital fluid onto the ground.

'_Oh, slag!' _

He tried to move but his body remained totally unresponsive. Lifting his head with efforts, he saw that the red plating of his chest and thighs was marred with his Cybertronian blood. The haemorrhage was leading him slowly but surely to stasis, and subsequently, to deactivation.

'_No! I don't want to finish like that!' _he sobbed, small pools of energon forming at the corner of his optics.

* * *

He could feel pain in his legs where the axe of his opponent had raked the metal, leaving a deep gash. His back hurt from the repetitive collisions with the walls and the ground of the arena. The sharp noise of Skullcrusher's axe hitting and cutting his metallic skin still echoed sinisterly in his audios. He bit his lips and felt the taste of energon in his mouth. He hadn't bitten that strong, but a gash on his cheek was still bleeding since the elder gladiator's punch had ruined the derma plating. The silver mech couldn't suppress a sigh as his joints complained again, remembering him that he was still too young, too inexperienced, too slow…and too easy to defeat.

"Please, help me!"

A weak but raspy voice roused him from his dark thoughts. A second moan confirmed him that somebody was imploring for help – or mercy – in one of the abandoned Quintessonian factories he was walking along. The buildings had been closed many vorns ago by the Quintessonian authority and the rumor said the bodies of Transformer workers, executed for mutiny, were still pilled up somewhere in the basement. The silver gladiator suppressed a shiver of hatred just thinking of the Quintessons, this breed of oppressors who used them at their leisure. The five-faced aliens assigned each Transformer to a cast right after the release from the assembly line. Workers, merchants, soldiers or gladiators: there was no other future allowed but to fit the mould of one of the four categories. Unfortunately, he had been chosen to be one of the slaves who had to suffer in the arena.

The factory was completely dark as the power had been cut off a long time ago. Used to hang about abandoned and dark places, the gladiator spotted easily a form lying on the ground. As a new moan came from the unmoving shape, he concluded that it was the sentient being who had attracted his attention from the main road. His surprise increased when he stood close enough to detail the body of the mech. There were two wings hooked in his back, designed like nothing he had seen before. The robot was dressed with a red cape and his shoulders covered with a golden ornament. However, the most intriguing detail was certainly the crown on his head.

"A prince, or one of the minions of those slagging Quintessons!" he groaned as he knelt by the side of the unconscious mech

The faceplate was dark and the features finely chiselled, reminiscent of the delicacy of a femme. The colours of the body emphasized this impression of feminity: the torso and the hips were red, the hands blue and the long slick legs shone of a silver white colour. Such a shiny paint job was very usual for a femme. However, the powerful constitution of this strange mech indicated he didn't belong to this category of Transformer.

"What are you, Little Prince?" he whispered, considering quickly the different options offered to him. His self-preservation instinct screamed that he had better things to do than burdening himself with an unconscious and wounded mech, bleeding his energon. Brushing with black fingers the wound on mech's mid-section, he carefully inspected the cracks on the armour. Once again, an odd feeling seized him as he easily figured the deadly work of the shot piercing the metal. The modus operandi sounded familiar to him, as if he had shot down the robot himself. He wasn't the only mech equipped with a fusion cannon but the wound looked exactly like the ones inflicted by his own weapon.

"That's gross! I don't even know him!" he croaked.

Curiosity finally prevailing on reason, he collected the limp body on his arms and left the ruins of the factory.

* * *

Heading back his modest quarters in the gladiators' area, the silver mech took care that nobody saw him carrying the unconscious robot. The district was not the safest place of Iacon city for a wounded mech, who risked being slain in a dark corner and dispossessed of his most valuable spare parts by his aggressors. The young gladiator sighed at the thought he would be certainly assassinated together with the stranger if the other gladiators caught him. He laid him down his berth and started to check the flyer's body in search of other serious wounds. To his relief, the only severe injury appeared to be the bleeding shot on his chest. Inspecting the apparent wires pouring from the gaping hole, he noticed once again that the wound looked alike the damages caused by his cannon. A weak moan escaped the black lips and the dull optics flickered of a bright red.

"Be careful, Little Prince. You had sustained heavy damages," warned the silver warrior, setting his hand on the nape of the Seeker to help him lift his head.

O

Somebody was whispering in his audios. Or was his processor so badly functioning that it created voices on his head?

"Be careful, Little Prince. You have sustained heavy damages."

Starscream gathered his wits to switch on his optics. It took a couple of clicks before they fit to the light and spot the one who had talked to him. His fuel pomp hammered violently in his chest as he recognized the silver cask and the harsh features lit up by blazing red optics. Visions of himself burning to ashes flashed before his optics, playing the frightening movie of his death. He couldn't take it anymore and screamed the name of the one who had once been his leader, his torturer and ultimately, his executioner.

"Megatron! Please… Don't! Please don't kill me!"

O

The warrior let out a surprised gulp as he heard his name pronounced in such a panic. The look of the Seeker changed radically, fright and horror replacing confusion and dizziness. The panicked robot set his hands against his torso and tried to push him back, but fell backwards to the berth as strength failed him.

"Please, Megatron… Have mercy!" the Seeker shrieked, wriggling like a possessed to leave the berth.

"Stop struggling, Little Prince, or you will worsen your wounds. Don't make me knock you out!" warned the silver gladiator, crushing the blue wrists in his powerful hands. The Seeker kept struggling a little more and then stopped moving, his body shaking like a leaf. "That's better!" he grinned, relaxing the grasp on the seekers' limb.

"Don't kill me-," the flyer whispered weakly.

"Who are you, Little Prince? How do you know my name?" asked Megatron, leaning over the trembling form to peer at the red optics. Unsurprisingly, the Seeker hid protectively his face within his arms and let out a noise between a sob and a frightened cry. "Why are you so afraid of me? I'm not going to harm you," Megatron stated, pushing away the blue arms to look again at the Seeker's face.

Forced to the wall, the flyer stared back at him with an intense fear playing in his red optics.

"Good, you calmed down. Now, tell me who shot you."

"I'm sorry, Megatron… I… I didn't mean-"

"That's not my question!" Megatron growled, starting to lose patience, "Who wounded you like that? And how do you know my name? Explain!"

The Seeker shivered and let out a new sob. "You did! You killed me during my coronation!" he whined pathetically. "It was not your body, but… I know it was you… and not you at the same time… Oh! Please-"

The high pitch died in the vocal processor of the flyer as a new wave of shivers coursed through his body. The two black marks above Megatron optics frowned quizzically.

"Either you have a lot of imagination, either you fried your logic chips. Considering your wound, I'm inclined to believe that you are delirious," he stated, shaking his head with concern. Leaning over, he picked up the Seeker by the shoulders and forced him to come to a sitting position. As expected, the flyer howled with terror, until a black hand covered his mouth and muffled the cry.

"It's useless to alarm the neighbourhood, Little Prince. I need to remove your nice get up before walking through the district. You're wounded and bleeding energon. I know who can patch you," Megatron informed, his free hand swiftly unclasping the shoulders ornaments and then pulling the crown off the head of the flyer. "Here… Better… You're colourful enough to attract the attention," added the warrior, lifting the Seeker on his arms.

To his relief, the flyer barely pushed a new cry and lost consciousness.

* * *

"You can't pass somebody without shooting him, can you, gunner?" growled Wiper, examining the wounds of the flyer.

"I didn't shoot him. I found him like that!" Megatron retorted.

"You found him like that? Oh, right… and your warm emotional chip told you to bring him here for repair, did it?" Megatron threw a hatred glance to the medic but didn't answer. "Spare me your lies! Helping is not in your core programming," Wiper mocked. "So what's the truth? Who is he so that you took the time to help him and brought him here?"

"I don't know…"

The medic looked thoughtfully at Megatron then stared back at his patient.

"What is he, by the way? A new prototype made by our dear creators the Quintessons?" he said and then outlined a grimace, "Very nice and very delicate design… useless as a warrior, useless as a worker. Don't even think as a gladiator! So what is he?"

"I don't know, you old fool! And it's not your business! Just repair him and I leave!" the silver gladiator finally howled, almost done with patience.

Wiper let out a tired laugh and then glared at Megatron.

"Once I'm done with your new friend, I'll have a look to your wounds. I've already told you to avoid fighting with Skullcrusher… You're not experienced enough. He gonna torn you into scrap metal next time!"

Megatron shrugged his shoulder, answering by a disdainful "humph!".

* * *

"Old fool!" the silver gladiator mumbled, remembering the words of the medic. _Stay away from Skullcrusher. He's stronger, quicker and more experienced. One day, he'll deactivate you and serve your head as dessert for the Quintesson governor!_ "Slag it!" he hissed.

Despite his relatively young age, he was one of the top twenty gladiators of Iacon. Reaching such a high level in the gladiatorial hierarchy earned him a certain reputation, which was far from matching the power enjoyed by Skullcrusher, the champion of the gladiatorial tournaments. Megatron's face plate outlined a grimace of disgust as he remembered how the bulky robot had shown off his fortune and power at the opening ceremony of the on-going season. Surrounded by femmes, the Master Gladiator had the privilege of sitting by the side of Governor Straxus and some of the five-faced aliens. Megatron despised him as much as he envied his position.

He looked down at the unconscious Seeker cradled in his arms and wondered again why he was taking care of him. Caring for someone was not in his programming, and the concept itself seemed totally foreign to him. Was he helping him because the robot was not a creation of the Quintesson? Megatron had no doubt about this point: the seal of the Quintesson was not engraved in his spark casing. He also suspected that the robot was somebody important, as he wore a crown, symbol of power. Skullcrusher wore a crown at the latest ceremony, symbol of his power over the other gladiators. Megatron coveted this power and believed that the apparently weak robot might have it, or might be the key to get it.

'_I will use him to get what I want,'_ he thought, grinning devilishly. _'Let's figure out how.'_

* * *

Back at his quarters, Megatron laid the flyer down and plugged him to the recharge berth. Leaving the Seeker to his nape, he placed the crown on the main console. He then grabbed his axe and started to practice basic exercises, his optics never leaving the golden attribute of power.

He stopped his training when he heard a moan. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the Seeker was slowly coming back online.

"Do you feel better?" he asked casually.

As he expected, the Seeker was gripped by fear and opened his mouth to voice his scare. Quick as the light, Megatron reached the berth and covered with a black hand the mouth of his frightened guest.

"Your vocal frequency is unique, but I prefer you don't try to blow up my audios," he said in a joking tone and then leaned closer. "Don't shout!" he added menacingly. The flyer nodded silently, his optics showing deep fear. The black hand moved slowly from his mouth, allowing a weak gasp to escape his vocal processor. "Excellent! Now that you are calm, repaired and recharged, let's talk. First, Little Prince… What's your name?"

O

Starscream couldn't stop his body from shivering. It was a chance he was laying on a repair berth and not had to stand on his feet because it would have been over his strength. Megatron was more terrifying than ever and asking his name was very close to sadistic torture. How could he pretend not knowing him? He was Starscream, Megatron's treacherous second-in-command, the one whom the Slag Maker was used to bash for any reason, the one who had jetonized the tyrant in deep space, the one who had been killed by this purple and gray version of the Decepticon leader! At the thought of the sharp pain that had paralyzed him after being shot by the intruder, and the vision of his body reduced to ashes, Starscream switched off his optic and dived into unconsciousness.

A hand set on the nape of his neck and guided him gently to rest his head on the berth. He came back online unwillingly and powered his optics. The terrible vision was still standing by his side, looking down at him with blazing red optics where a morbid interest lied.

"What's your name, Little Prince?" repeated the silver mech.

"Don't you… recognize me?"

The flyer shivered for fear of the painful punishments that Megatron would certainly inflict him for his treachery. To his surprise, the warlord smiled at his words.

"Should I remember you? I don't have the feeling we've met before." Such a reply threw Starscream off balance. He stared at the silver mech with a gape of disbelief, feeling his spark pulsing widely in his chest. "You look lost, Little Prince…"

"Why… are you calling me Little Prince?" Starscream whispered, as a new wave of shiver coursed through his body. "Usually, it's little fool…"

"I call you such because you wore a crown, a rich cape, like a Prince of the Quintessons, and you refuse to tell me your name. Important people behave according to such a way towards inferior beings."

Starscream shook his head in disbelief; Megatron's words didn't make any sense. How could he ignore who he was? He sighed and begged inwardly that the torture would end up soon. _Primus, was he in hell?_

"I am… Starscream… Leader of the Decepticons," he said of a broken voice. He swallowed back the rest of his explanations when he noticed something strange: the purple insignia was missing on Megatron's chest. Starscream couldn't help but brush the silver metal with a trembling hand.

"Your Decepticon symbol! Where is it?"

Starscream looked up again and noticed a detail that had completely escaped him: Megatron's shoulders were broader than before, attached to a bigger and strongly-built torso. After a closer look, he realized also that Megatron's face plate was different as well: he looked younger.

"Oh Primus!" he whispered, brushing with a shivering hand the harsh features, as if he wanted to mind the sharp angles. He withdrew his hand as a proud growl escaped the thin lip component of the silver Transformer.

"Don't touch me, Little Prince!"

The hand of Starscream came back to rest on his chest but his optics kept focused on Megatron's face. An image emerged from the depths of his data bank: the picture of Megatron when he was a gladiator. Searching in old archives of the Decepticon Academy, he had found this picture and identified the young mech glaring at the photographer as his leader in his young age. Starscream had also found out that the Tyrant had erased most of the data showing his true origins: Megatron had been a gladiator before being reformatted into the Decepticon leader. Shifting his gaze to the walls, and inspecting the rare pieces of furniture of the quarters, he noticed the old-fashioned style, coming from another age.

"Oh, Primus…" Starscream moaned as his processor reached a frightening conclusion. "What year are we?"

Megatron burst into laughter. "Don't tell me you don't know, Little Prince. We're in the 250th vorns of Quintessa VII's reign!" he replied.

The optics of Starscream flashed in shock: it sounded like a prehistoric date. No! Megatron couldn't be that old! It couldn't be!

"Do you feel okay, Little Prince?"

Starscream stared at the gladiator in bewilderment. "Oh, Primus! I'm back to the past of Cybertron!" he stammered.

**To be continued**

* * *

(Edited on 2009/4/9)


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or foe?

**Vicious circle - Chapter 2: Friend or foe?**

"_Megatron, is that you?"_

_The nasty glare fell on him as the warlord coldly replied: "This is a hint!"_

_Starscream expected the unknown Transformer to change into the alien cannon and trembled with fear. However, instead of transforming and shooting him to death, the stranger raised his hand to his face and removed his mask. The familiar and angular features of Megatron appeared, squeezing a cry of surprise out of Starscream. The Seeker, entangled in his cape, stared with bewilderment at the robot, whose purple armour fell to pieces, slowly revealing the silver white plating._

"_Me- Megatron… I-" Starscream said in a voice choking._

_Once his purple armour had totally gone away, Megatron gazed at him with a soft look in the optics._

"_How do you know my name, Little Prince?"_

_Starscream started to tremble uncontrollably as he heard the question and jumped when Megatron held up his fusion cannon, taking aim at his chest._

"_I want answers, Little Prince," the Decepticon Leader warned as he fired._

_O_

"**Megatron… NOOOO!"**

Starscream shrieked loudly as he woke up with a start. He lay still a few clicks, staring at the ceiling, while his internal machinery processed erratically the air absorbed by his vents. Wandering between dream and reality, it took time to gather his memories about the events of the day before. Slowly, he remembered the deep stupor that had followed his awakening, but couldn't recollect when he had gone offline. He had certainly blacked-out as his logic chip failed to process the incredible reality.

"I am in the past of Cybertron… " he finally murmured.

He sighed heavily and slowly sat up in the berth, trying to ignore his protesting joints. His eyes fell on the red cape, hanged up at the wall, and then on the crown, set on top of a big shelf. He instinctively raised his hand to his chest and brushed the part where the hole should be. The metal under his palm was grainier than the original alloy, betraying a patch job made with rudimentary equipment and low-quality materials. He searched in his data bank for information about those repairs, and found sequences showing a young-looking Megatron speaking with a big green and grey Transformer. He saw himself, lying barely conscious on a berth and awaiting medical attention.

"Megatron, he brought me to a medic and asked him to repair me?" he whispered sceptically. Megatron was not the sort to rescue other people, even more so his second in command.

Megatron, where is he? Starscream scanned the silent quarters with concern but found no sign of his host. Using his basic knowledge in archaic Cybertronian language, he deciphered the characters on the old-fashioned clock and gauged that it was the middle of day. Megatron was certainly out, bustling about his daily occupations, whatever it could be.

"He's a gladiator… He must be training now."

His words fell on the silence of the room which looked as empty as his mind was. What course of action was open to him? According to the date indicated by Megatron using an ancient calendar, he was back some fifteen million years before his own birth, lost in the period of time preceding the first War and the Golden Age. 'But, that makes sense,' he reflected. He remembered the long cycles spent in the basements of the Decepticon War Academy and the exploration of the ruins of the Cybertronian Academy, built during the Golden Age at the same place. He had once excavated an old computer, miraculously functional and filled with data about Cybertron's past and some chronics about the gladiatorial tournaments. The archives praised a certain Silvergun, a young gladiator who had become one of the main players of the rebellion against the alien creatures, and whose description matched up to Megatron. Perhaps, the gladiator he had met was this Silvergun... Starscream didn't bother to find out and was more worrying about the reasons of such a leap in time and the possibility of reversing the process. It couldn't be denied that he was in danger in 2005 – the mysterious purple Transformer would certainly finish him off if he reappeared. The Era he had landed wasn't peaceful either; at that time, Transformers were the puppets of the Quintesson aliens and only the strongest were allowed to survive. Moreover, the Megatron of the past was not reassuring at all and despite the fact he had saved his life, Starscream had detected a tension within the silver robot, ready to burst. This Megatron of the past was certainly not softhearted.

'_I have to go away from him… Megatron is Megatron, whatever the era is. He will always hurt me,'_ he concluded and slipped out the berth. He then felt a pressure on his right arm and noticed that energy shackles restrained it. _'I should have known better… He keeps me prisoner!'_

* * *

The silver android had just the time to bend down and duck the sword of his nemesis: the cutting edge of the weapon split into a panel but got stuck in the wall. Skullcrusher struggled to pull it out, but the axe refused to draw out. Megatron welcomed the opportunity to strike without the risk of a counterattack from the bulky gladiator with a smirk of triumph. The cannon holder slammed his sword on the left shoulder of Skullcrusher with all his strength, shouting savagely in anticipation of victory. His joy was short-lived as the master gladiator gave up the idea of extracting the axe from the wall and crushed Megatron's hand in his grip before he could deliver the fatal blow.

"Not too bad for a beginner… What's your name, already?" the elder gladiator mocked, squeezing hard the obsidian hand against the pommel of the sword.

"As if you didn't know it!" the smaller warrior barked, clutching firmly Skullcrusher's wrist to force him to loosen his grasp. "It's not the first time we have a fight!"

"Oh yes, I know Silvergun! But now, you wanna be called Megatron… "The Mighty One", nonetheless," Skullcrusher scoffed, increasing his pressure on the captive hand. He smiled devilishly as wires started to crackle under the vice-like grip. "I wonder where you found the idea of a so pompous name!"

Megatron didn't reply, biting his lips as he refused to moan and show he was in pain. He finally punched the giant gladiator's faceplate with his free hand, knocking the big black head to the wall. The pressure on his hand decreased, and he could retrieve the crushed limb. His relief didn't last long as Skullcrusher grabbed him by the throat and forced him to his knees.

"Now… this is your place to be! Groveling at my feet!" the master gladiator chuckled, squeezing with brute force the neck of his victim.

O

"Tomorrow's tournament is really promising!" Gamma 10 purred, his tentacles twitching under the excitement brought by the duel of the two Transformers. "Skullcrusher is going to destroy him!"

"When you think he's only practicing!" Beta 15 added, switching his face from the mask of anger to the one representing calm to have a better look at the silver android. Despite his wounded hand, the young gladiator sent another powerful uppercut on the elder gladiator's jaw, forcing him to step back. "The silver gunner is also very good. Yes, audacious and very aggressive despite his lack of experience… We should select him for tomorrow's tournament, together with Skullcrusher."

"You're joking, Gamma 10!" Beta 15 protested, not leaving his binocular. He quickly changed his mind as he read the unshakeable will on the face of the youngling. "You might be right, Gamma 10… He's talented. Having the two slain each other will be a noteworthy entertainment," he cackled, his face switching to the mask of madness.

* * *

"_Code acknowledged… Energy shackle opening". _

Starscream couldn't help grinning when he saw the handcuff falling down. Cracking the code had been a piece of energon cube as the outdated security system used a 10-digit code while he was used to crack thirty times larger codes. His casual smirk faded away as his thoughts drifted back to his current situation. He had to quickly move on if he wanted to find a solution and come back to his timeline. He gazed at the cape and the crown; he wanted to take them with him as they used to be Megatron's coronation ornaments. He had always dreamed about wearing them, and had made this dream come true for a too short lap of time. However, it was too dangerous to wear them in the streets of this Cybertron of a distant past; it would attract attention to him while he had to remain incognito.

"Never mind… I'll get a richer cape and crown once I'm back to my time," he murmured as to hearten himself.

He rushed to the door and punched the button to unlock it, but the panels refused to slide open.

"Slag you, Megatron! What do you want from me?! Why are you keeping me prisoner?" he moaned, resting his forehead on the cold surface.

* * *

Megatron slowly turned on his optics and through the clouds of his scrambled CPU, realized that his face was crushed against the pavement. Pain radiated from the side of his helmet, leaving no doubt about the intent of Skullcrusher to "crush" his "skull" under his foot.

_'So true to your reputation, aren't you?' _he reflected with anger while his hand groped around for his sword.

Finding it, he firmly griped the pommel and swirled the weapon around, ignoring the painful creaking of his shoulder joint. The sharp angle of the sword scrapped Skullcrusher's midsection and ended up in a panel protecting his shoulder.

O

The audience of the arena shuddered when the sword creaked against Skullcrusher's plating, and pushed little cries when the master gladiator fell backward in a disgraceful heap. Some of the onlookers even started to acclaim the young gladiator who rose from the ground like the perfect representation of Victory.

"I hate that braggart!" Darksky groaned, watching the scene with disgust.

"Silvergun must understand where his place is: on his knees, begging for mercy!" Hellraizor agreed.

The lights of the upper box emphasized the harsh features of Darksky as the dark Transformer outlined a reptilian smirk.

"Bring me his so special guest. The one he brought back to his quarters last night."

* * *

"Yes!"

The noise of the door sliding open happily echoed in his audios while the metal grey street appeared to his optics. Starscream shuddered nervously as he didn't feel the usual atmosphere coming from Iacon city. Buildings were far smaller and less modern than the constructions he was used to see, all painted in a dirty grey colour. The Great War between Autobots and Decepticons had been merciless, but it had never completely destroyed the infrastructures built during the Golden Age. Without a shadow of a doubt, those archaic buildings had risen from Cybertron's ground far before this period.

"How did I get here? Really, I don't understand what could have happened," he whispered, pondering once again his situation. What should he do now? He felt as foreign to this place as if he was lost in an Earthling city.

At a loss what to do or think, he gazed at the cape and the crown, finding them reassuring as they were from his timeline. Once again, he reflected on the danger to bring those artefacts with him, but he was now too emotional to listen to reason. He had to wear them to feel again empowered by the aura of Decepticon leader and face this nonsense.

"Slag it!" he exclaimed as he spun around and walk to the shelf. He was to pick up the crown when a large hand grabbed him by the shoulders. Cold alloyed fingers covered his mouth, silencing him.

"If I were you, I would play along, little one," somebody whispered in his audios.

Starscream wriggled violently to break free but three other hands restrained his throat and his two arms, preventing any movement. His energon ran cold when the multi-limbed robot set the barrel of his riffle on the side of his helmet.

"Don't try my patience, little brat, or your pretty little face will be less pretty in a few klick… Got it?"

"Ye… Yes." Starscream didn't dare to complain when his aggressor pushed him backward.

* * *

"Fool… Idiot! Suicidal alloyed faceplate!" Wiper cursed, glaring at his protégé in the arena.

He shook his head angrily as Silvergun winced with pain when a powerful punch hammered his face. Wiper counted that they had been fighting for a good cycle now, which was a fair duration for a gladiatorial combat but not for a simple training. Once again, the hatred between the two gladiators was showing up before everyone's optics.

"You dull little cretin!" Wiper grumbled, remarking a part falling from Silvergun's right arm. "I will have to work two cycles to fix your arm, young fool! Perhaps more if you don't stop this stupid brawl right now!"

The former Gladiator couldn't suppress a smirk when the sword of Silvergun scratched the torn panel on Skullcrusher's damaged shoulder. '_Well, at least, the medic of Skullcrusher will have also lots of patch-job to do tonight!' _he thought with some delight.

"No! Leave me alone!"

A screechy protest suddenly attracted his attention, forcing him to stand up and look at the familiar shape of Hellraizor. The lieutenant of Skullcrusher trailed unceremoniously behind him a winged robot with an unmistakable shiny paint job.

"Oh slag!" he gasped, recognizing immediately Silvergun's mysterious friend.

O

Megatron glared at his opponent, trying to wipe off his face any sign that the pain in his damaged arm was a real torture. Skullcrusher took an offensive stance and outlined an amused but cruel smirk. The young gladiator heard a kind of ruckus in the background, but didn't look back, focusing all his attention on the hateful gladiator.

"Tell me, Silvergun … I heard that you have a guest at home?" Skullcrusher asked with a chuckle.

"What? How do you know?" A screechy voice pleading for mercy sent chills down his neural circuits. He greeted his teethes when he heard the loud clang of a body hurled harshly to the ground. "You son of a glitch! You spied on me!" he roared out. Looking down, he was unfortunately not surprised to find the "Little Prince" sprawled on the ground, the foot of Hellraizor crushing his back to maintain him captive. The dark face rose from the dust and a frightened look locked with his gaze.

"Megatron, please, save me!" Starscream whispered, letting out a moan when the foot dug stronger in his back. The glass of his canopy started to crackle, making the flyer pant with pain.

The silver warrior was ready to pounce on the six-handed gladiator when he felt the coldness of a sword against the cables of his neck.

"And now, Silvergun, I think this training is over," purred Skullcrusher in his audios.

As a matter of a reply, Megatron glared back at his treacherous opponent, powering discreetly his fusion cannon.

O

"I'm afraid that Skullcrusher is going to spoil the little entertainment we have planned for tomorrow…" Gamma 10 warned.

Beta 15 slammed his binoculars against the ramp of their floating barge. "It's out of question that he kills Silvergun now. I want to see them fight for their life tomorrow, in our palace!" he spat.

"We should separate them before they kill each other," added Gamma 10, his face of wisdom throwing a teasing look at his comrade. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go! Yes!"

Beta 15 unengaged the break and the flying barge started to descend slowly on the arena.

O

"Here you are, back to the position you deserve: at my feet, biting the dust like an over ambitious young gladiator who will never enjoy the lights of glory!" Skullcrusher gloated and chuckled madly as he pressed stronger the sharp edge of the blade against the flexible carbon-alloyed skin.

Megatron made a point of honour of ignoring the pain in his neck and focused on his battle system. Power in his fusion cannon increased slowly. He chocked a moan of pain as the blade cut a wire in his neck causing his motor system to raise the alarm. '_Slag you! Skullcrusher… I'll blow your head off!'_ he swore to himself, begging his weapon to charge quicker. To his relief, figures increased quickly. _75%, 88%… 95_%… His motor system finally reported him the blessed figure of 100%

Once his weapon was fully charged, Megatron sent his elbow on Skullcrusher's stomach, throwing him off balance. Regaining some personal space, he raised his fusion cannon and took aim at the master gladiator's head.

"You fool! I will be the living representation of Glory one day!" he shouted, ready to fire.

"Hold your fire young warrior… Time is not for slaughter!" Sang a voice coming from above him. "Or should I say, not here and not yet."

Megatron looked up and made a disgusted look as he spotted the two Quintessonian occupants on the descending barge.

"This is the law of the arena," he replied dryly. "The weakest gladiator must die!"

A sinister laugh echoed to his words, as familiar to him as the bite of the blade cutting once again the cables of his throat.

"Yes! And you know what? You're the weakest gladiator of this arena," Skullcrusher snarled. "I don't know how you managed to reach this position among the best gladiators… but anyway; I'm going to put an end to this casting mistake. Right here, right now!"

The blade dug a little deeper into Megatron's neck, ruining another wire and splashing energon on the silver chest plate.

"Hold on, Skullcrusher! I appreciate your performance on the arena, but I won't allow you to kill him now!"

Megatron couldn't see the hateful glare that his sworn enemy shot to the Quintessonian duo but couldn't suppress a smirk at the idea. Somehow, it soothed the searing pain radiating from his neck. It hurt like hell but he was too proud to show it. He kept silent and still, like a silver rock ignoring the storm blowing around him, ready to crush him.

Finally, the blade abandoned his injured neck as Skullcrusher complied to obey the alien's orders.

"Good!" the Quintesson said, showing his mask of madness, "And now, tell me what he is!" he shouted, one of his tentacles pointing at Starscream.

"My apprentice… and protégé!" Megatron replied without hesitation.

O

Not one scrap of the conversation escaped Starscream, although his shameful position on the ground didn't allow him to see the scene. The last word pronounced by the Transformer he was sure to hate the most in the universe left him totally bewildered. _Protégé?_ Was it the effects of the pain in his back and torso that scrambled his CPU or was Megatron really trying to protect him? The idea itself was odd, very odd, and looked even odder when he realized that it was not the first time Megatron was aiding him since his "arrival".

O

"Your apprentice? How the slag do you have an apprentice! Who gave you the right to take one?" Skullcrusher barked, holding up his weapon in the obvious intention to hit again the young gladiator.

"Stop it! This is my last warning!" the Quintesson shrieked angrily, showing his mask of madness.

"But-"

"I said… STOP it, you foolish metal slave!" the Quintesson barked, obliging Skullcrusher to step back. He scowled at Hellraizor and pointed a tentacle at the captive flyer. "Get him on his feet!" he ordered. "I want to have a look at this masterpiece!"

Hellraizor complied without a word of protest; he knew perfectly who the masters of Cybertron were. It was certainly not Skullcrusher.

O

Starscream couldn't help coughing when the pressure on his back disappeared. His vision was blurry and his audios were ringing. He gasped when several hands reclaimed possession of his limbs to force him to stand on his feet. His optics recovered slowly and once they were fully activated, he scanned worryingly his surroundings. A shiver of fear coursed through his body when he caught sight of the disgusting alien figure hovering in front of him. Several frightening masks stick on its conic body, and tentacles floated freely around him. One came to caress his cheek while another set on his left wing. He shuddered when the strange appendix moved on the surface, disturbing his delicate sensors.

He moaned, not of pleasure but disgust.

O

"What is he? He hasn't been designed by us," the Quintesson growled at Megatron while shifting to his mask of anger.

"He had been designed by you, Sir," Megatron replied coldly.

The Quintesson gave out a loud cackle that Megatron took for a laugh and then stepped away from Hellraizor and Starscream. He beckoned the six-handed Transformer to free his captive, who seemed ready to collapse to a heap.

Megatron stalked over and grabbed firmly Starscream by a hand, dragging him behind him. Starscream's head rested on his back while he clung at Megatron's shoulder as his knees buckled. _'He won't be of great help…' _Megatron pondered bitterly. Maybe he had been wrong expecting so much from this strange Transformer. Anyway, Starscream was no more in a position of causing troubles now that he was hidden behind him. Megatron could now focus plainly on the Quintesson, who obviously had a nasty idea in his conic brain. He didn't know what the alien had in store bud guessed he would have to play a tight game to get out of this mess.

"I'm telling the truth!" Megatron protested.

The Quintesson cackled again and fly around him, still showing his mask of anger. Megatron shifted as well, in order to face the horrible mask and don't expose Starscream.

"Do not make fun of us, Silvergun! We know how our creations are built! The robot you hide behind you is not a Transformer!" the Quintesson hissed, showing the mask of madness before shifting back to the mask of anger. "You, slave Transformers, are deprived from the gift of flying. Only our Vampiricons can fly. How come this one has wings in his back?" The Quintesson reduced the space between them dangerously, "He's neither a Transformer nor a Vampiricon. It's an alien robot, very advanced regarding the technology," he added.

"You're wrong… He's your creation!"

"Oh, really? What about the paint-job and his feminine looking?"

"His wings are fake like those of Darksky. As for the paint job, it was my idea. He didn't take enough care with his training. Therefore, I painted him like-"

"A femme? Interesting hobbies!" Skullcrusher mocked and then lowered his head when the two Quintessons glared at him.

"Yes, like a femme. But I'm confident in my plan. He had to bear many mockeries during the last decacycle . I'm sure he will put more heart in his training," Megatron assured.

"And who gave you the right to take an apprentice! You have to get our agreement to do so!" Quintesson shrieked the.

"I thought he had some skills and deserved attentions," Megatron answered. "I'm sorry if I haven't respected your rules."

"You… thought?" the cone-shaped creature shrieked indignantly, "You've not been designed to think, but to fight in the arena!"

"Beta 15… May I have your attention?" the second Quintesson called.

Megatron watched the alien ascending to the platform and speaking with his compatriot. It gave him some time to bring Starscream in front of him and run a quick scan. 'Torso area damaged, back area damaged, two fuel lines broken, quick loss of power… Not good. Wiper is going to kill me!' he reflected. The flyer was resting heavily against him, standing by the only power of Megatron's arms.

"This is not the time to show weakness, Little Prince… Brace yourself! We're going back to my quarters very soon," he whispered into Starscream's audio.

The flyer looked up and nodded weakly. Megatron secured his hold on his back and waist, and gaze at the two aliens. He understood that their conversation was over when one of the Quintesson came to hover around few meters above him.

"Very well… He's your apprentice, hum? Then I suggest that he shows us what he is capable of."

The optics of Megatron flashed worryingly at the words. _'Oh, no! Not now!'_

"You will come tomorrow night at the City Palace of Kaon. You and your "creature" will fight against Skullcrusher and Hellraizor. Beware; we expect a spectacular and merciless fight!"

Megatron understood that his face betrayed his shock when the Quintesson cackled mockingly.

"You're doomed, both of you!" The sardonic laugh of Skullcrusher echoed in his audio while he was forced into an unfriendly hug. "See you tomorrow at the head of my axe!" the bulky Transformer cheered and then walk away, flanked by his two lieutenants.

Megatron glared in the direction of Skullcrusher but didn't retaliate. He knew that the whole arena was staring at him but decided to ignore the audience. The only thing that he had in mind was a question.

_What am I going to do to get out of this mess?_

**To be continued**

* * *

(Text revised on 2009/4/10)


	3. Chapter 3: Training Time

**Vicious circle - Chapter 3: Training time**

**The Gladiator's arena**

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Megatron pivoted on his heels when he felt a hand patting his shoulder. Blinded by the anger of losing his face in front of Skullcrusher, he raised his fist to punch the impudent mech who allowed himself such a liberty.

"Hey! Take it easy, young fool! It's me!"

The silver gladiator narrowed his optics as the blur of his vision cleared away, and finally recognized the mech who held up his hands like a surrendering soldier. "Wiper?" he murmured and then lowered his vengeful fist. "Never do this again!" he warned.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you remember me… Yes, I'm Wiper, the one who fixes you almost everyday, after you throw your life recklessly in the arena!" the green medic spat, words dripping with sarcasm. "And today, I've the feeling I gonna have a hard time because now, I have two heaps of scrapped metal to fix!"

Megatron's gaze fell on the mech he was holding in his arms and then came back to Wiper.

"I have no time to spend on a repair bay. I must train him… I must train myself-" he breathed.

"You're going to do nothing before you spend some time on my repair berth and get the proper repairs!"

"I have no time for repairs!" Megatron shrieked, glaring threateningly.

"Then, you will take the time! Look at you, young idiot!" the medic shrieked menacingly, "Your right arm is broken and there are many other parts of your over proud person that are totally scrapped. And in case you haven't got it yet, your little friend has his canopy shattered and is coughing up his fuel tank!"

Megatron looked down at Starscream and realize the real extent of the damages. The Little Prince was trying to hold back the flow of energon dripping from his mouth, rather unsuccessfully. He sighed into surrender and cradled Starscream in his arms, ignoring the protests of his fractured limb. "You win. I follow you…"

* * *

The first thing Starscream understood when he came back online was that he was leaning down the cold metal of a repair berth. Again... He then recollected some scene of the scary movie in which he had been involved before blacking out. Everything came back from the depth of his confused memory in a split second. He shuddered as he recalled the sensation of his canopy shattering and internal pipes breaking under the pressure of the foot digging in his back. The vision of this horrible creature with tentacles and the memory of the argument that had ensured awaken a splitting headache. His hand left his side and groped about for his canopy. To his surprise, the tactile sensors of his sensors detected metal, instead of the shattered pieces of glass that he expected to find. He lifted his head and made out the edge of his canopy; it was grey and metallic. With some efforts, he sat up on the berth and touched lightly his new torso area.

"Metal… They replaced glass with metal," he whispered in astonishment.

"Yes, that will make your chest less vulnerable and more resistant to punches, kicks and many other acts of brutality that are common in the arena."

The grave voice gave Starscream a start. In the half-light, he made out the massive shape of a green mech, leant over a seat as he was busy welding something. It led Starscream to the conclusion he was the medic who had saved his life.

"Is it you who repaired me?" the flier asked, not sure if it was safe or not to utter a word.

"Yes. I patched up two fuel lines and replaced your shattered torso by something less stylish but more resistant. I should have done it when I repaired you yesterday," continued the green mech, while standing up, "I'm done with you too, Silvergun. Ah! I've earned my ration of energon today!" he declared proudly.

"Silver… gun?" Starscream whispered, watching the familiar shape of the silver warrior rising from the seat. So, he had guessed right about the true origins of Megatron.

"Don't call me that name, Wiper!" the offended gladiator snarled at the green medic.

"Well, that's your real name, butthead!" Wiper mocked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Despite the insults exchanged between the two mechs, Starscream could feel clearly a deep bond between them. Starscream felt his trouble increase when Megatron gazed at him. The flier decided that his current position was far from being the safest in case of a fight and swung his legs over the edge of the repair berth. He felt a little limp when his feet touched the ground, but he managed to stand up straight, suppressing a shiver when the gladiator stopped in front of him, casting his threatening shadow on his frame. His fragile confidence wavered when a speechless Megatron cupped his chin between a dark index and a thumb, forcing him to peer at his optics.

"Hum, Yes… Megatron?" Starscream stuttered, feeling his legs ready to give away.

There was no change in the expression of Megatron that could have warned the flier of the punch he received on the right shoulder, sending him flying against the wall. He stared at the mech with surprise until panic overcame him. His unmistakable screechy voice filled the room as he shouted incoherent pleas for mercy.

"What's wrong with you, you glitch!" Wiper boomed and stood in front of Megatron, shielding Starscream from potential more blows. "I haven't repaired him so that you damage him already!"

"Have a look to his shoulder, and you're going to understand why I've done this."

Wiper stared at Megatron and then knelt by the side of the flier, imitated by the gladiator.

O

Starscream's processor set to panic mode as he tried to curl up in a ball, his arms shielding his head. Strong hands gripped his wrists, pinning them on both sides of his head. Forced to stay unmoving, Starscream stared at them with optics filled with horror.

"Please, Megatron, don't kill me! I will be loyal to you… I swear-" he begged between two sobs.

But Megatron didn't pay attention to his lame pleas and pointed at his aching shoulder.

"Look. The metal is so flexible that my punch left a bump, although I put not that much strength on it. He's built with very light metals, certainly to lighten his weight and increase his stealth. It makes him far less resistant to punches than we are," Megatron explained, brushing lightly the bump. "That's why Hellraizor damaged him so easily."

"Sure, you're right… That's going to be a major problem for tomorrow's tournament," the medic agreed, nodding thoughtfully.

"I need you to build him protections for his back and shoulders; he needs a cask as well."

"Good idea!"

The panicky gaze of Starscream traveled back and forth from Megatron to the Medic while his fuel pomp hammered widely on his chest as if it wanted to break out. What were they talking about? Why was he beaten once again? He squirmed again to set free his wrist from Megatron's grip, to no avail. Instead of releasing him, Megatron stared down at him, his intense look almost burning a hole in his soul.

"Stay quiet, Little Prince… We're doing this for your own good!" he stated.

Starscream gaped at him indignantly. How could this torture be for his own good? Primus, the Megatron of the ancient times was just hundred times more perverse and cruel than the one he knew!

O

The fear that Megatron saw lurking on the optics of Starscream was disconcerting to the most if not disheartening. He was used to see fear in the optics of most of his opponents – save Skullcrusher and his lieutenants. In the case of the Little Prince, he had shown himself extremely lenient and protective, which was a rare behavior from him. He had taken the role of a protector towards the Seeker and expected some signs of trust in return. Why was Starscream acting as if he expected Megatron to beat him to a pulp without further ado?

'_Argh! Stop thinking!'_ he rebuked himself, _'We have other problems to deal with… and the agenda is tight!'_

"You know what you have to do, right?" Megatron asked Wiper.

The green medic nodded in approval. "I hope that you have enough credits in reserve to pay for everything I've done since yesterday! It's going to cost you a lot!" he replied, crooking an amused smile.

"I'll pay you if I am still functioning after tomorrow's challenge," Megatron replied dryly, "Now… Go!"

"Of course… I warn you, next time that I have you on my repair berth, I'll install you a program of my own to improve your deficient sense of humor, grumpy young fool!" Wiper scoffed.

Megatron gave him a frown, not leaving him of the optics until he left, and then stared back at the Seeker. As he expect, Starscream shuddered with fear like a hunted petro-rabbit.

"The more time flies, the more questions I have for you, Little Prince. The first thing I want you to tell me is how you knew the nickname that I've personally chosen for me and which is still secret. And I want to understand why you are so afraid of me. I've saved you twice since yesterday, you shouldn't fear me."

Megatron saw with disappointment that his efforts to convince Starscream were a complete failure. As a matter of answers, the flier trembled and curled further into a ball. That was a scratch to his pride as he had always considered himself as an excellent orator who could convince anybody with his speeches.

"Why… Why did you lock me in your quarters? Why did you beat me now?" Starscream finally whispered.

Megatron was usually proud of the fear he inspired toward another sentient creature but this was starting to be annoying. Realizing he looked pretty intimidating from his standing position, he knelt by the side of the flier and tried to show himself more reassuring.

"I locked you here because I wanted to avoid the kind of problems such as the one that happened this afternoon. In case you haven't got it yet, you don't look like the average Cybertronian and Kaon is not a safe place," he calmly explained. Starscream looked up at him, still trembling. "And I didn't beat you to hurt you, but just to test the resistance of your armor… which is not that resistant, by the way!" he added.

Starscream stared at the bump on his shoulder and glared back at Megatron. His optics displayed a mix of fear and anger.

"If you haven't tried to escape, we wouldn't be in such a mess!" Megatron concluded.

"And if you hadn't sequestered me, I would have never tried to escape!" Starscream hissed in response.

The flier cringed when he saw Megatron clench his fists and jaws.

"Oh! Grumpy and arrogant, are we, Little Prince? But, if you had stopped whining like a coward and shaking with fear each time I stand by your side, I would have taken time to explain the situation!"

Starscream recoiled in fear and huddled in the near corner of the quarters. _'It's time to show him who the boss here is! We're losing precious time!' _the silver gladiator reflected in a paroxysm of annoyance. He leaned over the smaller robot, flashing his optics so that they look like two hell bound flames.

"Now, listen carefully. Your foolish behavior has exposed us to a great danger. I have no intention to die tomorrow facing Skullcrusher with such a weakling by my side. You will follow the instructions I give you, promptly and without objections… Otherwise, I let Hellraizor slice you in pieces or give you to the Quintessons, without moving a finger to help you. Is that clear enough!?" he warned, glaring at Starscream.

The flier suppressed a new shiver and nodded silently.

"Excellent. Now, on your feet; this is training time!"

* * *

Starscream followed the silver gladiator daring not say a word and dragging his feet reluctantly. He decided that keeping a limited distance with Megatron was actually safer when the few mechs they met on their way glared at him with a displeasing look. Starscream rushed after the taller mech like a child seeking the protection of his father. _Oh Primus!_ He hated this situation!

They walked a good cycle, leaving the city to climb a steep road lined with the ruins of bunker-like small buildings.

"Here we are!" Megatron informed when they reached the top of the headland, pointing at the ruins of a flat building. This one was far bigger than the others and his decrepit roof supported a giant antenna, which threatened to collapse. Starscream concluded from the desolation of the place that nobody lived there anymore.

"Where are we?"

"The old arena of the first gladiatorial district. It used to be called Dark Mount; the mount where gladiators meet a dark destiny. I started my career here, right before the Quintessons decided to destroy it and regroup us into a wider district, in Kaon itself."

Starscream remained speechless as he threw a blank stare at Megatron.

"What?" the gladiator asked.

"Dark… Mount?"

Starscream had always wondered why Megatron had chosen this horrible place to build his fortress. He had always thought that his decision had been motivated by its overhanging situation, offering a bird's-eye view over of the whole city of Kaon. Now, the real reason appeared crystal clear: it was in memory of his first steps in the arena as a gladiator.

"Yes, Dark Mount… Nobody's going to disturb us here. I'm the only who dares to come here… Now, stop babbling and follow me!"

Suspicion immediately replaced amazement in Starscream's mind.

"Following you… to do what?" he stuttered as he stepped back.

"To train you to survive tomorrow's duel."

The news hit him in the pit of the stomach; training meant fighting against Megatron. He knew very well how many bumps and wounds such a fight would imply for him.

* * *

The room they entered was vast and almost deprived of furniture, decorated only by various weapons hanged to his four walls. Starscream scanned them with a worried look, not having the slightest idea about what those pieces of museum were.

"Do you recognize those weapons? Do you know how to use them?" Megatron asked with a mischievous look in the optics.

'_Be careful, Screamer, he's trying to question you about your origins. Think twice before you open your mouth!'_ Starscream reflected. "Yes, of course I am familiar with their handling," he answered with a fake self-confidence.

"Then, take the cica (1)… We'll start the training by the correct use of this weapon."

"The… cica," Starscream stuttered, looking around desperately in the search of the so-called weapon. He had no idea of what it could be. "Yes, the Cica!" he repeated nervously.

"Memory failure, Little Prince?" Megatron mocked as he walked to the next wall and unhooked two scimitars. "Have you forgotten what it looks like? Or maybe, it's the first time you see one…"

"I… I was just deep in my thoughts," Starscream replied in a mumble, seizing the blade. "That's all!"

"Have you forgotten to hold it correctly as well, or is this a new lie?"

The hand of Starscream trembled, and he had to strongly clamp the hilt not to drop it. He had now the evidence that Megatron had always been a master of manipulation and intimidation.

"I'm not lying," Starscream protested of a broken voice. "I'm just tired and confused."

"Tired and confused, hum? We shall see!"

Like a couple of cycles before in his quarters, Megatron attacked him with speed and strength. Starscream saw it coming and pushed on his thrusters to dodge the blade. He hovered in the emptiness of the arena, staring with fear at his terrible "instructor". When he met the gaze of Megatron, he saw that the gladiator looked at him in shock.

O

Megatron was not exactly the kind of mechs who let his emotion overcome him and stared at a mech in bewilderment. But he was not prepared to be the witness of such an aerobatics and was dumbstruck as he stared at Starscream floating few meters above him as if Cybertron heavy gravity had no effect on him. His logic chip almost fried when he saw panels on the Seeker's body shift, head, legs and arms merging on his torso and his back to form a kind of arrow-shaped vehicle. He remained rooted to the spot, staring blankly at the new body of Starscream until a sharp light left his wings and hit the walls with a deafening explosion, sending metal scraps and rocks rain around him. _'I knew… I knew he had something special!'_ he rejoiced inwardly before realizing that his protégé was trying to decamp.

"Oh no! You're going nowhere!" he shouted, aiming at the flying vehicle's rear part with his fusion cannon. The blast hit a blue aileron and sent Starscream crashing into the floor. The incredible transformation happened again; the head, legs and arms of the Little Prince emerged from his back and torso, and came back to their normal position.

Starscream shot his hands around his smoking foot and his screechy voice grated Megatron's audio receptors. "My foot…you antiquated brute! Look what you've done!" he shrieked at the top of his voice.

Far from taking offense at the insult, Megatron crooked a wicked smile and ran to the fallen robot. "How did you do that?" he urged.

O

"Did what, you moron?"

When he was upset, the rebellious nature of Starscream could take over everything, including the natural fear that Megatron inspired to him. Murderous desires overcame him and blinded him until Megatron painfully reminded him that the Decepticon leader was stronger. Totally submerged by this sudden need of violence and murder, Starscream aimed his null rays at the head of the silver gladiator, shrieking death threats. Unfortunately, young Megatron was far quicker than he could imagine. In a split second, the massive hands of the gladiator crushed the null rays against the forearms of the Seeker, covering him with a stare full of savage excitement and irrational joy.

"How can you fly? How…can you…transform?" Megatron insisted, shaking him strongly.

His mind being clouded by wild emotions, Starscream was only able to burst into an insane laughter. "How did I fly? How do I transform? Have you become insane, you old piece of slag!" he groaned.

He let out a strangled cry when he felt that the plating started to snap when Megatron tightened his grip on his upper arms, washing away his rebellious impulses instantly. He also realized that the optics of Megatron now reflected anger and irritation, and started to fear the brunt of his words.

'_I can't tell him… If he knows that I come from the future, he's going to torture me to get information about his future,' _he thought, putting quickly together the excuse he would serve. "I… I don't know… I just do it…" he answered in a faint voice.

"You're lying, Starscream!" Megatron stated, still crushing his upper arms into his grip. "A few kliks ago, you were ready to shoot me to death, and now, you hardly dare to stare at me in the optics!"

"I'm not lying, I swear! I remember nothing!" the flier croaked pathetically. "Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Megatron hurled him to his feet and glared at him intensely, setting his face so close that their noses brushed.

O

"One day or another, you'll have to tell me the truth… Now, you'd better listen to my advice; you won't show your capability of flying and transforming to anybody else than me. Not even tomorrow… It would put you in danger of termination by the Quintessons!" Megatron warned sternly. _'Or by me… If I can't use your power, nobody will!'_ he added to himself, releasing the pressure on his captive. Starscream didn't dare to move and looked up at him with the expression of a slave staring at his master in the dread of punishment._' At last, I have you under my control, Little Prince,'_ Megatron thought with satisfaction.

"Now, Starscream, let's carry on with the training…"

**

* * *

Few cycles later**

There was no part in his body that didn't ache from the severe training he had gone through. Megatron had him use all the weapons that were hung to the walls; different types of swords, of tridents, spears, and even weapons he completely ignored the name, and anyway, couldn't even remember the shape. If Megatron hadn't his fusion cannon, Starscream would have thought that this barbarian era completely ignored the usage of fire weapons. How could Transformers of that time have pleasure in manipulating such crude weaponry, so heavy that it was a real pain to lift up? But more than lifting those archaic weapons, it had been especially difficult for him to block Megatron's attacks. Starscream had been hurled to the ground countless times, dazed and disarmed. The training hadn't been conclusive and Megatron had finally asked him to not try and block his strikes, but to dodge them. A clever advice that the flier had tried to put into practice, at the price of various dents.

There was another point that disturbed Starscream; obviously, Megatron had been surprised by his transformation into jet mode. Did it mean that the Transformers of that era couldn't transform? If it was the case, why did they call themselves Transformers?' So gross!' he sighed to himself.

To tell the truth, the only thing that Starscream wanted to do was to lie on a recharge berth and forget everything to his very existence, whatever Megatron could argue about such a weakness.

He stopped his daydreaming of lying on a berth when his foot slipped on a piece of metal and that he almost tumbled tumble head over heels, crashing on Megatron's back.

"Be careful, Little Prince… We're almost back home."

Starscream cringed and mumbled a tired "Sorry", doing his best to keep his optics online. He didn't even care to the glares that were set on him, too concentrate not falling asleep on the way back. He understood that his suffering was to end when Megatron opened the door of his quarters, but didn't dare to enter without his permission.

"Come in."

Starscream blessed those simple words and stepped inside. He noticed that there were now two recharge berths in the modest area and that the medic was sitting on one of them.

"I see you've found what I asked…"Megatron coldly said.

"Yes, I took the repair berth of one of your most recent victims," Wiper explained with a big smile, "You know, the one you decapitated two weeks ago…"

"I see," Megatron replied with a smirk, pointing at the berth next to the door. "Starscream, you can recharge," he informed the flier.

The flier didn't need to have it repeated twice and tumbled into the berth, lying flat on his belly.

O

"Have you also built him an armor or some protections for him?"

"Yes, it's almost finished… I will bring it after your recharge. That should give us enough time before the duel to check whether he can withstand the weight and make some modification, if needed," the green mech asserted, climbing off the berth.

"Excellent…"

"I have to let you now and finish the work. Have a good recharge!"

Wiper was to walk out when Megatron set a hand on his shoulder.

"Last thing… You scanned Starscream and recorded all his specs, didn't you?" Megatron questioned, optics bright with mischief.

"Yes."

"I want them," The gaze of Megatron fell on his computer placed on the table right beside them, while his fingers clamped powerfully at the green shoulder. "Now," he added.

The expression of Wiper told him that the medic had gotten the message.

"No problem," Wiper replied, opening a port on his right wrist and plugging it onto the computer.

Megatron looked with hungry optics the schematics scroll down the screen.

"And I guess that once the armor is finished, you want me to delete those data from my memory bank," the green mech tentatively asked, unplugging himself from the device once the download was finished.

"You know me very well", Megatron remarked, crooking an amused smile.

"And I'm eager to stay alive," the medic replied, waving a hand as good-bye as he left the quarters.

Once the door closed, the smile on Megatron's face grew bigger.

"It looks like the wheel of Fortune has turned in my favor," he purred, looking down at the robot thanks to which he could expect a turn in chance.

Megatron realized that the Seeker had fallen into deep recharge without plugging himself to the recharge berth. Amusing. He motioned to the sleeping Transformer and turned him over, scrutinizing the torso in search of the recharge port.

"Here we are," he whispered once he found it close to the metallic canopy. The optics of Starscream flickered as soon as energy flew through his circuits. "See, Little Prince? You really need me to stay alive…" the silver gladiator murmured, brushing a cheek with an unexpected tenderness.

He was now sure of one thing; Starscream would be an asset on the way to freedom, and why not, conquest for Power. Tomorrow, he would show the Quintessons and Skullcrusher that he wasn't destined to be a slave.

**To be continued**

* * *

Note:

Cica: one of the weapon on the Roman gladiator's arsenal; its shape remember a curve scimitar.

(Text revised on 2009/4/14)


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

**Vicious circle - Chapter 4: Confrontation**

**Megatron's quarters**

"Wake up, Starscream!"

The optics of the flier flickered at the call of his name. Recharge had been welcome but unfortunately too short. Starscream stirred a little, searching in his memory bank information about his location and the identity of the owner of this voice. It sounded so familiar to him… Slowly, he began to fit the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I said… Wake up!"

The authority in the voice sent a chill down the flier's spine, who fully remembered that he was in Megatron's quarters. The host of the place was obviously impatient that he came back online. Afraid that the silver gladiator punished him for his sluggishness, Starscream managed to sit up on the berth and regain some composure.

"Yes, Megatron?" he asked and smiled apologetically. "I am sorry. I overslept…"

"Your armor is ready… Stand up and try it on!" Megatron ordered, pointing at a corner of his quarters. Dark pieces of metal were set on the floor, which Starscream identified as a plastron and protective parts for shoulders, legs and arms.

"What is that?" he asked, not really sure whether the battle suit was for him or not.

"Your armor for today's battle… Get dressed!"

"Yes, Megatron…"

Starscream jumped obediently out of the berth, not willing to argue against the gladiator. Megatron had clearly made him understand during last training that he wouldn't accept any disobedience. The flier was less than eager to discover if the tyrant of this era was crueler than the Megatron of 2005 regarding punishments. The seeker stood in front of the suits, trying to figure out how it worked. He knelt down to pick up the plastron and winced at the weight.

"What are you waiting to wear it? We don't have that much time!"

Losing patience with Starscream's hesitation, Megatron grabbed the plastron with a hand and Starscream's wrist with the other, lifting him up. Swift as a snake, he managed to fix the massive piece of metal around Starscream's torso and shoulders before the jet had the idea to protest.

"Well, Wiper made an excellent job, as usual… That suits you perfectly!"

Starscream didn't dare to move despite the increasing shame that seized his spark. He had the feeling that Megatron was toying with him, dressing him like human children dressed a doll. But after all, their relationship had always been twisted and unhealthy, an unwholesome mix of love and hate, respect and betrayal. Starscream had heard that an awful joke spread on the Decepticon and Autobot ranks alike, saying that their initials, "M" and "S", didn't stand only for "Megatron" and "Starscream" but also for "Master" and "Slave". Starscream frequently betrayed Megatron and tried to overthrow him to show he refused this relationship based on subservience, but he had never succeeded in reversing the roles. After his acts of rebellion, Megatron punished him invariably by a good beating and then after a period of exile in the darkness of a cell, reinstated him in his position of second in command. And then, the game could start again, pushing Starscream to the edge of despair and madness, heading him straight to a new betrayal and its consecutive punishments.

Yes, their relationship amounted to a sickening power game. Starscream lowered his head and watched silently the hands of Megatron attaching a shield to his right arm. His so special paint-job and slender frame were disappearing slowly under the ungraceful dark grey armor. He could feel the weight of this new shell but couldn't say if it was heavier than this burdensome feeling of being Megatron's slave.

"Isn't that perfect?" the now familiar voice of Wiper boomed from the entrance while the sliding door opened on the medic. Throwing a sad look at the new comer, Starscream saw the medic was sipping an energon cube happily.

"Don't congratulate yourself so soon, Wiper… We still have to check if this is efficient," Megatron replied, placing the dark helmet on the crown-like cask of Starscream. The Seeker trembled with discomfort when he realized how close the gladiator was. Megatron was used to lean over him only to squeeze his throat in a vice-like grip, shatter his cockpit with rapacious hands and blow his audio receptors with insults and mockeries. It meant humiliation and pain, and elicited a morbid desire for killing. Killing Megatron. Killing himself.

However, Megatron didn't outline a gesture to beat him; he stepped back and covered with a satisfied look the new form of Starscream.

"That should work. Can you withstand its weight, Little Prince?" he asked.

Starscream looked at him warily: he was still not used to this nickname. That was not a so bad nickname, better than the "Little Fool" he was accustomed to. Here lied the main ambiguity with "this" Megatron; he looked less evil than the one he knew but was – with no doubt – equally brutal and ill intentioned. That just made the blows more unpredictable.

"I asked you a question, Starscream!" Megatron repeated when no answer came. "I've already told you that I wouldn't tolerate your uncooperative attitude."

Second time he heard impatience in the voice of the silver mech, certainly announcing a forthcoming beating.

"I- I don't know… Well, I think-" he stuttered.

Megatron stepped back again and to his greatest horror, caught the axe leant against the console behind him.

"I know a good way to make sure that it's resistant enough!"

"Don't break him! Remember: Hellraizor doesn't hit as strong as you do!" Wiper warned, taking another mouthful of energon.

Starscream knew this would push the patience of Megatron to the edge, but he couldn't help acting the way he would have acted on Earth.

"No please, Megatron! Don't hurt me!" he begged, collapsing to a humiliating heap.

**

* * *

Few minutes later**

Megatron threw a skeptical glance to "his partner" for the duel and attached a shoulder piece. Starscream was sitting on his berth, sipping with no conviction the energon cube left by Wiper. The armor built by the medic was perfectly working and the Little Prince seemed not too embarrassed by the weight. But a major problem remained: his uncontrollable fear toward Megatron. As the days went by, Megatron started to wonder if this strange Transformer, although gifted with rare powers, wasn't born a coward.

"You should drink your entire cube, Little Prince… You'll need all your strength in a few hours."

Starscream looked up, obviously embarrassed.

"I can't… I can't drink that much quantity of high-grade," he finally explained, "It would ruin my internal systems."

Megatron' couldn't suppress a smile. "Energon damages your internal systems… Is it a joke? How do you feed usually? No energon?"

"Refined high-grade energon only."

"Refined… high-grade… energon?" Megatron repeated incredulously. "Like a mini-bot or a femme? That's one of the best jokes I've ever heard!" he added and then allowed himself a frank laugh. Starscream shot him a resentful glare but kept hidden his thoughts at the bottom of his mind. "No, that's not a joke, right?" asked Megatron. He stopped laughing, feeling the mood of the Seeker darkening even more.

Starscream hanged his head in his cube, mumbling something like "I'm not a femme… It's just that you, people, are prehistoric barbarians!" and then took another mouthful of energon. He grimaced at the taste, which told Megatron that he couldn't drink easily this stuff.

"We're prehistoric barbarians, you said?" he asked, touched by the hidden meaning of these words, "I think you have to enlighten me about this. Do you mean we're people of the past for you?"

Starscream looked at him again but this time with a clear panic lurking in his optics. Megatron knew he was once again getting close to the mystery of Starscream's origins.

"I mean-"

"You're not from this planet, aren't you?" Megatron insisted, leaning forward to better peer at the optics of the flyer.

"No! No! I'm a Cybertronian," Starscream exclaimed, "Like you!"

The so high pitch of the Seeker comforted Megatron in his theory. "No, you're not like us… You're hiding a secret, Little Prince."

"I AM a Cybertronian… I'm just differently built… That's all!" the jet retorted, sinking in the contemplation of the rich green color of his drink. But this time, he couldn't hide his distaste for the mixture of raw energy and placed the almost full cube beside him.

"Hum, whatever- We'll talk about this sooner or later," the gladiator decided, readjusting the shoulder piece, "But it's all you'll have by way of meal… Gladiators don't drink refined high-grade energon."

Starscream sighed heavily and nodded sadly.

O

'_I'm not a gladiator… Primus, save me from those brainless brutes!'_

He leaned back on his berth and covered his face with a hand, feeling already troubled by the energon he had absorbed. How to make understand to this Megatron that some million years later, high-grade energon would be no more than a horrible drink served during drinking parties! As far as he could remember, his sophisticated self had not been pleased with the aftermath of bouts of high-grade energon drinking.

---

_Starscream looked with an undisguised disgust at the flyers staggering around him, and then focused his attention back to the big mirror on the upper part of the bar. He gave a start as he saw the reflection of the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons, who was covering him with an indefinable look in the optics. His spark tingled as the same odd feeling came back; he had the feeling he had known Megatron for a very long time, and besides, that he had already come to Dark Mount. This was impossible! He had met the Decepticon leader only a few days before, crashing at his feet, and it was the first time he came here, at Dark Mount Citadel. _

'_You're dreaming Starscream! You don't know him and it's the first time you walk on this hall! Besides-' he told himself. Looking twice, he realized Megatron was no longer paying attention to him and was now busy with his own high-grade energon cube. 'I'm stupid… Why would he be interested in my fate? I'm only a Seeker like the others for him,' he added to himself and sighed while his optics swept the room. All the flyers were very similar looking to him; same design, same wings, same kind of cockpit and almost same faceplate. The only differences with them were his unique shiny paint job and the fact he was not drunk at all. _

"_Morons… As if it was necessary to get plastered to enjoy a party!" he mumbled, sipping preciously his cube of premium refined energon._

_He heard a commotion behind him but didn't bother to turn around. Horrendously over-energized jets were certainly running into a brawl. Well, they shouldn't count on him to ruin the blue of his fists in such a low-class activity!_

_However…_

"_Hey, Warp'… See whatta see? Our leada' hired a femme 'Con'! Look at thooose turbines!"_

"_Yeeeah!TC! A laaaaady Con'! C'mon Babe! I'm your 'Con tooooonight" boomed a voice in his audios while the smell of high grade Energon upset his olfactory detectors. He hadn't the time to move that a pair of hands grabbed his waist, turned him around and knocked him against the counter. A canopy brushed his own while he was pressed against a dark chest. Starscream hated being touched but to his greatest horror, lip components sealed his lips before he could protest, and an adventurous glossa invaded his mouth. A low growl of satisfaction escaped the dark Seeker, who grabbed licentiously his butt. Starscream realized he was properly kissed and groped by a totally drunk flyer, whose hands were roaming unashamedly on his hips and wings. Overtaking his panic, his processor decided to put an end to this humiliation. Starscream manoeuvred his left arm and shot his null rays in the side of the aggressor, who collapsed ungracefully on his aft._

_Despite his scrambled circuits, the black and purple Seeker managed a "TC, I think it ain't a lady Con'!" before blacking out. His comrade lost his balance and finished on his knees rather than he knelt down and shook his unconscious friend, repeating a very drunk "Hey 'Warp! Buddy! You' okay?", before receiving his own dose of null' ray. The sky blue jet fell over his sibling while whistles and laughs greeted the conclusion of this hot scene._

"_Morons! I'm not a femme 'Con!" Starscream yelled, "Aaaaarghhhh!"_

_He whipped away the taste of this "ardent kiss" with a non-faint distaste, when he realized that dozen of pairs of optics were set on him and that the laughs wouldn't stop before a while. Looking up, he realized that Megatron was also enjoying the interlude._

_--- _

'_No, really, what a complete humiliation! Warp', TC, you idiots!'_ Starscream cursed them angrily.

He had always hated being mistaken for a femme and had always cursed his creator – who ever he could be – for choosing him a so female-like body. His anger quickly vanished as he discovered that he cherished that memory. Thinking it twice, he was really starting to regret what he had done after Autobot City's attack fiasco. If he hadn't jetonized Megatron, Skywarp and the others in deep space, he would be still the second in command of the Decepticon Army, in a "civilized" time, on a modern Cybertron, happily remembering his Academy time with his wing mates. He wouldn't be the dead Decepticon leader lost in the middle of a pure nightmare, in the past of Cybertron and in company of "Young Megatron, the terror of the Arena". Not to speak about this horrible and heavy armour covering his frame.

'_I'm doomed' _he lamented to himself. Somehow, if Primus allowed him to escape this hell, he was ready to redeem himself and give up his treacherous behavior. Somehow…

"Starscream! On your feet! We have no time for daydreaming!"

Worry blossomed again when he heard the harsh voice of Megatron. He convinced himself to quickly shake his frame and whipped away his feeling of dizziness. Finally regaining the possession of his body spoiled by the high-grade energon, he rose to his feet, waiting for Megatron to show the way.

**

* * *

On the way to the Quintessons' palace**

Starscream looked a bit warily at one of the robots that were escorting Megatron and himself to the Palace where they were supposed to fight. The thing was tall and bulky – taller than Megatron himself – with a broad chest and two big black wings. However, those appendices didn't look like his wings as they were irregularly delineated. The face was equipped with a unique diamond shaped optic, planted in the forehead, while the lower half of the face was equipped with a heavily fanged mouth. Starscream shivered had the thought of what those sharp fangs could do to the plating of his wings.

"Don't stare at him so insistently!" Megatron warned in a whisper, "Vampiricons aren't known for their patience…"

Starscream glanced at the silver gladiator and detailed once again his new appearance. Megatron had also covered the main parts of his body with a dark grey armor and looked more fearsome than ever. His face was half hidden by a helmet that devoured his cheeks and part of his mouth. Only his red optics shone through the darkness of his protection.

"Vampiricons?" he tentatively asked.

"Yes, Vampiricons… The personal guards of the Quintessons. They're usually called in when it's about repressing a revolt or killing some gladiators for the delight of those slagging aliens!"

Starscream looked thoughtfully at him, pondering his words. "You don't like them, right? I mean… the Quintessons," he added, "Although they are your creators…"

"No, wrong… They are our creators and assassins. Our existences have no importance for them," Megatron breathed with anger, "but I'm sure the day will come, we'll repay them for everything they've done, and send them back from where they came!"

Megatron's ruby optics flickered angrily and his energy field radiated wildly. Starscream decided it was wiser to keep quiet until they arrived at destination.

**

* * *

Quintessons' Palace, the Alphar**

Megatron hadn't paid attention to him since their arrival at the dark palace of the Quintessons. Deep in his thoughts – certainly about a strategy to get rid of their opponents – he seemed to be completely in another world. Not sure of what could happen if he disturbed him, Starscream avoided carefully disturbing him, sitting silently by his side, trying to fight off the claustrophobia aroused by this dark room, situated on the basements.

"Whatever is going to happen, do not talk," Megatron warned as he stood up and walked to the massive door, "I will do the talking and avoid possible suspicions about you. Understood?"

Starscream wanted to protest but held back his objection that he was mature enough to speak by himself when his "mate" cast him a red glare.

"Yes, Megatron" he complied.

"Excellent… No, let's get in the arena… Stay close to me."

The place the two robots entered was for Starscream the prototype of Antique Cybertronian architecture. The battle ring was composed of a huge round surface, circumscribed by the high walls protecting the spectators' area. High pillars supported the structure of the roof, which upper part was barely visible because of the relative obscurity of the place. On the highest terraces, a swarm of those horrible tentacle-equipped creatures waved their appendices in the air as they casually discussed. The most disturbing fact for Starscream was the glare they malevolently shot at him while shifting their grotesque masks.

"Don't care about them, Little Prince, and keep walking!" Megatron warned.

"Hum… yes." Starscream resumed his walk, staring at the ground.

They walked silently to the centre of the ring until Megatron beckoned him to stop.

"THEY're coming. Be ready for anything," the gladiator whispered, ignoring the hurrah's coming from the congregation of octopus aliens, his gaze focusing on the two sentient beings that had just entered from an opposite gate. As far as the Seeker could see, Skullcrusher and Hellraizor wore also heavy armors that made them look heavier and more powerful than ever. Starscream shivered when he noticed that Hellraizor was holding a blade in each of his six hands. _'Primus! I don't stand a chance against him!' _he thought, recoiling in fear as the emergency to find an escape made his way into his CPU.

Unfortunately, a strong hand clawed at his wrist, forcing him to stand in place.

"Don't even think to escape, Starscream! Remember the Vampiricons?"

"I was not trying to escape," the jet stuttered. Prudently, he didn't attempt to free his wrist and stayed behind the silver gladiator, glancing over the armoured shoulders. He shuddered when their two opponents stopped in front of them.

"I see that both of you came, although your "apprentice" is acting like… he's sick," Skullkrusher scoffed, "Cybertronian flue or cowardice?"

"He's not afraid, he was just readjusting a piece of my armour!" Megatron replied, dragging Starscream away from the safety of his back. The Seeker stood by his side and even managed a nasty smile when the pressure increased dramatically on his wrist.

"Oh, he's cute in this armor, isn't he?" Skullcrusher purred deviously, "He remembers me this Femme you were always training with… Argh… What was her name?"

"Redtrigger" Hellraizor sniggered.

"Oh, yes! Redtrigger! I also heard that you proposed her a bond," Skullcrusher added. The fake distinction of his speech didn't fit with his barbarian look. "What a pity she decided to walk out on you without an explanation! It must have been hard for you…"

Starscream stared at his companion blankly, although the reason of his bewilderment wasn't coming from the tremendous variations of his energy field. 'Megatron, bonded? What kind of femme would be crazy enough to bond with this… brute?' he wondered in disgust.

"Spare me your sarcasms! We're here to kill each other the most painful way, not to discuss of my private life," Megatron hissed.

"Oh, are you so hasty to get dissembled, Silvergun?"

"No, I'm hasty to cut your head off and hang it up in my quarters, Skullsucker!"

The face of Skullcrusher displayed a sudden and undivided rage as he raised his massive axe to cut Megatron in half, when a floating barge came to hover around few meters above them.

"Wait, Skullcrusher! We want to see an unforgettable show tonight, not an execution!" the conic alien warned. Starscream remembered it was the one who had roamed his disgusting tentacles over his wings the day before.

"At your command, Lord Beta 15," the gladiator replied through gritted teeth, not leaving Megatron off the optics.

"Very well! Let's start the show, then!"

O

"Little Prince"

Megatron replied with bad grace to Beta 15's question about the name of his apprentice. He displayed no particular emotion as the Quintesson turned his back on them and began to harangue the crowd of his guests on how much the duel would be merciless, thrilling… and deadly.

'_Slag you, miserable squids!'_ Megatron cursed, glaring back at his enemy_, 'And slag you, Skullcrusher, you bastard!'_

His anger was at its heights; how dared this stupid brainless robot provoke him by speaking about his "little disappointment" with Redtrigger! How dared he compare her with Starscream? They had nothing in common!_ Nothing!_ His gaze fell on the armoured jet –which was shaking like a leaf – and detailed him from helmet to feet. Displeasingly, he had to admit that they both had a slender body and a nice figure, although Redtrigger had never possessed wings.

'_You're an idiot! Skullcrusher tries to distract you… Focus! Focus! You have to show him what you are made of!"_

He took an offensive stance as the Quintesson on his floating barge pulled the trigger of a small gun he held in his tentacles.

_The starting signal…_ Skullcrusher and Hellraizor immediately charged.

O

The crowd's fevered cries followed the starting signal. Starscream felt his logic chip was about to fry when the two monstrous gladiators charged with savage cries, quickly reducing the space between them. Skullcrusher faced Megatron directly, while Hellraizor ran around to stand on Megatron's back. Once again, a strong grip crushed the flier wrist, moving him behind him so that they stood back to back.

"Face him, Little Prince… I need you to back up me!" Megatron ordered, "Aim at Hellraizor's limbs, not his chest… His arms are both his strong and weak points!"

"Ye- Yes Megatron!"

Starscream managed to process the advice while scanning his system, wondering if his battle computer had gone down. That was the only way to explain his buckling knees and his imperative desire to run away from this hell.

'_Slag it, where the proud Decepticon Air Commander has gone!'_

He managed to brace himself and gripped the pommels of the two swords hanged at his waist, drawing them out. However, his recovered bravery faltered at the sight of Hellraizor taking up a strange stance, which remembered the pose of the Earthling's god called Shiva. The multi-limbed robot began to move around his blades in a complex "sword dance" which completely distracted his attention. He could even hear the noise made by the sharp edge of the blades cutting through the air.

"He's trying to impress you. Keep focusing!"

Starscream made his best to process the advice as quickly as possible. Once he had recovered some calm, he focused on the complex movements of Hellraizor, starting to integrate the patterns. His careful analysis was interrupted when the back of Megatron collided strongly with his frame, while the silver gunner blocked a frontal attack from Skullcrusher. Hellraizor took advantage of brief confusion to reduce the distance and grabbed the startled jet by the shoulders.

"Come closer, sweetheart!"

He lost contact with the metal of Megatron's back as he was pulled forward, and heard a loud clang and a curse. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the silver gladiator had lost his balance and was trying to keep at bay Skullcrusher.

Refocusing on his own situation, he found himself staring at the cold and dark grey face of Hellraizor. He gulped as he saw that if two limbs restrained his body, the four others were still dancing in the pale light of the arena, clearly preparing for the kill.

"That's a pity I have to deactivate you," Hellraizor purred, "And a pity you're not a femme… You're so cute!"

Set on "survival mode" Starscream's battle computer sent him a clear order: "Bluff him!" The flier remembered immediately his old tricks.

A blue hand rose to pat the cheek of the multi-limbed gladiator.

"Are you sure I'm not a femme?" Starscream purred sensually.

"Wh-what?"

Starscream took advantage of the surprise of Hellraizor and nut gave him a strong headbutt, followed by a skillful kick in his mid-section. Hellraizor lost his balance and stepped back to regain it, giving enough time to Starscream to cut two of his arms with his blade. The cut limbs fell on the ground with the blades they held. Indifferent to the growl of pain that escaped Hellraizor and boosted by his success, Starscream rushed to the two other fighters. He placed himself so that he could strike Skullcrusher with his right blade while keeping at bay his other opponent with his left blade. The bulky gladiator had just the time to disengage his hand-to-hand fight with Megatron and jumped back to avoid decapitation. This paid some time to Megatron to rise to his feet and strike powerfully at a slightly disoriented Skullcrusher. The blow sent the reigning champion retreat several meters back.

"Already defeated, Skullcrusher?" Megatron scoffed, "Are you willing to acknowledge me as the future champion or do I have to cut your head off and extinguish your spark?"

"Count on that, runt!" the offended gladiator barked, charging again.

O

Megatron was over the moon. Starscream had proven his efficiency and was battling exactly the way he had expected him to fight. At that rate, they would get rid of Skullcrusher and his lieutenant very quickly. He suppressed a laugh when he saw the angry gladiator charging at him; if he was right, Starscream, just behind him, was sparing with an also very upset Hellraizor. And all the four were in the same alignment.

"Runt? Me? Let me teach a lesson or two!" he snarled.

Once he was sure that Skullcrusher wouldn't be able to stop charging or correct the trajectory of his attack, he turned around and grabbed Starscream by the waist. Ignoring the cry of surprise of his partner, he shoved both out of the trajectory of their two opponents. They rolled to the floor, while Skullcrusher and Hellraizor screamed as they realized they would collide. The axe of Skullcrusher cut an arm of his lieutenant while one of Hellraizor's blades impaled his leader's shoulder.

Megatron got quickly on his feet, axe ready, but was disturbed by the "hurrah's!" of the Quintesson spectators, cheering the success of this risky move.

"It's good to hear them call your name, isn't it, Silvergun!" Skullcrusher growled, removing the blade from his shoulder. His body trembled when sparks bolt out of the wounds. "Enjoy it now, because it won't last long!"

Megatron smiled openly when he heard a definitely vindictive Starscream spit back a scornful "Wanna bet?"

A screechy laugh answered him.

"I still have three arms, more than enough to cut you in slices, Little Prince!" Hellraizor retorted, before he addressed a knowing look to Skullcrusher. The champion underlined a cruel smile while his red optics went bright with mischief.

"That were just some warming up exercises… Now, we start the wild things!"

Raising his axe over his head, he gave out a bestial cry and charged at Megatron and Starscream.

**

* * *

Megatron's quarters**

Wiper finished gathering the various instruments he had brought to perform the minor modifications on Starscream and Megatron's armors. Scanning his internal clock, he concluded that the tournament had started few nanokliks before.

"I hope they won't come back too dented… Don't wanna spend all my time fixing those two idiots!" he mumbled, before adding, thoughtfully, "Well, at least, if it remains something to repair…"

He had the feeling that long, long, very long cycles of work were awaiting him once the two gladiators would be back.

"Well, tomorrow is another day… And today is the day for some relaxation!" he declaimed, picking up his tools. Ready to leave, he pressed the button to open the door. The two panels slide open slowly, unveiling the dark figure that was waiting behind.

Wiper's energon ran cold and his face displayed a pure mix of horror and fear.

"Vampiricon!" he gasped.

"You are the medic of the Gladiator named Silvergun?" asked the robot of a droning voice.

"Ye- Yes… What do you want?" the green mech stuttered.

As a matter of answer, a fist smashed in his face, sending him crash against the floor, knocked out. Without a word, the black Vampiricon beckoned two others of his kind to follow him inside.

The door shut behind the three robots, preventing onlookers to witness what was to follow.

**To be continued…**

* * *

(Text last modified on 2009/04/16)


	5. Chapter 5: Turnaround

**Vicious circle - Chapter 5: Turnaround**

**Palace of the Quintessons, the Alphar**

The Arena

"Those were just some warming up exercises… Now, we start the wild things!"

Raising his axe over his head, Skullcrusher gave out a bestial cry and charged at Megatron and Starscream. Strongly believing that only a fighting bull could hold out against another fighting bull, Starscream hid prudently behind the tall figure of his fellow gladiator. He was no more paralyzed with fear but his instinct of conservation told him that he had everything to lose - especially some parts of his body - if such a bulky Transformer crashed into his delicate frame. The tension he felt on Megatron bore out this idea, and he braced himself for the impact.

"Move out!" Megatron suddenly shouted, pushing him aside, away from him and Skullcrusher but straight in the path of Hellraizor. "Keep him at bay!"

O

The two axes clashed violently. Megatron felt the vibrations created by the shock spreading from his hand to his shoulder and then to his whole body, disturbing his internal circuitry and his sensor network. His optics flashed a deep red when he had to step back, the opposite strength of Skullcrusher becoming hard to contain.

"So what now, Silvergun? You're not bragging anymore?" the champion scoffed when Megatron stepped back again.

"Don't crow over your victory so quickly!" Megatron replied through gritted teeth, "I haven't said my last word!"

"How, sure… because your last word will be for you to beg at my feet!"

O

Starscream's battle system raced when the blades of Hellraizor aimed straight at his chest. He had always considered self-preservation as a top priority and was always quick-witted when his own life was at stake. He quickly sorted out the different options to get out Hellraizor's grasp without falling back into the brawl between Megatron and Skullcrusher. The best strategy was to retreat in the air, although it implied the use of his antigravity system.

_'Remember… Remember… Megatron forbade you the usage of my weapons and capacity of flying,'_ he pondered and finally shook his head angrily. _'Go to hell, Megatron! After all, it's my carcass that this primitive heap of scrap metal is trying to slash into pieces!'_

The whistling of a blade cleaving through the air called him to action. The cutting edge grazed at his faceplate, while a second sword barely missed his left optics. His survival instinct urged him to duck down before the third sword decapitated him. Kneeling at the feet of his opponent, he banged his fist before pouncing on him like an agile and fearsome panther. One of his fists slammed into Hellraizor's faceplate and the second one in his fake canopy. The multi-limbed robot yelped with pain and dropped one of his blades. More and more thrilled by this success and the acclamations booming around him, Starscream decided it was time to play dirty and be up to his reputation of bastard. He took advantage of the dizziness of Hellraizor - who missed him again with a pathetic flourish – to jump in the air like if he was to transform in his jet mode, antigravity system activated. Once he had reached the adequate position, he pivoted gracefully on himself and landed right behind the disoriented robot.

"I think this tournament is over… for you!" Starscream chuckled darkly.

Once again, swifter than his challenger, Starscream rose his left arm and set the barrel of his null-rays against the lower back of Hellraizor. The weapon wasn't fully loaded but the charge would be enough to fry the battle system of the gladiator. Indeed, a single shot was enough; the fake flier squealed in pain and then fell at Starscream's feet, his body sparkling as circuits fried.

Proud and aloof, Starscream admired his work with a wicked smile, his spark warmed up by the delicious feeling of being himself once again: Starscream, the Decepticon Air Commander who stopped at nothing to destroy his enemies. And to definitely prove it, he intended to finish off Hellraizor. Without haste, Starscream picked up one of Hellraizor's blades and pressed the cutting edge against the dark chest plate, where the spark was sheltered.

"Who was supposed to kill whom, Hellraizor?" he mocked, enjoying the fear that he could see in the paralyzed mech's optics.

"You… little fool! I've told you not using your special skills!" roared a voice full of anger.

"What?" he screamed back, turning around, ready to unleash a good tantrum against the silver gladiator.

His outburst stopped as quickly as it had erupted; Starscream saw Megatron yielding once again ground to Skullcrusher. Had he used more energy than he thought in the previous sparing? Or was Skullcrusher that strong?

"Slag, I have to help him before this brute rips him to pieces!"

His spark tingled strongly as the awkwardness of his words struck him head-on. _Helping Megatron?_ Even if the gladiator was not yet the Slag Maker, Starscream disliked him for his rude and frightening attitude towards him. However, it was clear that once Megatron dead, Skullcrusher would lose no time in killing him.

O

Megatron gave the older gladiator a look full of hate, adverting his optics only when he heard the shriek of Starscream as he charged. The Seeker stabbed Skullcrusher in the back, the sharp edge of his blade cutting through a shoulder plating. Energon leaked and electricity sparkled, but the master gladiator kept pushing down on his axe, forcing Megatron to go down on one knee.

"What a precious ally that you have found, Silvergun!" Skullcrusher chuckled, applying an excruciating pressure on his weapon, "A coward coupled with a traitor... Are you also such a coward that you have him stabbing me in the back?"

"Go away, little fool! He's mine!" Megatron shouted at Starscream, his pride hurt by Skullcrusher's remark.

He saw colorful stars when a titanium fist slammed into his helmet and bore him to his knees completely. Through the haze of his optics, he watched Skullcrusher grabbing Starscream before the Seeker could stab him again, and then throwing him up if he was nothing but lightweight equipment. The winged Transformer crashed to the ground, rolling twice before coming to a halt. Megatron heard a weak moan escaping the unmoving form; the dazed flier was completely unaware of Skullcrusher approaching for the kill.

"Oh no, you moron! It's me who you have to fight, not him!" he shrieked, spitting some energon. He raised his cannon and aimed at the back of the bulky gladiator. His shot missed Skullcrusher, barely grazing an armored shoulder, but at least, distracted Skullcrusher's attention from Starscream.

"I see that you are eager to meet your death, Silvergun" Skullcrusher mocked, "Don't worry… I'm going to cut your head off, and once it's done, I'll do the same to your little friend!"

"Go to the pit!" Megatron replied, begging his processor to stop pounding in his head.

**

* * *

Loggia of the Quintessons**

"Wasn't I right, Gamma 10? Isn't it a wonderful gladiatorial show?" Beta 15 puffed up with pride.

"Yes. This strange robot is surprising… He seems to be totally insecure and few second later, he's totally overwhelmed with aggressiveness and combativeness. He's game for anything," Gamma 10 nodded in agreement, "But I would say that his luck is changing. I'm not sure if he will be able to stand up after such a shock. In addition, the fight against Skullcrusher has used up most of Silvergun's energy."

"You're judging the two outsiders, my dear partner," Beta 15 replied, showing his mask of madness, "I'm sure Skullcrusher and the Little Prince have other tricks in store for Skullcrusher. Moreover, it's the perfect occasion to see what this sentient creature is capable of…"

"Aren't you afraid that Skullcrusher kills the little treasure?"

"No. Our Vampiricons will call in if Skullcrusher goes too far. Everything is under control," Beta 15 chuckled, typing a code on the next command control. The frightening face on a Vampiricon appeared on the screen of the Quintessons' pad. "Have you found any information about our new gladiator?" Beta 15 asked, showing his mask of wisdom.

"Nothing, master. The medic claims that he had erased all data from his memory bank."

The Vampiricon turned his head to the left; the camera implanted in his optics swept the scene of a total rampage and then focused on a body sprawled on the ground.

"Is he still online?" the Quintesson asked.

"Barely…"

"Then wake him up, and if he doesn't cooperate… hack his memory bank!"

"At your command, Master!"

Beta 15 yanked back the pad in its case, obviously infuriated.

"A problem Beta-15, with our little affair?" Gamma 10 inquired.

"Maybe we'll have to consider keeping alive Silvergun as well. He might have kept with him all the information about this strange robot."

"Well, if you plan to save Silvergun, you should do it right now… before Skullcrusher deactivates him."

The angry Quintesson looked back at the arena, where the silver gladiator was still on his knees, holding his chest where the axe of Skullcrusher had slashed the metal, shattering the plating and cutting the underneath circuits.

**

* * *

Megatron's quarters**

Wiper trembled when a claw grabbed him by his am and lifted him to his feet. He powered his crackled optics to stare at the ugly face of his torturer. The cyclopean robot leant him against the wall as he had done several times before. Wiper knew what it meant: the interrogation was starting again. He gazed around the devastated quarters of Silvergun with flickering optics, and chuckled insanely as he imagined the reaction of the young fool at his return. The broken pieces of furniture were lying here and there and the computer, the only valuable possession of the gladiator, was still smoking after an upset Vampiricon had flattened it with a fist.

_'Silvergun knew we were in danger: he deleted all data from the computer. He must have kept the schematics with him,' _Wiper reflected bitterly, _'He knew they would come. That's why he asked me to leave quickly and hide… If only I had listened to him!'_ His gaze fell on the cape and on the crown, which had miraculously escaped the pillaging. The two artefacts glittered under the ghostly blue light filtering from the narrow window. _'They're after him, the Little Prince… They want to know what he is as much as Silvergun does. They trapped us all… Primus! Is he still alive?'_

"Looking at those objects, slave?" the Vampiricon scoffed. He walked to the wall and picked both the cape and the crown, scanning them carefully before throwing them at the broken feet of Wiper. "Your dear friend Silvergun has strange interface habits or does this belong to the named "Little Prince"?" he asked.

Wiper looked up at him and then at the two other Vampiricons, who were waiting aside, arms crossed on their chest. There was no chance he could escape them or even fool them, but at least, he could pay some time to Silvergun and his protégé to escape the trap.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the medic answered.

A moan escaped him when his head banged on the wall and his neck squeezed by an overly strong claw.

"Allow me to doubt about that. Not only are you the medic of Silvergun, but also his best friend! You have to know something. Don't oblige me to put through a painful and long process of questioning!"

Wiper managed a light chuckle. "I hope you have time to waste, because I know nothing. Really… Nothing!" he whispered.

The single optic of the Vampiricon flashed wickedly, and Wiper screamed.

**

* * *

Palace of the Quintessons, the Alphar**

The Arena

Starscream managed to his all four but couldn't stand up. His optical sensors caught only blurred pictures and his audios, static noises; he felt like fainting. Primus! He had not felt that bad since Optimus Prime had run over him in truck mode and sent him fly against a rock cliff, or since he had found himself squeezed between the face of Bruticus and the fist of Menasor (1). He shook his head and brushed his forehead, trying recalibrating his sensors but felt no real effect before long astroseconds. Finally, he rose to his feet unsteadily and stepped forward, resolved to stab again the master gladiator. His life - and accessorily the life of Megatron - depended on this kill. He didn't go far as a savage tackle sent him crash to the ground. He yelped in surprise when a now familiar black winged robot sat on top of him and pinned his wrist above his helmet.

"Hello again, you treacherous worm! You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Hellraizor snorted.

Starscream gazed at the face of his opponent; some of the panels were unmoving while he spoke, as some circuits had fried. It was rather disgusting to watch, but Starscream couldn't care the least; his null-rays, insufficiently recharged, were empty. He had no way to defend himself and was completely at the mercy of Hellraizor.

"Get off me, you barbarian metal scrap!" he screamed, wriggling with all his might to get rid of the unwanted weight.

"Oh no, little brat! You had your fun with me; now, it's my turn!"

The madness lurking in Hellraizor's optics confirmed his fear; he was in serious danger of termination. He trashed violently, to no avail; his opponent was too heavy and had pinned his limbs with his own body so well that he was like welded to the ground. Hellraizor used his third arm to bring his most sharp blade close to Starscream throat and pressed down the cutting edge on the metal, tracing slowly his path down to his chest. Fuel pomp beating hard in his chest, Starscream wondered if the armor would resist and protect his spark chamber. A terrible premonition told him it would not.

"Megatron! Pleeaaase! Help me!" he screamed.

O

Megatron was once again sent back to his knees by Skullcrusher. His battle system sent him a red alert, reporting that he was nearing total energy depletion. _'No, not now! Not now!'_ he begged when an agonizing cry pierced his audio receptors.

"Megatron! Pleeaaase! Help me!"

Looking on the direction of the cries, he saw that Starscream was firmly pinned down by Hellraizor, who was obviously ready to give the kill. This vision distracted him enough to allow Skullcrusher's axe tear off a panel in his midsection, slicing the underneath circuits and pipes with a splash of energon. Megatron shrieked in pain, while his audios, optics and various systems shut down.

His ordeal wasn't finished; merciless, Skullcrusher grabbed him by the neck and hauled him to his feet. Megatron's back slammed onto a wall, while the edge of the axe pressed on his neck.

"I've told you already… Fame is not for you, Silvergun. You must be strong to keep your head on your shoulders. Unfortunately, you're nothing else than a weakling!"

* * *

**Loggia of the Quintessons**

"Hum, Beta 15? I suggest that you take a decision very quickly, otherwise your future laboratory subject and his "protector" will be nothing else than a memory," Gamma 10 pointed out.

Beta 15 picked his binoculars and observed carefully the scene, before slamming the object against the edge of the balcony.

"You!" he called the Vampiricon that had taken a seat in a neighbor loggia, "Take your men and rescue Silvergun and his thing! This fight is not fun anymore!"

The Vampiricon stood and bent his impressive body forward in an ungraceful bow. "And the two others?" he asked.

"You don't need to be gentle with them… They are used to blows."

* * *

**The arena…**

Skullcrusher stared at his pray with a predatory interest, wondering what would be the most enjoyable way of killing him; rip out his spark before or after cutting his head of? Or maybe should he saw up Silvergun's neck, to remind everybody how much foolish it was to challenge him? Regarding competition, Skullcrusher stick to only one philosophy: "a good opponent is a deactivated one". Silvergun had challenged him too many times since his had joined the very select circle of the best gladiators to be spared: he was a potential threat, a pretender to his succession. Having a successor was a concept that his stubborn mind couldn't cope with. Reminding this last point, he decided that the quicker Silvergun would be dead, the better. He was to stab the moribund gladiator on the spark when the noise of several heavy bodies landing around him reached his audios.

"The fight is over, Skullcrusher. Lower your axe and give us Silvergun," stated a cold voice that the Master Gladiator identified as Jigsaw's, the captain of the personal guard of Beta 15.

'_They want to double-cross me… Slagging Quintessons!_' He boiled with anger. His hand replaced the edge of the axe against Silvergun's throat, while the weapon aimed straight at the Vampiricon. "You want an advice, Jigsaw? Go away!" Skullcrusher growled bestially.

"Do you really think you can rebel against a Vampiricon?"

"The thing I hate the most in my life is to be interrupted while I am to deliver the kill. Wanna a taste of my wrath?"

"If I had the time, maybe… but it's not the case," Jigsaw replied. He looked up in the direction of the loggia of his masters, "Lord Beta 15, please, allow me to kill Skullcrusher for his disobedience!" he stated.

"You bastard!" growled the gladiator, feeling his energon ran cold.

"Kill him… And the other as well! I don't care! Bring me back the Little Prince and Silvergun!" the Quintesson replied in a groan.

"I'm afraid that your reign had come to an end, Skullcrusher," Jigsaws purred, while the four Vampiricons surrounding the master gladiator unsheathed their own axes.

Skullcrusher groaned an unceremonious "slag you all!", while quickly reviewing the different options he had. Far from being stupid, he was gifted of certain intelligence and an unquestionable skill for trickery. He decided there was only one way - weird and risky to the most - to save his aft and pinned Silvergun against his own chest, an arm tightly circling his waist and torso, and pressed the edge of his axe against the wounded chest.

"Well, in that case… let's make a deal. I'll walk slowly to the exit and you might retrieve this insolent fool once I've cleared the arena," he warned, walking backwards while dragging the youngest gladiator, "Beware: try anything to stop me, and I'll extinguish his spark!"

"You think you can go away with that? You will be dead before his body hit the ground!" Jigsaw spat back.

"That would be damageable for you! I heard that your master doesn't like failure!" Skullcrusher retorted with a devilish smirk.

"I take the risk! You're going nowhere!"

O

"Let them go!" the Quintesson screamed from the heights of his loggia, "I want Silvergun totally functional!"

Through his hazed vision, Megatron tried to spot the creature but could only see a dark and foggy arena. A humming disturbed his audio processors and his chest burned him as if the metal was melting. Through his clouded mind, he understood that Skullcrusher had pinned him against his own body, moving him like a puppet. The horrible faces of Vampiricons flashed by his optics like a vision of nightmares, until he briefly offlined them as nausea overcame him.

"What are you… trying to do?" he whispered, "Let me go!"

"No way! It looks like you and your friend are far more precious than I first believed," Skullcrusher chuckled, tightening his grip on his wound. Megatron yelped in pain and offered less resistance to the movements of his sworn enemy.

"Excellent! I advise you not to try my patience… I have nothing else to lose but my life."

Megatron complied silently and let the master gladiator handling him offering no more resistance. Putting on his optics, he caught sight of a yelling and kicking Starscream, shouting insults and death threats at Hellraizor. Alike his master, the black mech walked backwards, one of his blades pressed firmly on the neck of his hostage. Making a sweep of the arena, he noticed the dumbfounded looks in the audience and the almost perfect silence, disturbed only by the footsteps of a crowd of Vampiricons.

"We're doomed," he sighed, pain and lack of energy confusing his mind.

The lights of the lower part of the arena decreased, replaced by a more diffused light. Megatron understood that Skullcrusher had led them back to the darkness of the gladiator's quarters; two heavy panels closed on the sinister shapes of the Vampiricons.

"This is madness! We are trapped!"

* * *

**Loggia of the Quintessons**

Beta 15 stared with disgust at the scene of his Vampiricons reduced to beat the gray doors.

"If I were you, Beta 15, I would contact the squadron we sent at Silvergun's quarter and check if the medic is still alive," Gamma 10 suggested, still displaying a perfect calm. "He might be… useful."

Beta 15 glared at him and agreed silently: Gamma 10 always gave sound advises. The aggravated alien picked up the communication device and established the comm. link.

"Beta 15 in. Cutter, is the medic still activated?"

_(Yes, my lord. Can I finish him__ off?)_

The alien looked at his comrade, who nodded encouragingly.

"No… Bring him to my palace… as soon as possible," Beta 15 ordered with bad grace.

_(At your command, my Lord.)_

Beta 15 cut the comm. link and stared at Gamma 10 expectantly; the eyes of his mask of madness flickered dangerously. "And now… What do you suggest?" he asked.

Gamma 10 laughed slyly while his face panel shifted, displaying the mask of madness, then a second mask of wisdom. Another crazy face appeared and finally the shift stopped on a faceplate that elicited a shiver from Beta 15. The mask was split into two perfect half faces: one expressed madness confining to hysteria while the other one was the perfect icon of wisdom and intelligence.

"Now… I take over with this little problem."

* * *

**Gladiators' area**

Skullcrusher dropped Megatron carelessly and seized a massive shelf, which he kicked over the door to block it. Hellraizor imitated him with another shelf and various pieces of furniture to block the way. Both of them ignored temporarily their two hostages, leaving enough time to Starscream to inspect Megatron's wounds. The Seeker noticed two deep gashes on his upper torso, abundantly leaking energon. Megatron was barely conscious and had lost the frightening aura that made the flier shake with fear.

"Here… That should pay us some time!" Skullcrusher declared, satisfied.

"You're an idiot-," Megatron mumbled, optics dimming, "if you think you can save your miserable lives by trading us to the Quintessons!"

The master gladiator walked to the moribund Transformer and grabbed him by the throat, hurling him to his feet. Starscream pushed a cry, seized by an awkward feeling of déjà vu: so many times, merciless ebony hands had strangled him in such a way. He could almost identify himself to the young gladiator, clawing at the wrist that crushed his vocal processor while the predator looked at his victim with a vicious pleasure.

"You're on the verge of termination, and you continue to defy me!" Skullcrusher hissed, "Although I need you as bargaining counter, I can still punish you for your insolence!"

Starscream winced. Primus! It was almost like if the hateful gladiator had shouted at him! In complete shock, he watched Skullcrusher reaching the wounded chest and digging his fingers on the bleeding gash, causing Megatron to wriggle in pain, optics glowing of a vermilion red. A shiver ran down his sensor network as he remembered the day Megatron had performed exactly the same torture on him. He had always wondered how the tyrant found his diabolic and perverse imagination for tortures. Now, he understood: he had suffered the same acts of cruelty.

"Stop it! You degenerate heap of scrapped metal!" he shouted, "Do you have any idea how much it hurts!"

Skullcrusher laughed maniacally, of a tone so alike the Slag Maker's laugh, and threw the battered body on Starscream's direction. Megatron landed on his feet but drained with energy and dazed with pain, he collapsed to his knees. For a reason that he couldn't process, Starscream caught him in his arms before the silver gladiator fell face first.

"So touching to see that you care for him, Little Prince," Skullcrusher chuckled, walking slowly to them like a predator ready to pounce on his preys. "Maybe next time, you can take the beating for him? Or take your punishment, as repayment of your treachery…"

Starscream glared at the cruel mask of Skullcrusher. Instinctively, his body trembled, as he believed to recognize the shadow of the Megatron of 2005, taking an unhealthy pleasure in the mental torture he inflicted. He then looked back at the barely conscious mech leaning against him and noticed that while his features bore harshness, perversity was absent. Everything became clear in his mind: he had been afraid of this Megatron because Silvergun already shared a striking physic resemblance with the commander he would become in the future. Starscream had felt something awkward in his behavior, taking it for dormant violence and lunacy. He was wrong; in his youth, Silvergun, the future Megatron, was simply deprived of this immorality that would make him a tyrant.

_'Primus… Can it be that the Megatron I know had completely mimicked the personality of Skullcrusher!? That he just behaved like the one who had oppressed him in his youth?' _he wondered, no willing to believe in the concept.

"You're lucky that the Quintessons want you so much!" Skullcrusher snorted, "That's the only thing that prevents me to break your little neck!" The master gladiator cast him a last glare and then beckoned Hellraizor to come closer. "Keep an eye on those two and see that they don't escape," he ordered to his lieutenant.

"Escape? Where do you want them to escape?" Hellraizor mocked, "This place is a trap!"

Skullcrusher ignored his remark and walked to the darkest corner of the quarters. He brushed the surface of the wall, obviously in search of something. A light appeared under his fingers, then a second. Still silent, the master gladiator hit the wall, as if he was punching a code on a control board. Slowly, a panel shifted on the floor, unveiling metal stairs plunging in the depths of the palace.

"How do you know it existed!?" Hellraizor exclaimed, amazed.

Skullcrusher looked at him and smirked. "I knew… That's all! And now, hurry up!" he replied as he went down the staircase without hesitation.

Hellraizor nodded and pushed Starscream to the open passage.

"You two go next… And a good advice; don't get on the nerves of Skullcrusher. You can't imagine what he's up to when he gets angry…"

Starscream secured his hold on Megatron's body and glared at the dark robot.

"You're wrong. I know too well how that kind of bastard can hurt!" he replied. He walked to the entrance, doing his best to hold up his companion in misfortune.

**To be continued**

* * *

() Reference to "Starscream' s brigade" (Season 2).

(Text revised on 2009/22/04)


	6. Chapter 6: Hell and Paradise

I owe a big apologize to all readers who have been waiting this new chapter for more than a year. I thank a lot all of you who had kept encouraging me to write new chapters, and to Edita, who beta-read and edited the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hell and Paradise**

**In an unknown area, below the gladiatorial area**

The sinister noises reached them and made their energon ran cold. The Vampiricons were getting ground by the minutes, and soon would corner them in those dark tunnels.

Starscream tried to speed up but Megatron's legs gave up, and they fell harshly on the paved ground. The young gladiator coughed some energon and gave out a growl of pain, shaking like a leaf.

"On your feet!" ordered Skullcrusher, glaring at him.

"Leave him alone!" retorted Starscream, glaring back with the same intensity.

Skullcrusher walked up to them, peering at Starscream with a disdainful expression. He stopped in front of him and slapped him in the face, sending him crashing against the wall. He then grabbed Megatron by the throat and hauled him to his feet.

"You want your little friend to remain unharmed and unscathed? Then walk!" he shrieked in the audios of the smaller mech.

Megatron looked up and choked a new cough of energon. "Y- Yes..." he breathed.

Skullcrusher let go of his killing choke with a growl of satisfaction, soon echoed by the shriek of the approaching Vampiricons.

"They're coming! We have to move on!" gasped Hellraizor, "I really think we should negotiate. Trade those two stupid heaps of scrapped metal for our lives!" he added.

"We'll do so in a few days. The Quintessons are too outraged at us now. They're going to kill us if we show up!" retorted the master gladiator, pushing Megatron without care. "And you, walk!" he hissed.

The silver-white Transformer stepped forward, trembling as if he was about to collapse to a heap. Starscream wiped off a trickle of energon that flowed from his cut lip component, swallowed his pride and stood up, promptly offering his support to the injured robot before he collapsed.

"Hey! I'm here... Hold on a little more until we find a safe place!"

Megatron threw him a blank stare and wiped a trickle of energon off his lips.

"Escape… Run away from here…" he whispered, exhausted.

Starscream couldn't help squashing a hint of compassion when he looked up at the gladiator. Megatron's face was distorted by an expression of pain, darkened by the energon running from his lips. He was on the way to deactivation and his life energy would be soon extinguished if a medic didn't take care of his wounds.

"Don't say stupid things," he retorted, "I won't abandon you here!"

"Oh, that's so touching!"

The snigger of Hellraizor came together with a strong slap on Starscream's back. The Seeker's body slammed against Megatron, almost bearing them to the ground.

"Walk!"

"You're not helping, idiot!" Starscream hissed, tightening his grip on Megatron's back. He peered at the moribund Transformer, "Don't give up!" he whispered, trying to be encouraging.

Megatron nodded weakly and stepped forward, his whole body trembling as he moved. Starscream prayed to Primus that he didn't faint under the effort.

O

They walked an hour before the high walls of an old storage place blocked their way. There were a few rooms, filled with broken tubes, panels and other materials, but no way to escape.

"That should be an old repair bay or production line abandoned by the Quintessons." Skullcrusher scanned closely each square of the dead end and grimaced. "Or a laboratory."

"Whatever it is, it's going to be our graveyard!" Hellraizor exclaimed. A hiss echoed in his voice. "They're coming!" he added on a panicky tone.

Skullcrusher scanned again the different rooms and their contents.

"You two, you go there, and you hide!" The master gladiator pointed at a small room filled with pipes of various sizes. "Hellraizor, you stay with me! We're going to ambush those slagging Vampiricons."

The designated volunteer startled at the order and even stepped back as he foresaw a painful deactivation.

"You're crazy! You--"

Gray fingers laced around his throat and squeezed it mercilessly while red optics glared daggers at him.

"Stop your whining, Hell'. Do as I say!"

Skullcrusher released his prey and smirked when his lieutenant stared at him with frightened optics.

"Yes!"

"Perfect!" The Master gladiator glared back at Starscream, who was watching the scene with a puzzled expression. The silver Transformer by his side wasn't paying attention, staring vacantly at the ground and slipping slowly into unconsciousness. "Do it!"

Starscream didn't try to protest and gently shook the injured mech, inviting him to move towards the hideout. Megatron moaned as he stepped forward, and finally fell to his knees when strength failed him.

"We've almost arrived. A little effort, and we'll be safe!" encouraged Starscream. He put all his might to pull the larger mech back to his feet and was rewarded for his efforts by a cough of energon that splashed on his shoulder vent.

"Let… me… die."

Megatron's plea was a mere whisper.

"Nonsense! I won't let you die! Now, on your feet, gladiator!"

Starscream's order seemed to find an echo in Megatron's desperate mind. He rose slowly to his feet, trembling like a leaf and hissing in pain. Energon leaked from the wounds on his chest, drawing long streaks of greenish blood down his hips and legs.

"Hurry up!"

The growl of Skullcrusher reached them, as threatening as before, together with the hisses of their pursuers. Starscream saw that the two gladiators were perched on the upper structure of the walls, hiding themselves in a tangle of panels and pipes, to better jump by surprise on whoever would cross the threshold of the cul-de-sac. He seriously doubted that the strategy would work; even if the two Transformers were able to stop one or two Vampiricons, others would come in and overwhelm them.

"Yes, hurry up!" he whispered, trying to occult this lugubrious fate.

He guided the staggering Transformer into the room; the place was dark, and the ground built on two levels. Starscream used his infrared to scan the place, and understood there was a small pit at the far end.

"Here, we're going to hide in the pit!"

Megatron managed to walk to the edge of the crevasse and collapsed to a heap, coughing up more energon. Starscream set his hand on the back of the gladiator, caressing lightly the metal as to soothe the pain.

"We have to get down to the pit. Do you think you can-?"

His question ended with a cry of surprise when Megatron slid along the side of the wall and crashed on the ground, where he laid unmoving on the stomach.

"No, no! Megatron!"

The Seeker jumped into the crevasse and turned him over in panic. His spark tingled with fright when he saw the optics of the young gladiator were black.

"Megatron! Megatron, answer me!" Starscream shook him lightly and felt relieved when the optics flashed red. "Here, don't move. Everything gonna be all right now!"

"No, nothing gonna be all right." Megatron's voice was just a pathetic croak, almost inaudible.

"Don't speak. Stay still!"

Megatron ignored the order of the Seeker and reached his mid-section with a trembling hand. He moved a panel, unveiling a sub space, and dug his fingers in it. He removed a small piece of metal, which he placed on Starscream's hand.

"I thought I could be him… I was so wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Starscream caressed Megatron's cheek, trying to decipher his enigmatic words. Was he delirious? He looked down at the small item and found it familiar. "What are you talking about?"

"When I found it… I believed it was me. He looked like me." Megatron hissed in pain as damaged circuits finished to burn in his chest. "It's why… why I chose his name," he added and then spat out more vital liquid.

"What?"

The Seeker turned the piece of metal in his fingers, staring blankly at it. It was square, small and silver-gray, with an inscription in Cybertronian language in the middle. Looking closely, he noticed a portrait engraved on the metal, below the loathed quote.

"All hail Megatron! Primus, this is a Decepticon coin!"

Starscream gaped at the barely conscious mech as if to ask for a confirmation. A scene started to play in his memory bank, related to this tiny piece of metal.

O

_He immediately spotted the bulky silver frame of Megatron when he entered the Coronation Esplanade. Annoyance and jealousy squashed his spark as he noticed the presence of Soundwave. Why was the Communication Officer always involved in the most secret plans of Megatron? Starscream truly hated Soundwave for being on good terms with the Decepticon Leader, while his own relationship with Megatron was chaotic. Starscream didn't understand why Megatron treated him with so little respect; it was just as if he had nominated him second in command to tease him cruelly every day._

_Clenching his fists while jealousy burned his spark, he decided to reveal his presence to the two mechs, who were still oblivious to his arrival._

"_What are you doing here, Mighty Megatron?" His voice was deliberately more grating than usual, filled with sarcasm and condescension. As expected, the Decepticon leader threw him an angry look._

"_That's not your problem, little fool. Go back to the command room!" _

_This typical answer from Megatron, mocking and disdainful, hurt Starscream's pride deeply. He decided to blatantly disobey the order._

"_And I say, it is my problem!" he retorted, walking with arrogant grace towards the two mechs. He caught a sparkling look in Megatron's optics as the warlord detailed him from head to toes. Once again, he had a feeling that the Decepticon leader was not immune to his charms. His lips outlined a mocking smile when he stopped in front of Megatron. "I am your second in command; I must be notified of all your plans."_

_He assumed he would be slapped in the face for this cutting remark, but instead, Megatron mirrored his mocking expression._

"_Indeed, you might be useful in this experiment," he said with a chuckle, and then stepped aside, unveiling the device that was standing behind him. "Don't you think we can test the time machine on Starscream?" he giggled, turning to Soundwave._

"_Affirmative. Starscream compatible for the test."_

_Soundwave concluded his comment with a light chuckle. The Air Commander decided he definitely hated the Communications Officer and would shoot him down during the next battle. He then peered at the so-called time machine; its sharp shape reminded him of the immobilizer. Disturbingly, the device was pointing its gun barrel right at his chest._

"_I don't see why I should participate in an experiment you don't even want to discuss with me," Starscream hissed, stepping prudently aside so that he was no more the target of the machine. "Find yourself another guinea pig!"_

_Starscream knew he had crossed the dangerous border between patience and annoyance when Megatron backhanded him. Propelled to the ground in a graceless heap, he remained sat there, patting with a moan of pain his swollen cheek._

"_If you don't want to cooperate, at least don't make us lose our time!"_

"_Me- Megatron, I-"_

_His pleas were stuck in his throat when the Decepticon leader turned around to face Soundwave, showing his back to him. Once again, Starscream was being denied any interest, attention or respect. Megatron considered him as a nothing. His spark bled in humiliation and sadness. _

"_Soundwave, can we start the test?" _

"_Affirmative, Megatron. All sets ready." _

_The Communication Officer spoke without looking up, his gaze focused on the wide screen of the control command. He was directly linked to its processor through the connectors on his fingers._

"_Now, the test subject!" Megatron peeped at Starscream, obviously enjoying the glimpse of terror that showed up on the Seeker's face. However, Starscream was not to become the test subject; Megatron excavated a Decepticon coin from a subspace in his forearms._

"_This should be enough for a start, shouldn't it?" _

_Soundwave nodded silently his agreement. Megatron walked to the coronation platform and set the coin on top. He then walked back to Soundwave and checked the image on the screen._

"_Carry on!" he ordered._

"_At your command!"_

_A light flashed at the extremity of the barrel of the time machine, so vivid that Starscream's optics briefly went offline. Once they recovered their acuity, he realized that the coin had disappeared from the platform. The Seeker gasped in surprise and stood up slowly._

"_What… What is it about?"_

_Megatron's maniacal laugh was the first to answer his question. _

"_We've succeeded, Soundwave!" Megatron gave his Communications Officer a hug, which sent Starscream to the edge of despair and jealousy._

"_What did you succeed in at the end?" Starscream's voice was trembling under strong emotions._

_The Decepticon leader chuckled lightly and then advanced on the Seeker. Starscream stepped warily back when he stood in front of him, not reassured by the smug expression and threatening aura of the elder mech._

"_You didn't catch it? The coin has been sent to another place, and another time. These are the premises of time travels!" Megatron sternly explained._

_Starscream stared blankly at him while his processor carefully matched this statement with his knowledge regarding time travels. He outlined a derisive smile._

"_Did it occur to you that your so-called time travel machine might have fried the coin?" he ventured. A sly grin appeared on his features, "And even if you have sent it to the past, you don't even know when and if the molecular structure hasn't been modified," he purred. "Besides-"_

_Megatron's hand shot around his throat, squeezing the delicate plating. A few seconds later, he was slammed with brute force against the wall. His wings and back creaked in protest, some parts falling from his wings._

"_DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Megatron roared. He brought his face close to Starscream's faceplate, and peered at the red optics. "There is something I will never accept, Starscream. You, failing me again!"_

_Megatron set his faceplate so close that Starscream believed they would kiss. His lips parted, ready to welcome this death kiss, but just gave out a cry when the Decepticon warlord slammed his fist into his chest, close to his spark casing._

_He lost consciousness._

O

"It worked, indeed." The Seeker turned again the coin in his palm. Megatron's effigy peered angrily at him when it turned to the reverse side. "The coin had been sent to the past of Cybertron… at your feet?"

"I—I saw the image engraved on this. The portrait… on the coin… it resembled me." Megatron sobbed and he threw a desperate look at the Seeker. "I thought it was a sign… that I would become this Megatron! A representation of power and strength…"

Starscream startled when the injured mech squeezed his hand in need of comfort.

"Here, calm down. You are Megatron."

The gladiator shook his head. "No, I am not this warlord. I am just Silvergun. I pretended to be Megatron, but I failed to be strong. I—"

The silver body was suddenly shaken by a strong electric spasm. Circuits sent sparkles of light as they fried beneath the chest plating. Megatron coughed out some energon with a deep moan of pain. Starscream stared at him, worried by his worsening condition. An idea suddenly passed through his CPU, knocking an insane hope into him. What if this experience had opened a time bridge between the past and the future? That would explain how he had been sent to the gladiatorial time. He was standing at the place the coin was during the experiment. What if this bridge was still open? That would enable him to go back to the 20th century.

"Where did you find this?" he feverishly asked. He shook the bleeding mech when no reply came. "I need to know."

"Where… Where I've found you."

Starscream bit his lip component, thrilled by the idea that he could stop this frightening adventure in the past.

"Where did you find me?" he insisted, shaking Megatron gently. "I need the exact coordinates!"

The head of the gladiator fell back as he lost consciousness, leaving Starscream without an answer. The Seeker was to shake him again in the hope of waking him, but sharp hisses reminded him that the Vampiricons were approaching.

"Slag it!"

He jumped out the pit and caught all the pipes and panels that he could find on his way. He threw them on the trench, making sure that they covered the large body of the unconscious mech. Once there was no more silver metal visible beneath the pile of scraps, and the trench was full, he jumped into it and sank into this sea of rubbish. He lay beside Megatron, who was regaining consciousness, and set a hand on the bleeding mouth when whimpers escaped him.

"Shh—calm down. Keep silent!" he murmured.

Megatron replied by a weak groan and seemed to fall back into the darkness. Slightly relieved, Starscream readjusted his position against the larger Transformer, pinning him firmly to the ground. That way, Megatron wouldn't move and signal their positions next time he regained consciousness.

Spark pulsing hard in his chest, Starscream set his face against the silver helmet, and waited. He tensed up by the minute, as he was beset with his compulsive claustrophobia. His acute audio processors caught quickly the growing noise of heavy footsteps. He quivered when he heard a shriek followed by the clicking of blades or axes. Skullcrusher was attacking. A second yell reached him, and he concluded that Hellraizor had come to help his leader. Other shouts echoed, mixed with metallic noises.

Panic swept over the Seeker when the cries of agony of the two gladiators reached him.

"Star—"

The Seeker peeped at the red optics that flickered a few inches from his face. Megatron was regaining consciousness at the worst moment.

"Starscream."

The jet thought he heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the room. He had to silence the delirious mech before he drew attention to them, but couldn't move a hand without making a noise. He quickly reviewed his options and didn't hesitate to crush his lip component against Megatron's. The silver mech gave out a light moan and then relaxed slowly. Starscream's took advantage of his unresisting jaw to complete his invasion and took control of the warlord's mouth. Starscream squashed a bite of disgust as he realized he was kissing Megatron, but he had no choice. According to his battle system, enemies were only a few meters away from them.

'_Primus! This is insane!'_

His spark gave a start when he felt that Megatron, despite his lack of lucidity, was responding to this awkward kiss. He didn't move, feeling the other's glossa teasing his mouth component. Everything in his mind became confused: the danger of the Vampiricons, this awkward position against Megatron, this so strange kiss. To keep his energon cool, Starscream tried to remember the countless times Megatron had beaten him, but his memory bank refused blatantly to play the scenes. Slowly, this kiss erased all knowledge of his surroundings; he forgot the danger of the enemies, standing right above the place where he lamely hid. There was nothing else than Megatron's glossa exploring his mouth, caressing gently delicate circuits. Starscream finally replied to the teasing, kissing the gladiator back, more for the sake of passion than to silence him. He regained some of his self-control when Megatron lost consciousness again and became unresponsive.

'_What am I doing? I must be crazy!'_ he cursed himself.

He ran a quick scan and got no feedback of the enemies he had detected before this insane move. Starscream pulled out and set his face against the silver faceplate, processing slowly what had happened. He shivered deliciously when circuits sparkled in his cockpit. He looked up at the silver lip components, stained with energon, which he had tasted so shamelessly. Worse than that, he had enjoyed this kiss. He had forgotten the danger lurking around them to be drawn completely into the bliss of this crazy kiss. The warmth in his chest increased, spreading to his lower body where circuits tingled deliciously.

'_I am insane. This is wrong! I can't desire him!'_

This euphoric sensation was replaced by pain when a blade dug into his right wing. Starscream offlined his vocal processor and buried his face in Megatron's neck, pushing a silent cry. The Vampiricons were still there, and were dragging the scraps away with their weapons.

"I think there is something beneath!"

The voice was awfully screechy, grating on Starscream's audio processor, echoing in his overtaxed CPU. His spark was quenched with fear when he caught some noises above him and understood one of the Vampiricons was cleaning some of the scraps to get a better view of the pit.

"You're sure that you heard something?"

"Yes! And look, those things have been moved recently!"

"Might be a trap!"

A second blade went through Starscream's thigh. The Seeker thought he would faint, devastated by the intense pain. He bit his lip components and suffered in silence.

"I heard nothing!"

"Strange… I was sure that there was somebody beneath all those scraps!"

A third blade dug mercilessly into his back. Starscream wished he was in stasis mode.

"There's nothing! If there was somebody, he would have screamed in pain at the first strike!"

"Guess you're right! We should search the other rooms."

The blade withdrew out of Starscream, but it didn't make him feel better. He waited for the Vampiricons to leave the place to activate his vocalizer and let out a moan. It was more of a sob that escaped him, as pain consumed him. He could feel energon bleeding from his wounds, moistening the ground and the body lying beneath him. Primus, the metal was so cold suddenly. Panic overcame him and he briefly cried, unable to process any more data regarding his condition. The various alarms fed back by his motor system flooded his processor.

He briefly lost consciousness, and came back to the world of pains with a little more lucidity. His body still hurt like hell, but his panic was somehow gone, allowing him to catch the meaning of the alarm messages. His legs were not responding anymore, as one of the main lines of his motor network was cut in his back. His fuel pump had been perforated and leaked energon. His energy level was dropping fast, reaching already the level of 20 percents.

"No!" He had to face it. He couldn't move anymore and would be dry of energon in no time. "No, I can't die like this."

Starscream felt like he was swallowed by the void as he repeated the three words. His logic chip offlined to avoid frying, leaving him in a very delirious state.

"I am dying." He buried his face into Megatron's neck and cried. "Please, Megatron. Don't let me die!"

"Little Prince—"

The mere whisper that escaped the silver mech echoed gently in his processor. Beneath him, Megatron wandered between stasis and consciousness. A large hand came to rest on his back, covering the deep gash pouring energon. Starscream let out a cry when cut wires sparkled under the touch, and then relaxed when pain was replaced by a feeling of well-being.

"Megatron…" he whispered.

The sensation was so strange. He felt so well suddenly. He was not so cold and the metal he was resting against was warm. He could hear Megatron's spark pulsing in his chest. It was a discrete pulse, irregular but yet, persisting. True to his future behaviour, Megatron refused to give up.

"I won't give up too."

Sinking into the pangs of delirium, Starscream kissed gently the dark metal of Megatron's neck and groped around for his hand. Once he found it, he intertwined their fingers.

"I know you. You won't let me die."

Curled up in Megatron's embrace, his sanity failing, Starscream sank into unconsciousness before he could initiate the stasis mode.

O

A whole cycle passed before the optics of the gladiator flashed to life. He moaned softly as his body reminded him of his various injuries. He however felt a little better as internal repairs had worked on his wounds. The first thing he saw were panels and tubes, which covered him completel. He thought that he was deactivated and had been buried under scraps, until he realised that he was not alone. The Little Prince was lying on top of him, face buried in his neck, a hand squeezing his fingers. Megatron's other hand was resting on his bleeding back. The Seeker was unmoving, probably in stasis.

"Starscream." Fear grew in his spark when he remarked that the body of the flyer was cold. He could hardly feel the pulse of his spark beneath the armor. "Starscream!"

What had happened during the short time he had been delirious and then unconscious? Megatron inquired his memory bank and saw himself showing the coin to Starscream. Primus, he had been such a coward and a whiner! There was no image in the following sequence but the feedback of sweet sensations. Lip components pressing against lip components, glossa teasing glossa. A light body pressed against his graceless shell.

They had kissed.

Megatron felt like the ground would open beneath him and swallow him. He could deal with pain and wounds. Not with attentions towards him. He was the grumpy and brute type, the kind of Transformer who doesn't arouse strong love passions. His most recent affair had ended with the desertion of his partner. He replayed the archive again, and felt like his whole body and spark were to melt down. He was really reaching the top of shame and joy at the same time.

"Little Prince, what happened?" he asked in shock.

The Seeker showed no sign of life.

Ignoring the protest of his body, Megatron shifted their position to have a better view of the Seeker's injuries. Starscream slid off him and rolled on his side, where he laid, as limp as a broken drone. The gladiator brushed away a pipe that hid the Seeker's face and set a hand on his cheek, tracing the line down to his jaw.

"What happened to you, Little Prince?" He was shocked with emotion and grief. He was shocked at his own reaction. "Slag, I should have been stronger!"

He then remembered the Vampiricons stalking them. He increased the acuity of his audios, but caught no noise at all. No hiss of Vampiricons, no threats from Skullcrusher. Only silence. Were they all dead?

"Slag you all!"

Megatron let his hand trail down to Starscream's canopy, which he opened with care and a little hesitation. He wasn't a medic, and was not used to touch a Transformer that way without his consent. He spotted the spark casing at once, and got the confirmation that the Seeker was almost dry of energy. All the systems around the casing were down and cold; only the spark was glowing of a weak red. Starscream was not in stasis mode; he had fallen unconscious before initializing it, which could be fatal.

"I won't let you die, Little Prince!"

Megatron washed away his hesitations and opened his own chest compartment. He drew out cables from his spark casing, which he connected to Starscream's own chamber. The outer shell of the chamber flashed with lights as energy irrigated its circuits again, and the spark glowed of a deeper red.

"This should buy you some time!" he whispered, cradling the cold body in his arms.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to feed the Seeker with energy for a long time; he himself was in a state of weakness that wouldn't allow him to stand up and get out of this pit. He needed help, from whoever it would be. Including the Quintessons and the Vampiricons.

Their escape was over.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to hurt you."

He held the comatose flyer tight and activated his beacon signal, giving to whoever would receive it a way to find them.

* * *

**Palace of the Quintessons, the Alphar'**

Beta 15 was starting to get impatient. There was absolutely no report from Jigsaw and his squadron of Vampiricons.

"What are they doing?" he exclaimed, shifting his mask to the expression of madness.

A few cycles ticked by before the leader of his personal guard announced he had come back without the young gladiator and the mysterious "Little Prince".

Beta 15 switched to the mask of Wisdom when Jigsaw stepped in front of him.

"Report! How did you manage to lose them?"

Jigsaw knelt in front of him, keeping a low profile.

"We followed them into the labyrinths Sir, but I guess someone else found them before we caught them."

Beta 15 displayed his irritation by showing his strange mask of madness and wisdom.

"The insurgents?"

"Certainly, sir. We found some traces of fight in one of the ancient storage areas, and energon. One of the mechs is certainly seriously wounded."

"That's really irritating. We'll have to be clever if we want to get this mysterious robot back." Beta 15 pressed a tentacle over a panel on the side of his throne. The image of Gamma 10 appeared on the large screen above Beta 15.

"Do we have any improvements with our guest?"

"Affirmative, Beta 15. The subject Wiper will soon be reprogrammed and become loyal to our cause."

Beta 15 switched back to the mask of madness and laughed openly.

"Perfect! Once he's fully reprogrammed, send him back to the old tunnels. He will find his way by himself, and, at the same time, Silvergun and the Little Prince."

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7: The point of no return

I thank a lot all the readers who had warmly welcomed back the return of this fic on FFNet**.**

**Warning:** M/SS slash scene. The action of Starscream in the tunnel was a little misinterpreted by Megatron...

Thanks a lot to Edita for the editing work she made!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Point of no Return**

"Am I dead?"

Starscream woke up gradually from the void, his motor system rebooting slowly. He first caught the noise of machineries; he was certainly somewhere nearby a production line or a repair bay. Then he realised his position: he was lying on a berth, and something heavy was resting against his chest. He powered his optics on, and stared at the black ceiling of a repair bay. It was an old construction, judging from the decrepit state of the panels; some of them were lamely hanging, ready to fall down.

He looked down and recognized immediately the silver cask that was resting on his chest. Megatron's optics were dark as he was still offline. He was sat on a crate and was half leaned on Starscream's upper body so as to watch over him. He didn't have his cannon attached to his right arm. Guilt seized the Seeker as he replayed the last moments before he lost consciousness. They had kissed. _Primus, did Megatron have memory of this?_

He set his hand against the silver white cask, and caressed it lightly while he wondered about the confusion created by that kiss. Did it mean he enjoyed being with the gladiator? No, it couldn't be! After what he had witnessed, he could feel compassion, pity or even worry for the mech, but no more. Certainly not desire or even tenderness. He couldn't disassociate the image of Silvergun from the image of Megatron in the future. The Megatron he hated so much, who abused him, hurt him, and humiliated him.

He had kissed him just because he was exhausted and confused by the situation.

"Starscream-?"

The Seeker withdrew his hand as he heard his name. Red optics were peering at him from his chest, while a black hand travelled to his waist. Slowly, Megatron straightened up covering him with his deep ruby-red gaze. Something had changed in his expression; a warm smile lit up his harsh features.

"Feeling better, Little Prince? You really scared me to death!" he said so softly that Starscream understood that he did remember the kiss.

His confusion and shame worsened when Megatron helped him to sit up, gently pulling him by the waist and shoulders.

"I can sit by myself," he retorted. _Primus!_ The touch was so good on his plating.

Megatron didn't let go off his waist, observing him carefully. He was standing very close to Starscream, a little too much actually. The Seeker swung his legs over the edge of the berth in the hope to have him step back. His action didn't get the result he expected; Megatron didn't move and Starscream's legs were stuck against his thighs. The Seeker gasped when a black hand set on his hips, pulling him close.

Starscream looked up slowly and was startled by the affection he read in the other's gaze. Not only did Megatron remember the kiss; he liked it, and perhaps, wanted more.

"Where am I? What had happened?" Starscream whined, increasingly upset. He had to run away from the gladiator's affections before they got out of hand.

"We're still on the run, in the old galleries of Cybertron." Megatron stepped back a little, allowing Starscream to sit a little more comfortably, but kept a close contact. "However, I think we've found possible allies."

"What do you mean?" Starscream was still feeling insecure, as if the hands of Megatron were burning holes in the metal of his skin.

"When I awoke from my delirium, I found you were almost deactivated… on top of me." He lowered his voice and his face, peering at the Seeker. Starscream felt the danger of a new kiss and turned his head aside. "I connected your spark chamber to mine to secure its energy supply. I then sent a distress signal in order to be quickly found by whomever would catch it. I supposed that the Vampiricons would be the first to dig us out of the pit, but to my surprise, others received the signal and came to rescue us."

The meaning of the second part of the sentence totally escaped Starscream. He glared with horror at the gladiator.

"You… linked… our spark chambers… together?" he stuttered, considering the intimacy of such an act.

"I didn't have any other choice. It was a question of avoiding deactivation. **Your deactivation**."

Sickened by the idea that Megatron had reached such a level of intimacy while he was unconscious, Starscream forced him to let go of his waist and hips, and trembling, wrapped his arms around his own torso as self-protection.

* * *

Megatron was quite upset by the Seeker's behaviour. Starscream was deliberately ignoring, if not rejecting his advances. Why was he acting this way? Hadn't he kissed him? And by the same, given him the sign to go further? Megatron was not exactly the type of Transformer who hit on other Transformers or sparked things off, but once the light of passion was turned on, he caught fire. Right now, he was burning, both literally and figuratively. His power-core temperature rose dramatically each time he touched the smaller mech. And he was ready to burst out in rage because he didn't understand why Starscream turned him down. After all, the Little Prince had allured him, not the contrary! Each time he replayed the data of this kiss, his processor threatened to fry and his spark chamber to explode.

Sure, he had more important things to think about. He was still a fugitive, stalked by the Quintessons and their squadrons of Vampiricons, and who had ended up in the lair of insurgents against the same aliens. He had always believed that they were a legend, but according to what he had seen during the last few cycles, they were real, although not very well organized. That would be enough to guarantee his safety and the safety of the Little Prince. He only regretted that Wiper wasn't here. Had the medic escaped the Vampiricons or was he their prisoner?

Speaking of his ungrateful new companion, he was heading the wrong way, too busy scanning the surroundings of this underground base. Megatron set a gentle hand on his waist to push him in the right direction. Starscream trembled and quickly escaped his grasp, walking at a quicker pace.

'_Slag you, Little Prince! When I think about all I've done to preserve you and this is how you reward me. You seduce me and afterwards you ignore me! I haven't said my last word!'_

Fuming, he accelerated to match the pace of the flyer.

O

Starscream couldn't believe what his optical sensors reported to him. The place looked like a huge termitarium, dug in the depths of planet Cybertron. The walls were fitted with alveoli of various sizes, looking like rudimentary quarters. In the middle of this vast mound, equipments for the extraction of minerals were the focus of the attention and work of hundreds of Transformers. Judging by the bulky shape of the mechs, covered with dust and soot, they were miners. Or maybe just like them—gladiators on the run.

"No. It's over there!" warned Megatron.

Once again, the young gladiator touched him in order to guide him in the right direction. Once again, Starscream trembled; although his mind refused to acknowledge his attraction towards Megatron, his treacherous body was responsive to the touch. He jumped aside and threw Megatron a panicky look.

"Stop being so nervous!"

Megatron was upset to no end.

"Stop touching me!" retorted Starscream.

The gladiator stepped forward, looking menacing.

"You seemed pretty much fine with touching me when I was delirious. Don't tell me you don't like when I return the favour."

'_Here we are!'_ Starscream knew that this argument would come up soon. He had to be honest this time if he wanted to clear the air and set the things right.

"Listen. I kissed you, right. However, you should forget it!" he stated with no hesitation. Megatron's expression fell. "I was confused, exhausted… and I had to shut you up! That's all. I have no feelings for you! And certainly no desire!"

The gladiator clenched his fist with a terrible expression, and Starscream believed he would be backhanded.

"I don't believe you!" Megatron stated through clenched teeth.

"You'd better change your mind. It will be easier to accept it."

Megatron glared at him and walked past him without adding a word.

* * *

They walked silently to the far corner of this dark place. As usual, the mechs threw Starscream strange looks which he couldn't interpret. Hostility or curiosity? He couldn't say. He regretted his harsh words towards Megatron when, panicked by a hostile glare, he reduced the distance with him. The gladiator threw him a look in which anger was fighting with hurt. For once in his life, Starscream felt guilty.

The building in front of which they stopped was like everything else in this place: dirty and crumbling. The Seeker outlined a disgusted grimace, wondering who could live in such a wobbly place.

"Who are we visiting?" he asked in the hope to re-establish communication with his companion.

Megatron didn't bother to answer or glare at him. He pushed the door and came in, ignoring the Seeker. Starscream sighed and considered briefly the possibility of making apologies.

He followed the young gladiator into what looked like personal quarters. The walls were decorated with screens and maps of Cybertron. The tables were covered with data pads and empty energon cubes; it was obvious from the dirtiness of these quarters that the occupants not only lived, but also worked here. Looking twice at the main table occupying the middle of the quarters, he noticed a mech who was sitting there, reading a data pad closely.

Starscream recognized him at once and raised his null-rays towards him.

O

"You're dead Alpha Trion!"

Megatron startled at the cry and watched with bewilderment the Little Prince targeting the red and purple mech with his rifles. Not only Starscream was a jerk, but he was also suicidal? Impulsive and not very prudent, but he knew it already. Starscream had certainly not spotted the two guards who were waiting at the far corners, aiming their own weapons at the flyer.

"This is a misunderstanding!" he exclaimed, seizing the Seeker by his wrist and waist. Starscream gave out a startled "Aargh!" and tried to kick him when Megatron twisted his arms behind his back, holding him tight against himself. "He is confused, Alpha Trion. He means no harm to you!"

Starscream kept twisting and kicking within his grasp, until his erratic movements were replaced by a cry of frustration that pierced his audio processors.

"Let me go! Don't touch me! Aaaaaaaaargh!"

Megatron would have covered his audios like a grimacing Alpha Trion did, if he didn't have his hands busy with the thrashing Seeker.

"Calm down! Nobody's going to hurt you here!" he stated, trying to be comforting. However, Starscream kept wriggling like the very devil, the level of his voice becoming rapidly unbearable. He suddenly understood from the frequency of Starscream's energy field what the cause of this trouble was, and let go of him. Instead of running away or even carrying on with his threats against Alpha Trion, the Seeker collapsed to a heap on the floor, arms wrapped around himself.

Megatron looked down and sighed at the shameful display. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with him," he apologized to Alpha Trion.

A lie; he knew perfectly well why Starscream behaved so insanely, and was secretly very pleased with it.

O

Starscream offlined for a few minutes to prevent his logic chip from frying under all the sensations and emotions that coursed through him. It had started with the vision of Alpha Trion standing in front of him, and had dramatically increased with Megatron's arms wrapped around him. His sensors had responded to the touch in such a strong way that he had feared a sensory overload. In the meantime, his logic chip couldn't process the comparison between the past and the present anymore.

When he awoke, he realized with shame that he was lying on the table, with all the mechs gathered around him. Megatron and Alpha Trion were side by side, surrounded by other mechs that looked as dirty as the miners outside. The sight of the two future enemies challenged once again the resistance of his logic chip.

"Starscream, do you feel okay?" Megatron asked coldly.

Starscream nodded to the affirmative and bit his lips. _'Leave me alone, please! Megatron!'_

"You scared us to death, my friend. Maybe one of our medics can auscultate you and check if you need additional repairs."

It was the voice of Alpha Trion. Starscream raised his head and looked at the human-like features, noticing they were far younger than he remembered. His tension fell a little when he reflected that Alpha Trion didn't know him. Not yet.

"I- I was confused. I believed you were another person." He came back to a sitting position and, after a great effort, pronounced the few words he hated to say; "I'm sorry."

"No problem. I'm just wondering how you could know my name."

"Megatron told me—" The gladiator frowned at him, reviving his tension. "That's why." Starscream couldn't help lowering his gaze, overcome again by confusion that made his legs buckle and his fuel pump hammer in his chest.

"Of course." Alpha Trion outlined a warm smile, which completely destabilized Starscream. He could remember the last time he had broken into the old mech's lab. The Autobot had shot him right in the head, barely missing his CPU. "I forgot that you two are bonded… "

"What?" Starscream couldn't help his mouth gap opened. "What?!" He threw an outrageous look to Megatron, who replied with a triumphing smirk. "WHAT THE SLAG-?" he screeched.

The warm smile that Alpha Trion gave him made him wish to set his weapon against the older mech's head and shoot him mercilessly.

"Only somebody who loves you could have done what Silvergun had done." Alpha Trion nodded lightly, looking impressed. "Linking his own spark casing to yours in order to supply it with energy, this is an undivided token of love!"

Still gaping in surprise, Starscream peered at his so-called bond mate.

"That's nothing. When you love somebody, you're ready to give your life for him." Megatron adopted a smug look and flashed his optics in triumph. "Don't you think so, love?" he asked the quivering Seeker.

Starscream would have liked to be a nanobot and hide somewhere far away from him.

"That's lovely!" Alpha Trion set a hand on one of Starscream's shoulder vents, and threw him a compassionate look. "You don't have to worry anymore. You can hide here from the Quintessons. They don't know the location of our lair, and they will never find it either. We're used to hiding the position of our base from their radars."

It took all his might for the Seeker to follow the explanations of the mech. His CPU was overflown with shame and an emotion he couldn't define. If he had been human, he would have certainly blushed red.

"What- What base? Who are you?" he croaked pathetically.

"We are mechs who escaped from the smelting pit of the Quintessons." The soft expression of Alpha Trion disappeared as he banged his fists. "The old models that those monsters decide to terminate when they decide we have become obsolete. We come from all the Transformers' categories here: merchants, courtesans, gladiators…"

"You're… a fugitive. Like us?"

"We could say so," Alpha Trion nodded his agreement. "We discovered this place and decided to settle here, far from the surface of Cybertron. The gallery is a real labyrinth, and the Vampiricons rarely come down here. We were very surprised to find you and your two other companions."

"What companions?" The optics of Megatron flashed dangerously. "Who are you talking about?" he inquired drily.

"The two other gladiators. What are their names? Oh, yes… Skullcrusher and Hellraizor. We found them this morning. They are currently at our second repair bay," Alpha Trion explained. He then sent Megatron a warmer smile. "Don't worry. They are not seriously wounded," he added.

"They are not our companions," Megatron retorted, "I don't know what they told you, but they are not our friends. They kept us prisoner and were ready to trade us to the Quintessons!"

Alpha Trion seemed disconcerted by this assertion and caressed nervously the wire that hung from the top of his mouth, reminiscent of the moustache of a human.

"That's not what they told me," he said nervously.

"Of course, they told you lies!" Starscream shrieked, wings quivering with anger. "Skullcrusher is one of the most abject tyrants and manipulators that I had the misfortune to meet!" He jumped off the table and stood in front of Alpha Trion. "You must not let him approach us. He will certainly try to trade us to the Quintessons again," he asserted vehemently.

The purple mech seemed increasingly puzzled.

"I see. I will hold a meeting with them and check what they have to say. On the meantime, I'll make sure you don't have to cross their path. The base is vast, you know."

"Thank you, Alpha Trion." Megatron stood by the side of Starscream, setting a hand on a red shoulder vent. The Seeker couldn't help but trembling. "The two gladiators are dangerous, and I am worried for the security of Starscream."

The knees of the Seeker buckled, and he was about to collapse to a heap when Megatron seized him by the waist, pulling him close. As a response, his energy field burned and a cry of discomfort escaped him. Oblivious to what happened between the two, Alpha Trion smiled tenderly.

"I perfectly understand that you want to protect your bond mate. I repeat, you're safe here. My men will prepare your quarters so that you can make yourselves comfortable and have some privacy," the mech stated. "The only thing I will require from you is some help with our daily tasks. You're gladiators, and we need skilled Transformers to teach the handling of weapons to our troops. As I mentioned, they are merchants or courtesans, and don't know how to handle a sword or an axe."

"You can count on us!" Megatron exclaimed, pressing Starscream against him. He looked at his prey and gave him a malicious smile. "Can't he, love?"

Starscream's face outlined a grimace, and he managed to escape the grip that held him prisoner. He made out the exit from the place and ran to the door, leaving his audience without adding a word.

"Are you sure he doesn't need to see a medic?" asked Alpha Trion, looking worried.

"No. He just needs some rest. I'll see to it that he takes a proper recharge and relax a little."

Megatron outlined a malicious smirk and took his leave.

* * *

They spent a great part of that day waiting on one of the stalls nearby Alpha Trion's quarters. Megatron kept staring at him, raising his nervousness to an unbearable level. He tried to keep his attention focused on his surroundings, and barely succeeded. He wanted to yell at his companion to stop pressuring him this way, when two lieutenants of Alpha Trion offered to guide them to their new quarters.

To his greatest disappointment, they had to share a small place. Even worse: Starscream walked into the room and noticed a unique recharge berth that occupied a large part of the floor.

"It's a berth for two Transformers!"

He threw a frightened glance at Megatron, who shrugged his shoulders with disdain.

"Remember? They believe we are bond mates. That's why!" he replied and then peered at him angrily. "If it doesn't suit you, you're very welcome to sleep on the ground or even outside!"

The young gladiator walked past him and sprawled on the berth. He plugged himself to the berth, positioned his hands beneath his head, as to make a pillow, and offlined his optics.

Starscream stood beside the berth, at a loss what to do or think. Maybe apologizing would help to improve the atmosphere? Or perhaps, it would give Megatron wrong hopes… It was better to forget apologies.

He tried to settle on the ground, but the space between the wall and the berth wasn't large enough for his wings. He finally mustered all his courage and lay beside the other mech. He carefully avoided contact with the silver Transformer, lying on the edge of the berth with his wings in an awkward balance into space. The position was uncomfortable, and it took him a long time before he fell into recharge.

O

Megatron waited for the Seeker to fall asleep to delicately seize him and place him on top of his own body, reproducing their positions in the pit.

"And now, we'll see who is going to give up, Little Prince!" he murmured before falling into recharge.

* * *

The first sensation of Starscream when he emerged from a nightmare was that he was not in the position he last remembered. He powered his optics and stared at the silver metal of Megatron's neck. He was resting almost on top of the gladiator, his waist prisoner of a strong arm. A dark hand covered his hips, and the other imprisoned azure fingers.

"How dare you--!?" the Seeker barked. He tried to stand up, but the grip on his waist and hip didn't loosen. He fell back into the embrace of the silver mech, who stared at him with amusement.

"Take your hands off me!" he shrieked, trying to slap him.

Megatron chuckled and then flipped their positions. He pinned the Seeker's arms over his head and spread his legs apart, crushing him under his greater weight.

"What are you doing?" The Seeker's energon ran cold when the gladiator smiled predatorily.

"Taking what I deserve!" Megatron lowered his face to kiss Starscream, but the Seeker bit him on the lips as he tried.

"This is rape!"

"Oh, stop being a prissy little virgin!" growled Megatron, swallowing the energon that leaked from the cut. "If you think you can turn me on and then walk out on me easily, you're wrong!"

The gladiator crushed his mouth against Starscream's lip component, forcing it to open. The Seeker moaned at the intrusion and wriggled in protest. As Megatron expected, he quickly admitted defeat and kissed back. The gladiator freed his hands and relished when the Seeker slid them on his back, stroking gently. He reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled at the breathless expression of the mech beneath him.

"That's why I refused to give up. You think I didn't see your reactions yesterday? Your body responded to each of my touches. Your energy field speaks louder than your pretty mouth. You'll have to find better than the pitiful excuses you served me!"

Starscream looked desperate. "This is wrong," he murmured, shaking his head. "This is so wrong."

"What is wrong?" Megatron let one of his hand travelled down Starscream lower body. He found the panel hiding the Seeker's interface chamber, and ripped it open. "Nothing is wrong," he murmured. "You want me. I want you. Period."

O

The Seeker arched up when he felt the delicious burn. More treacherous than ever, his body responded immediately to the teasing and allowed access to the forbidden treasure.

"You… You never change. Always abusing me!" he breathed. His head slammed on the berth as another delicious spasm shook his body. He offlined his optics and gave out a long moan of pleasure.

Pleased by this reaction, the gladiator kissed his neck, his jaw and devoured his lips.

"I'm not abusing you. You desire me. I just want you to realize it," he replied. "I'll stop if you ask me to." He tasted without restraint the energon when he bit a cable on Starscream's throat too hard. "But you won't ask me to stop. It's exactly what you crave for!" he whispered in the Seeker's audios.

A black hand stroked gently the surface of his right wing, adding more confusion to his mind and sensations to his burning body. He tilted his head back and moaned loudly, as the longing between his thighs became rapidly painful. His hand squeezed frenetically Megatron's shoulders while heat grew dramatically in his lower section. The interface protocol launched almost despite his will, transforming the tingles into a real torture. He needed more. Now.

**Right now!**

"No. Don't stop." He cupped Megatron's face in his hands and kissed him feverishly. "Don't stop!" he rasped, his voice hoarse with desire.

The gladiator kissed back with the same passion while grabbing firmly his hips. Starscream broke the kiss when he felt the interface port of Megatron connecting to his and shrieked as raw electricity blasted through his inner circuits. His body fed the same electric wave back to Megatron, creating a loop that grew in intensity between them.

His CPU quickly failed to process. He arched up and twisted in Megatron's grasp, moaning his pleasure each time thunderbolts crushed his delicate circuits. He almost overloaded, as the loop became a strong pulse, rattling his internals. Megatron's feedback was strong. Violent. Passionate. Calibrated to drive his sanity away. Waves of electricity hit him deeper and slower, threatening to dismantle him.

He was to explode from the inside, consumed by the power of the interface. And he loved this prospect.

O

Megatron bit his lips and straightened up a little, drinking unashamedly at the sight of the Seeker. Starscream's graceful body arched between his thighs, trembling under his touch and the power of the interface. The flyer tossed his head aside and moaned as a new energy wave sent him deeper into the pang of bliss.

He brushed gently the dark faceplate, tracing the features of the ravished mech. Starscream tilted his head back to give him a better access to his neck, begging for more caresses. He reached the offered throat, tracing gently the cables before squeezing lightly. The Seeker replied by a moan that definitely warmed up his boiling energon. Starscream was gorgeous in pleasure; so soft and delicious that Megatron now wanted more than a simple overload with him. He wanted his spark.

"Starscream!"

The Seeker moaned in response to his name, kissing eagerly his lover. Megatron's spark pulsed hard in its casing, as if it wanted to break out of his chest. He seized the Seeker and held him possessively against himself, groping for the latch opening the canopy. He found it and tossed apart the metal parts, allowing a smile to grace his features when Starscream's internals showed to his hungry optics. The spark casing was glowing shiny red, as an evidence of the Seeker's excitement.

A gentle caress on the outer shell of his spark chamber was enough to have Starscream completely surrender to him. His spark chamber split open, allowing Megatron's spark to devour his life core.

* * *

Starscream awoke sometime later, his body tingling deliciously from the violent overload provoked by their merging. Megatron was reclining beside him, caressing lazily his waist and thighs.

"Feeling good?" the gladiator asked, kissing him gently on the lips. "I don't think you should try to move before you completely recover though," he added and then grinned. "You almost imploded under my touch. Not bad of somebody whom you didn't even like or desire, huh?"

Starscream smiled dizzily and kept silent, unable to formulate a clear answer.

Megatron kissed him again and then set his head on his chest, so as to check the pulse of his spark.

O

Megatron felt again this curious feeling washing through him when Starscream brushed the side of his helmet, and then caressed his face. All tensions had left him; he just felt good and serene. It had never happened since he had left the assembly line. He concentrated on the pulse of the Seeker's spark; its frenetic rhythm had slowed down, and it was now quiet and regular. He looked up and admired once again the perfection of the dark face.

His doubts came back as the feeling took over him again. He had trapped the Seeker on this berth for the sake of pleasure. Nothing else. Even so, they had ended up merging their sparks like two Transformers who wanted to form a bond. He was now questioning himself. Did he want more than a one-night stand? Did he want love from Starscream?

_Love…_ Megatron hardly imagined that feeling was for him. He had once believed in love with Redtrigger, but after being taken down, he had concluded he was a machine built for killing, not loving. Besides, he knew nothing about Starscream. The Seeker had turned his life upside down since they had met, transforming him into a fugitive and an outlaw. And his perfection… He just seemed to come from another planet or another time. Starscream was an addictive mystery, and he was intoxicated by him.

Once again, he was the slave of this odd feeling, and kissed the metal cockpit of his partner. Somehow, he knew he had crossed the point of no return.

O

Starscream couldn't help thinking the sensation was wonderful. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so safe and relaxed. Loved? He discarded the idea, feeling awkward.

"I don't understand a point," the gladiator said after a moment. "What did you mean by "you always abuse me?" I might be a little rude and not very polished, but I have never abused you." He looked up when Starscream's spark gave a start. "Don't you think it's time to explain me who you really are and why you knew my name?"

The Seeker tensed up and threw him a pleading look. "No, not now… please."

Megatron leaned beside him and placed his hand on the Seeker's cockpit, caressing gently.

"I need to know."

Starscream sighed and forced his CPU to run a little quicker. Slowly, words formed an explanation for the incredible secret of which he was the bearer.

"I come from the future of Cybertron. Million years in the future," he stated. "The Quintessons are not ruling the planet anymore."

"Good news. And I guess it's why you can fly and transform, aren't you?"

The gladiator didn't look surprised. He was even smiling.

"Yes."

"Do I still exist in this future?"

"You do. You are Megatron, leader of the Decepticon Army and ruler of Cybertron. The same Megatron that you saw on the coin."

The smile on the silver faceplate grew wider. "I am the Lord of Cybertron?" Megatron's energy field radiated pride and joy. "A good Lord, I hope."

Starscream traced the angles of the silver faceplate with a finger, realizing he was handsome. He wondered if he should erase this smile from these young features by unveiling his future repulsive nature.

"Little Prince? Am I a good leader?"

The Seeker gathered his last strength and turned to his flank, finding his way into the gladiator's arms. His body was swallowed in the comfortable embrace and a new kiss rewarded his initiative.

"You're a tyrant," he stated, avoiding the red gaze. "You split the Transformers into two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons. You're the Slag Maker and killed thousands of Cybertronians in the name of your ambitions. You transformed our planet into a dry desert, an insignificant piece of metal ignored by other civilizations. You're a megalomaniac who wants to dominate the Universe. You're a cruel leader who thinks his men are just cannon fodder."

He shivered when a hand brushed the Decepticon logo on his left wing.

"This is my emblem?" Megatron asked. He caught Starscream's chin and forced him to look at him. "What about us?"

The faceplate of the gladiator was empty of any expression.

"I am your second in command," Starscream whispered, feeling his spark squashed by sorrow. "I don't know why you gave me this title. You came from nowhere, hired me, twisted my mind, and transformed me into a psychotic that nobody loves. I think you desire me, but you only show me spite or hatred. You insult me, beat me, shoot me, but never kill me. You make my life a hell." His optics flashed with anger. "I hate you for that! I betray you and want you dead!" he added.

Megatron outlined a bitter smile.

"In this future… Are you always that beautiful when you tell me such horrible things?" he asked, guiding the face of the Seeker to the crook of his neck. He held him tight as Starscream sobbed, ready to cry. "You're right; we shouldn't talk about this now."

He caressed the flyer until he felt him relax and then fell back into recharge. Then the expression on his face changed to despair.

'_I don't want to become that monster!'_

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayals

Many thanks for the reviews that I received on chapter 7, and to Edita, for her work at editing the present chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Betrayals**

The Seeker stirred a little and set his hand by his side. Mechanically, azure fingers explored the metal of the berth in search of angular surfaces and cool metal to caress. They found none. Slowly, ruby red optics flickered to life and a sleepy dark face rose from an ocean of gold.

"Megatron?"

Disconcerted by the absence of his partner, Starscream scanned the darkness of their quarters and then stared at the material that covered him. It was a thin film of metal, treated to absorb the energy of the berth and recharge passively the Transformer who would wear it. He had once seen some copies in one of the Museums of Cybertron, and had found the idea interesting but old-fashioned.

"Megatron?" he once again called, to no avail.

Starscream sighed and checked his internal clock. Never in the past had he recharged for such a long time, and at the same time had felt so relaxed. He sank back into the berth and pulled up the blanket, falling down into a sweet feeling of comfort. Then he played the movie of the previous night. Thousands of feelings and sensations washed through him as he recalled the lips worshiping his face and the hands caressing so sensually his frame. He shivered at the memory of the heat in his chest when Megatron's spark had embraced his life core. Some guilt tainted this precious memory: he had given himself to the Transformer he would hate the most in the future. He had let him love him without restraint, for the sake of pleasure. His pleasure…

What should he do now? Wait until Megatron returns and welcome him with tenderness, like a bondmate should do? They were not exactly bonded… Walk outside in the search of the gladiator and fall into his arms? He could do it, but it seemed out of character… Or just walk away, find the space and time bridge, come back to the future and have his revenge against the mysterious robot that had shot him to death? Starscream tensed up at the recollection of pain he had felt when the shot had hit him in the chest. He wanted revenge. He needed to be considered the leader of the Decepticons again, and not a miserable little gladiator hiding in the depths of planet Cybertron. The most important thing when living a dark chapter of History is to be at the top of the chain of command, not at its bottom.

"I need Megatron anyway," he whispered, remembering that the entrance of the time bridge was at the place where Megatron had found him. Only the gladiator knew where it was...

o

Starscream exited from the small quarters a few minutes later, and stopped at the edge of the terrace in front of the door, scanning the vast termitarium in search of the familiar silver silhouette. He didn't want to wander too long among the locals of this hole. He finally detected him close to a giant driller, surrounded by three greenish mechs.

"What is he slagging doing?" Starscream murmured.

* * *

Megatron was bracing himself with both legs, pulling with all his might on an old generator that was so rusted it was falling to pieces. His silver paint-job was spattered with coats and oil, drawing dark figures on his body.

"Here, I'm almost done!" he growled, grimacing under the effort. The rusted generator finally gave up, repaying his efforts with a new spurt of dark oil on his forearms. Megatron didn't pay attention to the disgusting stain and threw the object aside. "Perfect, you can install the new generator now!" he declared, satisfied.

"Awesome!"

"You're so strong!"

"Wow! That's incredible!"

Megatron nodded quietly to the congratulations of the enthusiastic miners. A warm smile graced his lips when he made out the form of his Seeker. He waved at him and, after he took his leave from his audience, walked to the gorgeous flyer. He was a little disconcerted when he saw Starscream's nervousness. _'Is he still afraid of me?' _he wondered, _'Even after what had happened between us?'_

He remembered perfectly the intense moments of their merging, and the strong sensations that had caused the most violent overload of his life. He was also sure that Starscream had totally enjoyed this merging, according to his ecstatic cries. Their bodies, systems and sparks had communicated together so completely that they had almost become a single entity at their climax. Megatron had spent long hours after Starscream had fallen into recharge thinking about the implications of this act. He had tried to reject the idea of being emotionally attached to Starscream, but had been rather unsuccessful. Starscream was not like the other Transformers he had met before; he was full of contradictions, weak and strong, sweet and bitter. Besides, he was the messenger warning him of his dark destiny. Megatron's mood suddenly darkened, but not for too long; Starscream stood in front of him and raised his head, lips slightly parted. _'So beautiful!'_

"What are you doing?" The tone of the voice was reproachful.

The Seeker's gaze roamed on his body. Despite the disgusted expression he took, Megatron loved his look; it was as if his blue hands were running over his plating. A faint moan escaped him, making Starscream startle.

"I am making myself useful. We are the guests of Alpha Trion. We have to repay him by giving our help."

Starscream looked shocked.

"That's not the way you usually speak about him!"

"That's not the way of speaking of me, or of "Megatron the Slag Maker"?" he asked. "I'd say, it's true to the behaviour of Silvergun before he found the slagging coin!" He cupped Starscream's face in his hands and then forced him to look up. "Let's stop talking about this. You forgot to wish me "good morning", he lowered his face, lips almost brushing against the dark metal. "Love."

o

That was going too far! Starscream tried to withdraw, but lost the trail of his thoughts when silver lips covered his lip component. It was not rough, but rather sweet and expecting. Unable to rebel against the gladiator, Starscream allowed him to circle his back and waist with his arms. His jaw stopped resisting, allowing Megatron to deepen the kiss. A few cycles passed before Starscream regained control of his thoughts and pulled out.

"That's better…" Megatron caressed his cheek affectionately and planted a kiss on his nose, "You're still a little shy, but at least you're not afraid anymore."

Starscream felt uncertainty invading him. The affection that he received planted seeds of doubt in his spark. _'Should I try my chance with him?'_

"Me- Megatron, I have something to ask you…" he stuttered.

"What is it?"

A shiver ran through his back when Megatron started caressing gently the edge of his right wing. Their chests were still in close contact, allowing Starscream to feel the pulse of the gladiator's spark. It was vivid, but gentle and comforting; nothing comparable to the dark aura and aggressive spark pulse of Megatron the Slag Maker.

"I'd like to-"

"WHAT THE SLAG!"

Starscream startled at the cry of Megatron. The gladiator seemed to have forgotten his presence in an astrosecond; he pushed him aside and started running.

"What the slag are you doing!?" the Seeker screamed, a little upset to be neglected so abruptly. "The bastard!" He turned around in order to throw some colourful insults at him and gaped when he made out a greenish mech that had appeared near the entrance of the tunnel.

"Wiper!" he heard Megatron scream. The gladiator waved menacingly at the two guards who were targeting the medic with their weapons. "Don't touch him! He's a friend of mine!"

"Primus… Wiper? How did he get here?" Starscream exclaimed and then ran after Megatron.

* * *

"He's okay. A little low on energy, but in a rather good condition. He has a few wounds and bruises, which is normal when you have to go through the tunnel," Alpha Trion explained. He set a comforting hand on Megatron's shoulder and smile. "You can speak with him if you want. He's fully conscious."

"Yes, please." A smile graced the lips of the gladiator as his tension fell. "I'd like to see him without delay."

"This way!" Alpha Trion pointed at a black door few meters from the place they stood up. "Our medic is performing some additional repairs, but I'm sure you can pay him a visit."

"Thank you."

Starscream watched him leave and waited for the door to snap shut to stand in Alpha Trion's way.

"How did he get here? I believed the tunnel was a labyrinth and that nobody could find the way to this camp!" he stated nervously. "Did Wiper explain how he had found his way out?"

"Well… According to what he said… He was stalked by the Vampiricons and found shelter in the tunnel." Alpha Trion pulled on his metal moustache nervously. "He told me that he had no ideas about what he could find here. He reached this place accidentally," he added.

"Accidentally?" Starscream's voice reached a very high pitch. He looked totally upset. "You told us that it was impossible to find the way to this base. And here comes Wiper, who found the way in no time! We don't know what had happened to him after we left the arena; he might have been conditioned by the Quintessons!"

Alpha Trion threw him a questioning look.

"Conditioned… What do you mean?"

"I mean reprogrammed. To trap us and bring us back to the Quintessons!"

Starscream flinched when Alpha Trion set a hand on his shoulder vent.

"Don't worry. The Quintessons are evil, but I don't think they would go that far. Besides, your friend is weak and will have to stay for a few megacycles at the repair bay."

The jet shrugged this unwelcome hand off and sighed.

"You're so naive… It's pathetic!"

O

Megatron spotted the big frame of his old friend as soon as he entered the repair bay. The medic and his squad of technicians had left, leaving Wiper attached to several medical machines, placed in circle around him. A feeble light bathed the mech, not really enhancing the curves of his body. Megatron smirked; Wiper was an ungraceful machine, and right now, he looked like a trashed mech after a heavy drinking night.

"So… You will never leave me alone, you old rusted can!" he said as he stepped close to the berth.

The optics of Wiper flickered to life and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"There must be somebody watching over you… You have an unequaled talent to get yourself into a mess, lad!"

The reply amused Megatron; it was exactly what he had expected. He knew Wiper so well; the former gladiator had been his mentor, medic and friend. One of the rare Transformers to whom he had given his trust. Without hesitation, he reached the wounded mech's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm glad that you are safe and alive. What happened after we—Starscream and me—had left for the tournament?"

"I did as you advised. I left your quarters right after you. Fortunately… The Vampiricons came and ransacked the place. I saw them…" Wiper hissed in pain as circuits sparkled in his chest. "Sorry… I saw them, and I was afraid. I didn't come back to my quarters because I though they would look after me…"

"I'm sorry for getting you into such a mess."

Megatron patted Wiper's shoulder gently. He looked genuinely apologetic.

"That doesn't matter. After all, you deserve having friends who are ready to risk their lives for you. You're not as boring as the other gladiators; you don't live only for fighting. You have ambitions… that go beyond the walls of the arena. And you can stand against Skullcrusher… well, almost," Wiper chuckled lightly. "Anyway… I heard that all trace of you was lost after you had entered the old tunnels. I didn't know where to go, so I tried to find you. I wandered a lot through those crappy galleries… I don't know for how long. I was not even able to think when I reached this place. I-"

"Shh- you don't need to justify yourself, Wiper. You're here… that's the important thing."

The voice of the young gladiator trembled under his emotions; he knew Wiper trusted him. However, he had never thought that his medic had such a high opinion of him.

"Megatron, don't approach him!"

The Transformer so addressed gazed at the winged robot that ran to him and grunted in protest when Starscream pushed him aside, standing between him and Wiper.

"What's the matter, Little Prince?"

"He's dangerous!" Starscream retorted, pointing at the wounded greenish mech.

"What?" Megatron peeped at Wiper, who looked as startled as he was. "You're joking! He's wounded and can't even move!"

"Don't let him go away from this repair bay and don't approach him!"

Megatron didn't understand the origin of Starscream's violent worries and was starting to get pissed. If anyone were to judge whether Wiper was trustworthy or not, it was him and nobody else.

"Look, Little Prince. Wiper is okay," he replied, grabbing Starscream's waist. Pivoting on his heels, he swapped their positions, Megatron now standing between the berth and Starscream. "You should go and see Alpha Trion and ask him if he has work to give you, hum?" he added.

"But-"

Megatron silenced the Seeker with a kiss and cut his protests short with a light caress on the edge of his right wing.

"Enough… We'll talk about this tonight. Now, go!"

Starscream stepped back and glared successively at Megatron and Wiper. He looked like a spoiled sparkling, ready to cry. He finally walked away, wings quivering nervously.

"Have I seen what I've seen, or am I delirious?" Wiper whispered, "You and this little bugger-?"

"You're delirious! We just got to know each other a little better…"

Megatron looked suddenly ill-at-ease.

"How much better?"

"Not your business!" Megatron scratched the ground with his left foot and then smiled nervously, "You should rest now, you old imbecile, instead of babbling. I'll come and see you in two cycles."

o

Wiper watched Megatron leaving the repair bay, and once he was sure he wouldn't be interrupted, he contacted his new masters through his communication link.

_(I've found Silvergun and the Little Prince. Should I bring them to you tonight?)_

_(No, I don't want the winged Transformer to be hurt.)_ The voice of Beta 15 was horribly screechy, but it didn't matter. He was his master. _(Try to be imaginative. You have to find a way to have him follow you. Use your imagination…)_

_(At your command, my Master.)_

Beta 15 cut the comlink, leaving him in complete silence. It was perfect for Wiper; he needed calm and quiet to come up with a strategy.

* * *

Starscream spent his working time moaning about Megatron being naive and imprudent. The task he had decided to handle didn't do anything to brighten his mood. He was checking one by one the surveillance cameras at the entry gates of the base; they were very primitive and not in a very good state. It pissed him off a little more.

It was only when he felt the need to get some energon and recharge that he decided to return to his quarters. More precisely, the quarters he shared with Megatron…

When he entered the place, Megatron was sitting on the large berth, busy wiping away the last traces of oil and dirt from his immaculate paint job. He had just gotten out the wax shower, and some droplets of wax shampoo still shone on his chest. Starscream stood silently beside him, allowing himself a few minutes to observe the one who pretended to be his bondmate. He had to grant him that: he was handsome. Strongly built and well-designed.

But that didn't change anything about the "Wiper incident".

"You still think Wiper is trustworthy, don't you?" he asked in a reproachful tone.

Megatron chuckled.

"It's late. I was starting to wonder about your whereabouts…"

"Don't try to elude the question!"

The gladiator looked up and grinned. "Yes, I believe Wiper is our ally," he replied.

"Then you're an idiot!"

Starscream cried as Megatron caught his wrist and pulled him down on to the berth. By reflex, he hid his face with his free arm, dreading the reaction of his partner. The gladiator pinned his body with his own weight, imprisoning his hips between his thighs; Starscream concluded he would be beaten and then raped.

Nothing came, except a light stroke on his right wing.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Starscream. I want to explain to you why I believe Wiper."

The stroking on his wings soothed the tension within his body and mind very quickly. Starscream withdrew his arm and stared at Megatron. The gladiator smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead.

"Good. At least, you agree to listen," Megatron whispered. "Wiper is my only friend. I met him on the first day I was thrown into a gladiatorial tournament, and I would have died without his help." He leaned again and trailed his lips along Starscream's jaw line, enticing a gasp. "I was inexperienced and lost. It took only a few breems for my opponent to wound me seriously. I rebooted at Wiper's repair bay, with the old can tending to my wounds."

"Continue…" Starscream moaned as Megatron was now sucking at the cables of his throat between his explanations.

"He convinced me that I had a high potential, and that I needed a coach and a medic…" Megatron pursued as he reached Starscream's cockpit, caressing the metal gently. "He became both of them. He even helped me a few times when I rebelled against the organization of the tournaments or Skullcrusher's leadership. He risked a lot, but wasn't afraid to fight for me."

"Hum… !"

Starscream moaned loudly when Megatron removed the canopy, exposing his inner circuits.

"He's a friend, Starscream!" Megatron cupped the Seeker's face within his hands, forcing him to stare at him with foggy optics. "A friend who is dear to me, even if I don't show it. So, yes… I trust him!"

Starscream didn't protest about that statement; he was unable to think. Instead, he crushed his lips against Megatron's, calling for more caresses and attentions. The young gladiator didn't need any persuasion to respond. Very quickly, he made his partner lose his mind and forget his very name, transforming him into a pool of desire and pleasure. Once again, Starscream abandoned his body to skillful hands and glossa, and surrendered his life core to the wild spark. Overload claimed him in an explosion of colours and a concert of cries.

His cries of pleasure.

* * *

When he woke up on the following day, Megatron was already gone. Like the morning before, he had covered Starscream with an electro-thermal blanket. He had also left a data-pad close to one of his hands, which Starscream grabbed while cursing himself for being so lazy.

The hologram of Megatron's face appeared. The gladiator was smiling when he had recorded the message.

"Hello love! Today, I'm having a look at the mines from which the cybertronite is extracted. I plan to visit Wiper a few cycles before our recharge time. I know you are still worrying about this; I suggest you join me at the repair bay. I'll contact you while I'm on my way."

Starscream sighed and dropped the data pad on to the berth. He stared at the ceiling a long time, trying to remember the occasion he had learned about Megatron's concept of friendship.

"_Optimus Prime paid your ransom in energon cubes, and I'm fed up with seeing your idiotic face. You're free!" _

_Ironhide stared at Megatron in shock. So did Starscream before wailing in outrage. _

"_What?! You're sending this Autoscum back to Optimus Prime? That's utterly stupid! Let's kill him instead!"_

_Megatron waited for Soundwave to take the Autobot away to reward him with a punch on the right side of his faceplate, followed by another in his stomach. Starscream staggered on his feet and then collapsed to a heap._

"_I- I was just asking, my Leader. Don't take offence at it!" he pleaded. _

"_You were questioning my leadership, as usual!" Megatron growled, looming dangerously over him._

"_No! No! I swear-"_

_A silver foot caught him in the face, silencing his pleas._

Starscream startled in his berth, remembering briefly the pain that had ensued upon his awakening. Rethinking the unpleasant side of this memory, he decided not to replay it, and allowed himself some additional breems of recharge.

* * *

That day, his tasks were not very gratifying from his point of view. Once again he worked on the surveillance camera network, trying to improve its efficiency but had to give up due to the archaic nature of the hardware. He then switched to the defence systems, which didn't get his hopes up. The weapons were old-fashioned, and even worse, in a state of decay. Bugged and rusted. Looking up at the dome-like ceiling, he felt the old sensation of claustrophobia seizing him. Primus, he needed to fly so badly! Feel the caress of the wind on his frame. Shake his body with strong accelerations and decelerations. Megatron's attentions were sweet and thrilling, but he needed to fly!

_(Starscream… Love? I'm going to the repair bay. Can you join me?) _

'_Megatron!_' The Seeker stopped his activities, not willing to answer. Being called "Love" disturbed him deeply.

_(Little Prince! I know you're listening.) _

"Yes, I'm listening. I might be a little late. Wait for me and don't go there before I'm here!" he finally replied.

_(Excellent! I'm glad to see that you worry about me. Perhaps it means that you care for me?) _

"Stop dreaming!"

_(We'll discuss this in private tonight!)_

O

Starscream actually took his time to finish his work. The idea of finding his way back to the future was tempting. The prospect of being loved by his gladiator was sweet. These two options were torturing his mind and tearing his spark apart. Boredom put the end to it when one of the automatic weapons broke in two in his hands. He decided to do as he promised and walked to the repair bay.

When he arrived, the place was all dark, as if the electricity had been cut, and silent as a grave.

"Megatron? Are you here?"

The Seeker engaged his infrared and walked in the direction of Wiper's berth. His feet suddenly felt contact with something hard; lowering his head, he made out the shape of a mech. He bent down and saw a hole in the helmet, clearly created by a blunt object.

The medic had been attacked and deactivated.

"I knew it!"

He jumped to his feet, ready to run out of the place but stopped when the light came back. Starscream caught immediately the sight of Wiper and Megatron. The younger gladiator was standing in front of Wiper, but it was easy to understand he was his prisoner. He was grimacing in pain, caused by the blade dug at the base of his neck.

"What have you done?" Starscream roared as he pointed his null rays, "What do you want? Let him go!"

"Calm down, Little Prince. I don't want anybody to be injured here! I just want you to follow me to my masters, the Quintessons…"

"The Quintessons… are not… your masters!" Megatron retorted with effort. "Wiper… Why?"

A hiss of pain escaped him as Wiper pressed on the piece of metal in his neck. The greenish mech smiled at Starscream, ignoring the expression of revolt painted on his face.

"Stop this!"

"If you obey my orders, he will survive. If you try to resist, then I'll dig this blade deeper and deeper… and it will end piercing his spark casing!" Wiper whispered. "What do you choose? His life or his death?"

"Wiper… Why are you… doing this?"

Starscream couldn't help chuckling, somehow amused by Megatron's naive question.

"Why is he doing this? It's exactly what I've told you; he had been reprogrammed by the Quintessons to capture us. He's not your friend anymore!" Starscream barked, still pointing his gun in Wiper's direction. "And I've told you to wait for me!"

Megatron screamed in pain when the blade dug deeper into his circuits.

"Don't forget. Be uncooperative, and he will pay!" warned Wiper.

Starscream glared at him. The old expression of the predator ready for the kill was back on his face.

"Don't touch him!"

"It's me who is giving orders here, Little Prince!" Wiper retorted very calmly. "Follow me and I will spare him."

Starscream flew off the handle.

"Oh, so you're giving orders?"

"As I said-"

"If you think you can deceive a Decepticon, then… you're pathetic!"

The null ray shot grazed Megatron's chin and ended up in one of Wiper's optics, propelling him a few meters backwards. The mech slammed against the wall, pushing a horrible cry of agony as the right side of his face exploded. He slid slowly to the floor, his face smoking and streaming with energon from the gaping hole.

Starscream caught Megatron as he collapsed to a heap, and pulled out the blade as delicately as possible. Megatron screamed in pain and buried his face in Starscream's neck to muffle his cries. The Seeker held him tight, finally overwhelmed by the feeling of protection and possession.

"Here, it's finished."

* * *

Megatron was offline when Starscream came back to their quarters, at the hour when all the other mechs were deep in recharge. It had taken at least two cycles to explain the reason of Wiper's treason to Alpha Trion, who stubbornly refused to accept that a living being could reprogram a machine to betray another one.

'Slag you, stupid sentimentalist Autobot!'

Silently, he walked to the berth and sat on the edge, observing the faceplate of the young gladiator. He looked sad and bitter. Starscream now knew why.

He had thought a lot about Wiper's betrayal and its consequences.

o

_When he awoke, he was surprised to find himself sitting at his command desk, with his terrible Commander as his only company. Megatron looked at him with a smug smile, which meant that no good was coming from this situation. Starscream reached his face and caressed the surface; there was no trace of the kick, last painful memory he had before the blackout. Without a doubt, Megatron had ordered the Constructicons to repair him before bringing him to the command room._

"_Why am I here?" he asked in worry._

"_To learn a lesson in life." Megatron pointed at the screen, "Shut up and watch!" he ordered._

_Starscream complied, afraid to be beaten up again. The scene was the reunion of Ironhide with the other Autobots. Optimus Prime was walking at the head of his troops, and didn't hide his happiness when he stood in front of his fourth in command. He fell to his knees and hugged him, oblivious of the dangerous red light that stained the blue optics of Ironhide. He didn't see the hand of his old friend switching to a knife, and then plunging into his neck. _

_Optimus Prime screamed and fell backwards, while the other Autobots cried in horror at the betrayal._

"_That's brilliant!" Starscream exclaimed. This time, he was sincere and looked at his commander in awe. "How did you get the idea?" he asked._

_As a matter of explanation, Megatron left his throne and walked in his direction. Starscream felt his circuits tremble when he stood in front of him, eclipsing the light coming from the ceiling. _

"_I was once betrayed by a good friend of mine." Megatron's hand shot around his neck, pulling him out of his seat. "He was somebody that I really trusted and admired. But one day he was reprogrammed and betrayed me. I started having doubts, and eventually, the most important person in my life abandoned me." The pressure on his neck tightened, evidence of Megatron's growing anger. "Then I realized that the so-called friends could hurt worse than enemies. I then chose to have no more friends, only enemies. At least, I know my enemies will never change their minds about me. They hate me. And even better than petty feelings such as friendship or even love, hate never grows weaker, only stronger!"_

_Megatron pushed him roughly backwards, sending Starscream into an uncomfortable seating position on the command board. The Seeker tried to regain his composure and swung his legs over the edge of the board in the hope to have Megatron step back. His action didn't get the result he expected; Megatron didn't move and Starscream's legs were stuck against his thighs. He quivered when the Decepticon leader leaned over him, setting his hands beside his hips. _

_Primus! This scene had a terrible taste of déjà vu…_

"_Although I appreciate the loyalty of my enemies, I don't like it when they try my patience too much." Megatron made a predatory smile and set his forehead against Starscream's, obviously loving the panic he evoked in his prey. "You are my closest enemy, Seeker. But you try my patience a lot. Next time you challenge me so grossly in public, I won't bring you to the repair bay. You will have to crawl to it!" he threatened. _

_o_

'Primus. You kept your promise so often! I understand now how you became such a monster!'

Starscream startled when a finger traced the edge of his left wing. When he turned around, he saw that Megatron was now sitting on the berth.

"No… You shouldn't-"

Megatron didn't care about his protests and eagerly caught his lips in an urgent kiss. Abandoning briefly the idea to protest, Starscream let himself to be guided to the berth, waiting for the caresses to chase away his turmoil. However, the dramatic event of the day had kindled the gladiator's fire. He held his Seeker close, arranging the electro-thermal blanket around them.

"How do you feel?" Starscream asked. He didn't want to settle uncomfortably in this berth. Not with the idea he had in mind.

"The medic patched me up. He said that the pain would ebb in a few cycles. He forbade me to get out of this berth tomorrow."

Megatron slid an arm around his waist and caressed his back lightly. Starscream got the message; he didn't want to be alone the following day. His spark broke in two.

"Good."

"What about Wiper? Is he going to be… fine?"

The Seeker hid his face in Megatron's chest as he reached the top of shame. He had never felt remorse when betraying Megatron; however, this time, the mere idea disgusted him.

"He's alive. I shot his CPU, not his spark. However, Alpha Trion told me it would take time to repair him. Part of his memory bank had been destroyed, erasing a great part of his memories. A complete upgrade will be necessary to ensure his viability as a Transformer able to move and think, and not as a… mindless statue."

"I see."

Megatron didn't add a word, leaving Starscream to his torments. The Seeker let the gladiator caress him until the gentle strokes ceased, a sign that Megatron had fallen into recharge. Starscream fought against his plan for a good cycle before withdrawing from his embrace. He sat by his side, observing the face of the Transformer.

"I'm sorry for what I'm going to do," he whispered. "I know your change into the Slag Maker is unavoidable. It's written… I must grab this opportunity to return to my era!"

He reached Megatron's face and pushed a discreet panel on his forehead, unveiling a small port. He did the same to his own forehead and connected them to each other. Megatron's anti-hacking system wasn't very elaborated, allowing him to browse through his memory files. He found very quickly what he wanted; the memory of Megatron when he had found him, with the coordinates of the factory.

Once it was finished, he disconnected the link and set their panels back. Megatron didn't awake during the process, looking surprisingly serene and even… fragile.

"I have to tell you one thing in case I don't return to you," Starscream murmured as he leaned down and kissed the sleepy mech on the lips; "I was glad to meet you at the time you were a decent mech. I think…" He stopped, ready to cry. "No… I'm sure I could have fallen in love with you if our destinies were different. But you are destined to become the Slag Maker, and me, your challenger and the future leader of the Decepticons. We can't change this," he concluded in a broken voice.

Starscream gave him the last kiss and then reluctantly left the quarters.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: Pursuit

Dear readers, I owe you apologizes for the delay in publishing this new chapter. I've been staggering under workload since the beginning of November and found time to write chapter 9 only at the end of last month.

Many thanks to Edita for the prompt editing.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pursuit**

Megatron woke up from his recharge with a splitting headache as if Skullcrusher had pummeled him during his sleep. Mechanically, his hands searched for the comfort of his lover's body, but found nothing but cold emptiness.

"Little Prince?" he called, suddenly nervous.

He sat up on his berth and made a grimace when his neck and shoulder reminded him of the attack he had been the victim of.

"Starscream?"

The scan fed back what his spark had already told him; Starscream was no longer here.

"Love?" he called again, not willing to realize his Seeker had gone.

Pain came with certitude that the flyer had left him without a goodbye, and worse, with the report that his CPU had been forced. He stared blankly into the darkness of his quarters, while his spark split in two in his chest and energon rose to his optics. His world was falling into pieces, and he could do nothing to preserve it. Then anger popped in his CPU, inflamed his spark and warmed his circuits, while burning tears streamed along his cheek. He soon suffocated with this anger growing in every circuit, and slammed his fist against the metal of the berth, damaging it.

"Why have you betrayed me, Starscream? You don't have the right to leave me behind!" he screamed, punching with all his might the metallic surface. He stopped only when pain stung his shoulder and neck. He set his gaze misty with tears on the axe and the black cannon resting against the grayish wall.

"I'll bring you back, Starscream. You're mine! I won't let you go away from me!" he growled.

* * *

"So… It's here that you found me."

Starscream walked slowly towards the corner of the place, where a pool of dry energon darkened the soil. He knelt by its side, setting his axe on the ground, and caressed the dirty surface.

"I was lying there. Wounded. Bleeding… And you saved me," he murmured.

Guilt resurfaced in his mind, and he choked with emotion, feeling ready to cry. He could back out and go back to Megatron. The gladiator would certainly be angry at first, but he would apologize sincerely. He would do everything it takes to be forgiven. He could… yes, he could.

However, he would not back out. Megatron would soon cease to be this understanding and sweet partner. He would become rude, megalomaniac and violent. He would soon transform into the Slag Maker.

"I can't stay, definitely."

Chasing his hesitations away, he started to inspect every nook and cranny around the energon mark, groping in the darkness to find a sign of the time bridge. "Must be somewhere!" he muttered. His hands started to tremble, as he detected no sign of it.

"Primus! Tell me it exists… please!"

He felt a pang of relief when his fingers seemed to be absorbed by darkness. He pulled forward and smiled as his wrist totally disappeared, although he could still feel his joints. He rose slowly to his feet, keeping his hand planted on the void. His smile widened as he realized that the entrance of the time bridge was large enough for him to walk in.

"I can go home!"

* * *

Following Starscream through the tunnel had been easy. Megatron had found first the two guards holding the entrance to the tunnel, deactivated. A cycle later, he tripped over the bodies of three Vampiricons, deactivated as well. Their chests wore the same gashes like the two guards, made by axe. The depth of the wounds, their orientation—everything showed that it had been made by a mech who didn't know how to use such a weapon very well. It could only be Starscream.

"Wait till I find you, Little Prince, and I'll show you who the master is!"

* * *

Starscream powered on his optics when his dermaplating reacted to the difference of temperature; a starry sky covered the high towers of Cybertron. The Seeker stepped forward, staring hungrily at the thousands of lights surrounding him, and started running as soon as he recognized the place: the Hall of Heroes, where he had been shot down.

"I'm back… I'm back!" he shouted happily, and ran to the main platform, marveling at the high statues that used to be the witnesses of his coronation… and his death.

He stopped suddenly and gaped at the giant symbol placed in the middle of the platform; a mark as red as the one that used to adorn Optimus Prime's shoulders. The Autobot symbol.

"What the slag had happened here?" he exclaimed, feeling suddenly ill-at- ease. He nervously scanned the area that appeared less friendly than at his first impression. "How long since my coronation?" he murmured, spinning on his heels.

He heard a whistling coming from the other side of the Hall, followed by mechanical footsteps. Someone was heading in his direction. 'Autobots?' he wondered as he hid behind a statue.

* * *

The place was empty and plunged in darkness. Using his infrared, Megatron spotted the pool of dry energon and tightened his fist as he could remember perfectly the form of the Seeker, bathing in his vital fluids. Beside the dark stain lay an axe, which he identified easily as the model for a femme. Starscream had certainly stolen it from the ammunition dump, selecting this one for its light weight.

"Bitch! Why have you left me?" he growled before dashing forward.

The blue light of a patrol drone, outside the factory, suddenly bathed the room. Megatron froze on the spot and instinctively shut down several of his systems to be completely silent and undetectable. Breems ticked by slowly before the patrol drone walked away, leaving the inside to its darkness.

Once he was sure the threat was gone, he rebooted his motor systems and stepped forward, staring at the weapon that lay on the cold floor; alone and abandoned, like he was.

"You don't have the right to leave me alone!" he shrieked, kicking the axe in despair.

The weapon slipped on the floor and disappeared totally in the darkness of a corner, as if it had been swallowed.

"What the slag-?"

The gladiator stared at the corner, noticing how much darker it looked in comparison to the rest of the room. It was just as if there was something absorbing the weak light of this ancient production line. Hesitating a little, he reached towards the dark spot, and gaped in surprise as his hand totally disappeared in it.

"There is something out there!" he exclaimed and then dug his limb deeper into the void, up to the elbow. "He must have gone through this kind of… tunnel!"

Megatron stared at the black area, wondering what he should do. The temptation to go through this mysterious tunnel was strong but, meanwhile, he had no idea where it led. Starscream's era? A parallel world? Or simply… nothing?

A beam of light lightened the wall beside him, and he caught the noise of the drone's footsteps. The patrol mechanic was back, certainly alerted by the scream he had imprudently let out.

"No choice…" he muttered through gritted teeth, and let the tunnel swallow him.

* * *

Blitzwing walked nonchalantly to the center of the Hall, whistling to himself an old Decepticon ballade. He stared at the big Autobot symbol and smiled bitterly, remembering the glorious days when it was a Decepticon symbol that occupied the place of honor in this prestigious Hall. That was before the death of Starscream and the accession of this crazy mech called Galvatron. The triple changer hissed in irritation at the recollection of this hateful and mad Transformer, still hard-pressed to believe this liability was actually Megatron, reformatted by Unicron. Galvatron had none of the qualities that used to make Megatron an incredible leader: no intelligence, no charisma and no goal, except beating up other mechs (including his own warriors). Although he had plotted countless times against the Slag Maker, Blitzwing acknowledged his qualities as a leader and mourned him, enough to betray Galvatron and switch to the side of the Autobots.

'_Slag you, Galvatron! Slag you for all you've done to the Decepticons!'_ he cursed. His gaze left the massive symbol to stare at the one painted on his chest; "Slag you for forcing me to become an Autobot!" he groaned.

He sat at the bottom of the main staircase leading to the majestic platform. The last time the Hall had been used, it was for Starscream's coronation; it had been closed to the public since the victory against Unicron, as nobody wanted to wander on a crime scene. Blitzwing smiled at the memory of the dead Air Commander; a young and ambitious Decepticon, who had wanted to rise so high that his fall had been deadly. There was, however, no compassion in this thoughts; it was Starscream's fault that Galvatron had been created, and for that, Blitzwing cursed regularly the name of the late second in command.

"Starscream, you stupid robot chicken! You little bitch! You-"

His insults ended with a strangled cry when he was grabbed by the throat and punched in the face. Dizzy and surprised, he lost his balance and was sent to the floor by a kick in the stomach. He tried to struggle until a barrel set against his chest, aiming at his spark.

"Okay, you win! I give up!" he cried, holding up his hands in sign of surrender.

"I should shoot you down for insulting me, you retard!"

Panic spread through his circuits as he immediately recognized the grating voice and, looking up, the dark faceplate adorned with a scolding smirk.

"Oh, crap! Star… Starscream!"

O

Starscream felt a wave of joy washing through him as Blitzwing's expression turned into that of a complete horror. He had not inspired such fear in his prey for too long. He briefly considered an opportunity to torture the Triple Changer a little longer to spin things out, but he had questions to ask, starting with the reason for the presence of the Autobot logo on his chest.

"Oh, Primus! I didn't mean to awaken your ghost, I swear!" the triple changer whined.

The Seeker let out a dark chuckle at this remark. Such fear was so delicious!

"I'm not a ghost, you moron!" he retorted, pressing his foot into the triple changer's chest. "Now, answer my questions. How long have I been away?"

"Two... Two megacycles!"

'_Interesting… time must be different in the tunnel,'_ he reflected briefly before focusing back to the questioning.

"Why the slag is there a giant Autobot symbol in this Hall, and—" Starscream's foot dug deeper in the tank former's midsection, "—on your chest?" he asked.

"We lost the planet after Unicron's attack and Galvatron's defeat!" Blitzwing replied, whimpering as the pressure on his ventral plating became painful. "Galvatron came back totally crazy and insane, and I decided to switch sides!"

Starscream's optics narrowed to a slit as he tried to decrypt the laconic answer. He had no idea about the identity of Unicron, but the name of Galvatron raised an immediate interest. Only one mech could choose a name including the suffix "tron".

"Galvatron… You mean the purple moron who shot me during my coronation?"

Blitzwing hissed in pain when his plating started to bend under the excruciating pressure.

"Galvatron… used to be Megatron before being reprogrammed and upgraded by Unicron. He shot you down, and we all believed you were dead. Then he became the leader of the Decepticons, to our greatest misfortune."

Red optics flashed in anger. Starscream clenched his teeth and banged his fists, while his CPU bubbled in excitement and desire for revenge.

"Where can I find him?" he asked in a growl.

Blitzwing raised a shaking hand and pointed towards the northwest.

"Charr. The Decepticons retreated to Charr!"

"Charr?" Starscream couldn't hide his surprise and gazed at a reddish point that glistered sinisterly in the starry sky. "There is nothing on Charr; it's a dead satellite of Cybertron!" He then glared back at his prisoner, "It looks like it is more than time that I come back and definitely deactivate this incompetent Slag Maker, whatever his name is now!"

Blitzwing sighed in relief as Starscream withdrew his foot from his plating.

"You can't beat him, Screamer. Galvatron's strength is matched only by his madness. He's going to kill you if he finds out you're alive… You'd better ask for the Autobots' protection."

"Protection from the Autobots?" Starscream crooked an amused smile, "You're kidding? I'm going to rip out Galvatron's spark instead, and hook his head on my throne once I get my position of the Decepticon leader back. Besides…" He kicked Blitzwing in the face and watched him coldly fall backward, unconscious. "I had a perfect instructor and tough training lately."

A few breems later, he transformed and took off, setting his automatic pilot system on course to Charr.

* * *

Soundwave woke up from his recharge with the strange feeling that something was about to happen. He couldn't tell if it was going to be for better or worse, but the impression was challenging his telepathic capabilities, creating a splitting headache. He felt oddly worried and happy at the same time; a mixture of feelings he was not accustomed to.

'_My mission… It's going to come to an end soon.'_

He rose from his recharge berth and opened the shutter that plunged his quarters in obscurity. It unveiled a starry sky, in which Planet Cybertron was aglitter with thousands lights, the sign of its renewed prosperity. The feeling became stronger.

'_Does it mean… he has arrived?'_

_

* * *

_

Megatron picked up the tiny axe that had preceded him in this world and gaped at the lights that surrounded him. He couldn't say where he was, as the place seemed foreign to him. He was standing on a platform, and there were high statues of Transformers, standing side by side, in what looked like a vast hall. Beyond the colonnades, high-rise towers soared skywards in a symphony of blue, purple and yellow lights.

"Is that Cybertron in the future?" he wondered.

He stepped forward, covering with a feverish gaze this open palace, oblivious of the smile that graced his features. He found the surroundings gorgeous; it had nothing to do with the dark streets and wobbly buildings of the Cybertron that he knew. It was so much more beautiful that the Palaces occupied by the Quintessons; the walls were bright and the statues showed Transformers as noble warriors, not slaves.

"That's… gorgeous!" he exclaimed. 'Yes, gorgeous, like Starscream…' he then reflected. His spark tingled in his chest, reminding him he had come here for a reason: to find his lover and bring him back. 'I'll find him!' he promised to himself.

He scanned the hall more closely and detected the presence of another Transformer, at the bottom of the stairs. As far as his audios could pick up his light moans, he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Starscream… It's so easy to follow your path!" Megatron whispered, relieved with the Seeker's natural imprudence.

He walked silently towards the awakening Transformer, holding firmly his axe in his hand. The other seemed to be strongly built, and was as tall as he was; however, he seemed slightly damaged, or at least, groggy enough to fail fighting back.

Megatron had all his chances to interrogate him.

o

Blitzwing reached to his face with a hand and palpated the area where Starscream had kicked him. Although the metal had resisted the violence of the shock fairly well, the circuits beneath complained violently.

"Starscream, you slagging little bitch! Wait until I find you and-!"

The triple changer gasped in surprise as he was forced to a sitting position, while the cutting edge of an axe pressed against the pipes of his throat.

"You'll find him, and so what?"

Blitzwing gulped in surprise as his databank automatically warned him that he knew the owner of that deep and grating voice. He lowered his gaze and peeped at the dark hand gripping his shoulder, and swallowed his energon with a throaty noise. That didn't make any sense, but he couldn't help asking the question that immediately popped up in his CPU.

"Me-Megatron?" he stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Shut up! I'm the one who is asking questions here!" came the answer, together with a hit on his helmet. "Where is Starscream?"

"He's gone to Charr!" Blitzwing shrieked, trying to break free. It unnerved his aggressor who raised him from the ground to slam him against the wall. "I'll do nothing to Starscream, I swear!" he added promptly.

"What is Charr?!"

A silver face set closer to him, leaving him speechless. It was Megatron, and at the same time, it was another Transformer. The features were harsh, but so much younger than the face of the commander he remembered. Besides, he looked determined rather than cruel. However, the danger was still there, cold as ice and sharp as the teeth of the Sharkticons, ready to cut off his head.

Blitzwing forced himself to calm down and searched for arguments to buy some time, in the absence of ideas to escape this threat.

"Hold on please, I'm not an enemy. Tell me what you want, and I'm gonna help!"

The other replied with a smirk that froze energon in his pipes. It was Megatron. Somehow.

"What is Charr?! Explain!"

'… _Explain!' _It was one of the favorite expressions of the Slag Maker, together with "You fool, Starscream!". Blitzwing looked at the silver transformer, scanning his get up more closely. His design was clearly old-fashioned; he could be a Tank former, although some parts of his body betrayed a certain inability to transform. He looked like a ghost of the past, one of those heroes of Cybertron's liberation from the yoke of the Quintessons. He seemed to be wounded as well; droplets of energon leaked from his neck and shoulder.

"Charr is a satellite of Cybertron, created from a major sabotage on a Quintesson Ship, millions of years ago. After the disastrous attack on Autobot city and the attack of Unicron, the Decepticons retreated to Charr, and…" Blitzwing paused, as the memories of the dire straits of his fellow Decepticons hit him anew. "We starved to death," he added with emotion. "Then Galvatron came back…"

"Galvatron?"

Blitzwing gave him the same answer as he did to Starscream.

o

Megatron fought himself not to collapse: more than the pain created by the reopened wound on his neck, the revelations about his future sickened him. He would become first a murderer, consumed by burning ambition and a craving for power, and then, ultimately, this "Galvatron"; a mad Transformer, driven only by insanity and violent impulses. The exact type of a robot he hated the most. Involuntarily, his hands tightened on the purple shoulder as he realized his future fate; he would become what he hated the most. He would transform into an honourless gladiator, like Skullcrusher.

However, he had no time to pity himself; Starscream was about to attack Galvatron, and, according to the Transformer who he was interrogating, he had no chance of victory. He had to find him quickly before it was too late.

"Starscream will die at his hands!"

"How do I get to Charr?" Megatron hissed in reply. "I have to stop this nonsense!"

"You need a spaceship."

The answer wasn't helping. _'A space… ship? What does it mean?'_ he wondered.

"Where do I get a… spaceship?" he asked, hiding his confusion as best as he could.

"There are some at the main aero-platform. You just have to take one…"

Megatron had absolutely no idea of what was a ship and how it could operate. He grasped Blitzwing by the throat and hauled him to optic range.

"You're going to bring me to Charr in this so-called spaceship!"

The optics of the Transformer flickered in panic.

"No! No! I can't go to Charr! Galvatron wants me dead!" Blitzwing shrieked, squirming to free himself from the firm grip. "Please, please! Don't force me to go there!"

Megatron raised his axe above his head and took the most aggressive expression, finishing terrorizing his hostage. He felt his shoulders and back burning under the effort but showed nothing of his pain.

"No! Stop! I'll bring you to Charr! Please don't kill me!"

The gladiator lowered his weapon and smirked.

"That's good news."

* * *

Starscream was extremely surprised when he reached the aerial space of planet Charr. He had expected to be immediately chased by Decepticons jets, but nobody came. The planet was plunged into darkness, which led Starscream to the conclusion that Charr and its inhabitants were suffering from an energy shortage. There was no light coming from the sparse buildings, with the exception of a larger one, looking as gloomy as the Palace of the Quintessons, where he had gone for the tournament.

'_I'm sure Galvatron is here, somewhere in this hideous palace. The idiot! When I think there is not even a defence system.'_

Hunting down Galvatron would be a piece of cake. But he had to prepare himself before attacking the one that had usurped his position as a leader.

He landed nearby a group of buildings that seemed to be hangars. He forced the door of the first one, but found only spare parts of Transformers, certainly meant for the repair of the Decepticon soldiers. In the second one, there were ruins of a ship, abandoned to rust and oblivion. He finally found what he searched in the third one: a stock of energon cubes. An abnormally low stock of energon, he pondered in surprise.

"Primus! They are starving on this piece of dirt!" he growled and then clenched his fists. "Galvatron, you piece of slag, you're already dead!"

Suddenly, an odd idea that, at the time of the Slag Maker, such a dramatic shortage of energy wouldn't have happened, rose in his mind. And then, he felt he missed Megatron; the real one, Silvergun. The young and ambitious gladiator that had charmed him despite his own will.

"You're an idiot Starscream!" he groaned before taking a mouthful of energon from a cube he had picked up. "It's too late now."

His spark hurt, but he forced himself to ignore the pain and remorse.

* * *

The gladiator's gaze was roaming over the control panel of the ship, gaping at the multicoloured buttons and throttles with a puzzled expression. He had even lowered his axe in surprise. But Blitzwing did not claim victory too early; he had no doubt about the ability of the silver-white Transformer to kill him if he tried to escape. He sighed and contemplated once again that there was no obstacle to their taking off. The space of Cybertron was clear, and the control tower would certainly give him the go, as nobody expected him to fly to Charr.

"Make it move!" the gladiator groaned.

"Okay, okay. Here we go!" Blitzwing replied with resignation. "You should take a seat, you know."

"I don't need your advices… Make it move!"

The triple changer hurriedly obeyed and ignited the engines. The ship responded with a gentle shake, making the other startle. The gladiator promptly took the seat of the co-pilot, waving menacingly his axe toward Blitzwing.

"What is that?!" he exclaimed with some panic in his voice.

"First taking off, hum?" Blitzwing ventured.

The silver Transformer replied with a frightened look as the ship left the tarmac and hovered a few meters above the ground.

"First taking off," he concluded and smirked lightly.

* * *

Starscream left the hangar after downing one and a half cube of energon. He was now fully charged – if not slightly overcharged – and ready to make justice for himself.

"Say your prayer, Galvatron. You don't know it yet but you're already dead."

He walked to the palace, following the walls of the buildings surrounding it. He made out a hidden door on the flank of the purple citadel and slipped through the doorway. Unsurprisingly, the door was equipped with a very basic alarm device; Starscream forced it open in a nano-click and entered a weakly lit corridor.

"Now, let's find this moron's quarters."

He walked across the hallway and entered a large room, leading to another hallway. The palace seemed to be a perfect labyrinth, leaving him few chances to reach his target easily. His patience growing thin, he grabbed the opportunity when he made out the silhouette of a mech, busy with the observation of a statue. He wasn't looking in Starscream's direction, which allowed the Seeker to approach him incognito. Supple as a cyber cat, he flowed towards the winged robot and stepped behind him. Once he was sure of his position, he grabbed the robot by the shoulder, pulled him towards himself and took advantage of his surprise to grip his throat.

"Lead me to Galvatron or I'll kill you!" he threatened, sticking the barrel of his null ray into the grey flank. The robot twisted in his grasp but failed to free himself. "I'll let you leave if you cooperate."

"Re-really?"

"Yes! You have my word!" he rasped.

Starscream loosened his grasp after his prey had nodded in acceptance, but kept his null ray set against his back. The robot raised his arms in sign of surrender and started walking, wings quivering nervously.

They walked through other hallways and rooms during half a cycle before Starscream's hostage stopped in front of a high door, decorated with a giant Decepticon emblem. A scornful smile graced the Seeker's lips and his optics shone with a dangerous light.

"It's here," gulped the Transformer. He jumped when Starscream dug again the barrel into the joint of his waist. "But you said you would leave me alive!" he panicked.

"I lied," Starscream retorted and fired his null rays.

The body of the winged bot was shaken by the energy and slammed against the door, before slipping slowly to the ground, all crevices of his armour smoking. The Seeker's smirk grew wider when the optics of his victim blackened, a sign that he was definitely out of commission.

"And now, now… Galvatron. Your turn!" he cooed.

* * *

Blitzwing landed the ship a few kilometers away from the Decepticon camp, in a small canyon. As he had expected, the defence system of Charr was down, certainly due to the energy shortage, which explained why there was almost no light in the buildings.

"You've arrived," he declared to his kidnapper, "Now, let me go."

Megatron clenched his teeth and looked daggers at him. It was true that the Transformer had been cooperative, but he still needed him to come back to planet Cybertron.

"Not yet," he growled.

"Hey! I've cooperated and brought you to Charr. Galvatron is in his castle, and Starscream has certainly reached the place as well!" Blitzwing protested, waving at the screen that showed the weakly lit building, "Keep your word and let me go! I'm in danger of termination if a Decepticon finds me here!"

"I said: no!"

"We'll see about it!"

Blitzwing jumped at him and grabbed him by the throat, but Megatron had seen it coming; he rewarded the triple changer by a kick in the stomach, forcing him to release his grasp. Blitzwing stepped back, allowing Megatron to finish him with a strong uppercut. The tank Transformer fell to the ground, knocked-out.

"Weakling…"

He grabbed the unconscious mech by the shoulders and carried him away from the command board. He searched the cabinets at the rear of the ship and found what he needed: wires, resistant enough to be used as ties.

"Here, wait for my return. I won't be long!" he said while binding Blitzwing to a seat.

Now that he had made sure that his pilot wouldn't go anywhere, he could deal with Starscream and this so-called Galvatron. Megatron picked up his two axes, hanging the small one on his back, and rushed toward the Decepticon camp.

* * *

The control panel of the door followed the robot to oblivion as Starscream disabled it with a low-power null ray shot. The Seeker forced it open and penetrated the dark room as a conqueror enters a city he had forced to surrender. He spotted a heavy throne beside a large window glass looking out on the desert of Charr and planet Cybertron in the background. A tall Transformer was standing beside it, lost in the contemplation of the landscape. Starscream stopped on the threshold, scanning the frequency of the energy field that radiated from the occupant of this place. He felt growing alarm when he noticed the similarities with the Slag Maker's energy field and Silvergun's own frequency. Once again, his spark hurt as he remembered his young lover.

'_This is not the time to regret your choice!'_ he reprimanded himself. _'It's too late… Silvergun is lost forever.'_

"Cyclonus! What is that ruckus? I said I didn't want to be disturbed!"

The raspy voice grated on his audios, making his legs buckle. Primus, it was almost the same voice as the Slag Maker's and Silvergun's. He quivered when the robot turned around, showing his face. Starscream felt courage leaving him as the red optics set on him and the thin lips narrowed to form an angry scowl. The threatening expression on these harsh features evoked the memory of his awakening in Silvergun's quarters. He then realized that he loved the gladiator who had saved him in the distant past. He wished to see him, be able to touch him and feel the comfort of his arms around his waist, his lips covering his mouth. Primus, he would never live this happy moment again!

"You!? It's impossible… I killed you!" Galvatron barked, raising his cannon-equipped arm in his direction.

The feeling of danger immediately swept Starscream's uncertainty away. _'It's not him anymore… I've lost Silvergun forever!'_

"I guess you haven't tried hard enough to really kill me!" he spat back. "Let me show how to get rid of a pest… you, for instance!" he added with a cruel smirk.

The noise of the cannon, powering up for a shot, warned him that the hostilities had opened.

"I can fix that!" shrieked the purple warlord as he fired.

The Seeker avoided the blast with an acrobatic jump to the left and took advantage of Galvatron's surprise to shoot him in the shoulder. The warlord stepped back and growled with irritation when Starscream tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Megatron had always been a quick runner, which helped him to carry out devastating charges on the arena. However, he had never been as determined as today, which let him cover a few kilometers between the ship and the Decepticon camp in a record time. After only a few breems, he reached the first buildings. Unlike Cybertron, there was no light, absolutely no activity in the dark streets, and most of the inhabitants seemed to be in recharge. In a sense, it was better that way, as he wasn't forced to fight unnecessarily and could save his strength for Galvatron.

He quickly reached the palace of the Decepticon leader and deduced by the massive shape of the building that it would take time to find Starscream and his target. Fortunately, a mech was outside, standing right in front of the main gate. Megatron didn't hesitate further and strode along, holding his axe firmly in his hand. The mech saw him when he was a dozen meters away from him but instead of trying to escape, fight or protect himself, he stared at him in shock.

"You? No… This is impossible!"

Megatron ignored his reaction and used the flat part of his axe to hit the mech on the stomach, sending him flying backwards. A nano-click later, he was on his victim and turned him over with a kick in the ribs. The mech spurted energon as he choked on the dust of Charr, moaning in pain. Megatron wasn't finished with him; he sat on his back and positioned the cutting edge of his axe against the exposed wires of his throat, ready to cut.

"Where is Galvatron?" he asked with a sinister voice.

"What do you want?!" the other replied, writhing under his weight.

"Lead me to Galvatron!"

"No way!"

The gladiator's optics reduced to a slit, and he punched the other in the helmet, grinding his face into the dust.

"Lead me to Galvatron!" he repeated.

The purple mech spat out some dust and tried to get up, to no avail.

"Go and slag yourself!"

Megatron hit him three times again, but the mech persisted in not cooperating. Feeling that he was losing his time, the gladiator finally grabbed an arm with his free hand and twisted it behind the stubborn mech's back. He didn't release the pressure until wires started to snap on the shoulders and the limb was ready to come off, sparkling with electricity.

"No! Please! Megatron! Stop!" the mech shrieked, twisting in pain.

Despite the pleas, Megatron didn't free the almost torn arm but stopped twisting it. Once again, somebody already knew his identity, an evidence of his future well-known cruelty.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. "Explain!"

"I know… I know… you, Megatron. I saw you in the old records," the one called Cyclonus breathed. "Please, stop!"

"Lead me to Galvatron!" he ordered as he stood up from his victim and raised the shaken mech with brutality. "Now, or I'll tear you apart limb by limb!" he added, waving his axe under the bleeding nose of the mech.

O

Cyclonus struggled not to collapse to a heap as new sparkles of electricity sent a wave of pain through him. He nodded silently, aware that he was no match for the Slag Maker. Only Galvatron could be strong enough to stop him.

The only question was how Megatron could be standing in front of him. Megatron and Galvatron were supposed to be a single unique person.

* * *

Soundwave sat back in his chair, his optics not leaving the screen of the monitor, as if he was hypnotized by the images that Laserbeak was broadcasting. The shape of the silver-white Transformer occupied the major part of the scene, like a ghostly vision. The former Communications Officer trembled when the mech turned his gaze in the direction of the spy; two red optics glittered, lighting harsh but young features, so familiar to him.

"Megatron! You were telling the truth… He has come! You have come from the past!" he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "That means the wheel of your destiny is moving," he added to himself.

"The vicious circle will repeat again!"

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: Survival

First of all, let me wish you, dear readers, a very happy new year 2009 !

To start it well, why not enjoying a new chapter of "Vicious Circle"? Editing by Edita. Many thanks to her.

To the readers who also read "Hunted Species": Hold on! I have almost put an end to chapter 26...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Survival**

"You're already dead!"

Starscream pressed heavily on the body of his opponent, squeezing hard Galvatron's throat. The Decepticon warlord thrashed beneath him, and finally managed to grab him by the wrist and push him away. Starscream landed on his flank but didn't lose his cold blood; he set the barrel of his null ray on the joint between Galvatron's waist and chest plating, and fired at full power. The Decepticon warlord gave out a cry of pain, while electric spasms shook his body. Starscream shot five more times, aware that if Galvatron was paralyzed, his victory was assured. It was only when smoke rose from the body of the shocked mech that he stopped.

"I told you I would win… Now, you are at my mercy!" he breathed, climbing back onto the body of the groggy Transformer.

His rage for revenge vanished when he looked closely at Galvatron's face, so similar to Megatron's. Pain came back to his spark together with guilt. He knew he had to kill, but he suddenly felt the need to say good bye to the one he had abandoned without an explanation.

"I had to leave you behind, Silvergun," he apologized as he lowered his face, stopping an inch from the lifeless faceplate. Their lips brushed slightly. "I'm sorry that I didn't try to save you and let you become this monster. That was beyond my strength," he apologized with emotion.

Starscream closed the remaining distance and covered softly Galvatron's lips in a good-bye kiss. The peace in his mind fell apart when a fist shattered his cockpit and dug in his chest. He tried to withdraw but a hand fell on his backbone and forced him to keep the kiss sealed, while the ferocious mandenta bit him viciously. Starscream understood his impending demise when Galvatron switched their position, pinning Starscream under his greater weight without regard to his wings, which twisted in the process. The Seeker shrieked in pain so loud that his vocal component almost gave up, to the greatest pleasure of the warlord.

"Now, YOU are at my mercy," Galvatron sniggered with a sadistic look in the optics. "Or should I say, you have to deal with my lack of mercy."

"No, please—!"

Galvatron set a finger on Starscream's faceplate, and traced up the dark line on his cheek.

"It's too late. I'm going to punish you for your arrogance and your treachery, little fool." The tyrant retorted, ignoring his pleas. "Something that Megatron should have done a long time ago. What a pity he had this fondness for you…"

"I'm begging—!"

Starscream choked with fear as Galvatron set his finger beside his optics and caressed his temple, drinking at the terror that played in the jet's red mirrors.

"Why not rip out these beautiful optics of yours for a start? Those deep crimson red lakes Megatron liked to drown in!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The wound on his back hurt, and energon flowed down his shoulder blade and even his waist. The pain was however nothing in comparison to the worry that seized his spark. Deep within his core, he knew that Starscream was in extreme danger. He could almost feel the fear that agitated Starscream's spark; it was a light but frightening tingle, a dull pain as their bond was yet too new to allow them to fully share their sensations at a distance.

"Hurry!" he barked, pushing Cyclonus roughly so that he walked quicker.

The mech complied without a word, staggering on his feet.

They walked a few meters when Megatron felt a kind of discharge in his spark as if one of his main electricity circuits had exploded in his chest. He reached his chest with his hand feeling the pain increasing. His mind suddenly raced in fear as he understood that it was Starscream's pain that he felt through their fragile bond. That could mean only one thing—his Seeker was in agony.

"Starscream, no!" he choked with emotion as the throbbing pain persisted. "Lead me to Galvatron's quarters at once!" he barked at Cyclonus and set the barrel of his fusion cannon against the back of the purple helmet, "Or you're dead!"

"This way!" the mech promptly replied, speeding up his pace despite his obvious pain.

Dark corridors after dark corridors, they finally stepped in front of a broken door and the body of a deactivated mech in the dim light. Megatron knocked his hostage down with a powerful hit on the helmet and pushed the door open with worry. He spotted with horror a white wing, torn apart from his Seeker, who was lying in a pool of energon. There was a bulky mech by his side, who was working on ripping off the second wing. Starscream gave a faint moan of pain when the appendage came off with a bunch of broken wires and a splash of energon.

"Get off him!" he roared, "Take on somebody your own size!"

In one leap, he was on the mech and tackled him to the floor. They both rolled on the ground as his opponent refused to give up, and even gave him a punch on the right cheek. But Megatron was too furious to feel the pain that radiated from his faceplate. He drove his knees hard into the other's midsection, which earned him another hit on the helmet. That was enough to unleash the beast that slept deep within him; his hands shot around the other mech's throat and squeezed hard. The one called Galvatron started hammering his flanks, but once again, his fury was so strong that he ignored the pain. He noticed the warning messages sent by his systems only when Galvatron reached the back of his neck and dug his fingers into his open wound. Galvatron pushed him back roughly, and he fell on his back, sight dimming and audio processors ringing.

"Ho! This pathetic fool had an accomplice! You started well, but you can't keep the distance…" Galvatron sniggered and stepped in front of him, unveiling his face from the shadows. "Let me give you a lesson before I kill you! Mwaaah!"

Red optics full of hate met their double. The two mechs stared at each other with a not-too-faint surprise as they had the feeling to look at their reflections in a mirror.

"What the slag is this nonsense!" Galvatron barked and aimed his fusion cannon at Megatron's chest. "Impostor! I'm going to erase you from the surface of Charr!" he growled viciously.

The younger mech's CPU raced as he understood the danger of his situation. By reflex and instinct of preservation, he caught the axe that had fallen just behind him and slashed his clone in the centre of his chest. Metal dug into metal, wires and energon lines, sending Galvatron flying backwards, where he lay still on the ground. Exhausted, Megatron also rested on the dark and cold paving, awaiting for his systems to cool down and allow him to come back to a sitting position. Once he felt in control of some of his motor functions again, he came on his four and crawled to the mech he had stricken down. Galvatron wasn't deactivated but was out of commission; the deep gash dripped energon and a light could be seen beneath the broken pipes and wires.

"Galvatron's spark…" Megatron murmured, and then realized it was the question of his own spark. From the explanations he had gotten from Starscream and Blitzwing, he understood he would become first the Slag Maker, and ultimately, this Galvatron.

"Starscream… Starscream!" he suddenly screamed, leaving the mech in stasis for the bleeding form of his lover.

No answer came from the Seeker, who lay face down in a large black pool of oil and energon. Megatron limped to his side, ignoring the mixture that tainted his silver paint job when he knelt down and contemplated with horror the gaping hole that used to be the base of the graceful wings. He took hold of the seeker's body and delicately turned him over, just to see the horrible tortures Galvatron had put him through.

"Starscream… No!" he murmured, reaching the dark face with a trembling hand.

The Seeker's optics were gone. Two dark holes where a few sparkles were dying replaced the beautiful red components. Energon drew tear-like figures down his cheek, his lips and his throat.

"I should have come quicker! I should have stopped him!" he moaned, as his hand now travelled down to the Seeker's chest, where the glass of the canopy had been smashed and some devices torn away. Immediately, he caught sight of the light that shone from Starscream's insides and understood that Galvatron had aimed at his life core.

"Monster!"

Megatron glared at the unconscious mech feeling the urge to murder him for what he had done. He raised his fusion cannon and aimed at the warlord's head. He would first shoot his CPU, and then, his spark.

"Priority needs to be reset," stated a monotone voice from behind him, startling him.

"Who are you?" Megatron pivoted on his knees, aiming his weapon blindly in the direction of the tall figure that approached him. "Stay where you are!"

"I'm not an enemy. I can help," the newcomer added ignoring his threat as he stopped in front of him. He reached the cannon with his hand and pushed it aside slowly. "Help you save Starscream…"

* * *

Cyclonus's distress call came from the entrance to Galvatron's quarters, which highly intrigued Scourge. He had last seen the Galvatron's lieutenant in a meeting, two cycles before, until the warlord had dismissed them stating he wanted to be alone. The Sweep understood that Cyclonus hadn't come there by himself when he discovered him lying in front of the smashed door together with a deactivated Sweep.

"What happened?" Scourge enquired as he shook Cyclonus a little to wake him up.

Cyclonus's optics flickered weakly to life, as he raised a shaking hand, pointing at the quarters.

"Galvatron… Check on Lord Galvatron."

Scourge propped him against the wall and left him to regain consciousness. He entered the quarters and immediately scanned the trace of energon that tainted the paving. Galvatron was lying very close to the black pool, but the liquid didn't come from the gash in his chest.

"My lord, are you okay?" the Sweep asked, kneeling by his side.

Galvatron's optics glowed a deep crimson red, and the expression of the mech turned to complete fury. Half-conscious, the crazy Decepticon was already seized by rage. Scourge prudently jerked back, but was a few astroseconds too late to avoid Galvatron's fist. He fell on his back, nose bleeding. By his side, the Tyrant came back to a sitting position and raised his arms to the ceiling.

"Give the alert, you worthless piece of slag. I want Starscream and the impostor caught and submitted to my punishment!"

* * *

Once again, Megatron had to stop to readjust Starscream's position in his arms. The Seeker's body was slick with energon and totally limp, as Starscream was constantly switching between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Hold on, Little Prince, everything's gonna be alright."

"Silence!" the mech called Soundwave hissed, "Somebody's coming this way!" he added, beckoning Megatron to hide behind a door. He typed a code on the door panel and pushed the gladiator and his burden inside a dark room. "Wait a second!" he warned, standing in the doorway, holding the two wings of Starscream.

He suddenly withdrew inside and closed the door, leaving only a small gap. Megatron looked over the shoulders of the blue mech and saw five Transformers running past their hideout without a look to them. They were middle-height, darkly coloured and wore cannons.

"Who are they?" he murmured to Soundwave, "They look like gladiators."

"The Combaticons—Starscream's creations. I guess the alert has been given. They're after you."

"Starscream's creations?!" Megatron exclaimed in shock as he lowered his gaze to his unconscious lover. He then looked back at Soundwave with a puzzled expression, "He's never told me he already had sparklings!" he whined.

O

At first, Soundwave responded to this question with a blank stare. Such a remark wasn't surprising after all; the values, standards, references and even knowledge of this Megatron were different from those of the Transformers of this era.

"They are not his sparklings. Starscream had never had sparklings as far as I know. I'll explain later," he answered sternly. "The priority is to leave this citadel as soon as possible without being caught."

* * *

Blitzwing's systems rebooted slowly, bringing him back to the world with a splitting buzzing in the head. He tried to move but realized that he was bound with a net of wires. Then he remembered.

"Megatron… He knocked me out and chained me while I was unconscious!"

The triple changer started pulling on his improvised chains; to his relief, they were not very resisting and started snapping. Blitzwing was, however, in a hurry and finally switched back to his tank mode, shredding the last strands in the process.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" he declared to himself as he came back to his robot mode and ran to the command board.

Through the front glass, he saw that the windows of Galvatron's castle were lighting up one by one. Something was happening there, something that Blitzwing didn't want to be involved into at all.

"Sorry for you, Megatron. Among Decepticons, it's every bot for himself. It's what you have taught me!"

Without hesitation, he started the shuttle at full speed and took off in a roar of engines, leaving the young Megatron to his fate.

* * *

Soundwave guided them through endless secret tunnels lighting the path with a device that was equipped on his shoulder. They finally emerged in a narrow street, far from Galvatron's citadel. The massive building was blazing with neon lights from its walls, which illuminated the surrounding shacks and hangars. They could hear the hubbub of the encampment, sign that the alert was spreading.

"This way!" Soundwave pointed at a grey blockhouse, "These are my quarters. We'll be safe for a while," he assured.

Megatron hesitated, still having some doubts about the real intentions of the mech. Starscream moaned slightly against his chest, clutching his shoulder as pain tore through him. He had no choice but to give Soundwave some trust; Starscream's life was at stake. Besides, his CPU could offer no other plan right now.

"Okay."

O

"Come in."

The heavy doors closed after Megatron. The young gladiator stepped forward and looked with bewilderment at the many screens that decorated the four coarse-metal walls. He suddenly felt a tug on his right foot, as if he had walked on a shard.

"Hey, watch out!"

The voice came from his foot. Megatron leaned forward, getting a firmer grip on Starscream, and discovered a small drone-like robot that was shaking his head with a resentful look. The tiny purple thing was the smallest creature he had ever seen.

"What is that?" he exclaimed, stepping back until he felt the coldness of the door tickling his bleeding wound.

"I'm Rumble, one of Soundwave's Cassettes," the small creature replied, beckoning one of his siblings to approach. "Frenzy, look! He really looks like Megatron, but he's younger." He then glared at Starscream and laughed. "Ah! Ah! The little brat is in spare parts!"

"Eh, Eh… Well noted!" the red and black Cassette replied.

Megatron glared at the two small things that hid behind Soundwave's feet emitting little squeals. He automatically disliked them as they seemed to enjoy Starscream's dire strait.

"Rumble! Frenzy! Do as ordered!" Soundwave growled in irritation.

"Yes, boss!"

The two small creatures ran to their respective screens, each of them displaying a different view of Galvatron's castle and its surroundings. Megatron suddenly had a feeling that all of this had been prepared for a very long time.

"What is going on here?" he asked groping for the switch to unlock the door.

Soundwave walked without a word to the far corner of his quarters and moved a rack full of electronic devices with effort. He then removed a thick grayish film of the same color as the ground unveiling a trap door, which he opened.

"Follow me. You will be safe there."

O

"What are you going to do?" Megatron caught Soundwave's hands before the blue mech plugged a long tube into the stumps in Starscream's back. "What is that?"

"I need to revitalize the circuits that were linked to the sensors of his wings. If I don't do that, he will have no chance to be given new wings, even less to use them and fly again." Soundwave waved Megatron's hands away, "I've already told you: I'm not your enemy. I am here to help you!" he added.

"I still don't understand why you want to help me," Megatron retorted. "You have to explain at last! Why is this hideout equipped with medical machines, ready to welcome Starscream and me?" He glared angrily at his interlocutor; "And why do I have the feeling I already know you?" he hissed.

"I'll explain everything once Starscream is patched up. You don't want to let him die without medical care, do you?"

Megatron lowered his gaze on the Seeker. Starscream's lips were twisted in a grimace of pain, and the black holes of his torn optics added despair to his already downcast expression.

"No… No, I don't want him to die!"

"Then let me work on him and hold him tight. It's going to sting a lot. He might thrash when I connect the cables on his back. You have to prevent him from moving and aggravating his wounds." Soundwave recited his instructions in a stern and monotonous voice. "Your cooperation is necessary, even if you don't trust me yet," he finished.

Such a weak answer didn't convince Megatron but he knew his options were reduced to following this strange mech. He didn't like Transformers who hid their faces behind a facemask, showing nothing of their thoughts or feelings, and moreover, hiding their identity. Who was Soundwave? A mech he had known in the distant past? An ally or an enemy?

On the other hand, if Soundwave hadn't been here to help him escape, he would have been killed by Galvatron's troops.

"No! No! Leave me alone! Let me die!"

Megatron braced himself when the Starscream's shrieks reached his audios. Awoken by the pain caused by repairs on his back, Starscream was wriggling stronger and stronger on the repair berth.

"Shh! Little Prince! I'm here; I'm protecting you! Let Soundwave repair your back," he murmured in a reassuring tone.

He grabbed the Seeker's wrists, but Starscream pushed him back with the strength born from desperation and delirium.

"No! Galvatron! Please, no more torture! Kill me! Kill me! I don't want to suffer any more!" Starscream moaned.

At a loss what to say or do, Megatron climbed onto the berth, seized Starscream by the waist and propped him against his flank.

"What are you—?"

Soundwave stepped back, surprised by Megatron's move. The gladiator ignored him, his attention focused on his Seeker, who was now completely petrified by fear. He wrapped his arms around the battered form and kissed lightly Starscream's forehead, while caressing gently his waist.

"It's me, Starscream. It's Silvergun, Love."

O

Through the darkness, he could feel the touch of fingers on his ruined plating. His overtaxed CPU was submerged in confusion; although it was soothing, the owner of the energy-field that wrapped him reminded him of… Galvatron.

"It's… another trick… to torture me! Haven't you had enough?!" he sobbed.

The fingers kept caressing his waist, so lightly that his damaged circuits didn't complain in pain. Metal lips touched his lip component, softly and gently, adding to the confusion. He knew this kiss.

"It's me… Silvergun."

The name awakened another pain in his spark, more powerful than the physical pain that overwhelmed his body. Energon rose to his absent optics; optical circuits burned at the contact, drawing a howl of pain from his overtaxed vocal processor.

"Shh, calm down, Little Prince." The voice was caressing, like the fingers that were now brushing his cheeks.

"You… You can't be Silvergun. I abandoned him… in the past!" Starscream weakly retorted.

Tender kisses replaced the gentle brushes, which travelled down his throat.

"I followed you through the time tunnel."

Despite the darkness he was buried in, Starscream suddenly felt a ray of hope warming his spark.

"It's impossible… How?" he breathed.

"I'm able to move heaven and earth, fight the time and the whole Universe, when it is about keeping you by my side, Love."

The Seeker felt his spark quivering with emotion. With strength he didn't know was left in his body, he groped for the face of the mech, and gave out a cry when his palm touched the harsh but young features of his gladiator.

"You… came for me? You saved me!" Starscream exclaimed, his body shaken by electric spasms, mostly due to the strong emotions that coursed through his spark. "You're here despite my betrayal?"

A reassuring chuckle reached his audios.

"Did you really think that my Little Prince could escape from the impulsive and hothead lover that I am?" His lips were once again graced with Silvergun's unique kiss. "Beware… I want you. I love you! I'll keep you with me!"

O

Soundwave was observing them without a word, quite puzzled by the affection displayed by this young Megatron and the Starscream's reaction. The gladiator was cradling the Seeker like a sparkling, caressing him gently, soothing his pain and silencing his apologetic pleas with loving kisses. If the Megatron of this timeline hadn't warned him about the coming of "Megatron the Silvergun", he would have taken this as an Autobot masquerade and killed the two lovey-dovey impostors.

But "Megatron the Slag Maker" had warned him…

"_I've already told you; I won't tolerate your insolence any longer, Starscream!"_

"_Why did you have to call me traitor and humiliate me again, Megatron!?"_

_Soundwave hovered his hand and, instead of pushing the heavy door to Megatron's office, he brought his face closer to the half-open door. In the weakly lit functional office, Megatron slammed Starscream against the opposite wall and leaned against him. The scene was all too familiar to the Communications Officer, as well as the sexual tension that rose between the Decepticon Leader and his Air Commander. Like all the other Decepticons, he asked himself if, at last, Megatron would kiss Starscream when he set his face close to the dark faceplate of his beautiful second. Their gazes locked; Starscream's lips parted as if in invitation while hesitation appeared on Megatron's face._

"_Because you're the greatest disappointment of my life!"_

_A black hand shot around the Seeker's throat. Starscream opened his mouth, not to welcome a warm kiss, but to cry pleas for mercy. Finally irritated by the vocal performance of his Air Commander, Megatron slammed him brutally against the wall and let him slide to the ground._

"_Out of my sight, little worm!"_

_Starscream got slowly to his feet, and shot him a look in which resentment fought with hurt. Then his lips crooked in a devilish smile, and his optics blazed with anger._

"_Oh, I'm your greatest disappointment? Beware that I don't become your doom!" he purred sensually._

"_Out! Before I deactivate you!"_

_The Seeker ran away without further ado, escaping through the door that he was the only one to use. Megatron kept staring at the wall where he had pinned the Seeker a moment ago, and finally slammed his fist into the metal making a dent. He remained in this position, face lowered, for a few astroseconds, until he noticed the presence of his third in command in the corridor._

"_Come in, Soundwave."_

_The Communications Officer entered with no haste, leaving Megatron enough time to come back to his seat and regain some composure. However, when he approached the large desk, he found that Megatron looked tired._

"_At your command, Megatron. You wanted to talk with me?" he ventured._

"_Have you seen us, Soundwave?" _

"…"

_Unsure of the consequences if he replied affirmatively, Soundwave decided to keep silent._

"_I actually called you at this time so that you could see us."_

"…"

_Now Soundwave was unsure of what to think, except that Megatron wanted to confide. It was actually better to keep silent and just listen._

"_There was a time when I was in love with Starscream. And he loved me," Megatron said dreamily. "It was a long time ago. I lost him, and it drove me crazy. So crazy that I had myself reprogrammed so that I couldn't feel compassion or love towards anybody. So desperate that I had a great part of my memory about our love removed." He paused, tilted his head and smiled bitterly. "Then, he came back. I don't know how… I realized that my attraction for him wasn't dead, but I was unable of love towards him, just desire that I couldn't fulfil. I just hated him for what his loss had led me to become."_

"_My Lord—"_

"_No, let me finish!" Megatron ordered. He set his elbows on the glassy surface of his desk and rested his chin on his intertwined hands, staring vacantly. "The worst, is that I had once thought that I could avoid this situation, but I failed. When I think I had been warned… by myself!"_

"_I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure I understand what you mean." _

_Soundwave was lost, very lost. The scanning of Megatron's mind indicated he was telling the truth. He wasn't drunk either, although his words were a total nonsense._

"_I'm a prisoner of a time circle. A very vicious one…" Megatron laconically replied. "And so is Starscream. Everything happens all over again. I don't know how many times this loop has looped, I just know that every time that I've tried to break it, I failed."_

_Soundwave felt like a bell was ringing in his CPU._

"_A time circle? Is it linked to the time experiment we completed in the Hall of Heroes a decacycle ago?"_

_Megatron smirked at the remark._

"_Good. You're starting to understand," he chuckled. "Now, let me finish my explanation. Tomorrow, we're going to attack Autobot City. I'll kill Optimus Prime—at last! — but he will wound me to death. Starscream will take advantage of my weakness to abandon me in deep space. It sickens me to say that but… don't stop him!"_

_Soundwave flinched. Had Megatron blown a circuit to ask him such a thing?_

"_Megatron! How can you-?"_

"_Silence!" The Decepticon leader's optics flashed menacingly, imposing silence on his trusty Communications Officer. "I'll come back, different from whom I currently am. More powerful and far crazier than now," he added and then laughed. "Here are my orders: stay away from me, whatever happens, and take care of this."_

_Soundwave was too stunned by Megatron's request that he couldn't find a word to say. The Decepticon leader opened one of the drawers of his desk, and produced a long metal box, which he placed in front of him._

"_I want to keep this until "I return". It won't be me as the one who's speaking currently to you, Soundwave. It will be me as I was at the time of Emperor Quintessa the Third, fifteen million years ago; Silvergun the gladiator. I will come through the time tunnel we created, trying to catch up with Starscream. Be ready to welcome me with a fully equipped repair bay for Starscream, who will be injured by the mech I would have become." His hand caressed lazily the surface of the box. "On the following day of Silvergun's appearance, open this box. There are two objects in there; one for Silvergun, the one I used to be, and another for the one I will be."_

_Megatron looked up at Soundwave and couldn't help but chuckle as he sensed the confusion in his energy field._

"_Any question?"_

"_Are you telling me… that you're setting yourself up through different timelines?" Soundwave asked, unsure._

_The Decepticon Leader gave out a cackle of amusement._

"_More or less. Last thing; never let Silvergun and Starscream come back to the past. If necessary, destroy the time tunnel. Did you copy, Soundwave?"_

_The Communication Officer nodded silently._

"_Excellent!" From insane joy, the expression of Megatron the Slag Maker turned to a dark determination. "I have to break this curse, this vicious circle. To do this, I have to let the current time circle loop completely, and break the next one at its start," he groaned. His optics shone with determination. "I won't fail again. I'm the only one free to choose my destiny!" he swore._

"Soundwave… Soundwave!"

The grave voice of young Megatron drew him out of the memory of this last meeting with the Slag Maker. The gladiator was observing him from the repair berth, Starscream still cradled within his arms.

"Ye- Yes?"

"Starscream is calm now. You can proceed with the repairs."

"Perfect."

Soundwave resumed silently his repairs on Starscream's back, avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of Megatron. The Seeker was remarkably calm despite the pain that certainly flared each time he welded a circuit or plugged a pipe. He clutched the shoulders or the chest of the gladiator, stroked his energon-stained face against the silver faceplate in search of comfort, or just moaned his pain. He was behaving so differently from the insufferable Starscream that he knew; he looked so vulnerable that it put Soundwave ill-at-ease.

"I'm done with his back. I need to examine his chest. Can you stand up and hold his back so that I have a clear view?"

Megatron complied reluctantly as Starscream started to move again when the hands of the gladiator left his body.

"Where are you going, Megatron? Don't leave me!" the Seeker whined in panic.

"I'm not leaving you. Soundwave needs to examine your chest!"

"Soundwave?!" Starscream's voice reached a high-pitch level, reflecting his fear. "No! No! Don't let him touch me! He hates me! He wants me dead!"

Megatron's optics flashed in anger at Soundwave. The predator stretched his arm and grabbed the Communications Officer by the throat, forcing him to lean forward. His lips outlined a cruel rictus, which left no doubt to Soundwave about the identity of the gladiator. The Slag Maker already existed in Silvergun's programming, sleeping but ready to be unleashed.

"Explain what this farce is about!"

"It's not a farce. Starscream was the second in command of Megatron the Slag maker, and me, the third. We often disagreed about strategy, and Starscream hated me," Soundwave promptly exclaimed. "As for your rescue, it has been ordered by the Slag Maker himself before he disappeared and became Galvatron."

Megatron loosened his grip a bit but didn't let go of the blue Deepticon's throat. His optics flashed the characteristic dark red that Soundwave had so often seen when his leader was angry.

"Do you mean… he knew I would come?"

"This had already happened in the past. Megatron… I mean, the Slag Maker, he had been in your position before; chasing Starscream to bring him back to him. You're caught in a vicious time circle, and he knew it. He's been trying to break it, even though he had become Galvatron."

"Nonsense!"

"I can give you evidence of it. However, the priority here is to patch Starscream!"

Megatron let go off Soundwave's throat. His optics flickered madly before they glowed their usual crimson. The gladiator surrendered to his reasoning… for now.

"Repair him!" he hissed as he took hold of Starscream's wrists and forced them by his sides, allowing Soundwave to reach his ruined chest.

Despite the energon that tainted the circuits, the wound was less critical that the ones on the back. After checking that the spark casing hadn't been cracked and that its power supply line was intact, he patched the energon supply line that leaked the vital liquid.

"Done. I won't carry on with further repairs; Starscream must recharge before. He's too low on energy," Soundwave calmly stated. "You should rest as well, with him," he added.

"And remain vulnerable to your potential betrayal?" Megatron sniggered. "No way. Besides, your answers don't satisfy me. Explain further!"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have just left you deal with Starscream's wounds in Galvatron's quarters, and wouldn't have helped you leave the citadel. Besides!—"

_(Soundwave! This is a red code alert! Your presence is requested at Megatron's throne room!)_

Motormaster's voice rang in his audio processors. Soundwave immediately switched on the loudspeaker so that Megatron could hear the orders.

"Soundwave in. What's going on, Motormaster?"

_(Starscream and an accomplice attacked Galvatron. The guy is furious. We have to find the little piece of slag and bring him to Galvatron.)_

"I see, this is a hunting trip. I will be there shortly," Soundwave replied, cutting the comlink as he stared at Megatron. "I have to go, otherwise, they're going to suspect I'm helping you. Once again, you're safe here."

O

Megatron watched him leave without a word, feeling the worry taking hold of his spark. Soundwave closed the trap door behind him, and the lights dimmed gradually in the small laboratory.

"Megatron…"

The whisper came from Starscream, reminding to the gladiator that somebody urgently needed comfort. He climbed onto the berth and seized his Seeker carefully, setting his cannon-equipped arm on Starscream's back, making sure he could maneuver it without damaging the wires that hung from the ceiling. Who knows? He might have to face a sudden attack, and had to make sure he would be able to defend his lover.

"Here, Starscream, I'm here. Now, have some recharge. I'm watching over you."

"What are we going to do now? Galvatron will never leave us alive," the Seeker breathed.

"Oh, yes, he will. He doesn't know what I'm capable of yet!"

Megatron's self-confident statement seemed to reassure Starscream, who slowly slipped into recharge. However, deep within his spark, Megatron was fighting the feeling that he was not in control of anything.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11: Posthumous Message

**Chapter 11: ****Posthumous ****message **

Megatron stifled a moan when pain radiated from his neck. Well, he believed it was his neck, as most of his systems were still in recharge mode. He was not with it.

'_Primus, I've fallen asleep!'_

Panicked at the idea he had allowed himself to recharge and was now attacked by an enemy, he powered his motor system in emergency, and almost fried some of his circuits in the process. His optics came back online, allowing him to catch sight of a dark form, leaning over him. He withdrew his cannon-equipped arm from under Starscream's back and aimed at the intruder.

"Get off me!" he screamed.

"Megatron, calm down! This is Soundwave!"

The gladiator stopped powering up his cannon just before it shot the Communication officer in the face.

"Never do it again!" Megatron barked. "And by the way, what were you doing?"

Soundwave lowered his arms that he had raised protectively in front of his face.

"Repairing your neck and shoulders. Wound still bleeding."

'_My neck and shoulders…'_ The reply of the blue Decepticon and the fresh wave of pain that came from his upper back reminded him that he wasn't fixed yet.

"Couldn't you wake me up before working on me?" Megatron protested, trying to not show he was in pain.

"I thought you needed rest. Please, turn to your flank, so that I can carry on with the repairs."

The gladiator complied grudgingly and returned to his position, leaning against Starscream. He startled as he suddenly feared that the Seeker was deactivated, but was relieved when a faint moan escaped his lips. Slowly, the Seeker came back online, his first reflex being to check if the bot reclining with him was his gladiator.

"My memory chip wasn't damaged. It was really you."

Megatron decided to ignore the violent pain that shot from his neck, where Soundwave was welding broken wires.

"Of course it's me. Who else would be able to follow you, Little Prince?" he murmured reassuringly and then kissed his Seeker on the lips. To his relief, the Seeker relaxed against him and didn't mention anything about the pitiful state of his body. He even drifted back into recharge, snuggling comfortably against him.

Once he was sure that Starscream wouldn't listen to the conversation, he dared to ask the question that burnt his lips.

"What is the situation?"

"Not too bad. Galvatron was overexcited, CPU not functioning properly. Shot his two lieutenants during the short meeting," Soundwave replied, working on the last leaking pipe. "Ordered the lockdown of Charr: no communication with the outside world, no travelling outside and to search for his aggressor in the citadel."

He kept silent during a few minutes, deep in his repair work.

"Is he stupid or what? He really thinks we are still in his lair?" Megatron couldn't help chuckling. "This bot really has a glitch! How can he be a commander?" he snorted before he got a reminder from his data bank that he would become this glitch bot.

"He's Galvatron; an improved version of Megatron the Slag Maker in terms of power, but deprived of common sense or sanity."

Soundwave pulled on a wire for the last time and closed the panel protecting Megatron's neck.

"How long do we have before he starts searching the quarters around the citadel?" asked the gladiator, relieved that the repairs were finished.

"A megacycle, maybe less. All depends on Galvatron's mood and capacity to listen to Cyclonus and Scourge."

"Not good. That means we will have to find an escape way very quickly."

"This is not an option."

Megatron remained silent, assessing the situation.

"You have to repair Starscream without delay."

"I will. I'm going to work on his wings as soon as possible." Soundwave assured.

"Perfect. Don't forget you owe me an explanation about the Slag Maker. How did he know I would come and that Starscream would be injured?"

The visor of the Communications Officer flashed nervously.

"Explanations will come shortly. Advise: take time to clean up. Preparation of the repairs ongoing."

Megatron lowered his gaze and had to admit the sight was quite unsavory. Congealed energon tarnished his silver paint job, drawing dark figures on it. Starscream was no better, his unique colourful paint job covered with a thin greenish layer of energon.

"Do you have a coolant shower?" he ventured.

"Upstairs."

Megatron left Starscream reluctantly and climbed up the stairs as Soundwave suggested. The little creatures he had met the day before were still there, scrutinizing the surveillance camera with great attention. They turned their tiny optics in his direction and observed him when he appeared in the room. The gladiator tried to ignore them and scanned the place, in search of the coolant shower, but didn't find it. Soundwave's quarters were large and cosy, divided into rooms with regard to the presence of doors in three of the walls. Megatron wondered briefly who Soundwave could be that he had such nice quarters.

"Looking for something?" asked the little purple bot.

"Hum… Well, yes. The coolant shower."

"Over there!"

Megatron nodded in acceptance and proceeded to the indicated room. He was once again surprised by the comfortable spaciousness of the shower room, as he was more used to the small size of his own quarters. He walked to the bathtub and pushed a button, letting out a cry of surprise when warm coolant splashed generously from the showerhead. He was used to the trickle of water from his shower, pouring coolant sparingly due to poor infrastructure, but not to such a tsunami.

"It must be broken," he muttered as he offlined his optics, enjoying the delicious read-out created by the liquid running over his sensors. "A pity Starscream can't get off his berth," he sighed.

He then noticed a container at the opposite corner of the shower and a piece of synthetic fabric.

"Perfect."

* * *

Soundwave once again inspected the wires in Starscream's back, wondering how he would relink them to the sensory network of the two severed wings. He had extensive knowledge in electronic and medical engineering, but the task was arduous for him alone. His only hope was that a certain green Con' accepted his request and came without delay to perform the repairs.

"You can fix him, right?"

The Communication officer looked up at the gladiator, hesitating to reply that he might not be able to repair Starscream. He finally decided to lie in order to avoid potential outburst from his guest.

"Affirmative. Gathering of the needed materials ongoing," he stated monotonously and climbed the stairs.

* * *

Starscream moaned lightly when a sweet sensation of warmth blossomed on his face. He felt a trickle of liquid run down his cheek and stop at the corner of his mouth. He parted his lips and tasted what he identified as coolant. Another warm caress graced his forehead, sliding slowly to his temple. A hand rested gently on the back of his neck, lifting his head a little. The warm sensation traveled from his chin down to his throat. Somebody was bathing him.

"Megatron?"

"Shh. I'm here," the gladiator whispered in his audios. "I'm washing you a little. I think you will feel better afterwards."

Already too exhausted to reply, the Seeker let him continue his careful work. Starscream's mind quickly drifted, carried away by the gentle caress on his wounded body. He imagined himself in Megatron's arms, lips and limbs locked as their cores became one, like the first time they had shared intimacy. Primus, it was only a few megacycles ago, but it seemed like an eternity had passed since that sweet first time. If only he could be back in time, and avoid the mistake of abandoning Megatron; they wouldn't be trapped here, at the mercy of Galvatron. Why did he always have to make bad choices?

"Here. Your paint job is clean, Little Prince."

The murmur in his right audio was followed by a kiss on his lips and a gentle caress on his cheek. Starscream sobbed as he judged himself to be the worst idiot of the universe.

"I don't deserve your attention, Megatron. I betrayed you. I was so stupid! I—" He cried.

A hand covered his mouth gently, silencing him.

"Yes, you acted like an idiot, and I can't forgive your betrayal completely. I just hope that from now on you will trust me more and consider my feelings towards you," Megatron murmured, "No more betrayal,. I don't know what I'll be able to do if you deceive me again," he added and then brushed his face against Starscream's face plating. "Don't push me away anymore, and I will be forever by your side," he pleaded.

This was enough to lead Starscream to a complete breakdown. Sobbing uncontrollably, he managed to grasp Megatron's shoulders and clung at him.

"I will try… yes! I will try!"

* * *

Soundwave caressed evasively the cover of the box, still hesitating to open it. His dreamy thoughts were disturbed by the door signal, telling him that someone requested entry.

"Be on your guard!" he warned his cassettes. He motioned noiselessly towards the door and scanned it. He got the feedback of an energy field he knew quite well; his guest had arrived. "Disengage weaponry," he called as he typed the code to unlock the heavy metal doors.

A short green bot was standing straight on the first step, grazing the floor nervously with his foot.

"I don't think I've been followed. May I enter?" he asked.

"Please, proceed, Hook."

The Decepticon so addressed stepped inside and looked disdainfully at the mini-bots who were grinning at him.

"No bad jokes, you two, or I step on you!" he warned.

"Wanna try, big bot?!" Frenzy challenged with a scornful smirk, which disappeared from his face as Soundwave dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Okay, boss, I'm going back to the surveillance camera," he complied with a sigh.

Hook welcomed Soundwave's order with a nod of satisfaction.

"Why did you want to see me in your quarters? You didn't tell me much yesterday, after this crazy bot of Galvatron dismissed us – Argh! Slag this liability!" Hook pretended to spit on the ground to emphasize his disgust for the current Decepticon Leader. "It seemed to be a kind of… a question of life and death," he added, regaining his composure.

"Assessment correct," Soundwave stated and pointed at the hole leading to the hideout beneath his quarters, "The reason is downstairs."

Hook looked perplexed but didn't ask any further questions, certainly accustomed to the laconic explanations of the Communications Officer. His short, pronoun- and article-deprived sentences, recited in a monotonous tone, were after all his trademark.

"I hope it is worth all this mystery!" Hook retorted, looking bored. "That's enough with Galvatron and his stories of Starscream's and Megatron's ghosts!" he muttered.

As expected, a shrill cry of surprise grazed at Soundwave's audios when Hook reached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Megatron kept his cannon aimed at the green robot who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, mouth gaping in surprise and optics blinking, as if he was about to short-circuit.

"Oh, by Primus and all the pits on Cybertron, how is this possible?! Holy slag, you're-"

Overwhelmed by surprise, the green con wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Oh yes, who am I?" Megatron asked defiantly.

"You're Lord Silvergun… before we, the Constructicons, reprogrammed you into Megatron the Slag maker!"

The gladiator lowered his weapon in surprise.

"Constructicons… reprogrammed me? How and when did it happen?" he asked. He glared at Soundwave who had just landed by the side of the newcomer. "Is this your explanation or another trick of yours to destabilize me?"

"Negative. Information that Hook already knew you were missing," the Communications Officer replied and then peered at his guest, "Hook, further explanations are required!"

The Transformer so addressed pointed at Megatron, looking completely panicked.

"You came to us one night, covered with energon. You looked completely depressed and suicidal-"

"_So it's you, the famous Constructicons?"_

_The six Transformers looked warily at the grayish bot who was standing in the frame of the main door of their hangar. They knew him already as he was the public figure of Skullcrusher's faction, the most popular one for his young age and his status as a hero of the Liberation War against the Quintessons. However, instead of respect, his appearance triggered a salvo of danger warning flooding their battle systems. Lord Silvergun was literally covered with energon from head to toe and his red optics flamed with the light of craziness._

"_Lord Silvergun, what happened to you?" Hook ventured. _

"_He killed my love, so I killed him and his lackeys as well!" The energon-stained warrior chuckled insanely, "And now, I have nothing left but memories of him… Memories that are killing me slowly… so, so slowly."_

_Hook beckoned his fellow Constructicons to stand back, as the energy field of their visitor flared with dark anger and despair. Something awfully wrong was going to happen, he could feel it._

"_Who killed who? What are you talking about?" he shrieked._

_The optics of the young Lord Silvergun lost their threatening expression and turned blank._

"_Skullcrusher killed my Little Prince, so I killed him. And now, everything is gone but the memories of my Love!" he spoke in a broken voice. The next look he threw at Hook showed he was totally crushed by grief. "I can't keep them anymore. My hopes had been destroyed. I thought I could win against destiny, I was wrong!" he cried. "I can't live like this anymore! Delete everything!"_

"I asked you to erase my memories?" Megatron asked in surprise.

"Oh, not only your memories, but you also requested us to incapacitate a great part of your emotional system, so that most of your emotions would be reduced to almost nothing!" Hook corrected, shaking his head. "That was dangerous on many counts. Therefore, we refused. You then took Bonecrusher and Scavenger hostage, placing a collar linked to a detonation system around their necks, stating you would terminate them if we refused!" he breathed.

"I did that?"

"Yes, you did! We obeyed and made the necessary reprogramming as per your request. You also had your face plate changed, so that you looked older and crueller. When all the modifications were done, you left without further harm to us. A few megacycles later, we heard rumours that Lord Silvergun had killed Lord Skullcrusher, and had been executed by the late warlord's lieutenants. You, under the identity of Megatron, an obscure follower of Skullcrusher, took power over his faction, the Decepticons," Hook explained with fervor. "That was the starting point of the Decepticons' rising on Cybertron!" he completed.

"That's a total crap!" Megatron barked. "The resemblance between me and the Slag Maker is so obvious! Don't tell me everybody ate this without a second thought!"

"Of course there were suspicions, but everybody was afraid of you. Nobody asked questions, and we, the Constructicons, kept silent about your reprogramming, in fear of your wrath."

The young gladiator opened his mouth but vocalized no sound, as he was struck by the awful realisation.

"Skullcrusher, I swear, if I come back to the past, I'll kill you before you take on Starscream!" he finally muttered, banging his fist.

"Starscream? What does Starscream have to do with -?" Hook suspended his sentence as he discovered the battered form of the Air Commander. "Oh Primus! He used to be beaten to a pulp by Megatron, but never to such extent!" he exclaimed, scanning the major wounds rapidly. He suddenly stopped and looked up at the gladiator. "It's you who attacked Galvatron, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me. My only regret is that I didn't put him out of commission before he did that to Starscream!" Megatron replied vehemently.

"You will certainly have other opportunities to fight him. He's looking for you, and he will certainly order to search the entire camp very soon." Hook covered everyone present with a concerned look. "Potentially, we all are in danger," he added.

* * *

Soundwave preferred to leave Hook answering the torrent of questions that Megatron had decided to pelt him with. He quickly climbed the stairs, and took the box that he had put back in a sealed safe. He set it on the command board of his desk, and checked the cover nervously. Everything was so linked together; there was no room for luck or misfortune. Starscream's and Megatron's fate was already decided, put repeatedly at stake as the vicious circle played out time and again. How many times had Megatron asked him to open this box and give the presents to the two designated bots. Should he open it this time, or disobey the orders to try to break the circle?

"Boss, are you okay?"

Soundwave looked down at Rumble and Frenzy, who were observing him with concern. He realized that he had been motionless during a few nanoclicks, his right hand hovering in the air.

"Status: no malfunctioning. Return to your work."

"At your command, boss!"

The two Casseticons left him to the contemplation of the box. Brushing his fingers over the cool metal, Soundwave's hands found their way to the lock and the small control panel. The secret code given by the Slag Maker was quickly typed, and was followed by the soft noise of the cover sliding aside to open the precious safety box.

There were two objects which Soundwave identified as a data pad and a small Transformer. The sentient being was the size of his fist plus his forearm, and looked oddly like an Earth insect called scorpion. The Communications Officer hesitated for a nanoclick and then tried to seize the small form, encouraged by its apparent lifelessness. He quickly withdrew his hand when two red lights flashed on what resembled a head, and its claws threatened to shred his fingers. He stepped back as a very much alive metal insect jumped out of his prison, claws pointing at him.

"State your identity!" Soundwave warned, peeping furtively at his blaster, unfortunately out of his reach.

The scorpion responded with an animalistic hiss and, taking advantage of Soundwave's dismay, jumped from the top of his desk to land close to the entrance door. He crashed against it, as if intending to demolish it, but the door held out against the impact. The scorpion-former did not seem knocked out or disoriented, and quickly changed his strategy: he started melting the metal of the right-hand corner with a small soldering iron equipped in his mouth.

"Open the door!" Soundwave ordered as he understood that this thing wanted to get out of his quarters at any cost.

The doors of liberty opened for the scorpion, who immediately scuttled along the street, clattering on the surface of the pavement with his claws. Then he abruptly stopped and started scratching at the mixture of rock and metal, digging his way out.

Stunned, Soundwave and his Cassettes made no move until the tail of the "thing" disappeared in the hole he had dug.

"What… What was that?" Rumble stuttered.

"Crap! This thing was… scary!" Frenzy added.

Soundwave looked at them over his shoulder. His main processor, usually very quick to assess a situation and suggest a solution, was rather clouded if not out of commission.

"Boss?"

Soundwave failed to answer.

"BOSS!" Rumble cried, "The door is open. This thing could come back, or somebody else could break into these quarters…"

A very wise remark, which brought Soundwave to reality.

"Probable identity of this creature: a gift from Megatron to Galvatron," he stated laconically and then stared at his Cassettes. "First assignment—you mend the hole and hide any trace of this creature around our quarters," he ordered.

He then grabbed the data pad and reached for another drawer. He opened it feverishly and withdrew a small data-pad reader, equipped with an antiquated large keyboard and a ridiculously small screen. This was the first thing he found when he had come back to life as Soundwave, without any memories of his former life and with a smiling Megatron staring at him.

"What is the second assignment?"

"Show Silvergun how to use this old computer."

* * *

Soundwave walked down the staircase slowly and found Hook already working on repairing Starscream's wings. Megatron was by his side holding up one of the severed appendages while the Constructicon was connecting a pipe. Starscream moaned in return, and dug his fingers into the metal of the berth.

"You're hurting him!" the gladiator said in a tone of reproach.

"I'm trying my best!" Hook retorted without looking up. "I'm not hurting him for pleasure. It's a very difficult surgery," he added to justify himself.

"You'd better be more careful!"

Soundwave noticed easily the young gladiator's growing aggravation as the latter tensed up and glared at the medic with a predatory look. Megatron was on the verge of bursting in anger.

"Megatron's presence is requested upstairs for explanation about the current situation," he informed promptly, well aware that he had to draw him away from Starscream for the duration of the surgery to avoid any complications.

"No way, I'm staying!"

"Megatron, your priority is to read the message left by the Slag Maker."

The gladiator glared at him with blazing optics. In addition to his obvious anger, Soundwave could read a certain hesitation in his energy field.

"I can't leave Starscream like this!"

"Megatron's competence in repairs is not sufficient for this surgery. I will assist Hook," Soundwave insisted, trying to be convincing by forcing his voice to become less monotonous. "Now, please, go upstairs and read the message. This is important!"

Megatron glanced at the battered form of his lover with worry in his optics and then looked back at Soundwave with a defeated expression.

"Okay."

Reluctantly, he let the Communications Officer grab the wing he was holding and climbed the stairs, throwing a last look at the Seeker.

"Slag, he's really in love with the little fool," Hook murmured, welding the second pipe. He stopped, however, when Starscream wriggled in pain. "I think we have to put him to sleep if we want to do clean repairs. Besides, I don't want Megatron to smash my face because Starscream is in pain. Do you have some thanatorgon so that we can put his systems on standby?"

"In the medicine cabinet."

The Constructicon left his task briefly to have a look into the designated cupboard.

"Hum, it is well-stocked. You have really prepared everything down to the smallest detail," Hook commented, slightly amused. "I hope you are going to brief me on what's going on here."

"Priority is to repair Starscream. Explanations to Hook are of secondary importance."

"Secondary importance, eh? You know, since I'm sure you're perfectly able to speak like a normal bot, I think that you should tell me everything you know. We're potentially in a big mess!"

The green mech came back to his patient's side with a small flask filled with grey liquid. He extracted from a subspace a small needle, which he fixed onto the cover of the flask. He then palpated Starscream's inner pipes in search of the main fuel line, which he found quickly.

"What… what are you doing? Get… your hands… off me!"

Hook smiled when he heard the so familiar pleas, shrieked in a so familiar screech. For one reason or another, Starscream had always hated being touched. Except by Megatron, which earned him punches and ill attention.

"Yeah, I know. Be a gentle sparkling, and have a good nap while we repair you," he said in a mocking tone.

"No… NO! Leave me alone!"

Hook ignored the weak pleas of the Seeker and injected the whole content of the phial into Starscream. The Seeker's system reacted almost instantly as Starscream went limp, barely able to voice his fear.

"Sil… ver… gun… Me… ga… tron…" He made a noise that the two Transformers identified as a sob, "I… love…"

To the relief of Hook and Soundwave, Starscream fell into recharge before he could make any further disturbing noises.

"Okay, let's work on the wing you're holding. I have to warn you; this will take time. A very long time!" Hook declared, resuming the delicate work to fix the pipes and circuits one by one.

"Necessary tasks will not be avoided."

* * *

Megatron sat at Soundwave's desk, looking suspiciously at the two small bots who were bustling about activating a data pad, connected to an odd-looking screen. Strangely enough, the device gave an impression of modernity and obsolescence all at once: it was far more advanced than the one he was accustomed to using, and at the same time, its dented casing bore witness to a long history of accidents.

"Here, take the headphones!" the purple one said as he handed the small pieces of black plastic to Megatron.

The gladiator didn't bother to thank him and placed the headphones on his audios, wondering why they were taking so many precautions. The screen suddenly flickered to life, showing the silver bucket-head of an old looking Transformer, tearing a cry of surprise from Megatron.

"_Greetings, my dear Megatron, or should I say, Silvergun…"_

His own grating voice echoed in his audios, challenging his logic chip. This was a total nonsense!

"_If you're watching this video message, it means that I'm dead or not exactly myself, and that Soundwave followed my orders. I know that this must look like a total nonsense to you—it happened to me as well, when I was young, when I was you, but I need all of your attention."_

The gladiator felt an urge to stop this video, go and find Soundwave and smash his face for subjecting him to this farce, but he stayed riveted to his chair.

"_Excellent. I know you are in total disbelief, but you're still watching me."_ The silver Transformer chuckled loudly and then regained his composure. _"We're caught in a time circle, a very vicious one. It always happens the same way; Galvatron kills Starscream in this time and my treacherous second in command is sent back to the past, where he meets you at your young age. Quickly, you fall in love with the winged beauty, and even when he rejects you and returns to his future, you follow him. And then,"_ the Slag Maker smiled savagely. _"The turning point!"_

At this point, Megatron was unable to tear his optics off this face; the representation of the monster he would become.

"_You're trapped on Charr, with Starscream wounded by Galvatron. I asked Soundwave to help you escape this trap, and he will. I guess you are surprised to hear this; as I mentioned previously, I have already experienced this,"_ the Decepticon warlord stated in a tone of confession. _"Last time, I was stupid enough to look through Soundwave's archives, look at all records of myself as the Slag Maker and was revolted enough to go back to the past with Starscream. I was like you, you know, a candid mech who couldn't bear the thought of what I would become. How stupid I was!"_ The Slag Maker dismissed the moment of emotion, pretending to laugh madly. _"What am I saying? I am the Slag Maker!"_ he chuckled.

"This is madness!" Megatron brushed the screen with a thumb, tracing the features of the mech. It was a perfect representation of him!

"_Oh, yes… What I'm saying is crazy… but far less cruel than the fate that awaits you and Starscream if you return to the past. I know it very well, as I am victim to this fate." _A new chuckle followed this assessment: _"Victim… This word really doesn't suit my current image,"_ the warlord said between two laughs.

"What happened to me that I became you?"

"_Yes, fate. Or should I say, mistakes of my own, my inability to get out of this vicious circle. I don't believe in fate, or luck… but I have to admit, I'm caught in something I have not yet found a way to escape from."_

"I don't believe in luck either!" Megatron couldn't help murmuring. He was actually beginning to lose faith in everything.

"_However, I am very determined to try and escape it again. I know I have tried and failed every time, but I'm sure there is a way to escape this nightmare. Therefore, I warn you; never go back to the past!" _The Slag Maker insisted on the screen, _"Nobody can change the past; only the future can be changed!"_ he declared sternly and then lowered his voice, looking suddenly sad. _"You don't want to live what I've gone through again. Losing him hurt me so much that I lost the taste of life. I had to find something else to fuel my empty existence; war, conquest, annihilation of my memories and my feelings. I had myself reprogrammed so that I couldn't remember anything of him, but it failed."_

"I can understand that. I went almost crazy when I realized Starscream was missing," Megatron muttered.

"_I knew the reprogramming failed the first day I saw him standing in the street, like a ghost standing on the ruins of my past. He remembered nothing of me, and just looked at me with his beautiful red optics. I felt a tingle in my spark, although I was not supposed to feel it."_ The Slag Maker sobbed, not willing to adjust the camera. _"I wanted to be with him again, but didn't know how to love him anymore. I hired him for my army, promoted him to the rank of a high officer, but I didn't know how to love him. I beat him, because it was the only way for me to touch him. I tortured him mentally, stimulating his jealousy and craving for attention because it made me feel like I was the centre of his universe."_

"How miserable I will become!"

"_Isn't that a pathetic way of living? Therefore, you have to escape the vicious circle. Take Starscream with you, and escape from Charr. Go and seek protection with the Autobots. And the most important thing: NEVER GO BACK TO THE PAST!"_ The Decepticon Leader insisted on each syllable of the last sentence. _"I have a plan to break this circle for sure. You have to trust me and run away,"_ he finished and then gave his interlocutor a sincere smile. _"I hope that finally, Megatron a.k.a. Silvergun will be happy with his Little Prince,"_ he concluded.

The screen went black, leaving Megatron in the deepest confusion, if not worry. Confused on account of his new feelings towards the Slag Maker, he thought he could hate him, but the Decepticon warlord seemed to be a victim of his ugly fate. An empty shell deprived of the most basic feelings and capacity to love, frustrated by desires he could never fulfil. Lost because he was asked to abandon his world. What would happen to Wiper? He didn't want to abandon him. He was also worried as he felt that he and Starscream had to move quickly: they were not safe on Charr, and would inevitably fall into Galvatron's grasp.

"What should I do?" he whispered.

Automatically, he pushed a button on the data pad, and the image of Megatron the Slag Maker reappeared on the screen, playing back from the beginning.

"_Greeting, my dear Megatron, or should I say, Silvergun…"_

The gladiator sighed heavily, his optics not leaving the image of the Decepticon Leader.

"If only I could have your assurance, Slag Maker," he murmured and then hid his face in his hands. "If only I had you strength and will to believe in victory," he sobbed, ready to cry. "Oh, Starscream, I'm so sorry! I don't know what to do anymore!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Many thanks to Silvernight for her time and the beta reading of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Fugitives

I thank a lot all the readers who had commented or had given a fav to chapter 11. I hope that chapter 12 will leave to your expectations.

I invite you to have a look to the poem "Not Perfect", written by Narnian-Lioness, published on DeviantArt. She captured very well the spirit of this fic.

And I want to thank once again Silvernight for her work on this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fugitives**

**Charr – Soundwave's quarters**

"Here it is, it's almost done!" Hook declared as he welded the last floating panel on Starscream's wings, hiding the delicate wires and parts linking the appendage to the Seeker's body. "Let go of his wing so we can check if the repairs are good enough," he told his assistant.

Soundwave complied silently. The wing bent with a creaking sound and came to rest along Starscream's back, his right arm and a part of the repair berth, without breaking.

"We're done with the last one!" Hook outlined a smirk; "We're lucky he's no longer a tetra jet!" he chuckled.

"Can he transform and fly?" the Communications Officer ventured.

"Oh no! Not yet. He will have to go through quite a long re-education and a couple of surgeries to change most of the flying sensors measuring lift and traction forces and link the new ones to the flying equipment," Hook explained, wiping the remaining oil off his fingers. "What we did is nothing else than field repairs. High quality field repairs, I should say, what with the extensive wounds of the flyboy. His life is not in jeopardy anymore, but the most delicate repair work must be performed by a real medic who is competent in Seeker's technology, Soundwave. I am afraid that we don't have such a gem in the Decepticon army," he said regretfully. "There is no real medic in the Decepticon army. On Cybertron, on the other hand…"

"Is Hook trying to say: go to the Autobots?"

"I'm saying go somewhere where they have a real Cybertronian medic if you don't want to see Starscream disabled for the rest of his life," the Constructicon corrected. "But, yes, there are good medics on the Autobot side. I heard that Ratchet, the C.M.O. who was killed during the attack on the Autobot City, had very skilled students."

"Problem: Autobots will never help Decepticons. Starscream still registered as a war criminal by Autobot authorities although he is recorded as deceased."

Hook nodded: he was himself registered on the list of Decepticons to be put on trial for the destruction of Crystal City.

"Sure, they might pull a face if they see you coming with a young Megatron and a supposedly dead Starscream, requiring medical assistance and political asylum, but… Hey! Isn't that better trying to convince them rather than being blasted to oblivion by Galvatron?" he remarked.

"Reasoning: logical. I must study various parameters to assess the level of danger of such a surrender."

Hook reached again for his patient, turning Starscream's face to have a better look of the ripped optics.

"If you want my opinion, don't wait too long to make a decision," he warned trying to examine the cut wires. "I can't see properly. Can you help me turn him over?"

The two Transformers grabbed the limbs of the unconscious Seeker and engrossed themselves in the difficult task of turning this huge dead weight over without ruining the repairs. Although he looked slender, Starscream was still a large mech; not as large as Soundwave or Megatron, but still weighing several tons.

"Here we are, let me have a look at your pretty optics, Screamer." Hook joked, scanning the damage inflicted to the optical components. He finally shook his head: "I can't repair them. Such wounds are beyond my competence. I will cover them with glasses so that impurities wouldn't ruin the inner circuits further, but you will have to find a medic specialized in optical surgery if you want him to see again," he announced.

"Let me guess: a proper medic on Cybertron?"

Hook nodded in approval. "Yes, on Cybertron. I know the name of the right medic: Ocular. Another student of Ratchet."

"Question: how do you know about Ratchet's followers?"

"Let's say… one of my dreams was to become a certified medic, like him. I failed the entry exam – got only 79.98% of the required mark while Ratchet got 99.88%. The guy was a genius in robotic medicine."

"I see."

Soundwave watched the Constructicon fix some small pieces of glass to replace the optical components of the Seeker, pondering on the advice he had received. Their future hardly looked bright since their options were reduced to being arrested by the Autobots or executed by Galvatron. Soundwave did not delude himself: he had gone too far in aiding the two fugitives. He knew perfectly that he risked being executed for high treason towards the Decepticon cause if he stayed on Charr.

_Speaking of Megatron… _He had certainly read the message left by the Slag Maker, and should now have more information about this vicious circle. His curiosity had grown considerably and he wanted to know more than his Commander saw fit to tell him. He suspected that the vicious circle had occurred several times, at least twice in the past, but nothing indicated it hadn't crushed the two lovers several more times. He also assumed that the course of events differed slightly every time, but it always led to Starscream's death and the rise of the Slag Maker. However, he lacked evidence to support those assumptions either.

"Soundwave leaving to check status of Megatron, upstairs," he informed.

"Yep! I'll call you once I'm done with the optics," Hook replied, concentrating on the delicate operation.

Soundwave quickly climbed up the stairs and felt a pang of worry as the silence of his quarters surprised him. His Cassettes were oddly quiet, not daring to make a noise to disturb their guest. Megatron was still sitting at the desk, his forehead resting in his hands, as if he was crying. His fusion cannon lay next to him, and the axe had been abandoned in the corner, leaving the gladiator defenceless.

O

Megatron was replaying for the hundredth time the video left by his namesake. He knew by heart the words of the Decepticon leader, had registered all his expressions to the smallest detail, analysing how it matched some of his own twitches. Not many mechs had been allowed to see what they would become in the future; Megatron had seen his future self, this incredible representation of charisma, violence and danger. The monster he would become.

"Megatron?"

The gladiator averted his optics from the haunting image to look at Soundwave.

"Is Starscream… fixed?" he asked fretfully.

"Starscream's status: out of danger, but not completely fixed."

"I want to see him!"

Before Soundwave could ask him a question about the message, Megatron had run down the staircase, almost throwing aside Hook as he hurried to the bedside of his lover.

"What happened to him?! He's unconscious!" he exclaimed, caressing a blue forearm. "What have you done to him?" he barked at Hook with a menacing look in his optics.

"We had to give me an anaesthetic before performing the repairs," Hook promptly explained, aware of the threatening stance of the young Transformer. "He's going to be in recharge for a few cycles. You have nothing to fear," he assured.

"You'd better be right." Megatron scoffed, while caressing gently the sleepy features of the Jet former.

"Megatron. Attention required for explanations about the message." Soundwave said as he stopped halfway down the staircase.

"Not here, not now. I'll talk to you later in private."

The gladiator leaned over the form of Starscream to kiss him when the comlinks of both Soundwave and Hook crackled, spitting the voice of Galvatron. Megatron shivered at the frequency, so similar to his own voice and so different with the aggressive inflections.

_(I want all personal quarters to be searched by the Sweeps! I allow them to execute on the spot any Decepticon who would try to interfere or hide the fugitives!)_

The silence fell over the three mechs, as they stared at each other in shock. In a few nanoclicks, all hope had failed and the spectre of death was rising.

"We can't stay here!" Megatron breathed raggedly. He grabbed the Seeker and shook him gently to force him back online. "Please, Little Prince, wake up. We can't stay here!" he called desperately.

"He's right, Soundwave. They can't stay here, and neither can you," Hook asserted. "You heard Galvatron: the Sweeps will execute you if they lay their hands on these two. Take your cassettes and go!"

"Go where?!" The Communication Officer turned his red visors towards Hook.

"I've already told you. Go to Cybertron, and ask for the protection of the Autobots!"

"Hold on a nanoclick! It's exactly what the Slag Maker asked me to do in his message," the gladiator exclaimed as he managed to get a groggy Starscream into a sitting position.

Soundwave threw a questioning glance towards Megatron, hesitating to voice his doubts. The gladiator was oblivious of the potential danger underlying the surrender to the Autobots. He wasn't assured that even after a full explanation about the incredible time paradox the Autobots would show lenience. Would they take account of the fact that Silvergun wasn't yet a war criminal, or would they identify him as the Slag Maker, and turn on him for the sins he had not yet committed? There were rumours saying that the current Autobot leader, Rodimus Prime, was still grieving for Optimus Prime. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't want to avenge the death of the glorious Autobot Commander. And Starscream? Most Autobot ground-pounders hated the Decepticon Air Commander for the many losses that the cruel harbinger of death had inflicted in the past battles. Assumingly, they would take advantage of the Seeker's weakness to finish him off.

And what would happen to him? He had been third in command of the Decepticon army; he was in as much danger as Starscream and Megatron, although the threat posed by the Autobots was nothing compared to Galvatron. _Thinking twice…_ Between being killed in the next few cycles by a cruel brute, and being potentially executed by the enemy, he had a preference for the second option: a less painful death.

"Advice: escape to the space bridge and set coordinates for Cybertron," he stated, his droning voice a tad trembling. "Be ready to leave in the next five breems," he informed Megatron, before running upstairs, shouting at his Cassettes: "Orders: leave current activity. Charge weaponry and prepare for immediate abandon of the quarters. Target: Space Bridge, sector 8."

Hook followed him without a word, leaving Megatron struggling to rouse Starscream from his torpor.

O

Starscream crashed against the Megatron's broad chest as he lost his balance. The gladiator slid an arm under his knees and the other behind his back, carefully cradling him against himself. The Seeker's head fell back limply as dizziness overtook him again.

"Courage, Little Prince. You have to stay with me," he murmured encouragingly, reaching the bottom of the stairs. He climbed step by step, careful not to fall backward or drop his precious burden.

Having arrived to Soundwave's main quarters, he quivered with apprehension as he took in the panic that gripped its occupants. The navy blue Transformer was busy downloading data from a large computer to which he was plugged by his fingers. His small Cassettes were running here and there, charging weapons plugged to a large energon cube.

"I'm ready," he stated. "I need my axe and my fusion cannon before departing," he informed.

"Weapons ready for pick-up," Soundwave laconically replied, not looking in his direction.

The reply wasn't addressed to him but to the one named Hook, who scooted to the desk and grabbed the massive black weapon. Megatron delicately shifted Starscream to an upright position, firmly pinning him against his own body, as the legs of the Seeker were totally limp. The flier moaned lightly, still lost in the limbo of anaesthesia, and unconsciously buried his face in the gladiator's neck.

"I'm here, Little Prince. I'm not abandoning you," Megatron assured, kissing his forehead. He then stared back at the green bot, who was holding his cannon. "Can you attach it to my arm?" he asked, raising his free limb.

"Sure." Hook reduced the distance between them with obvious wariness, and attached the black cannon to the light grey forearm, working nervously on the latch. "I'll bring your axe," he added once the click-click informed him that the deadly weapon was reconnected to the strong machinery of his owner.

He walked hurriedly to the corner and took the axe, stopping briefly to look at the sharp head with a puzzled expression.

"It seems old to you? Antiquated?" Megatron couldn't help but chuckling. "Believe me, I know how to use it and make it the nightmare of all gladiators of my time. I swear I will put Galvatron out of his misery with it!"

Hook abandoned his expression of mistrust and worry to smile openly at him. Stepping in front of him, he held the axe out to Megatron. "I hope you will kill Galvatron and take his position as the head of the Decepticon army," he declared cheerfully.

Megatron didn't know how to reply to this remark. Ripping the living core out of the crazy purple Transformer was a tempting idea, but it would amount to killing himself, although his other self was pole apart from him. A new moan from Starscream distracted him from this disturbing observation; the Seeker was slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Hold on a second," he warned Hook as refocused his attention to his lover. "Starscream, I need you to focus."

O

Hook silently watched Silvergun holding up Starscream's chin, eliciting a reaction with gentle caresses on the dark faceplate. Now, the scene to which he had been witness and actor a million years ago took on its real meaning: Silvergun was deep in love with Starscream, and was ready to do anything to keep him alive.

'_Starscream was this dead lover Silvergun was talking about.'_

That definitely made sense while Megatron redoubled his sweet efforts to have Starscream focus on him.

"Hey, Little Prince. Don't forget—focus," Silvergun insisted and then kissed the Seeker on the lips. A shaking blue hand reached Megatron's forearm, squeezing it weakly. "Good," the gladiator whispered with satisfaction, "Now, try to put your arms around my neck and hold it firmly."

The Seeker complied with a moan and thanks to a great amount of effort managed to cling at the larger mech. Megatron imprisoned his waist with his cannon equipped arm, rewarding the groggy flier with a tender kiss.

"You're doing fine, Little Prince. Do you feel a little better?"

"Feel… like… my CPU gonna explode and that… I will bring up my entire fuel tank," Starscream breathed with exhaustion.

"That would be a pity! I've just cleaned up my paint job!"

Megatron forced a smile to grace his lips, surely to hearten the broken Seeker. Hook couldn't help admiring the young gladiator briefly, what an excellent leader he would be! Not as crazy as Galvatron was, as intelligent as the Slag Maker was and with the advantage of being able of compassion. Hook had no doubts about this: it would be rewarding to serve a leader, who wouldn't treat his men as expendable cannon fodder but as real sentient beings. Decepticons might be relentless warriors, but being shot in the back or blindly sacrificed did not contribute to keeping faith in the cause.

"Can you give me the axe?"

"Yes, sure." Hook abandoned his daydreaming to hand the weapon to the gladiator. He then stepped back and covered Megatron and Soundwave with a suddenly worried look. This Megatron looked sincere; he deserved to be warned about his intentions. "I'm not coming with you," he announced.

"What?!" The gladiator glared at him and raised his axe over his head, ready to strike. Hook cursed himself for being so naïve; Megatron would always be Megatron, a violent mech ready to get rid of whoever seemed to be a liability. "You're planning to betray us?! Beware, I'm not going to let you sell us out to Galvatron!" he was warned by the angry silver mech.

"I'm not going to betray you, I swear! It's just that… if I escape with you, Galvatron will take on the other Constructicons. I can't allow this!" Hook pleaded, and then glanced at Soundwave. "You understand my position, don't you? I can't endanger them by running away with you. My team mates must know that I helped you and, as members of a gestalt, decide what will be our next move. If they agree to help you, then we will give you our support."

"What if they decide to go along with Galvatron's orders?" the Communications Officer asked suspiciously.

"They won't go along with the orders of this shameful tyrant. At worst, they will decide not to intervene."

"We can't let him get away alive!" the gladiator barked, raising once again his axe to kill. Soundwave promptly stood between Hook and Megatron, grabbing his arm before the Constructicon got decapitated. "What are you doing?!" the silver mech roared.

"Advice: allow Hook to leave. Constructicons will make the right choice."

"I don't believe you." The gladiator glared intensely at the Communications Officer, not willing to back down. "He will betray us if we let him go," he growled threateningly.

"He won't. Please, Megatron. Your understanding is highly appreciated," Soundwave pleaded, refusing to move back. "Consider this point: Hook repaired Starscream. He saved his life," he spoke in a last attempt to avoid a blood bath. "He has no interest in killing him after so many long cycles of work!"

O

Megatron's optics narrowed to a slit as Soundwave's words slowly found their way into his processor. He had to admit the Constructicon had been of great help in repairing his Seeker. However, his natural sense of distrust pressed him to silence this awkward witness permanently.

"Megatron?"

The young gladiator could read it in Soundwave's optical visor that he wouldn't back down and allow him to do away with Hook. Could he afford to fight the Communications Officer? Certainly not. Megatron was lost in this world, and with Starscream disabled his chances of escaping by himself were limited to almost nothing.

"Fair enough. He can go," he finally hissed, lowering his terrible weapon.

"Thank you. I wish you good luck," the green bot replied before leaving the quarters without looking back.

Megatron and Soundwave stood silently, glaring at each other until Starscream moaned weakly, clutching the gladiator's neck as a spasm shook his body.

"We should go now!" Megatron stated with a hint of worry in his voice. "We have lost enough time."

Soundwave nodded in agreement. "Cassetticons, ready to depart!" he boomed.

The so addressed small robot replied by an enthusiastic "at your command, boss!" and ran out of the quarters, weapons ready in case they bumped into an unwanted guest. Megatron followed them immediately and walked out, letting the darkness of Charr's Decepticon camp swallow him.

**

* * *

Charr - Galvatron's fortress**

"Are you sure of what you saw?" Scourge asked his Sweep with a dubious expression; "activity around Soundwave's quarters?"

"Yes, my lord. The surveillance network showed clearly that the Communications Officer received a visit fifteen cycles ago. His visitor left a few clicks ago, but we couldn't make out enough details to determine his identity. Soundwave also left his quarters with two other Transformers and his Cassettes. According to the direction they took, it's possible they're heading to the space bridge in Sector 8." The Sweep delivered his report and then asked hesitantly: "Do you plan to inform Galvatron?"

Scourge responded first with a grimace while the image of the warlord blasting him the day before played in his memory bank. Since he had been attacked, Galvatron's mental instability reached its peak, forcing his warriors to keep a good distance from him. A mere funny look or an awkward word were enough to trigger a storm of insults followed by a salvo of laser shots. Scourge didn't delude himself: Galvatron would not react any better at the news that Soundwave was the potential orchestrator of the murder attempt.

"Yes, I think we should inform him," he replied, setting a hand on the other's shoulder. "It's better if it's you who will tell him what you saw," he promptly added.

"Hum, no. I don't think—"

The aerial soldier swallowed his objection when Scourge's palm covered his mouth. "YOU're going to tell him," the Sweep leader voiced in a threatening tone.

The Sweep didn't dare do anything else but nod in acceptance. Scourge grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the entrance to Galvatron's quarters. He carefully stepped inside with his subordinate, checking if the crazy warlord wasn't looking in his direction. As usual, Galvatron was facing his large window, bathed by the weak light coming from planet Cybertron.

"Hum… My lord?" Scourge ventured, ready to duck aside if Galvatron tried to stand up and shoot.

"What is it? Do you have any news about those slagging usurpers?" he growled as he swung his throne around to look at the two frightened Sweeps.

"Yes. This soldier has noticed suspicious activities close to sector 8," Scourge informed him and then gave a shove to his sibling; "Tell him what you saw!" he ordered.

"Well," The Sweep gulped, obviously having a hard time controlling his shaking legs, "We noticed activity around Soundwave's quarters ten cycles ago. An unknown visitor came, and then left a few clicks ago. Right after, Soundwave left with his Cassettes and two other Transformers, and—"

Scourge dived to the ground as soon as he saw the red glow lighting up the dark space like heat lighting. His subordinate wasn't as quick-witted; caught on the chest, he flied backwards and landed roughly on the ground, outside the quarters.

"I should have been more careful! Soundwave, of course! That makes sense!" Galvatron muttered, clenching and unclenching his fists uncontrollably. "He had always bemoaned Megatron's fate, and now he tries to take over and place his ridiculous clones of Megatron and Starscream! I'll show him that no one can defy me without regretting it dearly." He threw a frightening bloody-red glare at Scourge. "Call Cyclonus and gather your Sweeps. We go to Sector 8 and intercept the traitor and his disgusting creations!" he barked.

Scourge forced himself not to tremble and knelt obediently whining: "At your command, mighty Galvatron!"

**

* * *

Charr – Sector 8**

The landscape was deprived of any constructions; the dry and rocky ground of Charr had replaced the metal pavement, and the small buildings of the camps had been replaced by the sinister shapes of inhospitable canyons. There was no light in this area; Soundwave and Megatron ran using their infrared detectors as a guide. The Communications Officer's children—or whatever they could be—were following behind and, to Megatron's astonishment, they could fly.

"Is it far away?" The gladiator asked with concern. The darkness of this desert was reviving his suspicion of a trap by Galvatron or a betrayal from Soundwave.

"Destination: almost reached," the Communication Officer replied, and suddenly pointed to the horizon; "Look!"

Megatron focused his optical sensors on the indicated point: a dark cylindrical construction was outlined against the background of rocks.

"Is that what you called a space bridge?" he asked, intrigued.

"Silence recommended. Stunticons guarding the access."

The shape of the Space Bridge became clearer as they hid behind a rocky pillar, less than a mile from their destination; it was a massive construction, which was easily a kilometre in diameter. A dozen mechs could certainly stand in it without stepping on each other feet. He could also make out the shape of two mechs flanking the entrance; one was cube-shaped and slightly taller than Megatron while the other barely reached his shoulder.

"Prerequisite to the escape: get rid of Motormaster and Dead End."

The gladiator nodded in approval and rested Starscream against the rocky surface of their shelter; the Seeker moaned weakly in response, clutching his shoulders in reluctance to let go.

"I have to leave for a few clicks, Little Prince. I need to clear the way," Megatron whispered in his audios, enforcing his apology with a kiss. He then shifted his gaze to the mini-bots that had just landed by his side. "Take care of him while Soundwave and I are getting rid of those Stunticons." He ordered.

The two little robots stood to attention before stepping to Starscream side, taking a defensive stance.

"Megatron… Time to act."

The gladiator came back to kneel by Soundwave's side and checked the settings of his dark cannon. "I take the biggest one. You take care of the other," he informed, gripping his axe firmly in his hand.

O

They attacked shortly after, sweeping stealthily on their preys. Soundwave admired the agility and manoeuvrability of Megatron, far superior to the Slag Maker despite a heavier body. He had to set his admiration aside when Dead End shot at him, barely missing the tip of his right antenna. He ducked aside, rolling on the ground, giving his opponent an impression that he had been shot, and then leapt forward. He slammed full speed into the smaller frame of the Porsche-former, knocking him out with a single punch on the side of the helmet. Megatron landed in the same manner on the leader of the Stunticons, but Motormaster withstood the shock better than his team mate. He kicked the gladiator away and jumped to his feet with a growl of irritation. He launched himself against Megatron, who had fortunately seen him coming. Motormaster's fist met the flat of the axe; the metal screeched in protest, barely covering the dull sound that the gladiator's fist produced when it smashed into the Stunticon's face. Motormaster stood back with a growl of pain, nose bleeding and jaw broken, but refused to admit defeat. He leapt again, his frontal attack promptly stopped by another uppercut that sent his CPU to crash. He collapsed to a heap, out of commission.

"We're… done!" Megatron stammered, the excitement caused by this short brawl showing in the flickering of his optics. "What now?"

"Collect Starscream while I set coordinates."

The gladiator ran back to the giant stalagmite without further ado, while Soundwave reached the command board. His hands shook slightly as he keyed in the coordinates of the unique Decepticon spacebridge still functional on planet Cybertron, part of him still wondering if he wasn't committing suicide. The complex machine replied by humming as the protocol launched.

"Soundwave, we're under attack!"

Megatron's cry made his energon ran cold. Soundwave glanced above his shoulder and immediately pinpointed Galvatron, standing next to the rocky mass, flanked by Cyclonus and Scourge. Three other Sweeps were hovering behind them.

"Why are you surprised? Did you really think I would let you go so easily?" the Decepticon leader hissed, targeting a retreating Megatron with his golden cannon.

The deadly laser would have hit the gladiator in the back if the well-trained warrior hadn't jumped to his side, rolling on the ground with Starscream in his arms. Megatron quickly jumped to his feet and shot straight into the pile of rocks, which exploded in a rain of brownish particles that sent Galvatron's elite guard run for cover. The warlord didn't move an inch, however.

"Not too bad!" Galvatron rewarded this performance by an insane chuckle. "Let's get to the serious stuff!" he growled, beckoning his followers to join the battle. "Kill them!"

Already recovering from their brief moment of panic, the five Decepticons advanced on them, their footsteps making Soundwave cringe against the command board. Rumble and Frenzy stood in front of him, hiding their fear bravely by showing their pile drivers to the much larger mechs.

"Ravage! Buzzsaw! Laserbeak! Eject!"

O

Megatron propped Starscream against the wall of the spacebridge, checking briefly whether his Seeker hadn't sustained further damage. Starscream nodded gently, not leaving his state of unconsciousness that protected him from the realization that their deactivation was very close. Glancing in the direction of Soundwave, he saw that the latter had released his other creations but felt no surprise. The danger was too great to be astonished by the navy-blue Transformer's tricks.

'_I have to buy us some time,'_ the gladiator reflected quickly, glaring at the purple cons that targeted him with their weapons. An idea suddenly came across his CPU: Galvatron was himself in the future. He certainly had the same faults as him, only magnified.

"Take care of Starscream!" he ordered Soundwave as he stood, glaring defiantly at the Decepticon leader. "Tell me Galvatron, are you such a coward that you have to send your pawns to stop me?" he mocked.

His remark hit the nail on the head; Galvatron's scornful smirk transformed into a hideous grimace. _Yes! He had always hated being called a coward._

"I'm going to rip you apart, piece after piece, and enjoy your screams of pain and fear!" the insane commander retorted, pointing at him. "Do you hear me, clone? I'm not a coward!"

Megatron checked out of the corner of his optics that Soundwave had grabbed Starscream and was discretely carrying him inside the spacebridge. Fortunately, his diversion was working, and he was the centre of all the Decepticons' attention.

"Make me!" the gladiator spat back, grinning maliciously at Galvatron. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a clone; I am Megatron, the real one. The Megatron who is going to kick you out of his way!"

Galvatron emitted a noise between a growl and a rattle, a sign that he was literally boiling. "Cyclonus! Scourge! Fall back! I'm going to silence this insolent braggart once and for all with my bare hands!" he barked, striding forward while fixing Megatron with a murderous look.

That glare, full of promises of merciless fighting and audacious battle tactics, warmed up his circuits. For a few clicks, Megatron forgot why he had provoked the Decepticon leader; he saw the gladiator that was still living in this shell, his base violent instincts fed by his madness. He was facing the perfect opponent Silvergun had always dreamt to bump into: himself.

"Megatron, you have to come. Now!" he heard Soundwave yelling.

The buzzing of the spacebridge increased to finally fill the space with its sinister rhythm. Megatron understood that it was now or never when the heavy gates shifted from the walls, closing the entrance. He had to leave, although it hurt his pride to run from Galvatron without giving him a taste of his power.

'_Leave it. Don't get hoisted by your own petard! You're the not the king in this arena!'_ he rebuked himself. _'The only thing that counts is being with Starscream!'_

"You know what?" he cried to Galvatron as he pivoted on his heels. "Go and slag yourself!"

The word "coward" echoed in his audios, but he forced himself to ignore it. The only focus was the slagging doors that were closing, threatening to tear him apart from his beloved.

O

"He won't make it!"

Soundwave and his cassettes watched with utter panic the silver-white gladiator dashing like a bolt of lightning, scraping his paint job against the surface of the doors that threatened to catch him in a deadly grip. Megatron managed to extract himself from the vice grip of the doors when a gold laser beam hit him on the right shoulder, propelling him forward. He crashed against Soundwave and Starscream, bearing them to the ground.

Slightly dazed by the shock, Soundwave watched colourful rainbows radiating from the upper edge of the spacebridge, piercing the dark of the sky with a deafening sound. Their journey to Cybertron was about to start.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Fifth Quadrant (formerly called Dark Mount Citadel)**

"Sector B25… Okay. Sector B26… no problem as well." Perceptor scrolled through the list of areas around Dark Mount, checking for any sign of intrusion in the report. The area had been Megatron's headquarters for eons, and, despite the fact that Cybertron was now in the grasp of the Autobots, they still feared that unpleasant surprises might have been awaiting them in the former citadel of the Slag Maker. Moreover, Blitzwing had reported a strange story according to which he had been taken hostage by a mech looking like Megatron, and forced to head to Charr. Perceptor hadn't heard the details but he did not believe it. "He must have been drunk and imagined it," the scientist spoke to himself. "It's going to be one more peaceful night!" he concluded as no incident was reported.

He settled a little more comfortably in his chair and allowed himself a few clicks of rest to admire the starry sky and the vivid colours of the light of his home planet.

"Yes, it's so nice to see peace ruling this planet again," he sighed with satisfaction.

A blinding light suddenly forked the sky and fell on the abandoned spacebridge, just below the level of the outpost. The whole building trembled, unceremoniously bearing Perceptor to the ground. Shocked, the telescope-former forced himself to take a look from under the cover of his desk.

"Oh slag! Someone is using the spacebridge!" Perceptor felt his serenity shatter as he recollected that the Autobots had never managed to crack the facility's codes. That meant that it had been accessed by… another Decepticon spacebridge.

"Rodimus Prime!" he stammered through his comlink, "Rodimus… Anybody! I think we have a situation here!"

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: Prisoners of the Autobots

Once again, I've struggled with a tight agenda to come up with this new chapter. Many thanks to all the readers who read, review and/or gave a fav' to Vicious Circle despite the long delay in the updates.

Beta reading: Silvernight. Many thanks to her for her work.

* * *

**VC Chapter 13: Prisoners of the Autobots**

**Cybertron, Autobot Allied Forces Headquarters, Detention High-Security area**

"Megatron… Do you hear me?"

The voice echoed in his mind, causing system alerts to overflow his CPU. He tried to power his optics up, but his overtaxed system blatantly refused to reboot leaving him the darkness.

"Primus, he's not answering. Soundwave, is he moving or even online?"

Starscream's panicky voice reached him again, but the darkness kept enveloping him.

"Status: offline." he heard Soundwave reply. For the third time, he tried to reboot his motor system, to no avail.

"Oh Primus, no! Tell me he's going to wake up. Tell me he's going to survive! I can't live without him!" Starscream moaned with a sob in his screechy voice. "No, please! Don't let him die!"

The cries of his lover were so heart-rending that he left no choice to his motor system and forced it online.

"I'm here, Little Prince. Don't worry!" he assured encouragingly. He turned his head away and scanned his surroundings with great difficulty, his optics misty. "I won't leave you alone, ever!" he added.

"Oh, thank you Primus!" Starscream exclaimed, a little more serene.

As the mist cleared up, Megatron noticed he was sitting back to the wall, facing another wall soberly painted in blue gray color. On his left, glittering energon bars cast their reddish shadows on his frame.

"I'm in a… cell?" he murmured with surprise.

Right in front of his cell, on the other side of a narrow covered passage, Starscream was kneeling, his wings drooping dejectedly on his sides. The absence of glow in his optics confirmed that he was still blind. Energon tears left a glittering trail along his cheeks, making the Seeker a vivid representation of despair. Megatron felt the urge to take his Prince in his arms and chase away his sadness, but a stabbing pain in his back and shoulders almost knocked him out. He briefly lost his senses and struggled to stay online.

"Megatron… Please don't move! You're wounded!"

The worried cries of Starscream reached him again, and he nodded his head gently as he overcame the fainting spell. His gaze finally settled on his right shoulder, which was split open.

"The space bridge… I was shot by Galvatron!" he murmured, the sight of this bleeding wound reviving the memories of his escape. He suddenly felt a pang in his fuel pump as a horrible doubt seized him. "We failed to escape… Galvatron captured us, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Negative. Escape operation successful. Current location: Autobots' jail on Cybertron." Soundwave informed him in his droning voice as he stood near the bars of his cell, next to Megatron's box.

"But… You said they would help us!" Megatron protested before a cough shook him violently. "They put us in jail! What's going on, Soundwave?"

"Current problem: Autobots believe you are the Slag Maker, their most feared enemy."

Megatron rested his helmet on the wall and sighed tiredly.

"The Slag Maker, of course… What should we do now? Shouldn't we tell them about me… and Starscream?" he asked, his mind rushing to find a solution and get his lover out of this hell. In his cell, Starscream, overwhelmed by his emotions, looked even more downcast than a few kliks before.

"Strategy recommended: win the Autobots' trust and then tell the story. Autobots: compassionate, will understand."

"Win the Autobots' trust?" Megatron wasn't sure whether he understood the point.

"Yes, win their trust. Problem: Slag Maker was violent. Autobots expect Megatron to be violent and cruel. Advice: behave exemplarily."

The last comment was awkward; with a heavy wound in his shoulder, he was actually condemned to remain unmoving. A new sob coming from Starscream worsened his guilt of being unable to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Little Prince, we'll recover our freedom shortly!" he stated to his Seeker.

Starscream nodded silently and returned to his prostration, leaving Megatron some time to rest.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot forces Headquarters, Office of Rodimus Prime**

"Optimus, what would you do if you were still here?" Rodimus Prime directed the question at the dead leader and looked vacantly at the cityscape of Iacon, knowing that no answer would come. He sank back in his seat and opened his comlink. "Magnus, can you come?" he asked.

_(Sure. I'll be in your office right away!)_

A few kliks later, he heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway leading to his office and a click signalling somebody was typing the code to open the door.

"Have a seat, Magnus!" Rodimus promptly offered to his second in command when the large robot entered.

"That's crazy... totally mad!" the truck former said as soon as he sat down. "I'm not even sure I can believe my memory bank. It's just surreal!"

The colorful young leader frowned at the remark. "Are you sure it was Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave?" he inquired.

"Their energy fields betrayed them."

"Starscream is supposed to be dead, and Megatron upgraded into Galvatron," Rodimus reminded. "A few cycles ago, our spy satellites transmitted a couple of shots showing Galvatron and his Sweeps opening fire on this… Megatron. How is it possible?" he added, knowing that Ultra Magnus didn't have the answer.

"I don't know. As I said, I can't even believe my own optics."

_Ultra Magnus was the first Autobot to respond to the mayday of the panicky Perceptor. He drove to the outpost of Dark Mount, but when he arrived in vicinity of the space bridge, he had to transform back to his robot mode. The construction had been pulverized by the explosion, leaving some doubts about finding survivors. _

'_Don't count your chickens before they're hatched' Magnus remembered a popular Earth saying and grabbed his blaster, ready to fire in case of a Decepticon attack. He slowly entered the ruined circular building, taking care not to trip over a rock or a piece of metal. On arriving in the centre of the space bridge, he lowered his weapon as he discovered bodies lying on the wrecked pavement._

_He recognized immediately the white frame of Megatron, who was lying on top of a silver, blue and red Seeker. His arms were firmly snaked around the slender form, and energon leaked from his split shoulder, marring the white paint job of Starscream's wing in green. Soundwave was not far from them, face turned to the sky. His mask had been ripped off by the explosion, exposing regular features. His Cassettes were sprawled around him, all offline._

_Ultra Magnus experienced a sudden dump of his logic chip, and collapsed to his knees._

"_Primus, what's going on here?!" _

"Perhaps, it is a strategy of Soundwave to bring down Galvatron: build the clones of Megatron and Starscream and have them attack the Decepticon leader." Rodimus Prime pursed his lips into a grimace, not convinced by his own hypothesis. "Where are they now? Have you questioned them?"

"They're in the detention centre, in the high-security area. Last time I checked their status, only Soundwave had regained consciousness. The other two —" Ultra Magnus obviously hesitated to say the names. "Megatron and Starscream's clones were still unconscious. According to a brief medical analysis, the Seeker had gone through a surgery, and he's blind. The gunner is seriously wounded in the left shoulder. I'm waiting for your confirmation to send them to the repair bay."

Rodimus Prime rested his chin on his palm, gazing vacantly as he processed the information. He felt an awkward tingle in his chest as he realized that he was to give an order running counter to the Autobot philosophy of helping people in need. However, he didn't feel like being lenient with Starscream and Megatron's clones, in memory of his much-mourned predecessor.

"Keep Starscream in jail, and send only Megatron's clone to the repair bay, so that his shoulder gets some repair. Make sure that he doesn't recharge fully; we're not sure what he's up to. Once the repairs are complete, I'm going to interrogate him, myself," the Autobot declared with some uncertainty in his voice. Ultra Magnus stared at him with a dark expression, certainly pondering over this lack of leniency. "Something to say, Magnus?" he asked.

"Stop thinking about Optimus' death. It won't make him come back," the truck former replied as he stood up. "I'll call you as soon as the gunner is ready for questioning," he added and then left.

Rodimus Prime welcomed with a sigh the return of silence in his office as the doors closed. _'I'd like so much to forget Optimus Prime has lost his life because of me, Magnus.' _

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, Officers' Mess**

"Perceptor!" Jazz called the microscope-former with some worry in the voice and then ran to him in the hallway. "I heard that something weird happened at Dark Mount."

The telescope nodded slightly, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Hum, you can't imagine how weird it is!"

"Weird like what?"

"Weird like Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave coming back to Cybertron through the space bridge that was supposed to be deactivated…"

It was the turn of Jazz to scratch his head with a puzzled expression.

"Poor guy, I think the shock scrambled your circuits!" Jazz patted Perceptor's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Starscream is dead and Megatron has become Galvatron two stellar cycles ago. You can't have seen them!" he declared. "Come on, I'll bring you to the repair bay."

Perceptor swept the vast open space with his optics, making sure that nobody listened to him. "I'm telling you it was Megatron and Starscream. It's impossible to mistake them for someone else!"

"Perceptor! Perceptor! Man… you're delirious!"

The two started arguing about the possibility or impossibility of having the highest-ranked officers of the Decepticon army back to life, oblivious to the fact that the increasing noise of their bickering had attracted the attention of two other Autobots. They realized their conversation was being eavesdropped on when a large body cast its shadow over their smaller frames.

"Who are you talking about? Starscream?"

The Porsche-former and the telescope looked up with an immediate realization that the one Autobot who shouldn't have heard their conversation had caught them bickering.

"Oh, Skyfire, man! You're pretty silent for a big bot like you. I didn't hear you coming—" Jazz said, a bit uneasy.

The two smaller bots gulped when they saw the expression of the big shuttle darkening.

"You said Starscream was alive, didn't you?" He leaned forward so that he could better stare at the optics of Jazz and Perceptor. "Tell me what happened. I need to know."

"Hum, yes… You want to know," the microscope stuttered, throwing a desperate look at his companion. The Porsche returned him the look and sighed heavily.

Oblivious that Sunstreaker was listening to the explanations, Perceptor recounted again the incident at the spacebridge and the discovery of Starscream and Megatron. Not a single scrap of the conversation escaped the Lamborghini, who left the command room with a murderous look plastered on his face.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, ****Detention High-security Area, Repair Bay**

Megatron came back to the world of pain slowly, and moaned when the vivid neon light toasted his tired optics. They adjusted to the light after a few kliks, allowing him to gaze at the dark panels of the ceiling. He realized he was lying horizontally, but the surface he lay on wasn't the ground of his cell; it was a berth.

"Where am I?" he croaked, trying to come back to a sitting position, and screamed when pain radiated from his shoulder. It was, however, less stabbing than the last time he had woken up; a glance at his shoulder confirmed him that it had been properly repaired. "Who did that?!" he screamed, making a new effort to sit on the berth. This time, it wasn't pain that prevented him from reaching this position, but the restraints circling tightly his arms and legs. "Why am I attached to this berth?" he roared angrily, pulling strongly on the energy chains.

"Calm down. I just want to have a friendly chat with you."

The voice came from his right side. Megatron looked around and glared at the form that hid in the shadows of the corner.

"Who are you? What do you want? Where is Starscream?" he barked again, wriggling strongly on the berth. "Release me right now!" he cried, his voice starting to be tainted with despair.

"No, not yet. Not until you tell me who you are, and what you want," the mech replied, stepping forward so that Megatron could see him clearly.

The mech seemed to be as tall as Megatron was, and built almost as strongly as he was. His paint job was horrendously colorful to his taste, mixing red, orange and yellow shades. His light gray face betrayed his youthfulness; he was certainly almost the same age as he was.

"Who are you?" he inquired again.

"If it helps you to calm down, I'm going to tell you my name: Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." The mech stated as he crossed his arms on his chest. "And you, what's your name?"

Megatron bit his lips as an inner voice told him to be extremely careful. He remembered Soundwave's advices and tried to fight back the aggression that threatened to erupt from his vocal processor in the form of insults and threats. He had always hated finding himself in such a position of weakness, but it wasn't the time to jump at the throat of the impudent Autobot and slay him; he needed the protection of the Autobots, after all.

"I am Silvergun, but I am also known by the name of Megatron," he replied, lowering his head back to the berth, trying to cool down.

He heard a light chuckle. _Soundly irritating!_

"Do you think I'm going to buy it? Megatron is no more, as Unicron had reformatted him into Galvatron. The same Galvatron who had evidently built you and sent you to trick us," the Autobot replied.

Megatron gave out a tired sigh. _'Of course, he doesn't believe me!'_

"I am Megatron, before I became the Slag Maker. Starscream was sent to the past. I met him, I fell in love with him, but he came back to this timeline. I followed him, and—" He stopped, realizing that this story was totally crazy and that this Rodimus Prime wouldn't believe him at all. He had to find a way to convince him; otherwise, Starscream and him might stay in prison, or maybe worse, be executed. He shivered at the thought.

"And? Continue… I find this story very entertaining."

"I'm not joking! Galvatron tried to kill Starscream, but I stopped him and hid somewhere, thanks to Soundwave. We escaped from Charr to find a refuge here," Megatron completed. "And then you found us!"

A new chuckled echoed in his audios. The gladiator decided that this Rodimus Prime was a moron.

"I think you have a lot of imagination, but I don't think this is realistic. Tell me why Galvatron sent you here!" the Autobot leader insisted.

"Not realistic? Grrrrr! You idiot!" Megatron could hardly contain his anger and was sorely tempted to yell insults or threats at Rodimus Prime. Such an idiot would have no chance against him in the arena! "If you don't believe me, then ask your medics to study me. They'll discover that I can't transform and that my mechanisms are outdated. Slag it!" he growled, pulling on his restraints again.

O

Rodimus Prime watched thoughtfully the large silver white mech pulling again on the energon restraints, wondering how long they would resist. He didn't show much of his feelings, but deep inside, he was shocked by his resemblance with the Slag Maker. _The tyrant who had killed Optimus Prime_. However, there were small differences from Megatron; Silvergun looked far younger and his body was structured differently. Sure, he looked old-fashioned, but it could also have been a trick used by Galvatron to make this senseless story of "Megatron came from the past" credible. Three points made him doubt this incredible scenario: first, the mech had mentioned he had fought against Galvatron on Charr, confirming the scenes filmed by the security network. Second, Galvatron was mentally unable to devise such a subtle and clever plan. _Maybe Soundwave was behind this_. Another interesting point was that the Decepticon insignia was nowhere to be found on the silver mech's body. _Totally unusual for a Decepticon!_

He startled when he felt a pat on his right arm and looked at Pulse, the medic who had repaired the mech's shoulders.

"Sorry Pulse, but I haven't finished the interrogation," he replied, hoping the medic wouldn't argue about the fact he was interrogating a wounded prisoner.

"It's just… When I repaired his shoulder, I found that his parts were very different from what we see in current mechs. I mean, it looked old… very old."

Rodimus frowned. "What, do you mean he might actually say the truth? That he is a mech from the past!?" he exclaimed, puzzled.

"I suggest you allow me to analyze him. I think it won't last more than a couple of cycles."

The Autobot leader stared at him, suddenly hesitating. Wouldn't it be a pure loss of time? The possibility that this crazy story was right was next to nothing, he was sure of that. Besides, he already hated this mech, the feeling fueled by his resemblance with the Slag Maker. He'd have preferred starting a more persuasive interrogation. _'How can you think of doing that? Optimus Prime would have never allowed to torture a prisoner!'_ he smacked himself and then nodded at the medic.

"Alright, you can examine him."

"Thank you," the white and red medic reached for the berth and set a hand on the forearm of the silver mech. "Don't worry, it won't hurt," he assured.

The silver mech replied with a groan and then glared back at Rodimus Prime. The intensity of his glare and his facial expression startled the Autobot leader; he had not the feeling of seeing Megatron anymore, but a gladiator of the old ages.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, Security Department**

Sunstreaker came closer to the Security Director, a little hesitant to alert him of his presence: Firewall wasn't the kind of mech who liked to be disturbed during his work. In this regard, he was very much like his predecessor, the defunct Red Alert. At the memory of the latter, he felt the need for revenge burn his spark. He had to know about the incident of the previous day and check if the Decepticon leader and his bitch had come back to Cybertron.

"Hello, Firewall. May I ask you a question?" he ventured.

The Security Director looked at him and frowned disapprovingly. "Maybe later. I'm busy now." He replied, shifting his gaze back to his various monitor screens.

The Lamborghini-former didn't dare to question further after getting such a dismissive reply, and carefully looked at one of the screens, where the unmistakable form of a Seeker was kneeling in the state of prostration.

"No problem, Firewall. I'll come back later," he replied through gritted teeth, making a mental note of the number of the cell. _'X0078, High Security Area.'_

**

* * *

Charr, Galvatron's Citadel, Galvatron's Quarters**

"Slag it!" A new strong salvo of laser fire hit one of the windows and shattered the glass, sending the pieces flying outside. "You slagging fools! It's your fault if they have escaped!" Galvatron roared, slamming his fist into the remains of his throne, shattering the last armrest.

Seized by uncontrollable, blind anger, he didn't even realize that the "slagging fools" were all gone, hiding away from the wrath of their crazy leader. Even Cyclonus had given up all ideas to stay by his side after a punch had sent him flying against the wall of the quarters, knocking him into a brief stasis.

"I swear, Soundwave, once I get my hands on you, I'll reduce you to scrap metal!" the crazy gunner roared, seizing the shattered throne to throw it around with brute force. The piece of furniture slammed into the wall, falling apart. "You hear me, traitor, I'll do the same to you!" he shrieked.

As usual, when he lost his temper beyond reason, his CPU started to overheat, and he ended up on the floor, losing consciousness for a few kliks. He rebooted slowly, feeling drained and defeated.

"Slag it! Slag you all! There is only one Decepticon leader in the Universe, and it's me, Galvatron!" he muttered through gritted teeth. He felt his spark ache as an awkward complex of inferiority overcame him. "I am the greatest Decepticon warrior and leader of all time! Megatron was nothing in comparison to me! Nothing!" he cried as if to convince himself.

He offlined his optics and remained unmoving, appreciating the feeling of freshness coming from the floor. He started to cool down when he heard soft clicking and pounding. He sat up with a start, scanning his quarters with a sudden anxiety which he couldn't explain. The clicking and pounding continued, obviously coming from the nearby of his desk.

"What the slag is this?"

Galvatron rose to his feet and walked to the desk, kneeling prudently to have a look at its lower portion. The clicking and pounding continued, stronger this time. The Decepticon leader outstretched a hand, feeling for the cause of this noise, and withdrew it immediately when he felt sharp knives trying to cut it. He jumped backwards, watching with inexplicable fear a small body bolting out the cover of the desk and running for cover at the other side of the room.

"Cyclonus! Scourge! I'm under attack!" the Decepticon shrieked, rushing outside his now hostile quarters.

Now alone, the mysterious invader came out of the shadow of a shelf: it clicked its claws and took a scout around in search of a better hideout.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, ****Detention High-Security Area, Repair Bay**

"Rodimus Prime, I know what I'm going to say looks senseless, but—" the medic scratched the back of his helmet, unsure of himself.

"You seem uncomfortable," the Autobot leader replied, peeping at the silver mech strapped on the berth. The latter replied by a red glare and a grimace. "Have you noticed something?" he asked, shifting his attention back to the medic.

"He's not like us: I scanned his whole body, and according to the structure of his frame, it appears that he's unable to transform." The medic paused, nodding softly. "I know it looks crazy, but it's the truth. Besides, the metal used for his chassis had been processed according to a technique which doesn't exist anymore."

Rodimus Prime frowned at him. "What technique?" he asked.

"A technique used by the Quintessons, before the Golden Age, if I'm right."

"Are you trying to tell me that this Transformer is indeed coming from the past of Cybertron?" Rodimus Prime asked, towering over the smaller robot. "Do you realize this is totally insane?"

The medic hunched up his shoulders and looked up warily. "I know it sounds crazy, and I have no explanation for this. But yes, technically, he's a model built by the Quintessons before the Golden Age. The Quintessons' seal is engraved on his spark casing."

The Autobot leader sighed heavily and glared back at the berth and its occupant. He walked to the silver mech and leaned forward, looking at him in the optics.

"Who are you exactly?" he inquired, slightly unnerved.

"I've told you already: Silvergun a.k.a. Megatron, before I have become the Slag Maker." The silver mech allowed himself a smirk. "What's going on? Has your medic confirmed to you that I've been built eons ago, and you don't want to believe him?" he gloated.

"I'm not in a joking mood, Decepticon," Rodimus Prime retorted before opening his comlink. "Magnus. Can you come? We're escorting our prisoner back to his cell." He informed.

The mech on the berth started wriggling violently trying to extract himself from the straps, growling like a cornered animal.

"What's your problem, you moron? Can't you accept the truth, even though it's hard to believe?" he shouted, "I AM NOT THE SLAG MAKER!!!"

"I know you are not him, but I don't know what's hidden behind this farce. Until I find out what's going on here, you'll stay in your cell!"

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, Officer's Mess**

"Really, Megatron looked like he was an old model who came from the far-off days of Planet Cybertron. Maybe it was because of all the dust that covered him," Perceptor added, sipping from an energon cube. "Starscream himself was a little different from his usual self. His glass cockpit was gone, replace by a metal one."

Skyfire frowned when he heard this new piece of information, which prompted a very precise memory from his databank. "Do you have a video of what you have seen?" he inquired.

"I have, but I'm not sure I'm allowed to disclose it to you. There is an on-going investigation conducted by Rodimus Prime; I should ask him first."

"Perceptor, I need to see what Starscream looks like. I might have information that could aid the investigation if I can verify something very important," Skyfire insisted in a stern voice, giving a piercing look to the smaller mech. "Please, this is really important."

Perceptor seemed to be undecided for a few kliks, which was easy to understand: Rodimus Prime didn't like it very much when one of his soldiers disobeyed his orders. "Okay." He finally complied, "open your comlink, I'll send you the file."

The shuttle nodded in acceptance and waited until he got the file. He feverishly decrypted the video, feeling a pang in his spark when he recognized the shape of his former friend. "Primus, he almost looks like twelve million years ago, when I first saw him!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Jazz and Perceptor blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" Jazz inquired.

"When I was ordered by the scientific council to take care of Starscream, he looked like the Jet-former on your video!"

"What… What happened twelve million years ago?" Perceptor asked.

"I was summoned by the head of the scientific council…"

O

"_You asked me to come, Lord Hadopix?" Skyfire asked, bowing to his superior._

"_Yes, thank you for coming, Skyfire. I have an unusual request to make, but I'm sure that a warm-hearted scientist like you will understand and accept the responsibility." The Lord informed him and then pushed a button to activate a screen. The camera broadcasted a scene taken in a repair bay, with a flier lying on a repair berth. "We found this young Seeker in a dump, ready for the smelting pit. Somebody had dumped him there, unconscious, his memory bank empty, exposing him to the risk of being melted alive."_

"_That's horrible!" It sent shiver's down Skyfire's spine just thinking about it._

"_You know all the troubles caused by the Decepticons, and their current manipulations to acquire the Seekers for their cause. Moreover, there is this "Megatron", who has just assassinated Lord Skullcrusher. The Seeker might have seen too much to be left alive…"_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

_Lord Hadopix crossed his arms on his chest and started to pace up and down._

"_As you know, we are neutrals and venerate life as the most important thing in the Universe. We have to protect the young Seeker from whoever had tried to kill him. Secondly," the master scientist paused and threw Skyfire a vibrant look. "If he knows something which could help stop the escalation of violence caused by Megatron, we should find it out."_

"_I understand and I am fully ready for this mission, my Lord." Skyfire bowed once again, proud that his superior trusted him with such an important mission._

O

"Woooow! Incredible! Who would have thought the little jerk had started his life like this?" Jazz exclaimed, scratching his helmet in disbelief. "What happened next?"

"Starscream's memory had been completely wiped out. He didn't even remember his name. I understood he was named so because it was written on his right arm. I wonder who could have been so insane to do it." The shuttle sighed deeply as he replayed the scene. "Anyway, I took him under my wing. He proved to have a gift for sciences, and he quickly learned all the scientific matters needed to become my assistant." He completed. "Starscream was very different at that time; shy, uneasy, lacking self-confidence."

"Man, something must have happened to him!" Jazz concluded and then eyed his two companions with worry. "Don't you think we should contact Rodimus Prime and inform him of this story? It might be linked to yesterday's incident."

"Yes, of course. I don't mind telling him what I know," Skyfire approved.

"Okay, I'll try to contact him," Perceptor informed, immediately trying to open the channel with the Autobot leader. He got only statics in reply. "Slag, he must have cut the comlink. I wonder what's going on."

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, High-Security Detention Area**

Sunstreaker was relieved when the main doors of the detention area opened. As one of the few survivors of Optimus Prime's Earth Team, he had access to almost every place of the Headquarters, including the highly secured areas.

He easily found the two robots he was looking for, given that they were the only prisoners in custody in this top security wing. Soundwave was leaning back against the wall, looking at his cassettes which had fallen asleep around him. Starscream was kneeling in the state of prostration, gaze focused on an invisible point of his cell. Far from arousing pity or sympathy, Sunstreaker felt pure hatred for the Air Commander and decided he would be the first one to pay. Tightening his grip on his blaster, he strode resolutely into the passage-way.

O

Soundwave immediately looked at the hallway when he heard the footsteps and couldn't suppress a shiver when he saw the Autobot with his blaster. He quickly penetrated the mind of the intruder, deciphering his intentions with little effort: _"Killing Starscream to avenge his defunct companions." _He immediately jumped to his feet, awaking his Cassettes in the process.

"Mayday! Mayday! Autobot assassin in the detention area! Request help by Autobot Senior Officers!" he shrieked to the surveillance camera.

His little bots started to shout, wail, scream, and groan in order to attract the attention of the guards who were certainly monitoring the place. They all screamed in horror when a shot hit Soundwave on the shoulder, sending him flying against the wall. The Communication Officer slid slowly to the ground, knocked-out.

"Wait for your turn!" the Autobot coldly replied.

"Hey, he shot at Soundwave!" Frenzy shrieked.

"Open this cell if you're a bot! We're gonna transform you into scrap metal!" Rumble threatened.

The Autobot didn't bother looking at them and stopped in front of Starscream's cell, deactivating the energy bars.

O

The cries of Soundwave and his Cassettes woke Starscream from his prostration. The footsteps stopped in front of his cell, and the energy bars were shut down.

"Who's there? What do you want?" he whined, feeling overwhelming fear seize him. He tried to stand up but failed, as he still hadn't recovered his strength.

"Somebody to punish you for your sins, murderer!"

The voice was harsh, filled with anger. Although he couldn't see, Starscream felt the presence of the enemy, standing right in front of him, and feared the worst. Without a warning, a strong kick in the face sent his head smash to the floor, threatening to shut his motor systems down. He yelped in pain, and then screamed when a feat dug in his back.

"Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Brawn. Does it ring a bell in your devious mind?"

"Please, stop it. I'm not the same anymore!" the Seeker whined. "Please! It hurts!"

"I saw the black box of their ship? I saw you shooting at them with Megatron in your hands. Primus, you butchered them all! It's your turn to suffer to atone for your crimes!" the punisher retorted, smashing his heel into Starscream's shoulder.

All that the Seeker could do was cry out in agony.

O

"We can't let Starscream to be butchered by this slagging Autobot!" Rumble groaned, watching the Seeker getting beaten to a pulp with burning optics. "Frenzy, activate your pile drivers. We gonna pulverize the whole place!"

The two Cassettes replaced their arms with their pile drivers, and immediately hammered the ground with as much strength as they could muster. Their action caused the whole detention area to shake, crevices starting to run through the walls, the ground and the ceiling. The Autobot lost his balance and fell to his ass, giving a break to the poor Seeker.

"Keep going! Keep going!" cried Rumble to his brother.

O

"What is that mess!?" Rodimus Prime groaned.

Ultra Magnus, the prisoner and himself had just set foot in the detention area when a strong shake threatened to throw them out of balance.

"Primus! It must be Soundwave's Cassettes, Rumble and Frenzy!" Magnus replied, gripping the door hard. "We should have disabled their pile drivers!"

Far from decreasing, the shakes rocked the place even more heavily. Blocks of metal fell from the ceiling around them. Despite the rumble, small voices reached their audios.

"He's trying to kill Starscream! HELP!"

Rodimus Prime recoiled in fear when he saw the change in the expression of the prisoner. Once again, the self-proclaimed Megatron looked like one of those terrible gladiators of the past; a beast ready to tear his opponents into pieces with his bare hands, wallowing in their energon blood. He was even more frightening than the Slag Maker, his optics burning like two flames in his silver faceplate, distorted with anger. As he had feared previously, the killing machine broke his chains with a roar, wasting no time to send Magnus and himself crashing to the ground with powerful punches. The Autobot leader saw stars for a few kliks but forced himself to stay online, as he realized that the situation was getting totally out of hand.

"Keep your hands off him!" the gladiator howled, rushing into Starscream's cell. "You're dead!"

"No! Stop!" Rodimus knew his pleas were useless and shook Ultra Magnus, who was also struggling against unconsciousness. "On your feet, Magnus, we have to stop him before it ends up in a blood bath!" he urged.

The two Autobots helped each other rise to their feet while shrill cries of pain and dull noises of punches reached their audios.

They ran to stop the slaughter, discovering with horror the scene of Sunstreaker being shattered into pieces by the silver mech. Their primal instinct dictated them to strike; they attacked the massive silver robot together, forgetting that it was against the Autobot warrior code. Putting all their strength in the kicks and punches, they managed to knock the gladiator out, who fell on the body of a badly beaten up Starscream.

"Primus, what the hell was that!?" Ultra Magnus whined as he sank to his knees.

Breathless with stupor, Rodimus Prime leaned against the wall, grateful for the support that prevented him from collapsing to a heap. His optics made a sweep of the security wing, transformed into a desolate battlefield. Soundwave was still unconscious in his cell, energon bleeding from a gunshot wound in his shoulder. His Cassettes were around him, shaking him and crying his name. In the cell, Sunstreaker lay in a pool of energon, an arm and a leg missing. Starscream, somewhere between consciousness and delirium, held possessively the unconscious gladiator in his arms, crying as he caressed his scratched faceplate, begging his lover not to abandon him with incoherent pleas.

"Primus, I should have foreseen this tragedy! I should have been able to avoid this!" Rodimus Prime moaned, feeling guilt squashing his spark.

Once again, he felt he wasn't worth of being the successor of Optimus Prime.

**To be continued **


	14. Chapter 14: Two Lovers

**Warning:** slash scenes Starscream x canon character during flashbacks. I explain the choice of the character at the end of this chapter.

Many thanks to Silvernight for editing this chapter.

* * *

**Vicious Circle: Chapter 14 – Two Lovers**

**Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, Office of Rodimus Prime**

"Yes?" The young Autobot leader glanced at the monitor, discovering the big white face of the large shuttle-former. "Skyfire? May I help you?"

"Rodimus Prime, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'd like to speak with you a few minutes. It's about…" Skyfire bit his lip as he obviously hesitated to say the name: "Starscream." He finally said.

Rodimus Prime frowned at the name. "Come in, please."

The shuttle entered the office hesitantly and stood in front of his leader's desk, looking uneasy. "I know what I'm going to say might make no sense to you, but—" The last part of his sentence trailed off.

"Hum? Continue."

"Actually, I remembered this time when Perceptor showed me a picture of the robot looking like Starscream… one of those who arrived by the space bridge." Skyfire crossed his arms on his chest to hide their shaking. "The robot looks exactly like Starscream when I met him for the first time. He had been found in a smelting pit, abandoned, wounded and amnesiac."

Rodimus Prime stared at him, astonished. "Are you trying to tell me that Starscream's origins are unknown?" he shrieked.

"Yes. Exactly. The only thing I can say is that his design was a mix of new and old technology. He was reformed as a tetra jet later, in order to hide his identity from whomever had tried to kill him in the first place."

"That's completely insane! Are you sure of what you're telling me? Isn't it a way to try and save your former bondmate?" Rodimus Prime asked, frankly suspicious.

The shuttle returned him a pained look.

"I'm not a liar. I'm reporting to you all that I saw in order to help you find the truth. If I were you, I'd try to check with Alpha Trion if he knows anything about Starscream and this so-called Megatron," Skyfire hissed. He then lowered his face, looking hurt. "Besides… for your record, Starscream and I have never been bondmates. Only friends." He whispered.

Rodimus Prime felt guilty as he saw the expression of the shuttle fall by the kliks. It had certainly cost a lot to Skyfire to come and talk about Starscream. It was obvious that he had deep feelings for the Seeker.

"Accept my apologies, Skyfire. This story is so complicated that I have to check the information I get carefully. I'll check with Alpha Trion, I promise." He assured.

The shuttle nodded, feeling some relief.

"Thank you, sir. Are you going to keep them in jail in the meantime? I heard Starscream was hurt," he asked.

"Yes, I'll keep them in jail. They are too dangerous to be left without supervision."

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot forces Headquarters****, High-Security detention area**

Megatron slowly regained consciousness when a feather-like touch gently stroked his cheeks. His whole body screamed in pain, as if Skullcrusher had pummeled him during cycles and cycles.

"How do you feel?" Starscream asked gently, lowering his face to delicately kiss his lips.

Powering his optics with effort, the gladiator stared at the swollen face of his lover, feeling his spark squashed with anguish as he noticed the cracks on his forehead, leaking energon. Despite his wounds, Starscream was sitting upright, cradling Megatron in his arms, caressing him so gently that the gladiator could almost forget he was also hurt.

"Starscream, come my dear. You have to rest," he murmured, forcing himself to a sitting position. He ignored the splitting pain that awoke in his back, his neck and his CPU when he moved, and picked up the Seeker, wrapping him in his arms. "You have to rest as well. Come here, Little Prince," he murmured as he guided them both to the floor.

Starscream didn't protest, certainly too weak and too dazed to say anything. He rested his head on Megatron's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, sighing in comfort as Megatron's arms tightened his grip on his broken body.

"Don't worry, Little Prince. I swear that we will get out of this mess." Megatron whispered in the smaller mech's audios, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I won't let anybody touch you or harm you again. I swear it on my spark, Starscream."

The gladiator felt his Seeker grinding against him, while a delicate kiss caressed his neck.

"I believe in you. As long as I'm with you, I'm ready to suffer whatever punishment the Autobots will decide to put me through," Starscream murmured. "I love you."

Megatron felt a black hole swallowing his spark as despair submerged him. He had to do something to escape this situation. And if the Autobots continued torturing them or doubting his words, he was ready to go against the Slag Maker's request; he would go back to the past with Starscream, and try his chance. Now that he knew he had to get rid off of Skullcrusher to spend happy days with Starscream, he felt more comfortable about going back to his era and dealing with the Master Gladiator, rather than putting up with the Autobots.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters, Office of Rodimus Prime**

"Rodimus? Lady Elita One and CMO Pulse wish to have a discussion with you."

The young Autobot leader froze in motion as he heard the voice of the medic. The name of Optimus Prime's consort echoed in his audios with all solemnity, making him feel like a sparkling about to meet his teacher for a reprimand. He stopped the record that he intended to play on his computer and pushed the button of his quarters' comlink.

"Yes, please, enter." He heard himself reply. He stood up from his chair and waited, feeling clumsy, for the two robots to approach his desk. "It's an honor to receive you, Elita. You don't visit Autobot Headquarters nearly often enough," he said, beckoning his guests to have a seat.

"I won't take long, Rodimus." The female leader replied, stretching her body as she flashed her optics angrily. "I have no intention to interfere with your way of leading the Autobots, but I'd like to give you some advice." She spoke sternly.

The young Autobot leader tensed up as the azure glare plunged into his optics, making him shiver. Elita One has always impressed him; this feeling had become stronger with the death of Optimus Prime, as Rodimus felt directly responsible for the deactivation of the Autobot hero.

"Your advice is always welcome," he replied.

"First of all, I've heard that Sunstreaker attacked a Decepticon prisoner who was in the high-security detention area. I know two other prisoners were also injured in the process. I suggest that you relieve Sunstreaker of his duties without delay," Elita One stated, pacing up and down. "I'm afraid that he's not the only one who harbors a feeling of great resentment towards Soundwave, Megatron and Starscream, and some others might try to attack the prisoners again. You have to make an example to dissuade them."

"So, you know about the identity of the prisoners?" Rodimus inquired.

"Magnus and Pulse gave me all the details. Nevertheless, let's get back to the point. You have to keep your troops under control."

Rodimus nodded, as the advice was pertinent. "I'll take the required disciplinary measures," he assured.

"Very good. Second point: Pulse told me that although Soundwave had been transferred to his repair bay for repairs and interrogation, the other two prisoners had been left in their cells, without medical care. He also told me that Starscream is blind and unable to fly. The one who looks like Megatron had been hit on the head several times, and according to the surveillance camera, he's barely conscious." Elita One stopped in front of Rodimus Prime and once again froze him with an icy stare. "I'd like to remind you that we are not Decepticons, and that we don't treat prisoners this way. I recommend that you allow Pulse to retrieve the two prisoners from the high-security detention area to relocate them to the high-security repair bay, so that he can proceed to repairs."

"But, they are dangerous, especially Megatron!" Rodimus complained.

"From what I saw on the screen, they have had quite enough already. They're not a threat," Elita retorted.

Rodimus felt she wouldn't back down and decided to concede the point. "I'll heed this advice as well."

"Great. And now, the last point: I read your report about "Megatron's" and Soundwave's questioning. Although their claims seem highly unbelievable, I suggest you check their validity by inquiring Alpha Trion. He lived at the time this Megatron is claiming to come from. If there's anyone who can tell you whether this story is true or a pack of lies, it's him."

Rodimus Prime lowered his face. "I know. Skyfire has already asked me the same thing."

"Then he also gave you a wise advice," Elita One said and then set a hand on the young leader's shoulder. "Never forget this very important point: you are the leader of the Autobots. It doesn't matter what Optimus Prime would have done in the same situation. What's important is what you believe in, and what you think must be done. You don't have to become a new Optimus Prime. You must be Rodimus Prime," she added softly, like a mother would have done to a son.

"Elita…"

"And don't forget. It's not your fault that Prime died at the Autobot City. He would have died that day anyway."

"No, you're wrong. If I hadn't been there, he—"

Elita One set her index finger on Rodimus Prime's lip components, forcing him to fall silent.

"Eons of war against Megatron had transformed him into a warrior obsessed by only one thing: killing his nemesis. At the end of his life, it's the only thing that counted for him. That obsession killed him. Do not make the same mistake: do not let your hatred for the enemy plague your judgement" the femme concluded.

Rodimus Prime stared at her, completely at a loss what to do or think. He hadn't expected such confidence from Optimus Prime's bondmate.

"Yes, I will… try," he finally stuttered.

"Very good. Pulse, we should go to the Detention area and collect the prisoners. Is everything ready at your repair bay?" she asked the CMO.

"Everything is prepared and the medical team has been briefed," Pulse confirmed.

"You're going to the prison?" Rodimus Prime exclaimed.

A ghost smile graced Elita One's lips.

"Yes, I'd like to see for myself if this so-called Megatron is really the Slag Maker."

"I see."

Rodimus Prime sighed in relief when the door closed behind his two unexpected guests. He let his mind wonder about the words of Elita One, before he reminded he was to watch an important video. Soundwave had literally begged him to have a look at it during his interrogation. He clicked on the video reader and was surprised to see the face of Megatron the Slag Maker on the screen.

"_Greeting, my dear Megatron, or should I say, Silvergun…" _Megatron's grating voice hurt Rodimus Prime's audios, reminding his last encounter with the terrible warlord on the battlefield._ "If you're watching this video message, it means that I'm dead or not exactly myself, and that Soundwave followed my orders…"_

**

* * *

Charr, Decepticon camp**

Astrotrain sat up on his berth, his hand clutching the plating on his chest. Beneath the warm metal, his spark pulsed hard as a dull pain stabbed its core. He thanked the general lock-up of the base for allowing him to rest in his quarters, as it would be extremely harassing to work with this stabbing. He peered at planet Cybertron through the dirty window glasses, remembering the good old days when he could fly in its skies without a risk of being shot down by the Autobots' anti-aircraft artillery. That was before the Decepticons lost planet Cybertron. Before Galvatron's rule.

'_Before Starscream's death, or should I say, before he went missing.' _

The triple changer sighed as he recalled the last three months preceding the apparent assassination of the Seeker. It had been his moment of glory, the days he had been allowed to taste power on the dark lips of the gorgeous air commander. The beginning of the end for him, as the only reward he got was a dark hole in his spark as his mate was shot down, and a low rank in Galvatron's army. The crazy warlord hadn't forgotten his role in Starscream's coronation ceremony and had made sure that he would pay for it every single day of his existence.

'_Slag the Decepticon army! And slag you, Galvatron, for separating us!'_

The anger he thought he had managed to quell and even forget had revived in his spark. All because early in the morning, he had opened a file sent by the Constructicons about the escape of Soundwave and two renegades. The gestalt members often sent this kind of information to the former members of Megatron's army, given that there was a clear discriminatory information policy, detrimental to the Decepticons and in favor of the Unicronians. He had immediately identified the two main fugitives as Starscream and Silvergun.

"Primus, I should have never brought Starscream to my quarters that night." Astrotrain sighed and leaned on his berth, placing one of his arms under his head, the other still clutching the painful area on his chest. "If only I had never fallen for his charms, maybe it would have changed everything?"

He shut off his optics, his mind drifting away as he recollected how he had become too close to the Air Commander. It had started one night when Megatron and Starscream had quenched their mutual hatred just in front of his quarters…

O

_Astrotrain sighed and turned over once again in his berth, trying to ignore the cries and groans that filtered through the door of his quarters. _

'_I hate you, old lunatic!'_

'_Don't worry, you traitor, I feel no better about you. You had been a disappointment for me from the very beginning. My only wish is that I had never crossed your path!'_

'_You'll pay for your words!'_

_Starscream's last cry was followed by dull sounds of punches, as the Seeker lost his temper. Astrotrain forced himself to ignore the drama playing out in front of his quarters. 'Sleep!' he ordered himself._

_Baaam! A strong noise reduced his attempt to recharge to nothing as a body smashed against his door._

'_I hope you die soon! It's all you deserve for being such a thorn in my side!' Megatron spat viciously as he kicked the Seeker again._

_Then the heavy footsteps died away, allowing the silence to settle again. Astrotrain sighed in relief and relaxed a little, but not completely. Starscream was certainly still outside, in the hallway, knocked out and bleeding energon. _

'_Not your problem. Sleep!'_

_He almost managed to fall into recharge, but was woken up by heart-rending sobs and cries. He tried again to fall asleep, to no avail: not that he liked the egotistic Air Commander, but he owed Starscream his life. Always in the search of new allies against Megatron, the Seeker had promptly provided him with Corostop to fight against the cosmic rust infection (1). Of course, the Air Commander had planned his move carefully, but in any case, he had to do something for him in return. _

_What he discovered when he opened the doors of his quarters comforted him in the idea that he couldn't' leave Starscream outside: the Seeker was a wreck, more emotionally than physically. Astrotrain lifted him off the ground and carried him to his berth, carefully closing the door after him. He grabbed his first aid kit to treat the scratches on Starscream's face and torso, and then sat at the edge of the berth._

"_So, what happened between you two again?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "You guys can't have a conversation without punching each other, can you?"_

_By way of answering, the Seeker clawed at his chest, sobbing his heart out. "I- I don't know why he hates me! All I wanted was his attention, but he hates me! He always reproaches me for something I don't even know about!" The Seeker cried out loud and smashed his fist into the strong chest of the triple changer. "I hate him! I did my best to get close to Megatron, and he just keeps denying my efforts!"_

_The Seeker kept crying and moaning about Megatron, leaving few hopes to the triple changer that he would stop crying soon. Astrotrain quickly reflected on his options to stop this fit of anguish and finish his recharge: knocking the Seeker out with a good punch or abandoning him in the hallway, far away from his quarters, were tempting ideas. A third option popped up in his CPU when Starscream's canopy pressed against his chest, making him shiver at the potential of lust it implied. What would be better to sooth the pain of the flier than giving him a good overload? And it would reward himself for his time…. After all, since his assignment to Earth, Astrotrain hadn't been granted the __favor__ of a sweet company. And Starscream was quite attractive if not to say, gorgeous. He would play perfectly the role of a femme._

'_Let's go for this option.'_

_Taking advantage of Starscream looking up with blurry optics, Astrotrain buried his face in his neck, and gathered the slender body in his arms, stroking gently the Seeker's back and wings. Too shocked to process what was really happening, Starscream wasn't resistant. Assuming total control, the triple changer concentrated his attentions on the pretty wings, his hands roaming with skill on the smooth metal, while his mouth worshipped the Seeker's neck and face. His ministrations had the expected soothing effect, as Starscream's sobs decreased, replaced by muffled moans of pleasure._

"_Here… You feel better, hum?" Astrotrain murmured in the Seeker's audios before claiming his mouth for a passion-filled kiss. "In a few kliks, you're going to feel wonderful."_

_The Seeker set his hands on his chest as if to push him back, but never applied strength, completely surrendering to the triple changer's attraction. The caresses became rough and teasing, __traveling__ from Starscream's chest to his mid-section, insistent on the most sensitive spots. Astrotrain finally knocked the Seeker over the berth and pinned him with his greater weight, his hand wandering down his interface chamber. Once again, Starscream didn't protest when his codpiece was removed and his intimacy violated by the hungry touch. He gave in the pleasure and moaned deeply when Astrotrain buried his masculinity within him. _

_Astrotrain didn't hold back his fire and Starscream took all he had to offer before a delirious overload crushed them both. _

_O  
_

Astrotrain smiled bitterly as he remembered this intense moment, dominated by lust rather than any real feeling. For him, it was only a one-night stand, and he expected nothing but reproaches or at best, coldness from the Seeker. To his greatest surprise, he found Starscream waiting for him in front of his quarters the following night, a warm smile gracing his lips.

O

_Starscream thanked him for the moment of comfort and wasted no time to propose an unusual deal. In exchange for sweet physical attentions and comfort, he was ready to work on Astrotrain's career and help him climb the steps quicker. Astrotrain hadn't even contemplated refusal, considering it was a win/win deal: not only Starscream was a real sex kitten, but also he was second in command. Often thwarted by his commander, but anyway, with power and influence. A good help that wouldn't go amiss, given that Megatron didn't hold him in his spark after his attempt to take over (2)._

_Every time Megatron humiliated Starscream, the Seeker ended up in Astrotrain's quarters, abandoning his perfect body to the lustful fantasies of the triple changer. The Seeker never tried to be in charge: all he wanted was a strong chassis giving him mind-blowing overloads to forget Megatron's humiliations. This relationship deprived of love and real feelings perfectly suited Astrotrain, who zealously accomplished his duty, even when it became daily._

_One night, however, he lost the control over the situation. In the afternoon, Megatron had publicly humiliated Starscream in front of the flying unit during two long cycles, shattering the ego of the over-proud Air Commander. After drinking two energon cubes of his own confection, Starscream was high – very high – and difficult to satisfy. Despite two massive overloads, he literally asked to be raped. Astrotrain found himself burying his face in the Seeker's chest, caressing, sucking and licking the inner circuitry to the greatest pleasure of the Air Commander. His efforts proved to have potent effects as Starscream's spark finally appeared to Astrotrain's foggy optics. Spark merging was among the forbidden things of their deal, but the triple changer also being in a trance, he couldn't resist its call. The instant their sparks met, he received visual stimuli, all memories coming from Starscream's memory bank. Some of them were most intriguing; it showed the Seeker battling in an arena with a silver-grey Transformer, looking like Megatron. The following scene showed the Seeker and the gladiator merging their sparks in a symphony of ecstatic cries. As it persisted to show, Starscream started to call a name: "Silvergun". He cried his name fervently until their sparks separated, plunging them into unconsciousness._

_Once the Seeker rebooted, Astrotrain couldn't help asking who this Silvergun was. He was actually very pissed that the name of another Transformer was called in such a crucial moment._

"_I once found his name on an old computer of the Decepticon Academy," the Seeker replied, looking confused. "He lived millions years before the Golden Age, under the yoke of the Quintessons. He was a gladiator and became a hero of the Great War."_

"_Interesting… And you never told me you were bonded to Megatron," Astrotrain insisted in a tone of reproach. "I'm going to be in trouble… if being deactivated by Megatron can be considered a mere trouble." The triple changer sighed nervously. "Slag! I should have guessed you were his bondmate."_

_The Seeker stared at him in shock. "Are you mocking me? I've never slept with the old rust can, although I found the idea tempting when I entered the army! How would I sleep with him while he only feels hatred towards me?" he scoffed._

"_Well…" Astrotrain wanted to describe to him the exact scenes he had witnessed during their merging but thought better of it and shut up. It had been hard enough to relax the Air Commander. "I guess I hadn't seen correctly, then." He conceded. _

"_I guess so!" Starscream's expression softened as he climbed on top of his berth mate. He tenderly kissed the triple changer on the lips and buried his face in his neck. "You did well to relax me today, God Gambit (3)," he murmured, sliding an arm around Astrotrain's waist, the other caressing his broad shoulder. "I'm exhausted. Can we just recharge?"_

"_As you wish." Astrotrain felt awkward: Starscream wasn't the cuddling type after an interface. Most of the time, he immediately drifted to sleep without showing further interest in him._

"_Hold me tight, Astro."_

_The triple changer tensed up a little but did as requested, wrapping the Seeker within a crushing embrace. Through their plating, he could feel their sparks beating as one. He secretly prayed that the Seeker didn't start to have feelings for him. Starscream wasn't the sanest mech of the Decepticon army, and in a way, he was scary. Maybe he should stop this unhealthy relationship, before it got off hand?_

_O  
_

"Yes, I should have stopped it after that night," Astrotrain murmured, staring dreamily at the ceiling. Unfortunately, he hadn't found the strength to break up with the Seeker; it was already too late. Starscream had him under his spell.

O

_They spark-merged every night before the attack on Autobot City. Day after day, Astrotrain was less and less reluctant to unite himself with the Seeker, who seemed to have grown fond of him. Starscream's sweet caresses, his gentle words murmured during their intimate moments made a hope blossom in his spark; he had found somebody to love, and who loved him in return._

_Then there was the fateful trip back to Cybertron, with all the injured Decepticons gathered in his cargo hold (4). The weight was huge, but since he hadn't spent all his energy reserves in battle, he could fly to Cybertron with everybody onboard. However, Starscream had other ideas, as he came to the command room and caressed lazily his command board, which was directly connected to his spark._

"_What are you doing, Starscream? Now is not a good time for this!" he exclaimed._

"_How do you feel, Astro. Not too overburdened?" the Seeker asked._

"_The load is heavy, but I can make it. The travel will be longer than usual, though. What is the condition of the wounded?"_

_Starscream remained silent long kliks, before he spoke._

"_Please, do me a __favor__. Tell everybody that you need to lighten the weight in your cargo hold, otherwise, you won't make it to Cybertron!" he spoke in a rasp._

"_Are you crazy? You want to jettison some of our fellow Decepticons into space!" Astrotrain exclaimed absolutely horrified._

_Starscream's blue hands clawed at the command board, making Astrotrain's spark pulse harder when pain hit it._

"_Listen, Astro. We've been waiting for the opportunity to get rid off Megatron for so long, this is the moment to act. He's wounded; he won't have the strength to fight. It's time to go for the kill!"_

"_But—!"_

"_There is no "but", Astro. If you really have feelings for me, please, do it!" Starscream moaned. "Please, my love."_

'_My Love…' The Seeker had hit the nail on the head: his feelings. His own voice soon echoed in his cargo hold._

_"Jettison some weight, or I'll never make it to Cybertron!"_

"_Thanks Astro." Starscream leaned over the command board and kissed it tenderly. "I knew you wouldn't fail me," he murmured before returning to the cargo hold. _

_"My fellow Decepticons, Astrotrain has requested that we lighten our burden," he heard Starscream declare._

_Shortly thereafter, the most injured Decepticons – including Megatron – were jettisoned into space, and a battle for succession broke out in his cargo hold._

_O_

_He regained consciousness in a repair bay, on Cybertron, unable to remember how and when he had come here. He didn't even remember the landing. His last memory was the pain caused by the pile drivers of Frenzy and Rumble, shattering his inner plating. He must have lost consciousness right after, and the automatic pilot had done the rest. _

_A cry escaped him as he tried to shift his position on the berth, pain radiating from his mid section. The cargo area. A light touch on the swollen plating made him wince at first, as static electricity sparkled. He relaxed when he felt skilled fingertips massaging the sore area. He powered on his optics and stared at the beautiful face of his lover._

"_Does it still hurt? I asked the Constructicons to repair you first. They messed up the repairs, the morons! I'll make sure that they do it properly ASAP!" Starscream groaned and then leaned over the triple changer, kissing him sensually on the lips. "My hero deserves the best!" he purred._

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Why? Do you realize you made my wildest dream come true? Megatron's dead and I'm the new Decepticon leader!" Starscream exclaimed cheerfully. He kissed Astrotrain again, "The coronation is organized for tomorrow morning. You, my second in command, will crown me as king of the Decepticons," he informed, resuming his soothing caress on the abused plating. _

_Astrotrain sunk into the bliss of the gentle stroke until guilt and doubts squashed his spark._

"_The others… What if they are not dead?" he murmured. "What if they come back?"_

_A blue hand set on his lip component, silencing him. Starscream's expression darkened until he forced a fake smile to grace his face._

"_They won't come back. Relax, you have been wounded too and almost dried your energy core to fly us back to Cybertron," Starscream quickly replied, replacing his hands by his soft lips. The gentle caress started again on his mid-section. "Today, I'm in charge. Just for your welfare and pleasure," he added, before assaulting Astrotrain's lips with a more passionate kiss._

_Too tired to say anything, Astrotrain abandoned his body and soul to his new master._

_O  
_

He hadn't felt any pain in his spark when Starscream had been reduced to ash before his horrified optics. It was commonly known that a bondmate felt a deep pain in his spark when his consort died. Some became nuts, others followed their bond mate into oblivion. He had felt nothing that day, except the pain in his back when the shockwave of Galvatron's shot had sent him flying down the stairs. He had started having doubts about this bond; maybe it was fake. Perhaps he and the Seeker hadn't shared enough feeling to make a true bond?

His doubts ended two days ago, and were now replaced by the horrible truth: the bond existed, but Starscream had never loved him. His spark had started to hurt awfully the same day two intruders had been spotted in Galvatron's citadel. Astrotrain had quickly put together the various pieces of information, and concluded that Starscream had never died. He had been sent to the past, and was now back, with Silvergun, his new lover. This explanation – based on no scientific evidence – would make no sense to anybody, but he wasn't anybody. He was Starscream's bondmate, and could perceive feelings about the Seeker that others couldn't feel.

And he could feel it plainly: Starscream had replaced him.

In the silence of his depressing quarters, the triple changer that everybody believed was a brute and a mindless warrior, cried as his spark broke with despair. Yes, he was Astrotrain, the deceived bondmate of Starscream, whose only wish was to recover the Seeker who was rightfully his.

He had to go to Cybertron.

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot Forces Headquarters****, High-Security detention area**

Megatron realized he had fallen asleep when he heard footsteps dying behind him. He powered his optics in a start, remembering he lay on the floor, his back turned to the energon bar. He raised his right arm, but his fusion cannon refused to power up, as he was too depleted of energy.

"Go away! Don't approach us!" he groaned, crawling away with Starscream in his arms to retreat into a corner of the cell.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you," replied a feminine voice frequency.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! You expect me to believe you after what you've done!" the gladiator barked, forcing himself into a sitting position. He glared at the form that was standing on the threshold of the cell. "Go away! Leave us alone!"

"No! You need medication and repair," the newcomer replied.

The Transformer walked a few steps into the cell, allowing Megatron's crackled optics to scan him better. Or should he say: her. The femme was tall, with a pink paint job and her helmet was voluminous, with strange circumvolutions. One could say she was attractive, her perfectly symmetric faceplate lightened up by her azure optics. The gladiator felt his tension fall a little as she didn't seem hostile.

"Why should I believe you?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Look, I came with a medical team," the femme replied. She turned around to look at the hallway. "You can enter… He's calm," she informed somebody.

Four bots stepped inside, pulling behind them two large repair berths. Megatron recognized among them the one named Pulse, who had examined him in front of this idiot Rodimus Prime. The CMO walked past the femme and knelt in front of him with an engaging smile.

"Can I see Starscream's wounds?" he asked softly.

Megatron hesitated and finally accepted, remembering the medic had been on his side during his interrogation.

"Yes."

Megatron loosened his grasp on the limp body of his lover, allowing the medic to scan the many cracks and scratches, leaking greenish energon.

"We'd better move him with caution. The repairs on his right wing had been damaged, and he has compound fractures on his legs. I'll ask you to help us lift him onto the berth. But before," the medic said as he leaned further upon Megatron, trying to reach his neck. He smiled apologetically when Megatron flashed his optics in anger. "I need to inspect your neck. I'm afraid that some parts are broken as well," he explained.

Megatron gritted his teeth, as he had to admit that the pain that radiated in this area of his body was now close to unbearable. "Okay," he agreed.

"Thanks." The medic delicately set his hands on a pipe in his neck, and started palpating each component. Megatron hissed each time a careful touch brushed a broken pipe or a severed link, sending unpleasant waves of pain to his neural network. "We'll place a collar on your neck first, in order to prevent further damage. And then you'll help us with Starscream," Pulse concluded.

Megatron agreed in a whisper, his optics never leaving the femme who stared at him intensely.

O

It was Megatron, and at the same time, it was not him. Despite the youthful features of the mechs, the physical resemblance with the Slag Maker was striking. However, there was no possible comparison with regard to behavior. Elita One was amazed by the protective manner of the silver mech towards Starscream. Love radiated from his energy field, and concerned filled his expression when Pulse osculated the broken Seeker. Her expression went blank when she watched the young-looking mech, now equipped with a collar, ignoring his pain to put Starscream on a berth, kissing him gently on the lips.

'_Primus, by what miracle is it possible?'_ she pondered. _'Megatron cares for Starscream. He loves him! This is crazy: since when has he been able of love?'_ she wondered as she briefly went through a few battle scenes she kept in her memory bank. She remembered the Slag Maker as a cruel warrior, the type of bloodthirsty beast that doesn't leave the battlefield until all his opponents are dead, their remains scattered in the dust.

"What's your name?" the young Megatron asked her once he pulled himself up onto the second berth.

"Her name is Elita-One," Starscream replied in a whisper, looking blindly in the direction of his lover. "Optimus Prime's mate."

"Optimus Prime? Who is he?"

Elita One couldn't help blinking. _'He doesn't know the name of Optimus Prime? Either he's lying, either he's… not Megatron?'_ she reflected.

"Why are you helping us? You should hate us and finish us off," the Seeker asked with effort. The low frequency of his voice indicated that he would fall back into unconsciousness very soon.

'_Typical question from a Decepticon.'_ She thought with bitterness, and motioned to the berth where the Seeker lay. She set a hand on a blue arm and leaned over the former air commander. "I'm not here to seek revenge against you or Megatron. I'm an Autobot, and revenge is not in my core programming. I just want to understand what's going on here," she whispered.

"Then I will tell you again what I said to Rodimus Prime," the silver mech replied. She turned her face to him, her blue gaze caught by the intensity of the red glare of "Megatron".

O

"I hope you will believe my story," Megatron added.

Deep in his spark, he indeed hoped the femme would help them. She was the last chance he was ready to grant this era. He swore to himself that, in case of a new breakdown or new tortures from those slagging Autobots, he would escape with Starscream and return to the past.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

G1 References**

(1): Cosmic rust, Season 2.

(2): Triple takeover, Season 2.

(3): The God Gambit, Season 2.

(4): Transformers – The movie 1986.

**Note: **

Yes, Starscream is already bonded, and no, it's not with Skyfire but with Astrotrain. I guess that many of the readers might find the reintroduction of Astrotrain in this fic completely crazy if not overkill, but I have my reasons that I want to explain.

First, I very much like Astrotrain, whom I put in the category of the handsome bastards of the Decepticon army. But the main reason I wanted to give my take on this CC, is that Astrotrain was the character that I least expected to be crowning Starscream in the movie of 1986, because of their not so good relationship during season 2. This story, taking place partly during the (revamped) season 3 was a good chance to give my (romanced) version of what happened.

And to conclude: the appearance of Astrotrain at this stage will have consequences to Starscream and Silvergun's fate. More in next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Deadly Jealousy

I thank once again all the regular readers who put up with the long delays between updates, as well as Silvernight for the editing (if you find some misspelling, don't blame her. I found the way to add some text on the meanwhile ;-)

**Warning:** violence and blood scene.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Deadly Jealousy **

**Charr, Decepticon camp**

Astrotrain threw a last glance at his quarters, feeling no regret at leaving the small room with its old furniture. He was perfectly aware that there would be no possible return to the Decepticon army after his defection. He knew his chances to end up in an Autobot jail were high, but didn't care about such fate. Proving his love to Starscream was worth the candle.

The streets were deserted given that the Decepticon camp was still under the martial law. Astrotrain tightened his grip on the handle of his blaster, and walked to the north of the camp, where the surveillance of the citadel's anti aerial-cannon was the weakest. The triple changer supposed he would become the target of the Autobot's artillery as soon as he crossed into Cybertron's aerial space; he had to minimize his damage when leaving Charr.

After half a cycle of walk, he finally reached an abandoned track, large enough to allow to take off and gain altitude quickly.

"So long, Charr!" he said without a sorrow in his voice.

A few nano-clicks later, he was gaining altitude fast, leaving the mud-ball satellite far behind him. It was almost amusing to hear the voice of Cyclonus grating through his comlink.

_(Come back immediately to Charr, you traitor, or else I shoot you down for treachery!)_

Astrotrain didn't even bother to reply and boosted his engine, leaving quickly the Decepticon space area.

* * *

**Cybertron, High-Security repair bay**

Megatron tossed and turned in his berth, unable to overcome the nervousness that agitated his spark. It has been at least six cycles since Starscream had been carried to a surgical unit for optic surgery.

"Advise: calm down. Starscream will be fine."

The gladiator glanced sideways at Soundwave, who was also resting on a repair berth, in another cell next to his.

"How do you know he will feel well? How can you trust the Autobots after the attack the other day?" he groaned as he sat up on his berth.

"First: they brought us here. They care. Second: I read the medic's mind. Aggressor status: suspended." Soundwave stated calmly. "Third: Elita One is involved. She's protective towards you and Starscream."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Megatron snapped. He was ready to rant about the way the Autobots had welcomed them when he heard the voice of his beloved one. "Starscream?" he called with hope.

The slender shape of his Seeker appeared at the entrance of the cell, flanked by Pulse and one of his assistants. Megatron felt his worry vanishing when Starscream stepped inside, smiling warmly at him. His optics were glowing bright red: a little brighter than usual, but it was reassuring to see life in those beautiful components.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I got back the use of my optics," the Seeker softly replied, sitting down on the second berth in the cell, next to Megatron's. "My vision is still a little blurry, but I'm sure it will improve in the next few cycles."

"I'll make sure your condition is going to improve quickly," the gladiator assured as he leaned over the Seeker and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He finally crushed his lovebird in his embrace, his energy field flaring with passion, while Starscream laughed gently under the sweet assault.

"It's going to improve only if you take some rest!" the medic warned, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Stay on your berth and recharge," he ordered Starscream and then stared at Megatron. "And you are advised to leave him recharge. No rolls around allowed!" he added peremptorily.

"That's not your business!" the gladiator retorted, vexed, refusing to free Starscream from his embrace.

"That's my business, given that Starscream is under my responsibility. You are also my patient, and I advise you, for your own sake, to take a good recharge!" Pulse explained.

"Humph!"

Megatron pouted, annoyed to be lectured in such a way. It reminded him of the countless times that Wiper had undertaken the role of the teacher chewing him out as if he was merely an undisciplined sparkling. _'That good old Wiper… What had happened to him after I left?' _he wondered, feeling anguish pressing on his spark again. Only the sensation of Starscream's hand grabbing his own hand and intertwining their fingers brought back some serenity. He looked at the flier, who had settled comfortably in his berth.

"At least, we are together," the Seeker said with a warm smile.

Megatron forced a gentle smile to grace his lips. "Yes, at least we are together," he admitted, kissing Starscream's hand gently.

The medic nodded approvingly and then left the cell, wishing them a good night. Megatron replied by a grunt and focused his attention on his lover, who quickly fell into recharge next to him. _'Yes, we are together, in a cell. We are prisoners, and there's no sign that it's going to change,'_ he reflected bitterly, while caressing gently Starscream's hand. _'I'm not sure I want us to stay in this era.'_

**

* * *

Vector Sigma temple**

Rodimus Prime walked with a certain apprehension to the door of the command room housing the legendary computer, Vector Sigma. The bunker transformed into a Sanctuary during the Golden Age still held the stigmata of the battle between Megatron and Optimus Prime's troops, when the tyrant had decided to invade the place to create the Stunticons.

"Chin up, Roddi. It's not the first time you're going to have a discussion with Alpha Trion," he spurred himself as he typed the access codes to the room. "You are the matrix bearer, after all."

The doors squealed open, unveiling a dark room the silence of which was only disturbed by the light whirr of a generator. Vector Sigma was displayed in a prominent position in the room, large circular boards connected to the ceiling by tentacle-like pipes and bundles of wires. Although the giant computer looked dormant, Rodimus Prime knew it was already aware of his presence.

"Glorious Vector Sigma, allow me to state my identity. I am Rodimus Prime, bearer of the matrix and leader of the Autobots." He announced while opening the panels of his chest, showing the precious and powerful artefact that he had inherited from Optimus Prime. The vivid glow of the matrix lightened up Vector Sigma's command board, which immediately responded by flickering several screens to life. "I came here to discuss something with Alpha Trion, who I believe is the only one who can give me answers regarding an important matter."

"You don't need to show the Matrix, young leader. I already know who you are. Remember; we already met."

Rodimus Prime startled when he heard the voice, recognizing immediately the deep vocal frequency of the old wise bot.

"I remember, noble Alpha Trion. This time, however, what I want to know is not related to Unicron or the Quintessons. It's about a gladiator. Do you know who Silvergun is?"

"How can you know this name?" asked the old Autobot while his holographic shape appeared in front of Rodimus Prime's optics, compelling the young mech to step back. "It has been long forgotten, swallowed by the tumult of history."

"I know this name because Silvergun is currently in the detention area of the Autobot Headquarters, together with Starscream, his lover."

"This is impossible! Silvergun disappeared as he was reprogrammed into Megatron! The Slag Maker himself is no more, after his upgrade into Galvatron!"

Rodimus Prime couldn't help but frowning at the ghost's reaction. "So, you knew about the upgrade. You really have to tell me what you know about Silvergun."

"I warn you, Rodimus. It's going to be a long and very sad story," Alpha Trion replied with a sigh.

"I have all my time."

**

* * *

Cybertron, Autobot forces Headquarters, Security Department**

The Security Director rubbed his optics when one of his monitors pinpointed the presence of a Decepticon hostile in the sky of Cybertron.

"What the slag is that!?" Firewall exclaimed, "What's the problem with the Decepticons, now? Have they all become suicidal?!" he groaned, quickly analyzing the frequency of the intruder's energy field. "Astrotrain? What are you doing here?" he mumbled, establishing a comlink with the triple changer. "In case you're not aware of this, Chow-Chow brain, you're flying in the Autobot aerial space. Turn your tail back to Charr before I blow you sky-high!"

_(Negative. I request authorization to land on Cybertron.)_ the Decepticon replied.

"We'll see if you still want to land after this warning shot!"

The Security Director quickly selected the most adequate missile battery to shoot at the triple changer, and ordered to fire. The shot tore through the left wing of the triple changer, who groaned in pain through the comlink. However, Astrotrain didn't change his flight path, initiating his landing maneuvers.

"Are you suicidal, Chow-Chow brain? Can't you understand you are not welcome to Cybertron?" the Autobot shrieked through the comlink.

_(I don't care if you don't believe me and shoot me to death. I have something important to accomplish here, and nothing is going to stop me!) _

Firewall was tempted to fire another warning shot but, doubt seizing him, he didn't launch a new salvo of missiles. Astrotrain was a disillusioned Decepticon, but not enough to make a target of himself without fighting back. 'There must be something wrong with him, I'd better notify Ultra Magnus,' he reflected, watching the triple changer crash on the main landing path because of his injured wing.

"Magnus? Do you copy? I have a Decepticon crashed on the main runaway," he informed his senior officer. On his screen, Astrotrain transformed into his robot mode but was too dazed to stand up.

_(What the slag are you talking about?)_

"I'm talking about Astrotrain voluntarily making a target of himself without fighting back!"

Ultra Magnus pushed a heavy sigh.

_(What's going on with the Decepticon army? They are all becoming crazy. Okay, I'm going to pick him up.)_

**

* * *

Vector Sigma Sanctuary**

Rodimus Prime sat on a crate, his optics not leaving the translucent form of Alpha Trion.

"Please, tell me what happened to Silvergun," he asked softly.

"The first day I met him, it was in the resistance camp I was leading, in the heart of Cybertron. He and his bondmate, Starscream, were trying to escape from the Quintesson's elite guards: the Vampiricons."

"Starscream was already online?!" Rodimus inquired, puzzled. "How is that possible? I've always believed he was around my age, and you're telling me he was already online a million years before the Golden Age?"

"I doubt that the Starscream we know was the Starscream whom I met at that time. My theory is that Megatron's second in command was only a clone, built in the image of his dead lover by the Slag Maker himself to satisfy some mad impulse," Alpha Trion explained, pulling nervously on his moustache. "Coming back to the story… They spent two nights in our camp, and vanished somewhere after killing some of my men. It was a great disappointment for me, as I had a good opinion about the guy."

"Have you met them afterwards?"

"Yes. They both reappeared three vorns later, without giving an explanation. Starscream's health was failing and he was blind. Silvergun begged me for assistance, but it wasn't for me to decide anymore. Skullcrusher, another gladiator arrived at the same time as Silvergun, replaced me as leader of the Cybertronian resistance against the Quintessons. He forced Silvergun to pledge allegiance to him in exchange for the protection for Starscream."

"Skullcrusher? I've never heard this name…"

"That's not surprising. It belongs to the distant past." Alpha Trion posed, his expression becoming thoughtful. "I regret I could not help Silvergun, because serving under Skullcrusher's aegis was for him the beginning of the end. Skullcrusher broke his promise and forced Starscream to fight on the battlefield despite his growing disability. The Seeker was injured during the last fall-out against the Quintessons and fell into stasis. I couldn't repair him, as the technology didn't allow it at that time."

"What did Silvergun do?"

"He stayed by Starscream's side, protecting him from any danger. The greatest threat was Skullcrusher, who was opposed to keeping Starscream alive. He considered that Silvergun was wasting his talents for warfare by nursing a dying mech. Skullcrusher had ambitions for Silvergun; making the young and rebellious gladiator his faithful Second-in-Command of his new faction: the Decepticons. Nevertheless, Silvergun lived in hope of transferring Starscream's spark on a newly built body, to revive him. It was a foolish hope, as this operation was doomed to fail due to the poor level of technology."

"What happened next?" Rodimus Prime asked, eaten up with curiosity.

"Skullcrusher finally did away with Starscream. Silvergun sank into insanity and murdered the cruel warlord, before he had himself reprogrammed by the Constructicons. Megatron was born."

"Are you sure that Starscream died?" the young Autobot leader asked.

"I'm sure. His energy field had completely dissipated."

"What if Silvergun had indeed managed to transfer Starscream's spark into another body? His energy field would have been modified."

"It's highly unbelievable!"

Rodimus jumped to his feet, suddenly alive with fervor. "No! That would explain why the Starscream we know got a so quick promotion in Megatron's army!" he exclaimed before cooling down. "Hum, sorry… Please continue!"

"Silvergun gave up his capacity to feel and had his memory erased. He became the Slag Maker. I mourned the unfortunate gladiator who had lost his lover, and hated the Slag Maker he had become," Alpha Trion spat, looking a bit crueller than usual. "When I saw the new Starscream, all cocky and vindictive, I thought he was only a pitiful clone, so different from the lovable mech I've met eons ago. He couldn't be Starscream."

At this stage of Alpha Trion's story, Rodimus Prime was literally exulting.

"Oh yes, it's the same Transformer! You and I know very well the exceptional career of this young Seeker, despite his treacherous habits," he breathed. "Skyfire told me that Starscream had been discovered in a melting pit. I guess it was Skullcrusher who sent him there, to get rid of him. Just imagine—his memory had been wiped out because his memory bank was too damaged to be transferred into his new body!" he stated, pointing at the hologram with a wicked smile. "The reborn Starscream had only ghost memories, the most emotional ones, coming from his spark, but his past was totally wiped out. He started a new life as a scientist and everything went well until Skyfire's crash." He clapped his hands, simulating the noise of the crash. "Starscream, broken after the disappearance of his best friend, bumped into Megatron. Although he was deprived of feelings – or should I say, partially deprived of feelings – the tyrant recognized him at once. That's why he hired him to his army, promoted him so quickly, and then alternated with punishments and recompenses. He knew Starscream was his lost lover, but didn't know how to love him anymore!"

"It's a bit far-fetched!" Alpha Trion objected.

"Everything is possible with Megatron and Starscream!" Rodimus Prime focused on his internal communicator, in search of his second-in-command's radio frequency. "Magnus? Do you hear me?"

_(Affirmative. What's going on, Rodimus?)_

"I have new information about Silvergun. He might not be as guilty as I believed in the first place. I just need to check a few things as soon as I'm back to Headquarters."

_(Well… I hope you're able to disentangle truth from falsehood. By the way, we have another Decepticon in our custody…)_

"Who is it?"

_(Astrotrain. He crashed on Cybertron a cycle ago. I've picked him up and I'm now heading to the Headquarters.)_

"Astrotrain?" Rodimus Prime's optics flashed quizzically. "The same Astrotrain who was the master of ceremony at Starscream's coronation?"

_(Yep.)_

"It's not a coincidence. There's definitely something resolving around Starscream. Bring Astrotrain along with Silvergun and the Seeker."

_(Okay. I really hope we're going to find out the answers to all of these mysteries very soon. Magnus out!) _

"Perfect!" Rodimus Prime cut the comlink, while his excitement faded a little. "I have a last question, Alpha Trion. What's going to happen if Silvergun doesn't come back to his timeline?"

"Do you mean… you really think the robot you have in custody came from the past?"

The young Autobot leader smirked, "Yes. I have something to show you," he added, extracting a disk from a subspace.

* * *

**Cybertron, Autobot Headquarters, High-Security repair bay**

Starscream woke up with the painful feeling that somebody was stabbing his spark with a blade. His optics flashed erratically as he realized the cause of this torment.

"No. It's impossible. I believed he was dead!" he murmured. He gazed at the recharging mech by his side, and felt the pain increase.

He had believed Astrotrain had been deactivated right after his disappearance from the coronation ceremony. The triple changer was standing just behind him, on the same pedestal, when Starscream had been shot down. Starscream hadn't announced that Astrotrain was his second-in-command, but the fact that the triple changer had been the chosen one crowning him was saying a lot about his promotion. Besides, Galvatron wasn't stupid: he had certainly understood Astrotrain's role in Megatron's demise. Astrotrain hadn't been swallowed by the time bridge, and had been left alone to face the wrath of the crazy Decepticon leader. There was no chance Galvatron had spared his life.

"Primus! What will Silvergun say when he understands that…"

Starscream's words got stuck in his vocal processor, as he was afraid that Silvergun heard the truth. He was already bonded with another mech when he had ceded to the gladiator's charm. His only excuse was that that the bond with Astrotrain had never been motivated by love, but the necessity to preserve his sanity from Megatron's endless humiliations and punishments. The Seeker clutched his chest as the pain increased a little.

"I only did it because it was a question of life or death. I swear it, Silvergun."

Starscream lowered his face as he remembered how he had ended up with the triple changer. A faint smile graced his features as he recollected that there was nothing that predicted them sharing the same berth; their relationship on Earth had been quite antagonistic. They were rivals in the conquest for power until this awful quarrel with Megatron—just in front of Astrotrain's quarters—drove him in the arms of the triple changer. He hadn't expected Astrotrain to bring him to his quarters, and even less, to sooth his pain so sweetly. Starscream was so desperate back then that he hung onto Astrotrain as if his life depended on it. Their first spark merging had been an accident, but the Seeker, who found it reassuring to finally have somebody who cared about him, had provoked the following spark merging.

"That was before you Silvergun," he whispered, gazing fondly at the recharging mech. "What I feel for you is far more powerful than my feelings for Astrotrain," he assured. "I like him, but you… You, Silvergun, I love you."

The pain in his spark increased as he now sensed the energy field of his Decepticon bondmate. Astrotrain was wounded, his body screaming with pain. And he was approaching the repair bay.

* * *

**Charr, Galvatron's citadel**

Galvatron lay on his berth, gazing at the ceiling with a frown. One could have said he was recharging, but he was just acting. One day had passed since the attack of the mysterious robot, which was still not found. Cyclonus and Scourge had not bothered to hide their doubts as to the actual existence of this robot, which had triggered a terrible fit of anger from the Decepticon leader.

"The morons… How dare they question me?!" he growled, pummeling the surface of his berth with his fist. He knew that this thing existed, and was hiding somewhere, ready to attack him. A soft pounding coming from a corner of his quarters made him stiffen and grin at the same time. "Talk of the devil and he's sure to appear," he chuckled.

He remained motionless, only tilting his head to the left to keep an eye on the approaching robot. It looked very much like an Earthling scorpion, with two claws and a tail, the sting on which pointed menacingly at him. When the robotic scorpion stopped at the foot of his berth, Galvatron could see the Decepticon logo tattooed on its back. _'Someone in this army is trying to kill me… I bet it's Soundwave,'_ he reflected with anger.

As expected, the scorpion leaped at him, sting aiming at his chest. Galvatron had seen it coming and had no difficulty grabbing the metal insect in his hand. He ripped the sting off with a sadistic smirk, enjoying the sensation of energon on his hands. The unfortunate scorpion wriggled in the vice-like grip, and then stilled, a light appearing on the top of his black head. Galvatron's optics narrowed to a slit as the insect projected the hologram of his predecessor: Megatron.

"What the slag_—_?"

"If you see this message, it means that Scorponok had failed to put you out of commission, Galvatron. I guess the only way for me to prevent you from making a terrible mistake is to tell you our story," the hologram spoke.

"This is madness!" the tyrant roared, throwing the unfortunate robot to the floor. He then stamped him in rage, crushing the metal into tiny parts until the hologram disappeared and no life was left in Scorponok. "Cyclonus! Scourge!" the tyrant howled.

His two lieutenants stormed in his quarters a few kliks later, looking with surprise at the scattered remains of the robotic scorpion.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Cyclonus asked with concern.

"Call all Decepticons. Prepare for an imminent attack on Cybertron!" Galvatron barked with a maddened expression.

"But… my lord, it is too dangerous. We have to plan the attack. Besides, the troops are low in energy, and_—_"

A laser shot tore through Cyclonus' shoulders, cutting him in his call to reason.

"I don't care about plans! I want to punish Soundwave and his two clones for their murder attempts, and crush the Autobots once and for all!" Galvatron shrieked, some circuits sparking in his helmet. "Prepare for battle!"

* * *

**Temple of Vector Sigma**

"_Take Starscream with you, and escape from Charr. Go and seek protection from the Autobots. And most important thing: NEVER COME BACK TO THE PAST! I have a plan to break this circle for certain. You have to trust me and run away. I hope that finally, Megatron a.k.a. Silvergun will be happy with his Little Prince." _

Alpha Trion frowned as the screen went black and threw Rodimus Prime a suspicious look.

"You really believe this is a genuine message from Megatron?" he inquired. "Where did you get this?"

"Soundwave urged me to have a look at it when I interrogated him. I couldn't believe my optics and audio receptors the first time but… yes… I think it's the truth." Rodimus Prime reinforced his opinion by nodding his head with conviction. "The question I'm asking myself without finding an answer is: "What's going to happen if we close the time bridge, keeping Silvergun and Starscream in the future?"

Alpha Trion tugged nervously at his moustache. "I'm not an expert in time phenomena. Nobody is," he stated sternly. "According to my knowledge in quantum physics, it's possible that a parallel universe appears."

"A parallel universe?"

"Yes. There would be two different dimensions: this one, which would follow its path from our current time line, with Silvergun and Starscream free from the vicious circle. And another dimension, starting from the time in the past they left, following its own path without them."

"Do you mean there would be another dimension created, which would never suffer from the influence of the Slag Maker. A Cybertron where the Great War would never happen?" the young Autobot Leader exclaimed, full of hope.

"It's a theory, one of many. I can't say for sure what would happen if Silvergun stayed in this timeline." Alpha Trion warned.

For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Rodimus Prime dared to step closer to the hologram of the wise old Transformer.

"Tell me… what do you think? Should I allow Silvergun to stay in this timeline or should I send him back to the past with Starscream, knowing the fate that awaits them?" he asked, looking unsure.

The image of Alpha Trion flickered in the dim light of the computer room.

"It is often said that my knowledge is so vast that I have answers to any question. This is only a legend," the ghost replied with a faint smile. "I don't have an answer to your question. Only you have it." He concluded.

Rodimus Prime reached him with a hand as the image started to fade away.

"No wait! What do you mean?" he asked feverishly.

"As the Matrix bearer, you have the answer." The voice of Alpha Trion echoed in his audio components.

"Alpha Trion!"

This last plea got no answer. Rodimus Prime swept the room with a glance and sighed: he was alone. Again.

* * *

**Cybertron, Autobot Headquarters, around the High-Security repair bay**

Ultra Magnus peeped at the limping mech walking by his side, and gave out a grunt of annoyance. Astrotrain had offered no resistance during his arrest, and had followed him obediently. His shredded right wing and the wound on his left leg slowed the triple changer down, but nevertheless, he did his best to match the pace of the Autobot Sub-Commander.

"Are you going to tell me what you came for?" Ultra Magnus prompted. "Why aren't you trying to put up a fight?"

"I've already told you. I'm not here to fight you, but to see Starscream. Lead me to Starscream!" Astrotrain replied, breathing hard.

"What do you know about Starscream?"

"I know everything!" Red optics flickered as they locked with the blue gaze of Magnus. "I can prove his innocence."

"Okay, Chow-Chow brain. You don't want to tell me anything." Ultra Magnus pointed at the door that closed the passageway. "Starscream's over there, in a cell of the medical area. You'll be able to speak with him."

"At last!"

Ultra Magnus glanced at the triple changer, who was shaking like a leaf as his strength was leaving him slowly. This comforted the Autobot Commander a little; whatever his intentions were, Astrotrain wouldn't be able to put up a fight in his current physical condition.

O

Silvergun woke up with a start when the lights of the repair bay went on, and a voice could be heard from the entrance. He sat up on his berth and peeped at Starscream, who was already in a sitting position, staring at the energon bars of the cell. He was petrified.

"Starscream… Love. What's going on?" he asked with concern, brushing a blue forearm gently.

The Seeker looked at him with worry mixed with fear. "I'm sorry," he murmured with sorrow in his voice.

"You're sorry for what? What's going on Starscream?" Silvergun insisted, taking the trembling flier in his arms. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Starscream didn't reply, staring intensely at the bars of the cell and the hallway. The Seeker tensed up when two Transformers stood in front of the cell. Silvergun recognized immediately Ultra Magnus, Rodimus Prime's second-in-command, who had previously taken him to this cell. As for the grey mech, the gladiator remembered he had seen his image when spark merging with Starscream for the second time. He had seen him crowning the Seeker, but was unaware of his identity.

"Do you know him?" he asked, feeling a premonition of disaster.

Silvergun looked the newcomer over from head to foot, checking if he was really the same mech as in Starscream's memory. He was almost as tall and strongly built as Silvergun was, graced with handsome features. The gladiator noticed the shredded wing and the bleeding gash on the mech's upper leg. A vague feeling of discomfort seized him when the mech looked tenderly at Starscream.

"Who are you?" he asked the newcomer.

"Didn't you tell him anything?" the mech asked the Seeker and then smirked at the gladiator. "I'm Astrotrain, Starscream's bondmate."

His answer came as a bombshell. Ultra Magnus stared at Astrotrain, mouth gaping open while Starscream shivered strongly, looking up with pleading optics at Silvergun. The gladiator remained motionless for a few minutes, feeling the ground opening beneath him and the void swallowing him. His spark hurt like never before, the touch of Starscream's plating burning his metal skin.

_'That's why he rejected me at the beginning! He was already bonded with another and didn't want me!' _he reflected with horror. _'I bonded with an already bonded mech!'_

He looked down at the Seeker, feeling his spark melt in a pool of sorrow, fear and anger. "He's lying, right? He's lying… Tell me he's lying!" he urged, shaking Starscream lightly.

The Seeker shook his head, while energon tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" he sobbed uncontrollably. "He's telling the truth!"

"No! No… It can't be!" Silvergun experienced a quick surge of energy in his circuits as his spark literally burst in his chest. His face clouded over and he shook, barely able to contain the anger that quickly overtook him, fuelling his depleted body with unexpected energy. Unable to contain his anger any longer, he shoved Starscream aside roughly and stood from the berth. "**NO!** I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" he screamed, kicking a medical machine away. **"You're MINE!"**

Starscream whimpered, covering his face with his arms to protect himself from incoming punches. Ultra Magnus saw the Seeker's fear and unlocked the energon bars, ready to give him assistance.

"Calm down, Megatron! I'm sure there is an explanation to this! Just calm down!" the Autobot Commander ordered as he stood between the berth and the furious mech. He recoiled prudently when two blazing optics looked daggers at him.

"Out of my way!" Silvergun growled, banging his fists.

"No way. You calm down first!"

A strong punch in the face sent the truck former to his knees. Ultra Magnus spit out some energon but remained on his fours, waiting for his CPU to overcome the daze caused by the shock.

"Out of my way, I said!" Silvergun howled, throwing a despising look at the Autobot. "It's not your business!"

"Ah… At least you feel the pain of being betrayed by this lovely bird!"

Silvergun shifted his attention to Astrotrain, who leant against the doorframe of the cell for support. Starscream immediately understood what would follow.

"No, Megatron! Please… don't kill him! I can explain!" the Seeker moaned, staggering from his berth. "Please!"

The gladiator didn't look at him, focusing on the prey his murderous instincts commanded him to slay. He punched Astrotrain in his mid-section and took advantage of the triple changer's pain to grab him by the throat. He squeezed as hard as he could, feeling the plating snap under the vice-like grip.

"Starscream is mine! **MINE!**" the gladiator seethed, punching the triple changer in the mid-section so strongly that the metal gave in. The dark fist plunged into the bare circuitry, ripping electronic components and energon lines with deadly precision. "I'll kill you before you take him away from me!"

O

The nightmare had become reality. Starscream watched with horror as his lover mercilessly pummeled his bondmate. He could feel Astrotrain's pain caused by Silvergun's terrible punches in his spark.

"No stop, Megatron! PLEASE… You're going to kill him!" he cried, feeling a sharp pain in his spark, as if someone stabbed him with a needle. "Stop, you're hurting me as well!"

The Seeker staggered to the two mechs and gripped Megatron's arm, trying to pull it away from the triple changer's chest. His fear and pain increased as he saw the dim optics of Astrotrain. Energon trickled from his mouth components down his chin, his throat and the black wrist that strangled him. He didn't move anymore, unable to fight against the gladiator's brutality.

"Keep out of this!" the gladiator hissed, not willing to free his victim before he was dead.

"No! Please, let go of him! You're hurting me!" Starscream grabbed Megatron's chin and forced him to look at his optics. "He's bonded to me! If you kill him, you might kill me as well!" he breathed raggedly.

Megatron looked down at him, his expression changing from ferocity to sorrow. His grasp on Astrotrain's neck loosened, but he didn't let go completely.

"I… I don't want to lose you. I— I love you so much… I don't want to lose you!" the gladiator stuttered, looking lost.

The Seeker pressed against him, forcing Megatron's arm away from Astrotrain's chest.

"I love you too, Megatron. Don't you understand it's you I have chosen, not him? Nevertheless, I can't let you kill him." The Seeker whispered, kissing the gladiator on the corner of his lips. "Please understand. He's also my bondmate. I can't let you kill him. Release him… do it for me."

Silvergun kept his optics set on Starscream, as if he was hypnotized. Slowly, his grasp on Astrotrain loosened, allowing the triple changer to slide to the ground, a pool of energon forming around him.

"Starscream… I'm sorry for what I've done," Megatron moaned, shock replacing anger.

"I know." The Seeker stepped back, his hand caressing an energon stained forearm before briefly intertwining with Megatron's fingers. "I know… Don't forget it's you who I love."

O

Everything was spinning around him. The gladiator held up his hands, looking with horror at the trickles of energon that stained the dark paint job, and then looked down at his victim. Starscream was now by his side, holding him in his arms, calling desperately the name of the triple changer who struggled to stay online.

"What did I do?" he murmured in horror.

Usually, he wasn't bothered to see energon seeping from the wounds of an enemy. He had been trained as a gladiator, a killing machine; slaying was part of his life. This time, however, it was very different: he had attacked a part of Starscream. His sudden burst of jealousy had clouded his mind, pushing him to almost kill somebody intimately linked to him.

"Starscream, I'm sorry," he repeated as he collapsed to a heap, staring at his hands with disgust.

"I know, I know. Calm down, love." The Seeker nodded and then looked down at the moribund mech he cradled in his arms. "Stay with me, Astro. Please... stay with me!" He then glanced at Ultra Magnus, who failed to stand up. "Call the medic! Astrotrain is seriously injured… quickly!"

O

Soundwave couldn't believe his optics. Astrotrain showing up in this prison had been quite unexpected. The revelation of his bond with Starscream had certainly not been something he would have imagined. Megatron's violent reaction had been so quick that the Communications Officer had been reduced to being a witness of a real slaughter.

Now, he was the last standing mech in this repair bay, and had to do something before Astrotrain died or Silvergun lost his last marbles.

"The alarm… must be activated."

He had little knowledge of the defense system of the repair bay, but was sure of one thing: if a prisoner attempted to force the energon bars, the alarm would be set off immediately.

"Decision taken." He concluded, ignoring the fact he would be electrocuted, risking a massive and damageable short-circuit. There was no time for hesitation as the situation had gotten majorly out of hand.

"Ravage, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy. Get out!" he ordered, ejecting his cassettes, who found themselves lined up at the back of the cell.

"What's going on, boss?" Rumble asked nervously.

"Why have you ejected us?" his twin insisted in worry.

"Stand back."

That was the only warning Soundwave gave before jumping at the bars. Electricity immediately coursed through his circuits, frying the more delicate ones. He had no time to cry out before he went offline, while the alarm rose in the Autobot Headquarters.

**To be continued**

* * *

For your information, the conclusions reached by Rodimus Prime correspond to the original scenario I had planned for this story.

Thanks for reading this chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Farewell

**WARNING: **violence, blood, heart breaking, despairs and character's death.

Many thanks to Silvernight for editing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Farewell**

**Cybertron, Autobot Headquarters, four cycles after the incident at the High-Security repair bay**

Rodimus Prime was surprised to find his headquarters in a state of light panic when he returned from his visit to Vector Sigma's temple. His first reflex was to try and call Ultra Magnus, but the comlink remained mute. He discovered the disaster once he reached Pulse, and was informed that his Second-in-Command had been carried to the repair bay, as well as four prisoners.

"What's the situation, Pulse?" Rodimus Prime inquired as soon as he entered the medic's office.

"Better than a couple of cycles ago, fortunately."

"Tell me what happened."

Pulse scratched nervously the ground panels.

"Well… It seems Astrotrain has been Starscream's bondmate for quite a long time. When Megatron discovered it, he saw red and tried to kill Astrotrain. Ultra Magnus stepped in but Megatron knocked him out. Finally, Soundwave jumped at the energon bars to trigger the alarm."

Rodimus Prime frowned; he hadn't expected things to turn that messy while he was away.

"What's their condition?"

"Soundwave is shocked, but he will be fully operational in nearly twenty cycles. Ultra Magnus has already left and he's certainly back to his quarters. Astrotrain is still under repairs; I have good hope for him as no vital components had been damaged. Starscream and Megatron are kept in two separated security cells by the order of Magnus," Pulse recited. He suddenly looked worried. "I suggest we sedate Megatron until we find a way to channel his violence," he added.

The young Autobot leader shook his head disapprovingly.

"No, I'm not sure it would work. Besides, separating him from Starscream might aggravate his violent impulses," he reflected loudly. "Send him to my office; I have to speak with him. I've learned many things about him and I have to admit that throwing him to jail wasn't clever. It certainly contributed to his rage and impulsivity."

"And Starscream? He's emotionally very close to breakdown and not completely repaired," Pulse remarked. "Can I take him back to the medical unit?"

"I'll let you deal with him. As a medic, you're certainly more competent than me in this regard," Rodimus Prime replied and exited the medbay.

"Yes sir." The medic let out a sigh once the door closed. "I wondered if Ratchet ever had to face such an unbelievable situation!" he muttered.

**

* * *

Main repair bay, emergency block, a few cycles later**

As soon as the medic finished auscultating him, Starscream flopped into a chair, gazing vacantly at the room. His cockpit and chest were stained with energon, and a long greenish trail marred the dark grey of his face. He looked exhausted, lost but also hurt, occasionally pressing his palm to his cockpit with a wince of pain.

"Do you want to have a coolant shower?" the medic asked.

The Seeker replied with a heart-rending sigh.

"Astrotrain is no longer in danger," Pulse murmured in a low voice. "You don't need to worry."

"I know. I feel his pain, but it's less powerful than—" He lost his words for a few kliks. "When Megatron tried to kill him…" He lowered his face. "I have to see them. It's all my fault." He said looking miserable.

"You shouldn't blame yourself so hard." The smaller bot replied trying to be comforting.

"Oh, yes it is! I have bonded with two mechs, although this is strictly forbidden by the Cybertronian rules and considered unnatural!" Starscream retorted, determined to blame himself. "I should have never played with Astrotrain's feeling in the first place!" he added, shaking his head.

"So… You regret your bond with Astrotrain, but not with Megatron, don't you?" Pulse ventured.

"I know, it's horrible," Starscream admitted, looking ashamed. "Astro is a nice guy, and I like him. But I've never been in love with him. I should have never pushed him so far. With Silvergun, on the other hand—" The Seeker sighed heavily. "He's the great love of my life."

"Then you have to explain your feelings to both of them. You shouldn't let Astrotrain live in a lie or give him false hopes. And you have to comfort Megatron… I mean, Silvergun. His own reaction devastated him."

"But how? Do you realize that because they both are bonded to me, they are also linked to each other?" Starscream exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "If Astrotrain dies, I might die as well. And so would Silvergun. This is an unnatural bond!" he shrieked in horror.

Pulse wanted to comfort him, but couldn't find the right words. He kept silent, watching the Seeker falling into a mournful torpor, interrupted by the door sliding open.

"Pulse. Astrotrain is awake," one of the medic's assistant informed him. "We finished patching him up as you requested, and checked his vitals. Everything seems to be okay," he added and then gave Starscream a worried look.

"Thank you." Pulse smiled at Starscream. "Astrotrain will be in recovery for a good week, I think. Do you want to see him now, or do you prefer to wait?"

The Seeker hesitated and peeped at the medic: Pulse nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, please. I have to talk to him."

O

Starscream silently entered the medical block, his optics focused on the large body lying on the repair berth, linked to various medical machines. At first he thought that Astrotrain was back in stasis; he was about to leave when he noticed the dull gleam in the triple changer's optics.

"Astro… How do you feel?" he asked, walking hesitantly to the berth.

The triple changer turned his face slowly, allowing Starscream to see the streak of energon tarnishing his cheeks.

"I heard what you said when he attacked me," Astrotrain murmured in a broken voice. "You like me, but you don't love me. You love him."

"I—" Starscream lowered his gaze, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, Astro. I told the truth." He apologized sadly.

"No, you're not sorry. As usual, you only considered your own interests. If you had been sincere with me — and with him — you would have told him about us before bonding with him," the triple changer said reproachfully.

"Astro, wait!" Starscream understood the bitterness of his former lover, but he wanted to explain his motivations to him and lighten some of his burden.

"No, you listen!" Astrotrain shrieked before breaking off into a fit of coughs. "Don't touch me!" he barked when Starscream tried to pat his shoulder.

"I just wanted to help you." The Seeker replied, on the verge of tears.

"I don't need your help, you two-faced bitch!" Astrotrain replied, gathering his strengths to push away Starscream's hand. "You can't help breaking what you touch, can you?"

"What—?"

"Don't play innocent. You're a liar and a traitor after all. I should have known better what to expect from a mech who had jettisoned his two injured wingmates into deep space without a second thought!"

Starscream felt his spark split in two. It wasn't right: he regretted that horrible action, which would plague his existence with guilt until his termination. He missed Thundercracker and Skywarp!

"You're wrong. I—"

"I never asked you to bond with me. I never meant to transform our affair into a love relationship. I interfaced with you because it was good for stress relief, but I have never planned to bond with you. You plotted everything!" Astrotrain growled, flashing his optics angrily. "Try to deny you charmed me in order to bring Megatron down! You knew that in case of retreat he would have to board me, and that one day or another, he would be in a weak position. You needed me to dispose of Megatron!" he accused. "And me, as stupid as I was, I fell in love with you!"

"No, wait! I have never planned the retreat from the Autobot City! I have never foreseen that Megatron would be that damaged, at—" Starscream choked his words out. "At my mercy."

Astrotrain clenched his fist weakly.

"Then… why did you bond with me if you didn't love me?" His voice was somehow pleading.

"I didn't want to get attached to anybody in the Decepticon army, but… I felt so lonely." Starscream lowered his face; his voice was too trembling. He sobbed, wiping away a tear at the corner of his optic. "It was so hard to deal with Megatron's daily bullying. When you showed me some affection — what I was craving for — I realized I needed to be romantically involved with someone to keep my sanity," the Seeker explained as he seized the triple changer's hand, ignoring the weak attempts to push him back. "You were the only one I could turn to. I liked you, and I am sincere saying this. I still like you… so much."

Astrotrain threw him a desperate look, a tear leaking from his right optic. "Why him… and not me?"

"I don't know. I guess… love is a feeling that can't be controlled. It's impossible to decide who you love, or force someone to love you. It just happens between two mechs; a mystery that no logic can justify, which makes your spark pulse harder, transforms hell into heaven, and vice-versa." Starscream squeezed Astrotrain's hand lightly. "I don't know what makes me love Silvergun. It's the way he touches me and speaks to me: I feel… safe, and so much alive. I am stable and sane again when I am in his arms, while alone, I'm just unbalanced and suicidal."

"You're breaking my spark. Do you realize it?" Astrotrain's hand went limp in his grasp. Starscream understood that the triple changer didn't want to be touched by him and released his hand. "Never mind. I guess you don't even care."

"I'm sure you're going to find somebody else and forget me," the Seeker replied, not believing his own words.

They were bonded: it would be hard for Astrotrain to develop an intimate relationship with another mech; unlike Starscream, he was in love. Besides, his status of the already bonded mech denied him the right to bond with a new partner, unless Astrotrain was willing to defy the Cybertronian morale laws, like Starscream.

"FIND ANOTHER ONE?" Astrotrain shrieked indignantly. "We're bonded, for Primus sake! It can't be undone! I can't dump my feelings like garbage and get laid like you did!"

"No, I'm sure you can find someone else," Starscream repeated, trying to put more conviction in his voice. Indeed, an idea started to emerge in his CPU. He knew the perfect replacement lover for Astrotrain; the Seeker he had built in his image. A secret creation that would have cost him his title of scientist if the rumor of such forbidden practices had reached the Cybertronian Science Academy, or would have earned him a blast from Megatron if the tyrant had known the first prototype of his future army had left the assembly line. "I actually know who could be the perfect mech for you!" he assured.

Astrotrain threw him a glare full of hatred. "Will you never stop mocking me? It wasn't enough for you to break me?" he spat, pointing at the door. "Get out!"

Starscream tried to protest, but the most rational part of him told him it was futile.

"Okay, I'm leaving… for now. But we will have another conversation later, and I'm sure I will be able to convince you." Starscream replied, trying to hold back his tears. "I won't let you down."

"OUT! Leave me alone!" Astrotrain covered his optics with his hand. "For Primus sake, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I hope you'll heal quickly." Starscream murmured as he started crying

O

Pulse lifted his head up as the medbay's door closed behind Starscream. He noticed the thin tear trails running down his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Starscream raised his chin, allowing the medic to read the despair reflected in his red orbs. Although the Seeker had been one of the Autobots' fiercest enemies, Pulse pitied him.

"It could be better, but I deserve it," Starscream said. "Now, I need to be with Silvergun. Where is he?"

**

* * *

Rodimus Prime's office**

The silver Transformer huddled in on himself a little more, pondering again his identity. How should he name himself? He didn't know anymore. Was he Silvergun, or Megatron, or the Slag maker? Was he still able to control this devastating rage buried in his spark, or was he already consumed by this irrepressible craving for power and destruction? He looked at his hands, stained with energon, and clenched his fists. Was the mech still alive? Would Starscream forgive him this attempt to murder the one he had bonded with?

"Are you alright?"

The silver Transformer looked up at the young mech who sat at the other corner of the quarters. Rodimus Prime had been sitting there since he had carried them to his office.

"Who am I?" he asked.

The Autobot seemed surprised by the question. "You are Silvergun. Don't you remember?"

The young gladiator shook his head.

"No, I'm not Silvergun anymore. I'm not yet the Slag Maker, but I'm on the way to become him. I'm becoming this killing machine, slowly but surely." The silver mech sobbed. "I named myself Megatron, but wearing this name involves more than parading and terrorizing the enemies. It leads to embrace his thirst for violence and domination," he murmured, staring blankly at his audience. "I'm becoming the Slag maker."

Rodimus Prime jumped to his feet and walked to him with a concerned expression.

"You are not becoming the Slag Maker." The young leader protested as he knelt in front of the delusional mech. "You are Silvergun, a mech who came from the past of Cybertron to save his beloved one from a time paradox. You have to think of Starscream, and only him. You love him!" he stated vehemently.

The gladiator felt an invisible grip squeeze his throat as he heard the name of his lover.

"I love him, yes, more than anything in the universe. But back to the repair bay incident, it didn't stop my rage." The silver mech lowered his face. "I had to beat someone to vent the fury bubbling in my fuel lines. I could have hurt him if the other mech hadn't been there to be my victim," he said sorrowfully. "I'm a danger for Starscream!"

"No, you are not. You are essential to him: he loves you. I'm sure you will find a way to channel your violence to preserve your love for Starscream!"

Silvergun was so desperate that those encouraging words went unheeded. He felt like a hole was growing in his spark, engulfing him in its nothingness. He had wished to be strong enough to change his fate and break the vicious circle which kept Starscream and himself prisoners. But now, it seemed it was a foolish hope. The problem didn't lie in this time paradox, but in him. He was drawn to the dark side, and couldn't do anything to fight it. The only way to save their love was to disappear.

"Leave me alone," he pleaded. "You can't do anything for me…"

"No way, I'm staying with you. I think you should rest and stop thinking those stupid—" A tremendous explosion drowned out the end of Rodimus Prime's sentence, shaking the whole structure of the headquarters. "What the hell was that?" The Autobot leader muttered, and reached the door panel to use the embedded communicator. "Firewall, do you hear me? What's going on?" he called his Security Officer.

"We're under attack, Prime. The Decepticons are attacking us!" came the panicky reply.

"Primus! Give me a visual!"

One of the screens hung on the opposite wall immediately displayed the flickering image of the base and its neighborhood, lightened up by laser fire coming from a horde of Transformers. Silvergun's optics flared as he immediately spotted the purple warlord. Galvatron was leading the attack, shooting mercilessly at the tower the battery of which tried to pierce the enemy line. He couldn't take his optics off this face, so similar to his own features. Suddenly, everything became clear in his mind.

'_I will end this madness. Break the circle. Be with Starscream forever.'_

He stood up slowly, his optics shifting from the screen to the mech whose attention was focused on the ongoing attack. He walked to him, taking care not to let out a noise. He stopped when he was close enough to grab the mech by his neck and send his head slamming against the door panel.

"Give me back my cannon and my axe!" he growled in the other's audios.

O

Rodimus Prime saw stars for a few kliks, pain and surprise disconnecting briefly his CPU. He hadn't expected such an outburst from the prostrated mech.

Ultra Magnus had warned him against the "beast", but Rodimus Prime had refused to listen to his reasoning. Even the damage inflicted on Astrotrain hadn't been enough to dampen his fondness for the gladiator, or the enthusiasm he felt at the idea that he would contribute to break the "Vicious Circle". A horrible doubt assaulted him, now that his protégé pinned him against the wall, threatening to break his body: had he misjudged the gladiator? Could it be that Silvergun was indeed the cursed soul he pretended to be? Was he already infected with the same evil that led Megatron to enslave and devastate Cybertron? Has Silvergun's conscience vanished, replaced by criminal impulses?

"No wait. Don't do that Silvergun!" he pleaded, trying to bring some reason back to the gladiator's CPU.

He felt the pressure on his neck tightening to become unbearable.

"I can't. I will stop this madness right here, right now. Give my weapons back, or I'll kill you!" the gladiator threatened.

"No way!"

Rodimus Prime screamed in agony as a fist slammed into his back, digging into his plating with brute force.

**

* * *

Main repair bay, emergency block**

"He's coming for us!" Starscream shrieked at the top of his voice. He threw a horrified look at Pulse, "Galvatron… He wants to kill us." He stuttered, unable to hide his fear. "Me… Silvergun…"

"Don't worry; I don't think they can get through the defence system." Pulse assured while grabbing his wrist. "And, if by any miracle they break it, I won't let them get you. It is important that you don't panic and stay here. This area of the headquarters is the most difficult to invade." He explained calmly.

The calm composure of the medic didn't soothe the anguish that now totally engulfed the Seeker.

"But Silvergun… Where is he? I want to be with him! He's in danger! We must find him!" he cried in despair.

"Silvergun is with Rodimus Prime. Nothing bad will happen to him, Starscream!"

The Seeker shook his head, his face betraying his deep worries. He walked to the window glass, covering the battlefield with a frightened look. He suddenly let out a cry when he spotted the familiar silver figure standing in front of Devastator.

"Silvergun… NO!"

**

* * *

Officer's mess**

Ultra Magnus was near the window, watching in horror Galvatron destroying the gun tower with a single blast. The Decepticon leader had never appeared so terrifying, floating in the air like a cruel harbinger of death, shouting orders to his deadly warriors. The attack had been brutal and quick, coming from different directions, targeting the main defence weapons at once, leaving the headquarters almost powerless. He could hear the hammering of Devastator's fist, trying to break the shield of the main gate, giving him a disgusting feeling of déjà vu. It looked almost like the replay of the attack on the Autobot City, with the main difference that Optimus Prime would not be here to stop Megatron at the cost of his own life. Rodimus Prime had not shown up yet, and he himself was too damaged to get up.

"Where are you, Rodimus? We need you to organize the counter-offensive," he lamented.

On the battlefield, Devastator suddenly stopped wreaking havoc on the headquarters' building, looking down with a puzzled expression. Ultra Magnus followed his look and saw with surprise the silver gladiator standing at the gestalt's feet.

"What is he doing? Devastator will butcher him!"

**

* * *

Outside the Autobot Headquarters**

The gladiator felt no fear as he looked up, glaring at the behemoth with all the arrogance he could muster. The robot was at least five times his size, but Silvergun didn't care. He had decided that it would be his last duel before walking out of the cruel arena that had been his entire life.

"Galvatron!" he called. "It's me who you want. Come and fight me!" he howled, looking daggers at the Decepticon leader.

"No way, you idiot!" The insane leader barked while shooting at the second gun tower. "Devastator! Get rid of this nuisance!" he ordered to the gestalt.

Silvergun tightened his grip on the handle of his axe, bracing himself for the impact as the gestalt raised a gigantic fist. However, Devastator never attacked: the giant robot unclenched his fist and lowered his hand, which came to rest along his hips.

"No!"

Slightly disoriented by the reaction of the gestalt, Silvergun didn't abandon his defensive posture. He prudently stepped back when the body of the titan seemed to explode into six different parts. He knew that Transformers of this time line could transform into a vehicle and a robot, but he had never imagined they could agglomerate their bodies to build a bigger robot changer. Yet again, he was surprised but not afraid. He even smirked when he recognized the one named Hook among the six Transformers who were not staring at him with a grave look.

"Will you fight me?" Silvergun asked, pointing his axe at them. "Beware! I'm ready to fight to the very last pulse of my spark." He warned them.

A laser shot hit the devastated ground just in front of the green bots, who turned their attention to Galvatron. The mech did not hide his rage, shooting once again at his men.

"You traitors! Form Devastator again and flatten this insect! It's an order!" he barked.

Hook's facial expression darkened as he flashed his optics angrily.

"No!" he replied. "He wishes to fight you. You, and only you. We refuse to attack him. Show us you deserve to be our leader and fight him!"

Irritation grew on Galvatron's faceplate, who blasted the small red bot with an angry howl. He hissed irritably when the five other green Transformers turned their weapons on him.

"Is this a mutiny?" he shrieked, aiming at these new targets.

"No. We just want to see if you are still our rightful leader," one with a facemask replied. "Not jus a tyrant who gives reckless orders and sends his troops to the slaughter!"

"Yeah! Exactly!" His brothers-in-arms echoed.

O

Cyclonus stopped firing at the defence tower he was trying to take down, and worriedly watched Devastator disassembling. His anguish grew as the Constructicons blatantly refused to fight the gladiator. He had dreaded this reaction from the Decepticons, perfectly aware of the growing discontent among the troops towards Galvatron's chaotic leadership.

"Yes, leader. Show us how you fight so well," he heard Motormaster mocking. He gestured to his four road mates. "Cease fire!" he ordered.

Cyclonus bit his lip nervously and peeped at Scourge and his Sweeps. As usual, when the situation was uncertain, the cowardly third-in-command put some distance with the battlefield. Octane acted the same, which didn't surprise him; he had heard that Octane used to be Starscream's close friend. The rumor about Starscream's clone or ghost attacking Galvatron had moved him, and he had joined the attack reluctantly. The Combaticons gathered closed to a destroyed tower and started debating at a low voice. The other Decepticons stopped their fire as well and played the waiting game.

"My liege, you should—"

The second-in-command dodged the laser shot that Galvatron sent him at the last second: "Shut up you coward!". Cyclonus felt his spark split in two, hurting like it always did when Galvatron rebuked him so violently. He was loyal to him, but the crazy warlord didn't care. Maybe this time, he shouldn't intervene and let his ungrateful leader prove he deserved such a strong affection.

O

Rodimus Prime leaned heavily on the command board, fighting against the scrambling of his motor network. He vaguely remembered Silvergun forcing him to lead him to the armoury to pick up his weapons. And then, nothingness.

"Dammit, Silvergun's cannon and axe—" he exclaimed as his mind cleared somewhat. He immediately looked around, finding none of the deadly weapons. "Gone. He took them." He murmured.

He let himself slip slowly to the ground, feeling drained and useless. Everything was going so wrong when he had hoped that for once in his life, he was in control.

"Idiot. What are you trying to do, Silvergun? Are you that desperate to commit suicide?" he murmured to himself. "Do you realize you might kill Starscream as well?"

He lowered his face, feeling guilt taking over. He could… No, he should have been stronger, strong enough to save those two from their fate.

O

Silvergun remained unmoving, studying with rapt attention each of his adversaries. Galvatron's followers seemed to have come to a halt, pushing the warlord to accept his challenge. The powerful cannons of the Autobot headquarters were mute. Maybe Rodimus Prime had understood his intentions and decided to help him in his last battle? _Whatever_. Megatron glared at the purple con who still hovered several meters above him, and who was covering his warriors with a murderous look.

"You traitors!" Galvatron barked furiously. "Return to battle and finish them all!" he ordered, firing in their directions.

None of the Decepticons moved.

"You're wasting your time, Galvatron! They don't believe in you anymore!" Silvergun shrieked at the Decepticon leader. "You have to show them that you still deserve to be their leader… by fighting and defeating me!"

"Why would I accept this ridiculous duel?" Galvatron retorted. "I have to prove nothing. And I would certainly not stoop to fighting a clone built by this traitor of Soundwave!" he hissed, aiming his cannon at the gladiator. "Die, you worm!" he shrieked as he fired.

Galvatron's shot hit the ground precisely where Silvergun stood, but a klik too late as the talented gladiator jumped aside with feline grace. Silvergun wasted no time to aim at his counterpart with his own cannon; the shot was less powerful than Galvatron's, but it scored a bull's eyes, crippling Galvatron's right leg. The crazy Decepticon howled in pain, and unable to overcome his sudden panic, fell to the ground.

"Now, Galvatron. Tell me: who is the pathetic one, hm?" Silvergun mocked, stepping in front of the dazzled mech. "I'm disappointed: I thought you would be harder to take down."

"And I am!" The Decepticon suddenly jumped to his feet and punched Silvergun in his mid-section with incredible strength. The gladiator bent double in pain, dropping his guard. Galvatron took advantage to hit him a second time, in the helmet, sending Silvergun to his knees. "Now, you are the loser!"

"Don't crow over your victory too soon!" Megatron retorted, spitting some energon with disdain. He rose slowly to his feet, glaring darkly at his opponent. "At least, it's nice to see there is something of me remaining in your corrupted programming. You still remember how to fight like a gladiator."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, yes I forgot to tell you who I really am. I am the true Megatron, the original one. The pathetic clone, it's you!" the gladiator scoffed, manoeuvring his axe so that it stopped only an inch from Galvatron's throat. "I am Silvergun, who took the name of Megatron because I thought it would bring me glory and domination over my enemies. I became the Slag Maker because my spark was broken, and conquered Cybertron. I ruled until a false god had me in his grasp and transformed me into the insane warlord you are," he breathed, leaning closer to the suddenly subjugated Galvatron. "I am you. You are me. Or should I say: what is left of me by the vicious circle."

"I— I don't understand."

"You are an upgraded version of myself. Unfortunately, our fate remains the same: we live to suffer." The edge of the axe pressed against the purple plating; "I'm going to end our life here. It's time to undo the harm that has been done. We have to die!"

O

Galvatron couldn't take his optics off the red orbs of the gladiator. He could feel the edge of the axe slashing his derma plating, causing energon to wet his neck. Their energy fields mingled, so similar to their frequencies that the Decepticon leader suddenly had a feeling that he was fighting against himself.

'_Is it possible he's telling the truth? Megatron… I was Megatron.' _

He discarded this idea immediately: his programming, perverted by Unicron and damaged by the prolonged exposure to magma heat, triggered his most basic instinct: _'Kill! Smash! Destroy! Wreck! Mangle! DISTORT'_. The old litany started to play in his CPU, calling him to murder.

'_No, the only truth is that I'm going to destroy this impostor!'_

He was no more under the gladiator's spell, but had fallen back to the clutch of madness.

"Do you really think you can fool me with your silly stories?" he hissed, flashing his optics angrily. He's opponent's mimicked him, never stopping glaring at him.

'_Excellent!'_

Taking advantage of Silvergun's momentary lapse of concentration, Glavatron set the barrel of his golden cannon against the other's midsection and fired. Unfortunately, the gladiator instinctively jumped back, not quickly enough though to dodge the laser shot completely which left a deep gash in his side panel.

"Ah, Ah! Not quite so high and mighty now, are we?" Galvatron barked cantankerously as his opponent collapsed to his knees.

The gladiator glared at him, concentrating all his hatred in his optics, and suddenly raised his axe, cutting Galvatron's cannon-equipped arm. The Decepticon leader howled in pain like he had never done before, and collapsed to a heap.

O

"You… bastard! I swear I'll kill you!" The Decepticon barked, before moaning, clutching hard the bleeding wound.

Silvergun didn't say a word, hardly able to process the alert messages flooding his processor. Galvatron's shot had severed several fuel lines, and damaged his equilibrium rectifier. He couldn't feel his legs anymore and his head was spinning. He finally collapsed to his knees, unable to keep his standing position. He fell on his flank banging his head painfully on the ground. From his weak position, he saw that his opponent was still moving despite the bleeding wound that certainly weakened him. Crawling in his energon, Galvatron managed to reach him. An evil and insane grin lightened his face contorted with pain as he snatched Silvergun's axe from his hand.

"Eh, Eh! I told you I would kill you, loser!"

O

"No! Go away, Silvergun! Go away!" Rodimus Prime cried, watching Galvatron slashing the gladiator's chest with his own axe on the monitor screen.

The weapon dug into the plating aiming at Silvergun's spark. The silver robot cried and coughed some energon; in a last attempt to fight, he set the barrel of his fusion cannon against Galvatron's chest.

O

"NOOOOO!!!"

Cyclonus shrieked, but his own voice was foreign to his audios. He started shaking in shock, watching in bewilderment Galvatron's body falling back with a big hole in the middle of his chest, where the spark chamber was gone.

'What happened? Galvatron was winning! It's impossible! It's a nightmare!'

On the ground, beneath him, Galvatron's optics went black and his plating turned to grey.

O

Through his blurry vision, Silvergun saw his enemy sprawled on the ground, his paint job turning to the so characteristic grey of death. He smiled, derisive pride warming his damaged spark; his last fight had been the hardest to win, making the victory the most rewarding of his life. He had finally won the fight against himself before dying. He would have preferred to break the vicious circle another way, and spend the rest of his life with Starscream. But their fate was cruel and inevitable; only death could reunite them in a better world.

"Star… scream. I'm sorry. I would have… liked to end it another way," he murmured, turning over to watch the stars. He saw none: darkness already enveloped him. "I hope… we will be together… forever."

The fiery red optics dimmed, while the name of his lover died on his lips.

O

Starscream was on his knees, crying his eyes out, his sobs filling the command room in which Pulse had locked him.

"No, it can't end like this. PLEASE, NOOOO!"

His spark was broken, crushed, shattered with pain. It was as if a black hole had formed in his spark, swallowing him from inside. He clutched his cockpit hard, arching his back while an invisible force devoured him.

"NOOO! Please…!"

'_I love you, Little Prince.'_ The voice echoed in his audios, together with a feather like brush on his cheek. _'I'll never leave you alone, Starscream.'_

Suddenly, the pain was gone, replaced by a sweet feeling, as if he was once again secure in his lover's embrace. His body felt like it was floating; falling slowly to the ground while invisible arms guided him gently down.

"I love you too. I'm… coming… with you, Silvergun." He murmured while the fire in his optics disappeared.

Starscream lay there, serenity gracing his delicate features as the feeling of a ghost kiss on his lips warmed his dying spark.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yeah, Farewell Galvatron! And no, it is not the end. Not yet: there are two or three chapters left. It's too early to complain about my cruelty towards Megs and Screamer's fate. No flame, please.


	17. Chapter 17: Squaring the Circle 1

I want to thank all the readers who left very touching reviews about chapter 16. I have never received so many messages for a chapter before!

I don't want to keep you waiting a too long time, so here is chapter 17. It's the first chapter of the conclusion, which will include two other chapters.

My beta readers being quite busy, this chapter hasn't been proofread; I apologize in advance for the English mistakes it might include. You are very welcome to send me a PM if you want to correct some of them, or wish to volunteer to proofread this chapter.

**Warning:** slash scenes Megs x SS

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****Squaring the circle ****– Part 1**

**Planet Cybertron**

_Starscream rejoiced inwardly when the crown made contact with his helmet and looked at Astrotrain. He was a little surprise to read sadness on the shuttle former's face and was tempted to ask him why he was so downcast. However, it wasn't the right time for lovers' tiff; he had to carry on with the coronation ceremony. He puffed his chest and stretched his wings, looking prouder than ever. Tossing his cape back with a theatrical grace, he gazed about his "subjects" condescendingly. After eons of struggle and betrayal, he had finally become the "Prince of the Decepticons". No, better: he was now the "King of the Decepticons" and the others were nothing else than his subordinates. It was thrilling and exciting beyond his wildest dreams. Holding his crowned head gracefully, he quickly sorted out what he wanted to say and prepared to declaim his first speech as Supreme Decepticon Commander._

"_My fellow Decepticons, as your new leader, I-"_

_His speech was interrupted by engines' throbbing sound. Looking up, he saw a big purple spaceship landing among "his subjects", sending them flying for cover in sheer panic._

"_Who disrupts my coronation!" he shouted, already in a paroxysm of irritation._

_Once the shuttle reached the stairs of the coronation platform, a silver and purple mech jumped out the open canopy and landed with arrogance at the bottom of the pedestal._

"_Coronation, Starscream? This is bad comedy!"_

_The aggressive stance of the Transformer awakened a diffused feeling of insecurity in Starscream. The sensation worsened when the shuttle switched to robot mode and stood behind the first mech like a faithful follower. For some reason, the scene remembered him the countless times he had stood by the side of Megatron. 'Oh! Primus! This glare! This voice… The cannon… Could it be HIM?' he wondered in shock._

_As a reply to his silent question, the new comer shot him a glare which made Starscream recoil in fear. The blazing look was filled with anger, madness and desires for murder. __'It's him!'__ he thought as energon ran cold in his pipes. Only the crown fitting his head reminded him he was the mighty leader of the Decepticons, giving him enough confidence to utter a word._

"_Megatron, is that you?" he croaked pathetically._

_The nasty glare fell on him as the warlord coldly replied: "This is a hint!"_

_Starscream expected the unknown Transformer to change into alien cannon and trembled with fear. However, instead of transforming and shooting him to death, the stranger raised his hand to his face and removed his mask. The familiar and angular features of Megatron appeared, squeezing a cry of surprise out of Starscream. The Seeker, entangled in his cape, stared with bewilderment at the robot, whose purple armor fell to pieces, slowly revealing the silver white plating._

"_Me- Megatron… I-" Starscream squawked._

_Once his purple armor had totally gone away, Megatron gazed at him with an unreadable look in the optics._

"_You disappointed me yet again, Starscream!" the Slag Maker rasped as he started to climb the steps. "You had to do it: jettison me into deep space to quench your thirst for power. Unfortunately for you, you've forgotten a very important point: I am the Decepticon leader, the mighty Megatron. Forever!"_

_Panic spread quickly through Starscream's circuits, together with guilt and pain. He admitted that he had called for disaster, stooping so low at the most abject level of treachery and cowardice. He looked around for Astrotrain, but the Triple Changer was nowhere around. Now, the time for punishment had come, and nothing or nobody would save him. _

"_In search of your lover, little bitch?" Megatron growled as he stood in front of the quivering Seeker. "Did you think I knew nothing about your relationship?" he barked, grabbing Starscream by a harm to draw him roughly to his chest."You cheated on me!"_

"_I'm sorry… I was feeling so lonely… I… I- didn't know you were interested in me!" _

_Starscream couldn't say more as Megatron grabbed his chin hard and forced him to look up._

"_You're mine, young fool, you're mine forever!" the Slag Maker said on a warning tone, before sealing their lips into a rough kiss._

_Starscream let out a squeal and push hard on Megatron's chest to free himself, to no avail. Megatron imprisoned him into a crushing hug, leaving him no other options but to bear the humiliation. He trembled uncontrollably when Megatron started to caress his back, where his wings me,t and finally trailed playful fingers along the over-sensored appendage. The caresses became less brutal and painful, growing in passion and gentleness, causing Starscream's body to relax in the touch. The bestial kiss itself became passionate and gentle, troubling deeply the Seeker when dark fingers came to caress gently his face and neck. He knew this touch._

_It was with reluctance that he pulled out from the kiss and stared at the burning optics that were set on him. A light cry escaped him when he recognized the young features of his gladiator._

"_Haven't I promised we would be together forever, Little Prince?"_

"_You're alive?" Starscream stuttered, his spark pulsing so hard in his chest that it was painful._

"_What did you think?" Silvergun replied, reducing again the distance between their lips as he kissed the flier. "Did you really think that my Little Prince could escape from the impulsive and hothead lover that I am? Beware… I want you. I love you! I'll keep you with me!"_

_Starscream's strength left him and his mind crashed as as Silvergun kissed him again. He could feel the fiery pulse of his lover's spark, beating in unison with his life core._

O

"Silver…gun."

Starscream turned on his optics in a start, looking desperately around for the tall figure of his lover. He forced himself to a sitting position, feeling his head spinning around as his motor system complained violently.

"Silvergun!" he called again, panic quickly taking over. Was it only a dream?

"Starscream, you shouldn't move or try to get up."

The flier stared with fear at the robot, which he identified as the medic Pulse after a laborious request to his flooded CPU.

"I'm not dead, am I?" He murmured weakly. "If I'm not dead, it means HE's still alive. Please, tell me Silvergun is still alive!" he begged, ready to cry.

The medic nodded and made a benevolent smile.

"He's alive. It was touch and go for him, but he clanged to life, and he's definitely out of danger," Pulse informed him and set a hand on the jet's shoulder. "Now, I suggest you take some rest."

"I want to see him!"

"He's resting as well. You can see each other once you recovered some strength." Pulse retorted, applying some pressure on the red shoulder so that Starscream lay back to the berth. But the flier resisted.

"I can rest once I am with him! Lead me to him!" the jet insisted, throwing a vibrant look which moved the medic.

"Alright… Alright. I'm leading you to him. But after, you'll have to recharge!"

O

Starscream felt his spark literally stop when he entered the medical bay and spotted his lover's massive frame. Silvergun's optics were dark, but his energy field was clearly detectable.

"My love…" Starscream murmured as he staggered over to the berth with the Autobot medic's support. He grabbed a dark hand and kissed it feverishly while energon tears ran on his face. "I was so afraid of losing you," he sobbed and leaned over the gladiator to kiss him in the lips. "I can't live without you."

"Neither can I live without you." The Seeker let out a cry when the gladiator's red optics flickered to life and a warm smile graced his lips. "I'm sorry for endangering you, Little Prince," Silvergun apologized. "I thought… that death was our only way to be together. I was so stupid!"

"I missed you." The Seeker whispered before kissing him passionately. "I love you, and I don't care of the rest!"

This kiss united them during long kliks, until Pulse expressed his impatience.

"Ahem… It's time to recharge, you two."

"Please, let us a few more kliks," the Seeker said, almost begging.

Once again, Pulse gave in to pity.

"Okay. Starscream, I leave you to rest with your beloved one. No bit of nooky allowed!"

Starscream didn't even bother to protest or say something; he hoisted himself on to the berth with great efforts, and was rewarded by a new kiss once he leaned against the robust frame. He cuddled against Silvergun, loving the sensation of plating brushing plating, and strong arms imprisoning his lean frame in a warm embrace. He switched off his optics and smiled when metal lips kissed his helmet. Silvergun's spark pulsed gently against his audios, soothing all his pains.

He was home.

O

Pulse watched with a tender look the two cuddled mechs falling into recharge. He sighed with contentment once he was sure the two lovebirds were asleep. The image of Silvergun bathing in his own energon and of Starscream lying on the floor, almost dead, flashed before his optics, casting a shadow over his joy. The two past weeks have been the most challenging time he had to face since his first confrontation with the Slag Maker on the battle field. He had feared countless times to lose the two lovers, as well as Astrotrain. Both Silvergun and Astrotrain were linked to each other thanks to the common bonds with Starscream. When one of the three mechs' condition worsened, the two others were automatically paying the consequences. His medical team had worked around the clock without taking recharge to stabilize the three robots' condition. It had finally started to pay two days before, while Pulse was ready to capitulate and let them die.

There was a point he was unable to explain: why Galvatron's death hadn't led to Silvergun's death? He had hypotheses about this phenomenon, but no certainty. He speculated strongly on the upgrade by Unicron. According to what he had heard from Blitzwing, the upgrade of Galvatron had been so massive that the crazy warlord ignored himself he used to be Megatron, and never left an occasion to insult the memory of the Slag Maker. It certainly had altered his spark. He also surmised that time dimension played a role. Galvatron and Silvergun were the same and unique person, but lived at different time. There was no bond between their sparks. No link, although it seems crazy.

Pulse sighed, considering that he might never solve this mystery.

_Whatever!_

"Never losing hope: that what is really important!" the medic murmured with a smile, covering with a last tender look the two lovers as he left.

**

* * *

Rodimus Prime's office**

"Thank you Pulse. That's really great news. You can take a break: you really made a fantastic job!" he cheered the medic.

_(Yes. Thank you!) _Pulse's voice betrayed his tiredness. _(I'll have some of my assistants watch over them, but I think they definitely pulled through.)_

Rodimus Prime settled more comfortably in his chair with a dreamy look.

"That's nice, indeed. But now that Silvergun and Starscream have pulled through, we have to plan how we will prevent the Decepticons from killing them to avenge Galvatron…" Ultra Magnus spoke.

The young Autobot leader's expression darkened as he was remembered the intricate situation.

"Do you have information about their current positions and activities?" he asked.

"The Decepticons retreated to Charr right after Galvatron's deactivation. We've been monitoring their activities, and it looks as if it is reduced to energon production by extraction and processing of Charr's ore. It will certainly take a good deca-cycle before they replenish their energon reserves, but then-" Ultra Magnus grimaced at the thought. "They will certainly call for revenge."

"We don't know if they will really try to avenge Galvatron. He wasn't very popular with the Decepticons." Rodimus objected.

"The Decepticons feared him as much as they hated him, but Cyclonus was loyal to Galvatron. I've fought against him many times, and I'm sure he's going to avenge his leader. It's what I am the most worrying about: Cyclonus' reactions." Ultra Magnus replied, nodding with a dark look. "Unicron programmed him to be entirely loyal to Galvatron, his pawn."

"Yeah… You have a point." Rodimus Prime acknowledged. "However, don't forget he used to be Skywarp, one of the stupidest soldiers Megatron has ever count in his ranks."

"I know. If only Skywarp's personality could rise again and stop Cyclonus."

The two Transformers were lost in their thought during two long breems, until an idea took shape in Rodimus Prime's CPU.

"I know what we're going to do!" he exclaimed. "Can you call Skylinx? I have a message to deliver to Cyclonus."

Ultra Magnus stared at him quizzically, surprised to see Rodimus Prime smiling in such a dark circumstance.

**

* * *

Charr, Galvatron's castle**

Cyclonus couldn't tear his optics off the gray remains of Galvatron. The worst was that he didn't understand why. Galvatron had treated him worse than a slave during his two years of service, but this unexplainable sense of loyalty still remained in him.

"Why… Why am I loyal to you?"

Of course, Galvatron didn't reply, leaving Cyclonus alone with his doubts. The former second in command, recently promoted to the function of Decepticon leader by a college of starved warriors, had never hated his life more than presently.

"Why should I mourn you? You never considered my competences or my dedication. You just considered me as a punching bag, like Megatron did with Starscream in his time."

'_I don't know how Starscream can put up with Megatron. Our leader just considers him as his punching bag! I would never put up with such a bad treatment.'_

The newly appointed Decepticon leader didn't even wince when he heard this voice. He was accustomed to this vocal frequency, a little less grave than his own, but very similar. For a brief instant, he saw himself staring at a blue and white Seeker.

'_I know, Skywarp. However, Starscream wants to lead his life such a way. We told him countless times he should leave the Decepticon army, and ask for Autobots' help. He never listens, and will never listen. '_

Cyclonus shut off his optics, knowing what the so-addressed Skywarp would reply.

'_TC… Do you think Starscream has a thing for Megatron?'_

In his memory, the blue Seeker nodded. _'It's the only explanation I can find to his obstination.'_

"Cyclonus?"

The bot startled at this name. Was it his real name, or was he Skywarp? This question had been haunting him since the very beginning of his existence. Since the upgrade by Unicron.

"What do you want, Hurricane?" he growled.

The other mech smirked, his face being the perfect copy of his own. As usual, Cyclonus was torn between the urge to wipe this smile off his twin's face, and the need to mirror it and laugh hard.

"Hurricane is not my name. Say my real name."

Cyclonus glared at the silver and blue mech, and finally lowered his optics. It was a challenge he couldn't win.

"What do you want, Thundercracker?"

"You know, you shouldn't fight your old memories and allow yourself to become again Skywarp."

The purple 'Con smirked bitterly.

"Skywarp was an idiot; he was useless when left alone. A stupid prankster who lived for entertaining himself. A cretin who-"

"He was my wing mate. I agree with you: Skywarp wasn't a thinker but he was a mech fun to mix with." Thundercracker retorted as he knelt in front of Cyclonus. "You're boring, you're bored, and you're suffering. What is the point of living such a life?"

Cyclonus glared at him, wishing he could kill the impudent bot. He knew he would never raise his hand to him.

"What do you want, Thundercracker?" he repeated, his voice betraying his trouble.

"Rodimus Prime sent Skylinx to us, with his cargos full with energon."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. See for yourself if you don't believe me." Thundercracker chuckled as he pointed at the window glass, closed by metal shutters. "Time to look at your troops, mighty leader: they're starving. Right now, Skylynx is their most precious friend in the universe."

Once again, Cyclonus was tempted to punish his twin for his insolence, but couldn't. Instead of dishing a punishment, he walked slowly to the window and opened the shutters. He immediately spotted the big shape of the Autobot transporter, surrounded by a swarm of Decepticons. Instead of shooting at him, the warriors were literally cheering him, happily unloading energon cubes from his cargos.

"Disgusting!"

"That's not all. There is a message for you from Rodimus Prime."

Cyclonus took reluctantly the data pad that Thundercracker held him, and pressed the start button. The holographic form of the young Autobot leader immediately appeared.

'_Greeting, Cyclonus. You might be surprised by Skylynx's arrival to Charr. Please, don't see any tentative from my side to corrupt your troops. Silvergun, the new Megatron lord, asked me to provide you with foodstuffs and spare parts. He is aware of your situation and is willing to improve it. I, as the Autobot leader, I am open to any kind of negotiations leading to peace between the Autobots and the Decepticons.'_

"What the hell is that?" Cyclonus barked, tempted to crash the data pad onto the floor.

'_I hope you will consider this offer and contact us. Silvergun would be extremely happy to discuss with you about the future of the Decepticons.'_

"Who does he think I am to accept this offer?" Cyclonus barked as he crushed the data pad under his heel.

"Hum… maybe Skywarp?" Thundercracker said, amused. He waved a good bye at Cyclonus and retreated to the hall way. "I return to my quarters. You know where to find me."

Cyclonus glared at his retreating back, clenching his dental plate. Of course, he knew where to find him: in the hideout that he had fitted to protect Thundercracker from Galvatron when the Seeker had started to show his true personality.

"Idiot!" he finally spat. He glared at Galvatron's dead body. "And now, what should I do?" he asked, knowing that no answer would come.

**

* * *

Three weeks later, Cybertron**

Silvergun couldn't tear his optics off the metal forest of buildings, which rolled past endlessly. He was distracted by a light touch on his fingers, and stared at Starscream, who had grabbed his hand. The Seeker smiled gently at him, and Silvergun smiled back. He leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, immediately pulling back as Rodimus Prime let out an amused laugh.

"Where are you driving us?" Silvergun asked, badly hiding his annoyance.

"Dark Mount castle. It was Megatron's headquarter."

"We know it was Megatron's headquarter!" Starscream retorted. "Why do you transfer us in this castle? Can't we stay at the Autobot headquarter? It would be safer for us…"

"The Autobot Headquarter is not fitted for residential use, unlike Dark Mount Castle. You will be more at ease there. And you don't have to worry; the whole district will be under tight surveillance. The Decepticons won't be able to target you." Rodimus Prime assured.

"I hope so…" The Seeker murmured, squeezing lightly Silvergun's hand.

Silence fell inside the shuttle, leaving the three Transformers to their respective thoughts. They were half way to the castle when looking through the windows, Silvergun recognized the vast place surrounded by statues where he had arrived. Several Transformers were also there, obviously in guard duty.

"Is it still there?" he asked. "The bridge…"

"Yes, the time bridge is still open. We're gathering information to find a way to close it. Until we manage to find a solution, it will be guarded around the clock, to be sure nothing or nobody comes across."

"There are been no activity?" Silvergun asked. "No visitor from the past?"

Rodimus Prime outlined a reassuring smile.

"No activity at all. Don't worry; the situation is totally under control."

"If you say so." Silvergun looked at Starscream, who remained worried. "Everything should be alright." He added, squeezing encouragingly his lover's hand.

O

They arrived at Dark Mount Castle half a cycle later. Silvergun looked with curiosity at the black high walls that protected the building, finding it gloomy. The main entrance itself was less than inviting; a flight of stairs disappeared in the high walls, swallowed by the main gate symbolizing the Slag Maker's mouth on a large scale.

"There is somebody at the top of the stairs!" Starscream exclaimed, pointing at the figure that stood on the front step.

"It's Soundwave; I had him transferred to the castle as well. We'll ensure his safety as well." Rodimus Prime explained.

"What about Astrotrain? Is he here also?"

Silvergun noticed the change in the atmosphere as both Starscream and Rodimus Prime instantly tensed up. His question had been unexpected. The gladiator caressed gently the blue palm he held, but Starscream kept tense. "Rodimus?" he insisted.

The Autobot leader looked frankly worried.

"He's under house arrest in another facility. I thought it was better to avoid… contacts," the young robot replied.

"It grieves me to say that, but I'd like to have Astrotrain also at Dark Mount. As far as I understood, he's linked to Starscream through their bond. Starscream's good health depends partly on his good health. I want to be sure that he's safe."

Starscream threw him an extremely worried look and shook his head.

"That's not a good idea."

"I'm not going to harm him again. I understood the disastrous effect it could have on you. As I said, the idea displeases me, but I think we should learn to accept each other." Silvergun assured, brushing lightly his face. He then turned to Rodimus Prime. "Please, consider this request. Besides it will be easier for you to protect us given that we will be all gathered at Dark Mount."

The Autobot leader stared at him with an evident distrust. "Okay, I'll ask Ultra Magnus to pick him at the safe house and bring him here," Rodimus reluctantly agreed. "But I have to warn you: at the first incident between Astrotrain and you, he will be carried in another place," he warned.

"I agree with this condition. And… there won't be any incident."

Rodimus Prime seemed to relax a little.

"Shall we go?" he invited.

O

At the top of the stairs, Soundwave welcomed them as warmly as he could.

"Lord Silvergun, it is nice to see you're not only alive, but also perfectly operational," the Communication Officer said, taking care to formulate correctly his sentences and lose his drowning tone. "That's nice to see you too, Starscream," he added.

The Seeker's lips pursed into an amused smile and his optics narrowed to a slit. Silvergun was quicker with an answer and gave him a vigorous handshake.

"I have to thank you for your help, Soundwave. We wouldn't have gone through all of this without your support." The gladiator thanked before giving him a very virile hug.

"I only obeyed Megatron's orders, my lord. It was an honor to serve you," he replied as the very rare feeling of proud washed over him.

Silvergun stared at him in shock.

"Why do you call me "lord" or Sir"? I've never had those tittles."

Soundwave peeped at Rodimus Prime, understanding that the gladiator knew nothing about the current negotiations with the Decepticons. He was briefly shared between his loyalty to this new – or should he say, genuine – Megatron and the necessity to support Rodimus' plan. He finally decided to shut up his vocal processor and cover up the Autobot leader. His plan was the only way to guarantee the survival of the Decepticons.

"Assessment: CPU was badly damaged during the escape tentative. Current status: under repair process." Soundwave replied in a very robotic tone. "Should be better with time."

Silvergun's surprise didn't ebb with this laconic answer.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive."

The two lovers exchanged surprised look, until Rodimus Prime grabbed them by the shoulders and pushed them in the main hallway.

"Let me show you your new quarters!" the Autobot urged, glaring at Soundwave as he walked past him. "I know you lived there in the past, Starscream. Some layout modifications have been made to make it more comfortable. I'm sure you're going to love it!"

Soundwave watched the three robots walking away, and finally followed close behind them. He would have to be more careful next time.

O

Silvergun was thankful to Rodimus Prime and Soundwave when the two took their leaves, allowing him some privacy with his Seeker. His head spun a little after the visit off this so vast castle. And something was strange in the way Rodimus Prime had introduced him Dark Mount as his possession. The situation was very odd for him, who had never possessed anything else than a crappy place in the gladiator's slum of Cybertron. Besides, for him, Dark Mount was the Slag Maker's residence. And he wasn't the Slag Maker, he was now sure of this.

"You're feeling okay?"

The question came with a gentle brush against his audios and a subtle caress on his rib panels.

"Hum, I'm feeling good, especially when you do this," the gladiator moaned. Suddenly cured of his headache and existential questions, he turned around, capturing the lips of a more than willing Starscream.

"I knew that you'd like this," the Seeker chuckled, kissing him again.

He moaned deeply when Silvergun raised his hands to his back, caressing playfully the area where the pretty wings met. Their kiss grew in passion and eagerness, causing their lip plating to screech, while their sparks raced, beating in unison in their chests.

"I think… there is a berth… in the next room," Starscream panted, clinging to Silvergun's shoulders.

"Let's check this."

The Seeker straddled his hips around the gladiator's waist as he was lifted. Their lips tightly met while their glossa danced frantically. Blind with passion, Silvergun managed to find his way to the berth next room, totally aroused by the beating of his beloved 'spark and the warmth coming from their interface area. His knees collided against the edge of the berth, and he fell over his Seeker, never leaving contact with his mouth. Now more comfortable in this horizontal position, he started to caress Starscream's wings.

"Do you feel something?" he asked.

The Seeker's smile faded a little. "No," he admitted. "My wings are still insensitive."

"Oh, that's not a problem," he said encouragingly, shifting his hands to the Seeker's chest.

O

"Ah… Hum!" The Seeker arched when the caresses elicited a powerful electric charge, which spread in his whole body. He tilted back his head, mouth opened, unable to retain his cries of pleasure. His foggy optics then caught the bed head, which immediately annihilated the sweet feeling that had developed in his body. He trembled, realizing whose berth it was.

"What's going on, Little Prince?" Silvergun asked, surprised by his trouble.

"We're on Megatron's berth," Starscream murmured, pointing at the bed head.

Looking up, Silvergun saw the Slag Maker had carried his personality cult to install a statue of himself on the bead head. The representation of his future himself dampened somehow his fire. He collapsed by Starscream's side, his optics set on the statue's face.

"I would have never thought I would end up in his berth one day," Starscream added, curling up against Silvergun's frame. "I dreamt many times I could snuggle into his berth and give myself to him, dreading on the same time that he would understand my fantasy and kill me for that."

"It's over, Starscream. The Slag Maker will never rise again," Silvergun replied softly, caressing gently his helmet. "I will forever remain Silvergun, never become Megatron again." He kissed the Seeker's helmet. "You have nothing to fear." He assured.

"Yes."

Starscream stared at the statue again, failing to be reassured. Silvergun suddenly raised his hand, grabbed the disturbing decoration and tore it out of the head berth. He threw it away and before Starscream could react, pinned him on the berth.

"Now, Little Prince…", he murmured, caressing so gently the soft spot on his back that Starscream arched and gave out a pleasuring moan. "Where were we?"

**

* * *

A few cycles later**

Astrotrain was literally seething with anger when he arrived at Dark Mount. He was so furious that Rodimus Prime had considered driving him back to his safe house. The same Autobot was now observing him with nervosa. The triple changer's anger increased when his rival entered the room. Astrotrain immediately detected Starscream's presence in his energy field. The two Transformers had interfaced and renewed their bond no more than a cycle ago. _What a provocation!_ The shuttle former glared at him, looking him up and down, minding his shape to his smallest panel. Sure, the gladiator was the kind of bot that Starscream liked: tall, strongly built, reminding of Megatron, but with younger and more handsome features. Once again, Astrotrain felt jealousy blossoming in his spark.

O

Silvergun glared back at the robot and tensed up when he felt the gaze of his rival roaming from his head to his toes. He grunted to himself and started to look Astrotrain over from head to foot. It upset him to admit this, but his rival was handsome; his features were regular and attractive, his body tall, he was strongly built but less stocky than Silvergun. And last but important point: he had wings, like his Little Prince. As a flier, he certainly better knew and understood what his lover craved for on a berth. He suddenly doubts of his plan; maybe it was better to send Astrotrain far away from Starscream. The Seeker might be tempted by hot night with his former lover.

O

Rodimus Prime's optics were going back and forth from Silvergun to Astrotrain; the two glared at each other, fist and dental plating tightly clenched.

"Rodimus, can you leave us alone, please?" Silvergun finally asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea," the Autobot leader replied.

The gladiator gave him a piercing look.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. I know to control myself," he calmly said. "So do you, I suppose?" he asked the Triple Changer.

"I'm perfectly calm!" Astrotrain replied reluctantly, glaring intensely at his rival.

Rodimus Prime was tempted to insist, but understanding clearly he wasn't welcome in this very private conversation.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be waiting on the main hall," he informed, throwing a last suspicious look as he left the two robots together.

O

"What do you want?" Astrotrain scoffed as the door slid close. "I had the hope that I would never have to see your face again!" he barked.

"Calm down. I have no intention to hurt you," Silvergun said calmly. He took a step further, raising his hand slightly, causing the triple changer to raise his fist, ready to attack. "I just wanted to shake hands."

"Not even in your dreams!"

"Fair enough. You have good reasons to hate me, after all," Silvergun admitted as he renounced to shake hands. "And what I want from you is just collaboration."

"Is this a joke?" Astrotrain retorted through gritted teeth. "Beware; I might not be able to keep my cool a long time."

Astrotrain's aggressive tone elicited a brief urge to beat the triple changer in Silvergun's spark; he folded his arms and forced himself to stay calm.

"It's useless to bear your teeth. I required that you were carried to Dark Mount in order to ensure your security. You're considered as a betrayer by the other Decepticons; they might try and hurt you."

The answer seemed to heighten Astrotrain's annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're afraid that I'm killed or wounded. I guess you would be rather happy of such outcome." He growled, stepping closer to Silvergun. "I repeat; what do you want?"

The gladiator felt his anger ready to explode.

"As you certainly know, we are linked to each other through our respective bond with Starscream. If you die, Starscream will certainly die as well. And so do I. And vice versa. I'd like to avoid such a tragedy. I think we have to stick together."

"That's just a load of crap!" Astrotrain pushed Silvergun roughly, obliging him to step back. "I'm not staying here one more klik; I've heard enough nonsense!" he declared and made for the exit.

He hadn't the time to go to the door that Silvergun grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall, squeezing his throat.

"Now, you're going to listen to me carefully, Astrotrain." The gladiator warned. "I won't repeat it again: your destiny is forever linked to Starscream's and mine. You might not like me - and I return you the feeling – but you will stay by our side, and be on good terms with us."

Astrotrain shot him a hateful glare.

"And be the third wheel of your couple. Never! I prefer running at the other end of the universe!" he spat. "Or kill myself. It would give you what you and your bitch deserve: deactivation!"

Silvergun had a cruel smile that made the Triple Changer shudder slightly.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN. I will have my optics on you: you will report to me on your daily activities and moving about, making sure you don't endanger yourself, and by the same way, us." Silvergun leaned closer over his prey. "If you act like a prat, try to outsmart me or disobey me, I'll lock you in a place where you'll forget what starlight is. Understood?"

Silvergun relaxed his grip on Astrotrain's throat, but kept him pinned against the wall. As a matter of an answer, the Triple Changer flashed angrily his optics. Silvergun could clearly feel his hatred through their mingled energy fields.

"Astrotrain, did you understand what I've said?" he insisted.

The Triple Changer was so overcome by hatred that he couldn't suppress a shiver.

"I got it, you slagger!" He finally hissed. "Beware. I'm not as powerless as you think; prepare to suffer."

**

* * *

In another part of Dark Mount Castle  
**

Starscream sighed in a kind of relief when the two Transformers walked in two different directions. The still operative camera network of Dark Mount Castle had enabled him to spy on his two bond mates. He hadn't expected Silvergun to be interested in Astrotrain's fate, but he understood the motivations of his beloved one: they were all connected to each other through their common bond with him. If one of them died, the two would follow him shortly into oblivion. But the cohabitation between the rejected lover and the couple would be difficult. Astrotrain was suffering, deep down in his spark, and until he could find a new bond mate, he would be aggressive and confrontational. There was only a way to assure Silvergun's and his own tranquility: find someone to sooth Astrotrain's wounds.

_Or build this pearl._

He turned around and made a sweep look of his secret laboratory. Thanks to Primus, the Autobots hadn't discovered it, leaving it in the same state as of the year 2005, when he had left it to attack Autobot City. He allowed himself a few kliks of regrets towards the death of his two wing mates, before focusing on the Seeker lying on the berth. The shiny gold and silver paint job lightened up the dark space, enhancing the curves and angles of his perfect body.

"You, Sunstorm, you will be the one to chase away Astrotrain's torments," he murmured, feeling a wave of nostalgia washing through him.

He had created this prototype as an exact copy of himself, in order to start building an army of clones to take over Megatron. He would have never thought that, one day, he would have to review his emotional programs, to remove aggressiveness and cruelty from them, to be replaced by love and dedication.

"You will be a perfect partner for him," Starscream whispered, caressing with a motherly attention the dark Seeker's face, which features made him his perfect twin. "Astrotrain will love you, he will think only about you, and his anger will vanish." He added, kissing his creation on the forehead.

Then, he resumed his work on the personality programs.

**

* * *

Same time, at the Hall of Heroes**

The five guards stood in silence, as still as the statues surrounding them, avoiding each other optics. The Hall of Heroes had a sinister reputation among the Autobots, given that the place was one of the Personality cult's celebration built at Megatron's glory. The statues represented the Slag Maker when he was a young general, as well as at various ages. Some of his lieutenants – those dead on the battlefield and not assassinated at the orders of Megatron – had won also an everlasting frame. Two statues, however, represented unknown figures of the Decepticon leader's army: a warrior looking like a gladiator of the old ages, and a winged Transformer, certainly a prototype of the Seekers. The face of the flier had disappeared, erased by the time or a laser shot.

"Don't you think he looks like this strange Decepticon… Silvergun?" one of the guards finally asked, trying to ease the atmosphere as he pointed at the mysterious gladiator's statue.

"Perhaps… Who knows? The origin of this visitor is pretty secret. Perhaps… he comes from the past?" one of his colleagues replied.

"Stop saying craps, you want?" the third one growled, not abandoning his stillness. "Nobody makes time travels."

"Are you sure? So, why has Magnus asked us to keep the Hall of Fame, without coming too close to the stairs?" the fourth one interjected.

The five guards all looked at the stairs, blocked by a fence with a warning message in Cybertronian.

"Maybe they wanted to reopen Starscream's assassination case?" the fifth Autobot ventured. "Now that he has raised from the dead…"

His companions glared at him in annoyance.

"Very funny," one of them scoffed.

The other guards were to complain when a terrifying noise reached their audio receptors. It was a noise hard to define, something between the hiss off a metallic snake and the scratching of steel claws on the ground.

"What… what was that?" one of the guards asked.

The other shook their head as to say "I don't know" and looked anxiously at the stairs. Nothing seemed abnormal.

"Maybe… the wind?"

O

The creature hid behind a statue, covering with his unique diamond-shape optic the five robots who were occupying the vast hall where he and his four companions had just arrived. His heavily fanged mouth opened, outlining a cruel smile. He turned on his vocal processor, setting it on ultra-sound- and started to communicate with his team mates.

_(Lords Beta 15 and Gamma 10 were right. Silvergun and the Little Prince have found a way out to a new world. We must find them and bring them to our world, while providing our lords full information about this world.) _The horrible robot said through the comm.-link._ (Vampiricons. Find a hideout in this place and wait for my orders.) _

**To be continued**


	18. Chapter 18: Squaring the Circle 2

Many thanks for all the reviews and supports on chapter 17. Here is chapter 18. Unfortunately, it hasn't been proofread. Thanks for your comprehension and do not hesitate to PM me if you want to correct a mistake.

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Squaring the circle ****– Part 2**

**Dark Mount Castle, following day**

Astrotrain rubbed his optics tiredly and sat down on a low stone, glaring angrily at Silvergun and Starscream's windows. He fell an incredible surge to fire a missile but dismissed the idea when he reminded that such an action would result in his own death.

He remained there until he got bored by the emptiness of such a behavior and decided to walk outside Dark Mount Citadel. The outskirts were covered by a thin fog, inheritance of Cybertron's renewed industrial prosperity. Astrotrain walked during a good half cycle, lost in the pinkish energon fog, brooding over his misfortune before he bumped into someone. Not just anybody, actually…

"You?" he growled angrily..

"Nice to see you too, 'train." The triple changer replied as he rounded his shoulders, looking uneasy.

"Care to explain me why you left the Decepticon army?" the shuttle former asked, still not able to stomach his best friend's betrayal.

"I was bored with Galvatron's foolish way of leading us." Blitzwing replied, already annoyed by the questioning. "Care to explain me how you were stupid enough to sleep with Starscream?" he retorted, slapping Astrotrain's helmet. "Primus! 'train! What were you thinking about?"

The two glared at each other, hiding their own mutual shock. Even beyond the betrayal, their old habits still remained, such as slapping each across the helmet to emphasize their saying.

"I was bored with my life," Astrotrain finally said.

"I would rather say: you were suicidal. Starscream might be hot and whatever you want on a berth, he's a pack of problems. I told you, 'train, but you wouldn't listen!" Blitzwing argued.

"Stop patronizing me!"

The two triple changers were now standing very close, glaring at each other like too gladiators ready for the slaughter.

"I guess I haven't patronized you enough, chow-chow brain!" Biltzwing scoffed. A punch on his dental plating made him stagger. He sputtered some energon disdainfully. "But it's never too late to correct mistakes!" he said.

The two triple changers launched at each other, pummeling whatever plating that came close enough to their vengeful fists. They smacked each other during a good half a cycle, until Bitzwing finally collapsed to his knees and held a hand up in sign of surrender.

"Okay, okay! You're angrier than I am!" the tank former admitted to his old friend. "I surrender!"

Astrotrain held back his fist, but didn't leave his angry look.

"What do you know about my anger?" he barked. "Nothing!"

"I know everything. Everybody at the Autobot headquarters is talking about Starscream, Silvergun and you, 'train." Blitzwing quickly explained. "I know… it's sad for you. But you should forget Starscream. He's the bond mate of Silvergun, the future Decepticon leader. You can't challenge him!"

The shuttle former's optics narrowed to a slit. He grabbed Blitzwing by the neck and hauled him to his feet.

"Silvergun is going to be… what?" he growled.

"The… future… Decepticon leader," Blietzwing's face suddenly fell. "I am not supposed to unveil you the information," he informed, biting his lip component.

"Either you said too much, or you didn't speak enough." Astrotrain retorted, squeezing harder.

The tank former quickly surrender to his former wing mate's threats.

"Easy, 'train. I'm ready to talk." Blitzwing said, clawing at his former's friend's arm. "Silvergun doesn't know it, but Rodimus Prime is using him to forge a truce with the Decepticon. Energon cubes are daily shipped to Charr in the name of "Silvergun, the new Megatron Lord". The Decepticon are falling for it. I heard that a delegation would be received by Prime and Magnus within the next few cycles."

To the surprise of Blitzwing, Astrotrain outlined an almost savage smile, before releasing his grip, throwing his old friend backward.

"At least, I've discovered a way to hurt Silvergun without endangering myself."

A sinister chuckle escaped Astrotrain's lips as he left. Blitzwing couldn't help shaking his head, regretting the change in Astrotrain's set of mind.

"Primus, what has Strascream done to you?"

**

* * *

Starscream and Silvergun's quarters**

The young gladiator disentangled himself from the heap of legs and wings tightly clinging to him, and placed gently Starscream on his back, careful to not scratch his wings. The Seeker moaned inaudibly in his recharge, but didn't wake up. Silvergun smiled at the display, and kissed his flier on the forehead, tracing the perfect features with a dark finger. Then he left without a noise, leaving Starscream to his dreamy recharge.

Silvergun walked to an area of the castle he hadn't visited yet, scanning carefully the walls, the ground panels, the ceiling, in search of Megatron's traces. Starscream had explained him that the Slag Maker had personally designed this castle in its smallest details, choosing himself the war battle scenes that decorated the hallways and the throne room. It was a kind of mystery for him, how the Slag Maker could be so different from him while they shared the same core programming. However, such considerations were now null and void: he would never become again Megatron, wouldn't he?

He kept walking until he arrived to a kind of patio, where a one-scale statue of Megatron sat preeminently. The Slag Maker held a standard with a head impaled at its tips. His right foot crushed a massive Transformer's decapitated body, which shattered glassy torso held the Autobot emblem(*).

"It represents Optimus Prime, vanquished by Megatron. Or should I say the scene Megatron was dreaming to make true."

Silvergun spun on his heels and faced the intruder who had been following him for a good half a cycle.

"What are you doing here Astrotrain?" he asked, a little annoyed.

The triple changer didn't care replying and walked pass him to finally stop in front of the statue.

"Megatron believed he would be able to completely destroy Optimus Prime, but reality proved to be different. If he wounded Prime lethally, the Autobot leader sent him very close to the edge of termination. It was Starscream who gave him the last and fatal kick."

Silvergun didn't like the look Astrotrain gave him: Startscream's rejected lover was up to something.

"I repeat, Astrotrain: what do you want? I'm ready to bet you haven't come for a courtesy."

Astrotrain outlined a mischievous smirk.

"You believe in Rodimus Prime, don't you?" he asked. "But have you ever suspected that he's been manipulating you?"

Silvergun couldn't suppress a surprised look at his rival.

"What is that joke? You really don't know what to imagine being unpleasant with me," he retorted. "I've heard enough. I have no time to spare for your craps," he added, walking away.

"It's not a joke. I got my information from an old friend of mine, who told me Rodimus Prime regularly sends energon supplies to the Decepticons, arguing it is your order. He plans to establish you as the new Decepticon leader. The new Megatron!"

Silvergun wasn't the type to show his emotions when hearing a bad news, but Astrotrain's words left him totally disoriented. He stared blankly at the triple changer, who replied by a devilish smirk. He regained some composure when he understood his archrival was taking an immense pleasure watching his dismay.

"You're lying!" he retorted, his vocal processor crackling emotionally.

Astrotrain's smirk grew wider.

"You didn't ask yourself why he had moved you here, in Dark Mount Castle, the symbol of the Decepticon Empire?" the triple changer purred. "He wants his Decepticon leader ready for the masquerade."

Silvergun gritted his teeth, feeling energon rushing to his face and a wave of anger washing through him. Seething with rage, he glared at the triple changer, who prudently recoiled, and had a terrible time channeling his urge to beat him to a crap.

"I'm leaving," he finally informed Astrotrain as he walked pass him. "Beware, if you lied to me, I will make you regret dearly." He added, casting him a blazing look to underline his threats.

O

"Make my day." Astrotrain retorted, nodding quietly with a mocking smile plastered on his face.

Silvergun let out a growl of irritation and walked away, not casting him a look back. His energy field betrayed perfectly his trouble and anger, proof that Astrotrain had hit the nail in the head. The gladiator gave Rodimus Prime his complete trust; knowing that he was plotting something with the Deceptions and was using him amounted to a stab in the back.

"Your turn to suffer, Silvergun." The triple changer murmured to himself.

**

* * *

Dark Mount Castle  
**

"He could have waited that I awoke before leaving," the Seeker mumbled, a little vexed to find himself alone in the wide berth. He would have appreciated some caresses to start the day. "Where has he gone?"

He went to his laboratory and continued to grouch at Silvergun's defection during a good breem before curiosity and annoyance took over.

"Love, where are you? Why did you leave me this morning?" he urged no sooner he had opened a comm.-link with the gladiator. "I'm feeling lonely here!" he complained.

_(Sorry, Little Prince, but I had to ask something to Rodimus Prime. I'm on my way to the Autobot Headquarter right now.)_

Starscream frowned as he heard Silvergun's voice. There was disappointment, and also anger, in his vocal frequency.

"Are you okay, Silver? You seem… disappointed. Is there a problem with the time bridge?" he asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

_(Nothing important. I'll talk with you later.)_

The comm.-link shut, leaving Starscream in a state of uncertainty. What was going on with Silvergun? If it wasn't related to the time bridge, the problem came certainly from Astrotrain. What had happened between the two this morning? Had they had a fight? Starscream bit his lip component and contemplated the possibility of calling his former lover to know the exact situation, but immediately dismissed the idea. Astrotrain hated him; he wouldn't open his comm.-link.

Feeling lost and useless, the Seeker gazed vacantly at his laboratory, and finally focused on his creation, lying on the repair berth. He would be the key to all his problems with the triple changer; the element that would bring peace between Silvergun, Astrotrain and himself.

"I have no time to lose," he whispered, trying to convince himself of the success of his plan. "I have to awake you, now."

He strode resolutely to the berth and opened the flier's canopy, in search of the spark compartment. The life core's glow came quickly to view, causing a tremor in Starscream own spark. He had created Sunstorm's life core from a fragment of his own spark, many years ago, when he was engulfed by a so dark despair that he hadn't hesitated to risk his life performing this dangerous experience. He was a gifted scientist, and succeeded in the breeding of the clone's spark. Sunstorm had been plunged into an artificial stasis the whole time, waiting to be completely built. Now, it was just a matter of a kliks before he came to birth.

"Awake, my dear Sunstorm." He murmured to the unconscious mech, kissing him on the forehead. He then stepped back and pressed a button on the medical machine linked to the berth. "My perfect creation."

A blue lightning ran across the Seeker's body and died in the pinkish life sphere. Starscream checked again the vitals on the medical equipment and, finding them encouraging, closed Sunstorm's spark casing. He smiled contentedly when he heard a light moan escaping his creation's lips. He leaned over the Seeker, slipping a hand beneath Sunstorm's neck.

"Easy, Sunstorm. I'm here," he assured, pulling gently on the neck and shoulders to help him in a seating position.

Red optics set on him, giving him a questioning look. Sunstorm seemed increasingly lost as he started to query his data bank and found it empty of any memory.

"Who… am I?" the Seeker asked, his voice matching almost perfectly Starscream's vocal frequency. "Who are you?"

"You're Sunstorm, my brother. I am Starscream," the former Air Commander replied. "You had an accident on the battle field, and you lost your memory," he added, repeating the lie he had planned to serve to his clone.

The explanation didn't calm the agitation of the silver and gold Seeker, who started to panic. Starscream hugged him before the disoriented flier fell from the berth.

"I don't remember anything!" Sunstorm sobbed lamely.

"Shh! Calm down, Sunny." Starscream whispered and kissed the dark helmet when Sunstorm let out a mewling. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about you and me. Everything gonna be alright, trust me," he assured.

Sunstorm sobbed louder, ready to cry, and buried his face into his "brother's" neck. Starscream continued to whisper comforting words and to caress him, until he felt his creation relaxing in his embrace.

**

* * *

Autobot Headquarter**

Rodimus Prime was a tad surprised when Firewall announced that Silvergun was waiting for him in the anteroom of his office. He immediately suspected that the gladiator had seen right through his attempts at reconciliation with the Decepticons.

His feeling of unease increased when the young gladiator entered his office, flashing angrily his optics. Silvergun knew about the secret negotiations with the Decepticons, and was pissed of not being informed of it. Rodimus Prime felt a pit forming in his fuel tanks, as he briefly pondered that his lies could lead to painful outcomes if Silvergun let his natural violence come through.

"I know what you came for," he finally said, in the hope that admitting his act of treachery would calm Silvergun down.

"Why did you do that?" the gladiator retorted through gritted teeth. "What are you trying to do? Selling me to the Decepticons?"

Rodimus Prime felt a lump in his throat as he realized Silvergun was choking with rage. He however relaxed a little when he realized that the gladiator had come disarmed: he had neither his fusion cannon nor his axe. He had certainly left them at Dark Mount Castle, to avoid making a clumsy gesture. In other words, he had come here to get explanations, not to kill him. Rodimus Prime sighed of relief.

"Please, have a seat. I'm going to explain you everything," he said calmly as he showed his comfortable couch.

The silver gladiator walked reluctantly to the couch and sat down, while Rodimus Prime sat on a chair, careful to keep a safe distance with his dangerous guest.

"Now… explain!" Silvergun asked, anger still present in his voice.

"Alright… Then… I've been providing the Decepticons with regular energon shipments. I officially said that you, Silvergun, the new Megatron Warlord and new ruler of the Decepticons, had asked me to prepare peace negotiations between the Decepticons and the Autobots."

Silvergun's hand tightened on his thighs but he didn't move. Rodimus Prime could perfectly see on his crispate expression that the gladiator was making his best to keep in control of his ramping rage.

"Why did you say that?"

"The Decepticons have a natural tendency to violence and disorder, and can turn against their own kind. Megatron had perfectly understood this problem, and ruled over them with an iron fist. Galvatron kept them in line by terrorizing his men." Rodimus Prime cleared his throat, aware of his trembling voice. "Now, the Decepticons have a new leader: Cyclonus. He might call for revenge against you and the Autobots. Or perhaps, he might be not strong enough to keep the Decepticons in line, which would lead to chaos."

Rodimus Prime stopped, observing Silvergun closely. The gladiator had calmed down a little, and gave him his attention.

"I still don't understand. Why did you lye saying I wanted to be their leader and sent them energon in my name?" Silvergun asked in a calmer voice.

"Don't you remember what happened on the battlefield, when you challenged Galvatron?" Rodimus Prime asked in a vibrant voice. He stood up and came to sit by the gladiator's side. Silvergun stiffened when the Autobot leader rested a hand on his shoulder. "Devastator refused to crush you under his heel and openly rebelled against Galvatron. Seeing that the Constructicons had chosen your side, the other Decepticons refused to attack you!" Rodimus Prime explained ."Silvergun, they have chosen you as their new leader during this battle. You killed Galvatron: according to the Decepticon's Code of Loyalty, written by the Slag Maker himself, you're their new legitimate leader."

The young gladiator stared at him, obviously shocked.

"Me… the Decepticon Leader?" he stuttered. "Are you telling me the truth, or is it a new lie?"

Rodimus Prime nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm not lying. You are the only one who can make the Decepticons see reason, and bring back peace between them and us." His grip on Silvergun's shoulder tightened, "Please, Silvergun, help me settling peace on Cybertron, for the sake of all Cybertronians and other races in the Universe!" he added pleadingly.

Silvergun remained still, staring at him in confusion. The same feeling was clearly detectable in his energy filed: the fiery gladiator was disconcerted, confused and even lost.

"Do you feel alright?" Rodimus asked, a little worried by the insecurity of his interlocutor.

"I… I have never thought that I would be asked one day to lead a part of the Cybertronians or to settle peace in this world," the confused mech confessed. "I was built to kill, mangle, destroy and to finally be scrapped once the Quintessons were fed up with me. I wasn't meant to-"

"You changed your destiny. You're not this gladiator of the old time whose fate was to become the destroyer of Cybertron. You said "no" to this fate, and changed it. You are an example for every Cybertronians, and our only chance to settle peace among our people." Rodimus Prime's hand left Silvergun's shoulder to leave the gladiator some privacy. "What's your decision?"

Silvergun stared at him once again: there was still confusion on his optics, but less discomfort.

"Okay. I'll try and help you in this task," he finally stated clearly.

Rodimus Prime nodded quietly. "Thank you," he said with a smile. "I'm glad you accept. Actually, I'm expected a visit of Cyclonus in a couple of cycles."

**

* * *

Starscream's laboratory**

The former scientist couldn't take his optics off the bright Seeker. Although he pretended to work on his computer, he was watching him out of the corner of his optics, filling in a very precise report on Sunstorm's behavior. After a brief crying fit, the silver and yellow Seeker had calmed down and asked for energon, and then a wax shower. Sunstorm was now finishing drying his chest plating, wiping away the last wax shampoo droplets. Starscream could tell by Sunstorm's body language that he was gifted with the same grace and sensuality.

'_Yes, Astrotrain will fall in love at the first sight'_, he thought, allowing a smile to grace his lips. His smile faded when the Cybertronian sponge landed on his desk. "What are you doing?" he asked, throwing a questioning look at his creation.

"I don't want to stay here; it's too dark and gloomy. I want to go outside," Sunstorm replied without a hint of hesitation in his voice. He folded his arms on his chest and raised proudly his chin. "I'm too beautiful to stay in this crappie place!" he added condescendingly.

"You what-?!" Starscream almost fell from his chair and gaped at his clone. _'Primus, he inherited my ego… if not worse'_, he wondered in shock.

"Brother, I want to go out!" Sunstorm insisted and then made a put. "I'm sure that somebody outside remember my perfection, and will be able to tell me about my past."

Starscream let out a nervous chuckle before regaining his composure.

"You need some rest, Sunshine. We will go out a little later," he said in the hope it would satisfy his petulant twin.

"**NO! I WANT TO GO OUT NOW**!" Sunstorm shrieked so loud that Starscream had to cover his audio components. "I WANT TO GO OUT. I WANT TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE. I'M TOO _**EXCEPTIONNAL**_ TO HIDE MYSELF AWAY IN THIS HOLE!"

"Sunstorm, calm down!"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I WANT TO GO OUT!"

Starscream bit his lower lip component, and made a quick assessment of the situation. There must have a glitch in Sunstorm's personality programs, which accentuated his egotistic and capricious sides. Looking twice at his clone, he noticed the aggravation of the Seeker. There was a risk that Sunstorm attacked him if he didn't get satisfaction. Starscream was confident in his power and experience as a warrior: he could defeat Sunstorm easily. However, he didn't want to damage him.

"Okay, Sunny, we'll have a short walk outside. Only for a cycle, okay? After, we come back home and you'll have a good rest," Starscream admitted. _'And after, I'll put you in stasis and have a look at those glitch programs,'_ he mentally added.

Sunstorm outlined a triumphant smile and folded gracefully his wings.

O

Starscream decided to bring Sunstorm into the deserted area of Dark Mount Castle, where Megatron's old statues and war relics were stocked. Nobody liked to have a walk among those grimacing one-scale-statues of the Slag Maker. It would limit the risk to come across somebody.

"Who is he?" Sunstorm asked, pointing at a statue. "He looks old and ugly, but there is a kind of power and charisma that radiate from him."

Starscream gave him a half-smile. "He used to be our leader: Megatron. His also known as the Slag Maker, because he reduced his enemies to ash thanks to his fusion cannon," he explained quietly.

"Was I one of his soldiers?"

"Of course: you served as one of my trine mates at the beginning of the war. You don't remember but I was Megatron's Second in Command, as well as his Air Commander!" Starscream explained.

"Really, you were an important person then!" Sunstorm threw an impressed look at his so-called brother. Starscream felt proud washing over him. "That's nice. I wouldn't have liked being the brother of a loser! I actually thought you were one, because of the horrible place you live in," Sunstorm completed with a sensual smirk.

The tricolor Seeker once again gaped at his clone, astonished by his level of egotism and conceit.

"Hum… Let's visit the second room," Starscream finally retorted, drawing Sunstorm to the next door.

They entered another large room, decorated with morbid fresco and countless statues, mainly representing the Slag Maker.

"Who is he?" asked Sunstorm, pointing at a set of statues.

"I've told you, it's Megatron," Starscream replied, still shaken by Sunstorm's last comment. He didn't bother looking at what Sunstorm was talking about. "They are lots of statues at his glory here!"

"No, I wasn't talking about the statues, you idiot! I was talking about this guy…"

Starscream threw a horrified look at Sunstorm, not believing his clone dared calling him "an idiot", and then in the direction of the "guy". His expression became even more horrified when he recognized the mech who was standing close to a statue representing the triple changers' trine: Octane, Blitzwing and…

'_No, not Astrotrain! He must not see Sunstorm with such a personality!' _he wondered in panic. He caught his clone by a wrist and pulled him backwards. "We leave now!" he declared, pulling harder as Sunstorm tried to resist. "Time to go back to my laboratories!"

"Hey, leave me alone, moron!" the golden and silver Seeker complained, and finally kicked Starscream in the knees.

The Seeker shrieked in pain and loosened his grasp on the vindictive clone, which happily ran out of his reach, in the direction of Astrotrain.

"Hey, you, wait! I want to ask you a question!"

O

Astrotrain grimaced when the so familiar high-pitched voice grated his audios. The Seeker had a nerve to accost him after everything had happened.

"Leave me alone! I thought I had been clear last time: I don't want seeing you again!" he growled without turning around or looking back. "Little bitch!" he threw as he walked away.

He stopped when he felt the coldness of a cannon barrel set on his nape.

"Nobody turns his back on me or insult me!"

"No wait!"

Astrotrain stiffened when he heard the two voices; they were very similar, but on the same time, subtly different. Something was wrong…

"What the hell are you doing, Screamer?" the triple changer groaned as he turned around. "Haven't you had enough of your…?"

Astrotrain was speechless as he lowered his optics on the bright red optics and the angelic dark face plate on which grew a cocky smile.

"Now, that's better!" the beautiful Seeker whispered as he lowered his null ray. He stepped closer to Astrotrain allowing brushing his delicate glass cockpit against his alloyed chest plating. "Now, tell me, handsome: do you remember me?"

"Wha- What?" The confused shuttle former looked at the Seeker, who set sensually a dark hand on his forearm with an alluring smile. It was Starscream's voice, Starscream's teasing behavior, his way of condescendingly speaking, but not his paint job. His own spark flared in his chest, like in the good old time when his bond mate was teasing him so deliciously. However, something was indefinably different. "Who… Who are you?"

"Sunstorm, stop this!"

Like in a dream, the real Starscream limped to them and grabbed his golden twin by an elbow, pulling him unceremoniously backwards despite the protesting cry. "I'm sorry… We have to leave now!" he apologized, dragging his trashing sibling away.

"Take you hand off me!" the silver and yellow Seeker shrieked and then finally slapped Starscream across the face. "I want to speak with this guy… alone!"

"How dare you slapping me?" Starscream whined, patting his cheek with an outraged look.

Astrotrain's optics ran from the tricolor Seeker to the bicolor one, analyzing every inch of their plating. He noticed the shocked expression of the first one and the angry expression of the second one. The scan of their energy fields allowed him to grasp the incredible reality.

"A clone! You built a clone of yourself!" he exclaimed, glaring at Starscream. "Have you become nuts?"

The Seeker walked hurriedly to him, gesturing in panic.

"Listen Astro, it's a misunderstanding. I bring back Sunstorm to my lab, and then we'll have a conversation both together. Okay?"

The reply didn't suit Astrotrain at all.

"No, it's not okay! I want you to explain me why you made a clone, and why you are here, with him, in this deserted place!" he growled, now sure that it was Starscream's new trick to humiliate him.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Starscream replied, holding up his hands in sign of surrender. "Calm down!"

"Oh, of course, an accident?" Astrotrain clenched his jaws and pierced the Seeker with an angry look. "Care to explain me why this little tease was trying to seduce me, then?"

"He wasn't trying to seduce you!"

"Oh, yes, he was trying! He brushed his canopy against my chest and caressed my forearm." Astrotrain scoffed. "Like creator, like clone: real bitches!"

"Stop insulting me!" Starscream flashed his optics angrily. "And by the way, it's not because a Seeker touches you that he wants to sleep with you!" he added in low, dangerous growl.

Astrotrain's anger was now ready to explode, and he contemplated the possibility to beat the crap out of the Seeker.

"Oh, excuse-me, my opinion about the Seekers is based on my experience with you," he growled and stepped closer to Starscream. He leaned over the smaller mech, careful to avoid contact. "Don't you remember? The slightest touch on your wings was enough to transform you into the dirtiest whore than Cybertron had ever count on its ground!" he spat.

Once again outraged, the Seeker could barely contain his rage and raised his null rays.

"You'd better apologize to me for these insults, or I will force you to shriek them!" he threatened.

"Really? You've forgotten that if you hurt me, you will hurt yourself and Silvergun as well," Astrotrain retorted coldly, folding his arms on his chest. "Please, go ahead…" he teased.

The Seeker immediately lowered his weapons, and glared intensely at his former lover.

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

O

Sunstorm felt utterly bored. Starscream and the handsome Transformer had been arguing for a good breem now, and had completely forgotten his presence. The young Seeker felt humiliated and abandoned, which hurt deeply his ego.

"Will you stop arguing and answer my question!" he finally shrieked, at the paroxysm of irritation.

The two others looked at him with annoyance. "Shut up!" they both said, before returning to their bickering.

Sunstorm quivered with anger, his energon literally boiling. He clenched his fists, very tempted to blast the two impudent bots who, not satisfied to ignore him, also insulted him.

"You stupid… low-class… disgusting… cretins!" he finally shrieked. "AAAAARGGGHHH!" he screamed, to no avail: Starscream and the other guy were now throwing insults at each other with a rare enthusiasm.

Definitely vexed, Sunstorm decided that the best way of avenging his pride was to hold them in contempt. He wouldn't speak to them anymore. He turned around with quivering wings and walked away.

"Oh, I seduced you? You're really insincere! You almost raped me the first time!" he heard Starscream whined.

"Me… raping you? Talk about insincerity! You were consenting that night!" boomed the tall guy.

"Humph! Disgusting and vain conversation!" Sunstorm concluded haughtily, folding and unfolding his wings nervously. "Fortunately, I'm above this, but my brother is highly disappointing."

He continued to walk in the immense place inhabited only by statues of the Decepticon warlord, their expressionless optics all set on him. He stopped in front of one of them, taking time to observe it closer. He was in a way subjugated by Megatron's face: his features were harsh, but yet, not deprived of handsomeness, or to be more precise, of a wild attractiveness. He found him less handsome that the tall grey and purple mech who was arguing with Starscream, though.

"Am I becoming as silly as my brother to think such triviality?" he scolded. "I really need some fresh air!"

Sunstorm made a sweep of the place, in search of a door or even a window. He made out a group of three bulky dark robots in a corner.

"Hey! You! Do you know where is the exit?" he asked.

However, the three mechs didn't reply to him, or even look at him, which pissed him off completely.

"I'm talking to you, morons! I want an answer!" he shrieked, walking to them with a furious look on his face. Arrived before one of the mechs – who were showing him their back – he smacked him on the head. "And look at me when I am talking to you!" he groaned.

The mech turned around to face him, which drew a gasp from Sunstorm when he saw the fangs and the single optic. He recoiled in fear when the monstrous robot growled dangerously.

"Don't… don't come near me," he stuttered, raising his null-rays.

O

Starscream and Astrotrain stopped their bickering when they heard Sunstorm's scream. It arose in their memory the darkest hours of the Seeker when he had to go through the daily bashing of Megatron. A second scream reached their audios, even more terrifying than the first one: it was a scream of pain and fear, very close to a death rattle. The two Transformers looked at each other in shock.

"Sunstorm! Sunstorm! Where are you?!" Starscream shouted, running in the direction of the screams, Astrotrain on his heels.

They quickly arrived in the atrium where Sunstorm lay to the ground, just in time to see a dark and bulky robot reaping half a wing from the battered Seeker, and then smashing his heels into his back. Starscream immediately recognized the sing optic, the heavily fanged-mouth, the massive wings.

"A Vampiricon!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of the horrible machine. Two others of his kind unveiled their sinister shapes as they emerged from the shadow of a giant statue.

"What? Who are they?!" Astrotrain asked as he extracted a riffle from a subspace in his thighs.

"Vampiricons… They came from the past to take me away!" Starscream replied, fear clearly present in his life.

"Over my dead body!" the triple changer retorted charging at the three monsters. "Cover me!"

Starscream watched with bewilderment Astrotrain smashing his fist into the Vampiricon's face. The old robot fell backwards, freeing Sunstorm's back. His two acolytes immediately charged on Astrotrain, who braced himself for the impact. Regaining his cold blood, the Seeker powered his null rays, and aimed at the two Vampircons. They hissed when the laser took them in the back and hit the floor with a loud clang.

"Hurry! It won't keep them paralyzed a long time!" Starscream shouted, running at Sunstorm'side. He turned him over and felt his spark broke in two when he discovered the extent of the damages. "Oh, my poor Sunny," he murmured.

"It… hurts… please… help," Sunstorm moaned, energon tears running down his cheek.

"Hurry Starscream! We have to run away from here!" Astrotrain urged as he knelt and slipped an arm beneath Sunstorm's back and shoulders, raising him from the ground. Instinctively, the battered Seeker grabbed Astrotrain's neck and shoulders, burying his face into the protective chest. "Here, hold me tight," the triple changer murmured and then looked at Starscream: "the exit is over there!" he informed, pointing his chin.

They ran as quick as possible, their pace increasing were they heard the footsteps of the three aggressors become louder and louder. Starcsream literally leaped at the command board of the door, typing frantically the code.

"They're coming!" he heard.

The door finally opened, enabling Starscream and Astrotrain to rush into the corridor. The Seeker typed with the same panic the code; the door closed just in time, squashing one of the Vampiricons' foot when he tried to block it. The corridor soon echoed with strong hits against the metal.

"We have to find the guards and give the alert," Astrotrain said. "They seemed to be very strong. It's only a question of a breem before they reap out this door." He peeped at Starscream, who looked completely scared. "You're okay?"

Starscream raised frightened optics at his former lover, unable to say a word. His face suddenly twisted into a hideous grimace and he pointed at the other end of the corridor. The triple changer turned around and saw that another Vampiricons blocked the passageway, ten meters from them. Looking at the other direction, another took away any retreat.

"Dammit! We're surrounded!" he cursed as Starscream leaned against him, in search of protection.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**Next chapter: the grand final! Don't miss it ;-)**  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Squaring the Circle 3

First of all, I wish you a merry Christmas and a little ahead, a happy New Year 2010.

And, well… this is it: the last chapter of this fan fiction.

Before leaving you read this chapter, I'd like to precise a point about Cyclonus/Hurricane being in fact Skywarp/Thundercracker. I know that there is a polemic among the fans about who, among Skywarp, Thundercracker and Bombshell, became Cyclonus and Scourge. Frankly, in two years, I read all possible combinations on Wikipedia. Therefore, I decided that, for this story, Cyclonus would be the upgraded version of Skywarp, and Scourge, the one of Bombshell. As for Thundercracker, he became the light blue twin of Cyclonus, who briefly appears in the 1985 Movie.

This is my own view, and I understand that not everybody shares it.

Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Vicious Circle – Chapter 19: Squaring the circle (3)**

**Dark Mount Castle**

"They're going to take me back to the past!" Starscream cried out in terror, shrinking away to hide behind Astrotrain's biggest frame. "Please, somebody helps me!"

"Calm down Starscream, it's not by panicking that we'll get rid of them," Astrotrain shouted, trying to pull him together. He could feel the Seeker clinging to him, each of his panel shaking with fear. "Choose another time for your nervous breakdown!" he grumbled.

As expected, the monsters attacked first. One leaped at them, but not fast enough to avoid Astrotrain's laser shot. One of the two others immediately charged, his fist smashing the wall very close to Astrotrain's head. Here again, the heavy body of the creature slowed it down, allowing the triple changer to dodge and land it a kick in the stomach.

"Damn it, Starscream, give me some help! I can't hold them back forever!" he shouted, but the Seeker refused to throw himself into the fight.

When he turned his face to check the enemy's progress, one was very close, his jaws opened as to bite him in the neck. He barely had the time to try to protect himself that the Vampiricons collapsed to a heap, hit in the back by laser shots.

"Advice: Move quickly!"

Astrotrain would have recognized this droning tone among thousands of voice frequencies. He scanned the corridor in search of the voice's owner and made out a shape, right behind the monster that blocked the left exit. The last Vampiricon was quickly bumped off by a nasty laser shot which ripped off a great part of his back panels. That opened the window they needed to escape, but not a very long time, Astrotrain new hit. He flipped Sunstorm over his shoulder and grabbed Starscream's wrist. The Seeker protested weakly when the triple changer dragged him in his runaway. Lasers shots showered on the three mechs while Soundwave covered them as best as he could.

"Here! Hurry!" the Communication Officer shouted, opening the exit door to leave enough space to Astrotrain, his burden and Starscream to slip into a shed.

Soundwave shot the monster with the wounded back in the head and closed the door right after he rushed into the room. Laser shots and blows started to rain on the door panels, threatening to break it open.

"Help: required!"

"Hold him!" Astrotrain shouted as he took Sunstorm off his shoulder and nestled him into Starscream's arms. The red Seeker was still too shocked to say anything and held Sunstorm tight in his arms. Astrotrain ran to Soundwave, who was already busy stacking up statues and boxes, anything big enough to block the access. In less than a breem, the door panels disappeared behind a pile of artistic stuffs.

"Assessment: door won't keep intruders at bay a long time," Soundwave informed coldly. "Question: who are they?"

"Vampiricons… Although I don't know what Vampiricons are," Astrotrain retorted, nodding to Starscream. "Ask him."

Soundwave darted the red light of his visor to the terrorized Seeker.

"Advice: state what you know."

O

Starscream had to gather all his willpower to clear his thoughts and stop trembling when he realized how expectantly Soundwave and Astrotrain were waiting for an answer. _'I am not alone against the Vampiricons,'_ he tried to reassure himself. He lowered his optics at Sunstorm, who pressed his energon stained-face against his chest. His red optics glowed weakly, reflecting a quick drop in energy level.

"Can you help me… laying him down?" he asked.

"Table behind you: perfect berth," advised Soundwave as he walked to the Seeker. He helped Starscream lifting up the wounded Seeker on the berth, splashing energon on his own paint-job in the process. He removed expertly the damaged cockpit and began the inspection of the leaking pipes. "Starscream must reply to previous question!" he insisted, while starting the patching work.

"Vampiricons are the Quintessons' creations. At the Era which Silvergun comes from, under the reign of King Quintessa, they formed an Elite Guard, and were responsible for holding in check the gladiators, and killing them when they became useless." He explained, feeling his energon running cold at the memory of his first encounters with the monsters. "The Quintessons sent them after us when we escaped from a gladiatorial combat. They chased us underground, and almost killed us."

"Why are they still after you?" Astrotrain asked, adding a new statue to the pile. "You're back to the future, now, not a part of the past!"

"I think… The Quintessons of this past Era want me as a guinea pig," Starscream explained, while his spark beat faster in his chest. "They understood I was built in a more advanced technology, and want to study me in order to reverse engineer it," he added in a whisper.

Soundwave lowered his face and brushed thoughtfully the side of his helmet, a nervous twitch arising when he was worried or deep in his thoughts. Usually, it was the forerunner of a danger or big problems.

"Hypothesis: if Vampiricons want to bring Starscream back to the past to steal his technology, then we are all in danger. They might potentially bring us back as well."

Starscream felt his knees buckling and watched a horrified look growing on Astrotrain's face. As if Soundwave's assumption was not enough, on the other side, the Vampiricons started to hit the door again, causing the fall of some boxes and statues from the improvised dam.

'_Oh, no, please, Silvergun, protect us!'_ he pleaded through the bond he shared with the gladiator. _'The Vampiricons are here to take me away from you… Don't let them do!'_

**

* * *

Autobot Headquarters**

Silvergun winced when a dull pain stabbed his spark. On the alert, he stood up from his large seat, gazing about Dark Mont Castle's dark spires. The gloomy shape of his new possession appeared in the corner of his vision, but it didn't ease the ache in his chest.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rodimus Prime, also alerted by his sudden tension.

"I don't know… It's like Starscream was screaming, calling me for help," Silvergun replied as he turned to the Autobot leader. "Are you sure he's safe at Dark Mount?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry. I have a squadron of twelve bots guarding the surroundings round the clock. If the castle was attacked, we can mobilize twenty other commando bots in record time," Rodimus asserted and then lowered his voice. "Besides, you have nothing to fear right now. The negotiation round with the Decepticons is about to start. In regard to the energy shortage on Charr and their dependence towards our energon supply, I doubt they're ready to mess it up by attacking you."

Rodimus Prime's very sensible analysis was not enough to put Silvergun's mind at ease. He still felt discomfort in his spark.

"Can you ask your guards to check if Starscream is fine and safe?" he insisted.

"Yes, sure. If it allows you to relax, I'm going to ask them."

**

* * *

Dark Mount Castle**

"Is he going to be fine?" Starscream asked worryingly when Soundwave turned Sunstorm over so that he lay on his back. "Will he pull through?"

"Diagnosis: main energon leaks patched up. More quality repairs necessary." Soundwave replied before adding more casually: "Now… tell me who he is."

Starscream bit his lip component: he should have seen this coming: Soundwave was suspicious of something.

"He's my brother," he replied pitifully and lowered his face ashamedly, unable to stare at the red visor.

The Communication Officer cocked his head to the right side, giving him a questioning look.

"Fact: Starscream had never had brother. Question: who is he?" he insisted.

Starscream wished he could become a cyber mouse and hide behind one of the boxes clogging the small place.

"I have a brother," he murmured unconvincingly, still not daring looking at the navy blue Transformer.

"Oh, please, Starscream! Stop this bad comedy!" Astrotrain shouted as he grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. "Soundwave is not a fool. Tell him the truth!" he said curtly.

The Seeker pulled away and recoiled until his back collided with the wall. He gave a pleading look at his former lover, but found no kindness in the red optics.

"He's my clone," he admitted pathetically.

Increasingly surprised, Soundwave looked again at Astrotrain, who shrugged nervously, and then stared back at Starscream.

"Reminder: cloning a sentient being is disapproved by both Decepticon and Autobot laws. Question: why did you do this?"

The Seeker lowered once again his face. Primus, that was so hard to confess his intentions.

"I planned to make Sunstorm the first prototype of my future army to take over Megatron. I finished building him just before the attack of Autobot city… just before my supposed death. I didn't have the time to bring him to life or construct other clones," he explained. "I brought him a couple of cycles ago."

"Question: why did you revive him now? There is no more Megatron to take over."

Starscream casted a sad glance at his former lover.

"I did him for Astrotrain," he confessed.

The triple changer startled and threw him a surprised look.

"For me?" he questioned. "Why?"

"You were so sad and so desperate that I thought it would console you to have a new Seeker to cherish. He's just like me, you know. He has the same qualities," he assured and then he sighed, "And, I'm afraid, the same flaws I had at the time I cloned myself."

Astrotrain stared at him in shock and then walked to the table where Sunstorm lay. He leaned over the unconscious Seeker, studying closely the still dark face. As if he had sense the triple changer's presence, Sunstorm's optics flickered with life, meeting Astrotrain's red optics.

"Who are you?" he asked nervously. He suddenly seemed to remind the Vampiricon's attack. "You saved my life, didn't you?" he asked.

O

Astrotrain couldn't tear his optics off the colorful creature who stared at him with his bright optics. Deep inside him, a storm of feelings raged. He was flattered that such a beauty was meant for him, and in another hand, it disgusted him that Starscream was trying to push him in his arms to get rid of his former bond mate. He startled, feeling a light brush on his forearm. He realized that Sunstorm's optics were set on him, a discrete smile playing on his lips.

"What's your name?" the silver and gold Seeker asked again.

"Astrotrain."

The triple changer didn't recognize his own voice, inexplicably soft. A shiver escaped him when Sunstorm's hand closed on his wrist and weakly invited him to sit at the edge of the berth. He complied without a word or a hint of reluctance, his fascination for the angel-like face only growing.

"Astrotrain… I like this name," Sunstorm eventually replied.

O

Starscream watched with a renewed hope Astrotrain sitting by Sunstorm's side. The triple changer seemed totally enthralled by his creation, not tearing his optics off the beautiful clone. Sunstorm was calm; all trace of malfunctioning had disappeared. Was it possible that Astrotrain and Sunstorm could really get along together, and maybe more, become lovers? It was too early to assert it, but at least, the early stages were heartening. The Seeker smiled to himself, forgetting a few kliks that Quintessons' killers were after him, infringing upon his liberty and attempting to his companion's lives.

"Soundwave, how did you spot the Vampiricons?" he suddenly asked the Communication Officer.

"Reason: I saw them flying to the castle. A black swarm like never seen before."

"If you have seen them, it means that perhaps, other might have seen them too!" he exclaimed hopefully.

Soundwave nodded encouragingly.

"Clarification: I sent an alert message to the Autobot headquarters before joining you."

A joyful smile graced the Seeker's face as he foresaw a way to escape the terrible threat.

"Then, the only thing we have to do is to prevent them from catching us until the reinforcement comes."

They focused on the door and the pile of boxes and equipments. On the other side, the Vampiricons were still hammering the panels in order to smash it open.

"They will end up cracking this open quickly," Starscream said worryingly. "Isn't there another way out?"

Soundwave pointed out a large air vent in the ceiling.

"Suggestion: We should use it to go out before they use it to get in."

**

* * *

Autobot Headquarters**

Silvergun raised his chin when he felt Cyclonus' gaze on him, and flashed his optics to show that he was not impressed. The Decepticon did not even blink an optic, remaining impassive.

"Cyclonus, I'm grateful that you accepted to discuss directly with Silvergun about the possible truce we could establish between the Decepticons and the Autobots," Rodimus Prime stated, motioning to shake hands. He withdrew it when Cyclonus didn't move an inch to pay back the favor. "Shall we start discussing?" he added, slightly confused.

They sat around a large oval table, Silvergun facing directly Cyclonus. The silver white robot gazed at the blue Jet former sitting on Cyclonus right side, wondering if the two were twins or just clones.

"I will go straight to the point," Cyclonus said. He glared at Silvergun: "I would like to know which guarantees you offer for the Decepticons if I agree to sign the truce."

"We planned to present them in a second part of the meeting, Cy-"

Rodimus Prime fell silent when the Decepticon waved away.

"I was talking to Silvergun, Prime, not to you," Cyclonus said harshly. "I guess he's able to reply without your help."

The Autobot leader nodded in acceptance and glanced at Silvergun, smiling encouragingly. The gladiator didn't bother to smile back and glared at the Air Commander, feeling already pissed off by his aggressiveness.

"In a few words, I will make sure that each Decepticon could be reinstated in the Cybertronian society, and be treated like all the other Cybertronians. This means that the Decepticons will benefit from the same rights and comply with the same duties as the Autobots," Silvergun stated clearly.

"It's not enough," Cyclonus retorted. He leaned forward, looking deeply into Silvergun's optics. "I want the guarantee that none of the Decepticons will be prosecuted for acts of war," he growled.

"Wait!"

Silvergun beckoned Rodimus Prime to stay quiet.

"You want that each Decepticon has a fresh start in life, don't you?" Silvergun rephrased. "Then, they shall have it."

"Wait, Silvergun, I can't-" Rodimus Prime tried to raise an objection but once again, Silvergun didn't leave him the opportunity.

"Frankly, Prime, how can I refuse my future faction the opportunity of a fresh start while some of them helped me to change my fate?" Silvergun spoke. "I know that some of your Autobots would like that Justice punish some of the Decepticons for their crimes, but if they want peace, they will have to learn forgiveness," he concluded.

Rodimus Prime lowered his face and didn't try to raise any further objections. The gladiator had a serious point.

"Now, Cyclonus, are you satisfied?" Silvergun asked.

The red optics of the Air Commander flashed angrily as he glared at the silver warrior. Silvergun could tell by the vibrations coming from his armor that Cyclonus hated him, certainly because he had killed Galvatron. However, the Decepticon was clever and loyal to his faction: he would put aside his dislikes if it brought advantages to the Decepticons.

"Cyclonus, it's an opportunity we cannot miss," said the blue Shuttle former at low voice.

The Air Commander gave him a harsh look and let out a resigned sigh.

"If you have these conditions respected, then, yes, you will have your truce," Cyclonus promised. "And the Decepticon leadership as well."

Silvergun chuckled lightly to hide his surprise that Cyclonus didn't try to fight more.

"Then, we should fill in a document reminding each one of us what we agreed about," he suggested.

**

* * *

Dark Mount Castle**

Astrotrain lifted delicately Sunstorm off the table, asking him to put his arms around his neck and hold tight. The wounded Seeker complied almost happily, burying his face in the protective chest, while a smile played about the triple changer's lips. Starscream smiled as well, definitely happy with the last developments.

"Starscream, advice: react quickly. Priority: escape."

The former Air Commander looked up at the gaping hole in the ceiling. Soundwave and Astrotrain had managed to unscrew the air vent, unveiling a complex pipe network. The idea was to go through it to find an escape way out Dark Mount Castle. Starscream was fine with this plan, except for the first part, involving a 700-meter-vertical flight. In other words, he would have to cling to someone if he wanted to make it to the horizontal part of the network. Astrotrain carrying Sunstorm, the only candidate was… Soundwave. Although the Communication Officer had been a great support in the past weeks, Starscream still felt reticent about touching him.

"Starscream?" asked Soundwave as he cocked his head to his side. "Action: now!"

"Yes… yes…" The Seeker slipped his arms around the navy blue mech's shoulders, feeling more uneasy as ever. "You know, I'm already taken," he warned.

A whistle echoed from the masked mouth of Soundwave. Starscream understood he was laughing. Making fun of him, to be more precise.

"Information: I'm not crazy enough to risk my life seducing Silvergun's bond mate", he said, powering his anti-gravity system. "Hold tight."

Slowly, they rose from the ground and entered the pipe.

**

* * *

Autobot Headquarters**

Silvergun watched with satisfaction Cyclonus signing the data pad summing up the details of the truce. Rodimus Prime signed it as well, and so did the gladiator, writing down his new title: "Silvergun, Decepticon leader".

"Now that it is done, when can I inform your new troops that they're allowed to come to Dark Mount?" asked Cyclonus to his new master.

Silvergun peeped at Rodimus Prime, who stood aside in a middle of a debate with his Security Director, Firewall. He didn't know what the two were talking about, but they looked pretty worried. _'What's going on?'_ he wondered, suddenly alarmed. Anyway, he had to give an answer to his new Second in Command.

"I will first meet the Decepticons and make sure they not only understand the terms of the truce, but they also come round to it," he stated, somehow surprised by the amazing ease he could speak with. Perhaps, he was fated to lead. "On the meanwhile, Rodimus Prime will make sure that the Autobots agree with the truce and try nothing "unfortunate". I prefer a progressive return for the Decepticons, in order to avoid them problems. I'll direct this delicate step with Rodimus," he added.

O

Cyclonus nodded, feeling a little less hostile to the gladiator than before. He had to grant some qualities to Silvergun: he was charismatic and talked sense. Galvatron also bare charisma, but had always been unable to talk or act sensibly. It comforted him in the idea he had taken the right decision by choosing him as the new leader, although the power of the Decepticon army would decrease in the future. However, it was a question of survival, not prestige anymore.

They both turn their optics to Rodimus Prime when he approached, looking distraught. Worry immediately showed up on Silvergun's faceplate.

"What's going on?"

The Air Commander wasn't sure of what he read on the Autobot Leader's optics, but he had the feeling it was something very close to fear.

"What's going on, Rodimus?" Silvergun repeated through gritted teeth, "Why don't you answer me?"

"It's Dark Mount: six mysterious robots have attacked your Castle," Rodimus finally answered tremulously. "Two of my men were killed, and the others had to retreat. There is no news about Starscream, as well as Astrotrain. We received a beacon signal from Soundwave, confirming the intrusion of the six robots. They might be still trapped on the castle, chased by the intruders."

Cyclonus observed closely the reactions of his new leader and was stunned how bloodthirsty he now looked. With his optics flashing madly, his whole body tensed and his energy field radiating with promises of death, he was as much frightening as Galvatron was.

"Who did this?" Silvergun inquired in a low and dangerous growl.

"The squad guarding the Hall of Heroes was attacked as well. The surveillance cameras took this following scene," Rodimus Prime replied in a faltering voice.

A small camera got out a subspace in his wrist, showing a three-dimension image in front of Silvergun.

"Vampiricons!" the Decepticon warlord groaned, his voice clearly filled with anger.

The four mechs recoiled in fear when his energy field flared with an unconstrained rage and his optics flashed so intensely that they seemed to burn, illuminating sinisterly his angry face.

"They came to take him back to the past," he muttered, smashing his fist so hard in the table that it collapsed to the ground. "I'm going to kill them. Starscream will never return to the past; his fate is to remain here with me!" he screamed, kicking away the broken remains.

Like Thundercracker, Rodimus Prime and the Security Officer, Cyclonus was rooted to the spot. He suddenly had the odd feeling to be watching one of Galvatron's terrible fits of anger. With a major difference: Silvergun wasn't taking on other mechs, only on furniture. But yet, he was impressed by his new leader's aura: violent, overwhelming and untamed. The aura of a true Decepticon leader, he was now sure of that.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Cyclonus asked when the silver warlord turned his back on them and headed for the exit.

Silvergun looked over his shoulder, his burning optics piercing him as hard as a laser shot.

"The Vampiricons… I'm going to kill them all," he curtly replied. He glared at the Autobot Leader. "And a good advice, Prime: find a way to close the time bridge ASAP. Other Vampiricons are certainly on their ways. More of your men are going to die," he added, resuming his walk.

Cyclonus threw a knowing look at Thundercracker, who replied by a nod.

"Wait, my leader!" the Air Commander called again and ran after Silvergun, followed by his wing mate. The gladiator stopped when he heard their footsteps and turned to glare at them. "Wait, My Lord, we're going with you," Cyclonus offered. "We want to help."

**

* * *

Dark Mount Castle**

They had been crawling in the pipe for a good cycle. Starscream crawled in front, followed by Soundwave; Sunstorm was next and Astrotrain brought the rear, helping the wounded Seeker to keep up with the pace. Starscream had first been worried about Soundwave having an exceptional view on his aft, but his worries had transferred to a more disturbing point: the Vampiricons were following them in the intricate web of pipes.

"No, I can't continue… I'm exhausted!"

Sunstorm's raspy voice was followed once again by a loud clang as he collapsed to the ground, unable to stay on his all fours. Starscream looked over his shoulder worryingly, watching Astrotrain patting gently the Seeker's back, whispering words of comfort.

"He's exhausted, he won't be able to stay online a long time," the triple changer informed. "We are slowing you down… We have to split," he concluded while helping the Jet to come back to a kneeling position.

"No, we have to stay together!" Starscream replied, trying his best to negotiate a U-turn in the narrow pipe.

"Assessment: Astrotrain is right." Soundwave retorted as he grabbed the Jet's ankle and pushed him forward. "Advice: continue crawling straight ahead," he stated, pushing again on the Seeker's limb.

"But… if we leave Astrotrain and Sunstorm back, the Vampiricons are going to kill them!" Starscream protested, trying to break free.

"They won't kill us, I swear," Astrotrain assured as he wrapped an arm around Sunstorm's back and waist. He held up his riffle, which he set against the wall. "And do you really believe I will leave you in peace, you and the mindless brute you've chosen as a lover?" he mocked as he pulled the trigger.

"No wait!"

The explosion opened a clear hole in the metal, large enough for Astrotrain to jump through, with Sunstorm in his arms. Starscream stretched his neck to have a look, but Soundwave pushed him backward, encouraging him to continue crawling.

"Warning: pursuers are after us. We must crawl quicker," the navy blue mech stated.

"But we can't leave them! The Vampiricons will go after them!" the Seeker protested, trying once again to turn back.

"Astrotrain is old enough to look after himself," Soundwave retorted, pushing on Starscream's chest to prompt him to move. "If we escape from this castle, we'll be able to call for reinforcement and help him. We don't have a minute to lose."

Starscream looked again at the hole in which the triple changer and the wounded Seeker have disappeared and lowering his face ashamedly, he obeyed to Soundwave's injunction.

**

* * *

Outside Dark Mount Castle**

Silvergun left Cyclonus' cockpit and watched with some surprise the Jet former transforming to robot mode. How could this robot, which was a little smaller than he was, be able to transform into a ship so big, able to welcome easily two or three Transformers?

"My lord?" Cyclonus asked, rousing him from his thoughts. "What are your orders now?"

"According to Firewall, Soundwave's signal came from the abandoned part of the Castle," Silvergun replied as he pointed at the left side of the building. "Start by this part. I warn you once again: shoot on sight and do not let them come too close to you. The Vampiricons are strong, quick and don't show mercy when it comes to fighting."

"Yes, my lord!" both Cyclonus and Thundercracker replied.

"I will first retrieve my axe and my cannon, and then join you," he completed as he moved away.

The two Shuttle formers bowed down before running to the designated area.

**

* * *

Autobot Headquarters**

"Ah, Perceptor, that's nice to see you!" Rodimus Prime warmly welcomed the scientist, promptly offering him a seat. "Have you progressed regarding the way we could close the time bridge?" he urged.

"I have indeed an idea, but I am not completely sure it will work," the telescope former replied. "Based on the information given by Soundwave, it appears that the time bridge is very similar to a space bridge as for its functioning," he spoke affectedly. "Which means, it has the same weakness as a space bridge: it implodes if a too important source of energy tries to go through it."

"Which means?" Rodimus Prime leaned over the scientist with an expectant look. "We can destroy it, can't we?"

"It is only an assumption but… yes, we could destroy it by having a bomb exploding at the entrance point or at the exit point. I am, however, afraid that it leads also to the destruction of the Hall of Heroes," Perceptor added, nodding lightly with a thoughtful expression.

"That's not a problem. This Hall was a place for the Decepticon propaganda, and I'm sure that Silvergun doesn't need such a place," Rodimus Prime retorted as he grabbed the telescope by an arm and stare deeply at his optics. "Perceptor, we have to close it as soon as possible. Tell me what you need to accomplish this miracle, and I'll have all the materials ready as quick as possible."

"Then, I think we shall ask Metroplex to come. His overwhelming firepower might be enough to trigger the chain reaction," Perceptor replied.

The scientist's conclusion brought a wild smile on Rodimus Prime's face.

"I will have the big guy standing nearby the Hall of Heroes within a cycle. Today, we'll stop all this madness," he declared enthusiastically.

**

* * *

Dark Mount Castle**

Decepticon war statues and artifacts took up the vast Hall in which Cyclonus and Thundercracker walked in.

"Megatron's private collection," Thundercracker murmured, "All dedicated to his glory."

They scanned the area in search of some signs of fighting. Broken statues scattered on the floor confirmed them that they were getting warm.

"Do you hear that?" Thundercracker suddenly asked. A far gnashing reached his audios, coming from the back-end of the Hall. "I think these Vampiricons are not far away," he added.

"Let's check out!" Cyclonus petulantly decreed.

His blue sibling grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Wait! You remembered what Silvergun told us a moment ago! He asked us to be careful and stay away from them."

"We're Decepticons, and he is our new leader. We must show him that we are worthy warriors," the Air Commander retorted, pushing aside Thundercracker. "However, you can stay here if you are afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

They walked silently to the back of the Hall, checking with great caution each corner and each shadow of statue. Arrived to the exit, they noticed the mark of claws left on the ripped door.

"Silvergun told us the truth: they are powerful and dangerous," Thundercracker whispered.

Cyclonus didn't care replying and resolutely moved in the corridor, his attention being immediately attracted by the new gnashing echoing from the back-end of the corridor.

"Over there!" he informed as he grabbed firmly his riffle.

The two Decepticons hugged the walls, their optics not leaving their target. Arrived half-way, they could see that the door had been ripped open the same way as the first one, and the small storage room devastated.

"We arrive too late, I'm afraid," Thundercracker concluded, lowering his riffle.

Cyclonus grunted as a matter of an answer. His expression fell when he noticed two pairs of cruel optics flashing in the dark.

"Fall back!" he shouted, pushing Thundercracker aside as the two monsters pounced on them. They were both flattened to the ground by the heavy weight of their attackers. Cyclonus' hands shot by reflex around the black robot's neck, which tried to bite him in the face. Fortunately, the Air Commander was resourceful and kicked the Vampiricons in the stomach; strongly enough to ruin his balance and knock him down. Leaving no chance to the groggy robot, he collected his riffle and set it against the face of the horrible thing and pulled the trigger. His face exploded in a splash of energon, scattering spare parts all around.

"Cyclonus, help!"

A few meters from him, Thundercarcker was still struggling dearly for his life, but was starting to lose. Merciless, Cyclonus aimed at the attacker's head and ended up its life the same way he had killed the other Vampiricon.

"You're okay?" he asked to his wing mate, helping him to his feet.

"Uh, yes, I think so…" the other replied, slightly moved.

Cyclonus gave him a friendly hug and looked at the two dead robots. "Finally, they are not so hard to kill," he mocked. He pointed at the storage room: "They lied in ambush. There must be a reason," he added, "I'm going to inform our Lord to join us here."

**

* * *

Not far away from the storage room**

"We're going to die… They'll kill us!"

Sunstorm trembled with fear, huddling up closer against Astrotrain. The triple changer gave a gentle pat on his shoulder, trying to ease the Seeker's anxiety and pain. He could feel the clone's spark racing, ready to blow up.

"Don't worry, Sunstorm, I won't let them hurting you," he assured, making his best to hide his own worries.

Sunstorm looked up at him, his beautiful face showing his distress.

"But they're going to hurt you. How can you protect me if you are wounded?" he whined.

The naive question raised a smirk on Astrotrain's face.

"I am a Decepticon triple changer: I don't get killed so easily," he stated proudly. He lowered his face to stare at the foggy optics. "And you are also a Decepticon: you won't let yourself killed without fighting."

Sunstorm opened his mouth, hesitating to say a word. "Yes, I will fight," he finally assured. Leaning on Astrotrain and standing on the tip of his thrusters, he closed the distance between their lips, giving the triple changer a light kiss.

"What… what was that for?" Astrotrain stuttered, unable to hide his surprise.

The golden and silver Seeker smiled gently.

"I don't know… I just felt I had to, like if it was a part of my core programming," he shyly explained.

They kept staring at each other long kliks, during which they lost the meaning of time, drowning in each other's optics. It was a sinister growl that raised them from their daydream. They realized that two of their pursuers had landed on the small silo in which they had taken refuge.

"Don't forget, Sunstorm, we have to face them together to stay alive," Astrotrain murmured, tightening his grip on the Seeker's back. He felt Sunstorm straightening up and saw him raise a null ray riffle. "You know to use it, right?"

"I… I think so."

They couldn't exchange any further encouraging words as one of the Vampiricons charged, showing his teeth as a promise of a horrible and painful death. Astrotrain and Sunstorm's shots pierced through his chest, cutting it in half. But their relief was short-lived as the second Vampiricon charged, snatching away Astrotrain's riffle. He bit viciously his arm, pushing them both against the wall. Astrotrain clenched his jaws, trying to ignore the pain and push Sunstorm away from the fray.

"Pick someone of your own size!" boomed a deep and familiar voice.

The head of the Vampiricons popped out as it was brutally torn out, while its body crashed into the far wall. Astrotrain steadied himself against the wall, and was glad to feel Sunstorm clinging at his chest. He then glared at the red optics burning madly in front of him, trying to hide that he was immensely grateful to him for this help.

"Silvergun, it kills me to say that, but it's nice to see you again," he finally admitted.

The gladiator didn't say a word as he fixed his optics upon Sunstorm, who recoiled behind Astrotrain, afraid by the threatening figure.

"I see you have finally decided to turn over a new leaf," he finally said. "Once this nightmare is over, I'll teach you how to fight properly for saving your Seeker. You were lame."

Astrotrain grimaced, more because it hurt his ego than because of the pain in his injured arm.

"Instead of bragging, your Lordship, King of the Arena, you'd better hurry if you want to save Starscream!" he hissed. He then nodded at the hole in the wall from which they had come. "Starscream and Soundwave continued into the air-lock. As far as I remember, it leads to a departure ramp."

"Tell me how to go there!"

"My Lord, we can lead you to this ramp," said a voice coming from the hall.

The silhouette of Cyclonus and his sibling, Hurricane, appeared on the threshold.

"Don't be stupid, you two never lived here!" Astrotrain retorted. "How can you lead the way?"

The Air Commander addressed him a sly smirk.

"Don't be so sure, Chow-Chow brain. This ramp was our trine's favorite training place in this castle," Cyclonus retorted.

"Your trine?"

"Yes: Starscream, Thundercracker and I."

**

* * *

In another part of the castle**

"Starscream: warning. You have to stand up and move."

The Seeker gathered all his remaining strength to glare at the Communication officer. How Soundwave managed to stand up and keep his cool after the obstacle course through the air lock network was a mystery.

"I need a break," he said, running an internal scan to assess his power level. It was a little low, actually, 45%. "I really need a break," he repeated, his optics now pleading for mercy.

"Starscream, stand up and move. They're after us."

The Jet former sighed and rose to his feet laboriously. He had to grant the Communication officer a quality: his rationality could overcome any feeling of fear. Soundwave was never afraid. Fear was something that would be forever foreign to him.

"Where do we go now?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "We're trapped. It's impossible to open this shutter!" He sighed heavily. "I know it very well: I used to train here with 'Warp and TC. Megatron closed it with this damn shutter to bother me."

"Impossible is not a word belonging to my vocabulary." Suiting the action to the word, the navy blue mech knelt down and grabbed the lower part of the shutter. The iron curtain hissed as it was forced open, unveiling the uncluttered walls of a backyard. "Starscream, move," Soundwave ordered.

The Seeker nodded and followed his former arch rival. Arrived at the outer wall, Soundwave knelt to give the Seeker a leg up, but a fearsome punched knocked him down, smashing his facemask.

"Vampiricons… no!"

Starscream recoiled to the wall, staring in fear at the hideous figure. There was no escape way and nobody would come to his rescue. He was contemplating disaster, before being swallowed by it.

"Don't even think putting your filthy servos on him!"

The Seeker stared wide-eyed at his hero, not daring to move; just staring at him, finding him majestic as his dark hand covered the face of Vampiricon and drew it away from him. The fusion cannon roared, and the monster ceased to leave, a large hole smoking in his chest. Starscream watched it fall to the ground, grey and dead, and then looked back at the one who made his spark pulsing, so alive.

"Silvergun."

Strong arms imprisoned him in a tender embrace.

"It's over, Starscream. It's over," Silvergun assured, claiming his lips for an urgent kiss. The Seeker relaxed in his embrace, processing slowly the reality behind those words. "The nightmare is over, Little Prince", the gladiator repeated, caressing Starscream's face and neck as he set his forehead against the Seeker's helm.

Starscream shut off his optics, laying his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I was so afraid of losing you," he murmured, nuzzling Silvergun's neck.

"So did I, Little Prince, so did I."

They stayed into each other arms, serene and happy, until a tremendous quake shook Cybertron's ground, making Dark Mount Castle's walls tremble.

"What's going on?" Starscream exclaimed, immediately alerted by the familiar sound of an explosion.

"I don't know," the warlord replied, tightening his grip on his lover's back as to better protect him. He looked up at the sky, and immediately spotted the pillar of fire and smoke that darkened it, hiding the stars. "What the slag is that?"

They both looked at the dark cumulus that spread its shadow over the whole area, wondering what new disaster would sweep down on them.

_(Silvergun, acknowledge!)_

Rodimus Prime's voice frequency... Both Starscream and the gladiator exchanged questioning looks, wondering why the Autobot leader sounded so enthusiastic.

"What's going on, Prime? What was that explosion?" Silvergun asked, deeply worried.

_(We closed it, Silvergun! We blew up the time anomaly!)_ The two lovers stared at each other in shock, their spark hammering in their chests. _(Unfortunately, we wiped away the Hall of Heroes in the process… But, eh…! We did it!)_

Starscream's knees buckled, as he was not ready for the immense hope and joy that took over him. The nightmare was **really** over. He started to shed tears of joy when Silvergun clasped him to his chest, cherishing feverishly his face.

"Thank you, Prime, thank you for what you've done," he whispered, mixing his tears with Starscream's.

O

"Come, we should leave them alone," Cyclonus suggested, grabbing Thundercracker by an arm.

"But… You don't want to tell him that we are back?" The blue Jet was both shocked and pained. "After all this time, we disserved this reunion."

The Air Commander shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't feel ready yet to become again Skywarp, or to face Starscream. I still partly resent him for jettisoning us through deep space," Cyclonus explained. "Let me some time to decide who I want to be, and to forgive him."

Thundercracker lowered his face, obviously disappointed.

"Okay, I understand your point," he conceded. "However, don't take too much time, because I'm eager to tell him that I'm still alive and forgive him for what he had done to me. I want our trine back."

Cyclonus gave him an understanding nod and left the place.

O

Silvergun and Starscream helped Soundwave to his feet. The poor bot was groggy, difficultly standing on his feet after the violent punch he had received. He gratefully accepted Silvergun's support to keep in a standing position. Part of his facemask was completely smashed, unveiling the faceplate hidden beneath.

"Hold on a nanoclick!" Silvergun exclaimed, suddenly having a doubt about what he saw of Soundwave's face. Despite the Communication Officer's reluctance to look at him, he wiped away the remains of the mask and blankly stared at the features. "You?"

Surprised by his bond mate's exclamation, Starscream also studied the face and gaped widely open as he recognized the mech.

"Wiper?"

Soundwave seemed equally surprised to be called this name.

"Sorry… I don't know any Wiper," he finally answered, gathering all his concentration to formulate a coherent reply.

"You were my closest friend back to the past era," Silvergun insisted. "Don't you remember?"

"That's right! And I met you as well in this past. You repaired me and built me an armor for the gladiatorial tournament!" added Starscream. "The last time we saw you, you had been reprogrammed by the Quintessons to take us prisoners!"

Soundwave's optics became blurry and he lowered his face.

"Sorry. I don't remember anything of my past life before Megatron reprogrammed me, several million years ago," he confessed. "I've always felt close to him, without understanding why…"

Silvergun exchanged a worried look with Starscream, who replied by a nod.

"That's not important right now. Let's go back inside the castle and have you repaired," he finally said.

O

They returned to the main hall, where the first medical squad led by Pulse had just arrived. Starscream saw with relief that Sunstorm was already linked to a medical machine, under the careful watch of Astrotrain. A smile graced his lips when he noticed that the triple changer actually held his hand.

"Who is this Seeker with Astrotrain?" Silvergun asked after handing Soundwave over Pulse's care. "He really looks like you."

Starscream's smile grew wider as he turned over to face his bond mate. Their gaze locked, soft and loving, while their lips met. They kissed a long time, not giving a damn about time, about the surroundings and all the dozen of mechs watching them. They finally parted, disturbed by the cheers and whistles thundering around them. For once, Silvergun forgot his gladiator's pride and didn't take offense. They smiled at each other, definitely realizing they were safe, together, forever.

"That's a long story I'll tell you later. We have all our time," Starscream replied, laying his head over Silvergun's shoulder.

Far away from the castle, the wreckage of the Hall of the Heroes still smoked, symbol of the destruction of the biggest threat that had ever jeopardized their lives. He felt Silvergun kissing his forehead and sighed peacefully in his audios.

"The future is ours."

**

* * *

In another dimension, at the other side of the closed time bridge  
**

The Quintessons did not bother too long about their non-returning squad of Vampiricons or the tremendous explosion which devastated part of their industrial district. A few thousand years later, a new threat to their power rose from the bowels of Cybertron. A Transformer who, they thought, had been long destroyed: Skullcrusher. The Master Gladiator had won several hundreds of slaves over his ambitions, and thanks to his eloquence, he met with more approvals every day.

A Civil War finally burst in the streets of Kaon, lead by the gladiator, now self-proclaimed General of the Cybertronian Liberation Army. The whole planet soon flared up with laser shots and explosion, the insurgents slowly crushing the Quintessons' troops and pushing them out of Cybertron. Weak and wounded, the alien creatures finally abandoned the planet, one million year after Silvergun's disappearance.

That glorious day, the General declared the victory of the Cybertronian sentient over the Quintessons' tyranny from the newly named Hall of Heroes, previously called the Alphar. Facing his troops, mainly composed of former gladiators and war machines, he remembered the day he had fought against Silvergun. That day when his life had turned upside down. He peeped at Alpha Trion, the other strong bot of the Liberation War, certain that soon, their antagonism about leadership would appear. A curious idea developed on his head: changing his name to reinforce his aura of true leader, and make everybody forget that he came from the lowest cast of the Cybertronians.

'_What was this name that Silvergun had pompously chosen for himself, already? Ah, yes…'_

He stood straight on the highest step of the main terrace, ready to make the first speech of his new carrier as Lord Protector, a title he shared with Alpha Trion.

"My fellow citizens, the time for the Cybertronian race to rise free from the ruins of the Quintessons' decadence has come!" he stated, pausing for a moment to savor the cheers coming from his men. "I, as Lord Protector, will take all measures to make sure that our race enjoys prosperity, and will protect it against any enemies who would try to enslave it again."

New cheers washed over him, making him feeling so powerful that it could have led him straight to an overload.

"From now on, I shall be called Lord Protector Megatron," he added, his strong voice covering the enthusiastic cries coming from the crowd.

Watching Alpha Trion out of the corner of his optics, he read surprise on the other Lord Protector's faceplate, sign that he wasn't the only one remembering Silvergun. But whatever, he didn't care anymore about this stupid brat, who had disappeared for a so long time that it made no doubt about his death. Only mattered for him the cheers coming from his warriors and the power, which was now at hand.

"All Hail Megatron!"

History tends to repeat itself: there will always be a Megatron rising somewhere in the Universe.

**THE END**

* * *

Well… What to say? I just hope that you enjoyed the conclusion of this fiction. Actually, I still don't go over the idea I have finished this story.

I have to thank you, my dear readers, who supported me during the past three years. And also to congratulate you, because you managed to change my mind. I had first planned to make this fiction a tragedy, but many of you convinced me that a happy ending would be actually nicer. You made me grow fond of Silvergun and Starscream's characters, and I didn't have the heart to make them suffer any longer…

I thank also Silvernight, who beta-read a good half of the whole story, and gave me lot's of advice to improve my writing English skills.

Thanks to all!


End file.
